The Avengers
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Ana Meghan Parker es una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D nivel 6. Cuando Loki se lleva a su prometido Nick Fury solicita que ella se una a la iniciativa Vengadores. Desesperada por salvar a Clint, Ana se une sin detenerse a pensar, ¿por qué ella?. ¿Qué tiene de especial, comparado con los otros miembros de los Vengadores? ClintxOc
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_I'm counting the days scine you went away (...)_

_(...) What I would give to see you again..._

Ana Parker acababa de llegar de una misión cuando Natasha Romanoff le dió la noticia. El teseracto había sido robado. Junto con la mente de su prometido, Clin Barton, conocido como Ojo de Alcón.

Natasha la observó ligeramente preocupada al notar que su única amiga no reaccionaba. Decidiendo darle un poco de espacio, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un par de tazas de un gabinete. Después de dos años, ella ya sabía en donde estaba todo, incluso cuando Ana cambiaba las cosas de lugar para fastidiar a Clint, Natasha volvía a encontrar todo como si ella misma lo hubiera cambiado de lugar. Eso frustraba a Clint aún más, y divertía a la Viuda Negra y a Ana.

Natasha sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo mientras esperaba a que el agua para el té hirviera. Se dio vuelta y observó a Ana. Ella seguía en el mismo lugar. Parada junto al sofá favorito de Clint, mirando la pared sin verla, su rostro no traicionaba ninguna posible emoción, pero Natasha no era una de las mejores agentes de S.h.i.e.l.d por nada, y sabía muy bien en donde estaba la mente de su amiga. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo de llorar, porque sabía que Clint le había hecho prometer nunca llorar por él. Sabía que en ese momento debía de estar recordando alguna promesa que ella y Clint se habían susurrado alguna noche entre la protección de las sábanas, mientras se aferraban al otro. Ambas sabían que lo que le había sucedido a Clint era peor que la muerte.

Natasha le dio la espalda a su amiga cuando escuchó el sonido que anunciaba que el agua había hervido. Apago el fuego y sirvió el té. Tomó las galletas favoritas de Ana y las colocó en un plato. Colcó el plato en su antebrazo y tomó las tasas, y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar balanceando las tres cosas con gracia. Luego de colocar todo en la pequeña mesa de caoba, se acercó a Ana.

_Ana_la llamó con suavidad, apenás susurrando, pero sabía que la había escuhado_Ven, sientate.

Ella no reaccionó. Continuó mirando la pared con indiferencia.

Natasha colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella gentilmente y la sentó en el sofá.

Le dio la tasa, pero Ana solo se limitó a mirarla con la misma expresión que había adornado su rostro durante casi una hora. Natasha le ofreció una galleta, y Ana, luego de tomar una, la observo unos segundos antes de llevarsela a la boca.

La pelirroja se estiro y tomó su tasa, luego se acomodó junto a su amiga. Tomó su té en silencio, observando el anillo que descansaba en la mano izquierda de Ana. Precisamente en su dedo anular. Un anillo de plata, con una gran amatista y rodeado de pequeños diamantes. Sonrió al verlo. Clint le había mostrado un anillo muy diferente a ese antes de proponerse

_Flashback_

Natasha entró al bar de mala muerte e intentó no arrugar la nariz ante el olor desagradable. Primero escaneo el lugar por posibles salidas de emergencia, siendo una espía, eso venía como una segunda naturaleza. Luego precedió a escanear el lugar en busca de la persona que la había citado ahí. Lo localizó en una esquina, disfrazado como un vagabuno. Rodó los ojos y se acercó.

_Buenas no.._comenzó Clint, pero Natasha lo interrumpió.

_¿En serio?_le pregunto con el ceño fruncido_¿Un vagabundo?.¿Tanto te costaba elegir un aspecto más higiénigo? Das asco. En China pueden sentir tu pestilencia.

Clint rodó sus ojos.

_...ches, ¿cómo estás?. Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar Nat._continuó con sarcásmo.

Ella lo miró con expresión en blanco.

_¿Por que llamste?. Dijiste que era de vida o muerte.

Clint pareció ponerse nervioso de un segundo a otro. Eso era extraño.

_Lo es_le dijo.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Natasha la tomó, y luego de darle enviar una mirada dudosa en dirección de su amigo, la abrió.

Parpadeó.

_¿Què te parece?_le preguntó Clint aterrado.

Natasha lo miró. Luego volvió a mirar el horrendo (al menos en su opinión) anillo de diamantes, y de vuelta a Clint. Enarcó una ceja. Y luego le dió una fuerte bofetada.

_¿Por que fue eso?. ¿Estás loca?_le preguntó Clint con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Natasha tiró el anillo por la ventana detrás de la cabeza de el agente.

Clint abrió y cerró la boca como un pez.

_Me hiciste colocárme ESTO por nada_dijo ella apuntando a la peluca rubia que estaba usando._Y, ¿planeabas darle ese insulto de anillo? ¿Quieres que ella te lo meta por el trasero al verlo? Tienes suerte de tenreme, idiota. No puedo creer tu mal gusto.

_Eso me costó diez mil dólares Nat_le dijo Clint furioso.

La agente rusa lo ignoró.

_Púes ahora vas y lo buscas, y ñuego volverémos a la horrenda tienda en donde lo compraste y exijirás un reembolso. Despúes de eso, te aydaré a elegir algo decente, MUY LEJOS, de esa tienda

_Fin de flashback._

Había sido divertido observar a Clint buscar el horrendo anillo detrás del bar. Y había sido aún más divertido ver su expresión cuando Ana le dijo que había visto el video que la pelirroja había hecho a sin que lo notara.

Había valido la pena. El mismo Clinto lo dijo. Luego de devolver el otro insulto, Natasha lo había arrastrado hasta otra tienda, al otro extramo de Manhatann, literalmente arrastrado. Clint Barton era uno de los mejores agentes de S.h.i.e.l.d, pero a veces, a sus treinta y cuatro años, podía parecer un niño de seis. Pero al llegar a esa tienda, los ojos de ambos agentes se posaron en el anillo que ahora decaraba la mano izquierda de Ana. Cuando una empeada del lugar, una simpática rubia no mayor de veinte, se acercó a atenderlos, ningúno le dio tiempo ni de saludar. La miraron. Se miraron. Volvieron a mirarla, señalaron el anillo, y dijerón al unísono "Queremos ese". La chica parecía a punto de preguntarles s eestaban seguros, pero al ver las expresiones de sus rostros lo pensó mejor y les vendió el anillo sin hacer ninguna sugerencia.

Natasha salió de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta al escuchar la voz de Ana:

_Clint solía comerse mis galletas solo para molestarme_dijo con voz rota, intentándo sonreír, pero fallando_Él las odiaba, decía que era demasiado chocolate y demasiado dulce, pero adoraba fastidiarme.

Bajó la mirada a la galleta en su mano. Natasha tampco era una gran fan de esas galletas, ya que no le gustaba el chocolate, pero las toleraba lo suficiente como para comerlas de vez en cuando en la companía de de Ana.

_Lo que Loki le hizo-..._susurró Ana_ es peor que la muerte.

La pelirroja la observó sind ecir nada por unos segundos.

_Podemos salvarlo_le dijo_ Fury te quiere en su equipo, te acaba de ascender al nivel 7. Debemos recuperar el teseracto y así podremos encontrar una forma de liberar a Clint.

Ana asintió.

_Bien. Lo haré. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

_Tienes que acompañarme a buscar a Bruce Banner_

Ana asintió.

_¿Tienes un bolso de emergencia listo?_le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_Si. El azul, al fondo del closet.

Natasha se levantó, tomó las tasas y el plato casi lleno de galletas y lo lavó en tiempor record. Luego fue a la habitación de Ana. La habitación de Clint y Ana, e ignorando la cantidad de púrpura (ese par tenía una preocupante obsesión con ese color en particular), tomó el pequeño bolso que siempre tenía preparado en caso de que tuveira que huir.

Cuando volvió a la sala, Ana seguía en la misma posición, siendo la única diferencia que ahora teía una peluca lila cubriendo su cabello oscuro, lentes de contacto verdes para cubrir sus ojos marrones y un abrigo, gorro y bufanda negra ya puestos.

Natasha se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

_Meghan_eso la hizó reaccionar. Solo ella la llamaba así. Para Clint era Megs o Meg, o Meghan si estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Y Para el resto del mundo era Ana, o agente Parker. Ana la miró, y de repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_Lo encontraremos. Y te juro por mi vida, que vamos a salvarlo, traeremos al molesto Clint que conozemos de vuelta, ¿ok?.

Meghan asintió. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro. Cayó de rodillas fernte a Natasha y se abrazó a ella, sollozando con fuerza. Natasha la abrazo con fervor, y por un par de minutos, se premitió sentir. Ambas se permitieron sentir. Se permitiron sentir el dolor de una pérdida que era peor que la muerte, en sus ojos al menos. Se permitieron sentir el miedo de perder a la única persona que les quedaba en el mundo ahora que Clint trabajaba para loki. Se permitieron llorar. Y por un par de minutos, se permitieron depender de alguien más.

_And you slipped away from me without talking,_

_The look in your eye was stronger than words_

_And I drink alone to stop me frome weeping,_

_What's left of my heart is forever yours..._Pray by: Kodaline_

_Asi queeeeeeeeeee-..., Aquí llego, con otra idea al azar :3. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer un fic de los vengadores, y la verdad no hay muchos fics de Clint que me hayan gustado, así que decidí hacer uno de mi descendiente de Legolas y ancestro de Katniss favorito 3_

_que les parece? Continúo?_

_Diganme si les gusto, si no, que le cambiarían, que les gustaría que pasara, etc etc_

Anillo de Meghan: i00. img/pb/550/964/716/716964550_

Nos vemos la próxima, si quieren que continúe :))

Bss y cuidense .lll.


	2. AvengersChapter 1

1_El hombre detrás del monstruo

El viaje a India fue silencioso. Meghan y Natasha no mencionaron su momento de debilidad antes de emprender.

Se les había informado que habría un grupo de agentes esperándolas cuando llegaran, para "protegerlas de los peligros de la ciudad", lo que Meghan entendió como "sacarlas de ahí con vida si Hulk decidía salir a saludar", pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a tomar el expediente que le ofrecieron y a subir al avión.

Así que ahí estaba. A dos horas de su destino, con Natasha fingiendo dormir frente a ella y el expediente de Bruce Banner abierto a la mitad en su regazo.

Ya lo había leído tantas veces que sabía casi cada palabra de memoria. Pero eso no la había distraído lo suficiente.

Su mente volvió a Clint. Inconscientemente, comenzó a jugar con su anillo de compromiso.Y ahora pudo ver la situación con más. Ella estaba preparada para que Clint muriera en alguna misión, no para que un Asgardiano maniático tomara control absoluto de su mente. Pero una persona como ella, con un trabajo como el que tenía, no podía permitirse pensar en una sola persona; su trabajo era proteger a los miles de millones de personas alrededor del mundo que serían esclavizados si Loki tenía éxito. No; no dejaría que un loco con el cetro de la perdición esclavizara a gente inocente.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella?. ¿Qué había de especial en ella que Nick Fury la había ascendido de nivel 6 a nivel 8 en un solo día y la había reclutado a un grupo de héroes con talentos extraordinarios? Claro, podía comer una hamburguesa de dos carnes más rápido que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero eso no contaba como un talento extraordinario, no en s.h.i.e.l.d. Conocía a varios agentes de su mismo nivel que lo merecían más que ella, pero Meghan sabía que nunca entendería la lógica del director Fury. Dudaba que él mismo entendiera su propia mente algunas veces; aún así, ¿por qué ella?.

A sus veinticinco años, aún se hacía la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué ella?. Se lo había preguntado desde que tenía quince, cuando conoció a Clint.

Aún había noches en las que tenía pesadillas sobre su vida antes de que Clint la salvara.

_Su madre había sido una mujer hermosa. Con una larga melena pelirroja que su hija anhelaba y tiernos ojos azules. Nunca habían tenido mucho, pero a Meghan no le importaba, ella era una niña feliz, o lo fue, los primeros ocho años de su vida._

_Luego llegó Charles. Que fue amable con ambas los primeros meses. Meghan al fin podía decir en la escuela que tenía un padre, y su madre parecía más joven._

_Luego Charles se mudó con ellas, dando comienzo a un infierno terrenal. No había ninguna clase de daño que Charles no les hubiera causado. Siempre golpeaba a Meghan y a su madre. Y era peor cuando Amanda intentaba proteger a su hija. Pero un año antes de la llegada de Clint todo empeoró. Amanda había intentado enviar a Meghan a Washington, le dio un boleto de tren y algo de dinero que tenía guardado para que no pasara hambre. Le dijo que fuera al monumento de Lincon a medianoche, presionara el pie derecho de la gran estatua con toda su fuerza, y dijera que Amanda Parker la enviaba, y que buscaba a Nick Fury._

_Pero justo cuando Meghan estaba por salir de la pequeña casa, Charles volvió del bar. Al ver el pequeño bolso que la niña, en ese entonces de casi catorce años, cargaba sobre un hombro, y las expresiones aterradas en los rostros de ambas, perdió el control. Esa noche Amanda murió. Un golpe en la cabeza le provocó un sangrado que acabo con su vida en un par de minutos. Cuando la policía llegó, Meghan creyó que al ver el cuerpo de su madre, y el estado de la adolescente, arrestarían a Charles, y ella iría a... cualquier lugar, menos donde estaba en ese momento. Pero los policías eran amigos de su padrastro, así que se llevaron el cuerpo de Amanda sin darle una segunda mirada a su hija._

_Todo empeoro después de eso. Con Amanda muerta, Meghan se convirtió en el juguete sexual de su padrastro._

_Esos catorce meses fueron los peores en la vida de Ana Meghan Parker._

_Pero en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, Clint llegó. Como si hubiera sido enviado desde el cielo a salvarla._

_Charles la tenía acorralada contra un rincón, y entonces se escucho un estruendo detrás de él y la puerta cayó al suelo. Y ahí estaba, Clint Barton, Ojo de Alcón, agente de Shield, su salvador, su mentor, y su prometido; claro, en ese entonces Meghan no sabía en que se convertiría._

_Clint dió un par de pasos dentro de la casa, carcaj sobre un hombro, arco tensado, y cuando Charles se dio vuelta, una flecha atravesó su ojo izquierdo con sorprendente fuerza y precisión. Y solo así, Charles murió, una muerte muy rápida comparado con lo que Meghan habría hecho de tener la oportunidad._

_En ese momento, Meghan creyó que Clint iba a matarla también, y en ese entonces no le habría importado. Pero lo que hizo la confundió._

_Deposito el arco y el carcaj en el suelo con lentitud y levantó las manos._

_Se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó a ella lentamente, con una expresión suave en su rostro._

__No tengas miedo_le dijo con amabilidad._Me enviaron a ayudarte._

_Llegó a su lado, y colocó la chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo semi desnudo, nunca apartando sus ojos de los de ella, ni por un segundo._

__Ana_susurró Clint con gentileza_¿Quieres sentarte?_

_Cuando Meghan no respondió, Clinto acercó su mano a la de ella, y la tomó con cuidado, llevándola con lentitud hacia el raído sofá. La ayudó a sentarse,luego se sentó junto a ella, pero no muy cerca, intentando no asustarla. Pero cuando intento mover su mano, Meghan se aferró a ella. Estaba llena de callos, pero era cálida y de toque gentil. Clint le sonrió con amabilidad y sus ojos azules se vieron más suaves._

__Soy el agente Clint Barton, de Shield. ¿Sabes que es eso?._

_Meghan negó mientras que con su mano libre se aferraba a la chaqueta, su cuerpo frío le dio la bienvenida al calor, aunque leve._

__Bueno, su madre si sabía_él la miró con cuidado._Una persona que la conocía me envió, ¿alguna vez has escuchado el nombre Nicholas Fury?._

__¿Nick Fury?_preguntó Meghan con voz trémula, al borde de las lágrimas._

_Clint asintió. Pero Meghan no estaba mirándolo, sus ojos cafes estaban posados en la pared detrás de él, recordando el cuerpo maltratado y sin vida de su madre._

__¿Ana?_Clint le habló con tanta suavidad, que su voz terminó por mezclarse con la brisa que llegaba desde una de las ventanas, que estaba abierta. El parecía reacio, pero de todas formas preguntó:_¿En donde está tu madre?_

_Meghan volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos eran tan claros, y se veían tan confiables, amables, buenos, preocupados, y ni una vez él había apartado sus ojos de su rostro, por maltratado que se viera, no había mirado su cuerpo de la forma en la que Charles o sus amigos policías lo hacían. Se veía sincero,y de aspecto honorable. Cómo un ángel vengador._

_Meghan comenzó a sollozar. Apartó su mano de la de Clint y llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás. Entonces comenzó a balbucear todo a mil kilometros por hora. Desde que Charles llegó, pasando por su intento fallido de encontrar a Nick Fury, hasta segundos antes de que Clint llegara._

_De alguna forma milagrosa, Clint pareció entender cada palabra. Se acercó a ella y tomo sus temblorosas y pálidas manos entre una de las suyas._

__Ana_con cautela, Clint se acercó, y llevó su mano libre hasta su rostro. El instinto de Meghan la hizo quedarse paralizada del miedo, pero Clint no la golpeó como ella pensó que haría._

_Con cuidado, secó las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, y luego tomó su barbilla con delicadeza._

__Todo va a estar bien ahora. Estás bajo la protección de Shield, y es la agencia más segura. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Lo prometo._

_Meghan sonrió levemente, y Clint le devolvió la sonrisa._

__¿Me entrenarán para ser como usted, agente Barton?_

__Solo si quieres_él asintió lentamente._

__Si quiero_respondió casi de inmediato. Ahora que Clint la había salvado, no quería volver a sentirse indefensa. Y desde pequeña, siempre había querido trabajar ayudando a las personas._

_Clint se levantó, ayudándola en el proceso._

__Te entrenaré yo mismo, si gustas. Pero hay que llevarte con el director Fury primero. Y tienes que ganar peso. Y descansar._

_Clint se dirigió al lugar en donde había dejado su arco y carcaj. Meghan volteó y posó sus ojos en el cuerpo de Charles. Se acerco y con manos temblorosas retiró la flecha de su ojo. Era completamente negra, y sorprendentemente ligera comparado con lo que ella imaginaba. Aunque no tenía interés en averiguar que tan filosa era. Tomó un trapo y limpió la sangre. Depositó el trapo en la pequeña mesa en donde estaba el teléfono, y entonces vio una vieja foto._

_Era de cuando había cumplido cinco años. Y en la foto Meghan y su madre tenían sus caras pegadas a la de la otra. Amanda sonreía, mientras que Meghan soplaba las cinco velas de colores con tanta fuerza como podía. El pastel había sido su regalo de cumpleaños. Era pequeño, de chocolate, con fresas, y su madre lo había comprado en esa panadería de la esquina, a la que no iban nunca, ya que solo la gente más adinerada del pueblo podía permitirse pasteles de ese lugar. La foto había sido tomada por la señorita Figgs, una adorable ancianita que vivía en la casa de al lado, y que tenía cinco gatos con los que Meghan siempre jugaba cuando su madre estaba fuera trabajando. La señorita Figgs murió un año después de eso, y sus cinco gatos no se habían apartado de su lugar en el cementerio después de eso. La señorita Figgs cocinaba las galletas más deliciosas del mundo, nunca se había casado ni tenído hijos, y no tenía ningún familiar con vida. Ella decía que Amanda y la "pequeña Meggy-Megs" eran su familia. Y siempre cuidaba a Meghan de forma gratis de buena gana. La foto la había tomado con una vieja polaroid, que la señorita Figgs le había regalado a Meghan antes de morir, pero que Charles había arrojado contra la pared cuando ella tenía once. Meghan había llorado abrazada al pecho de su madre después de eso, el último regalo que la señorita Figgs le había hecho ya no estaba, y no había nada más para mantener el recuerdo de la tierna sonrisa desdentada de lo más cercano a una abuela que Meghan había tenido._

_Meghan tomó la foto y volteó. Clint la observada como si temiera que ella fuera de vidrio y estuviera a punto de romperse. Su arco y su carcaj estaban sobre su hombro derecho._

_Meghan levantó la flecha y se la enseñó._

__¿Puedo conservarla?_le preguntó. Quería el recuerdo de lo que había acabado con la existencia de Charles._

_Clint no hizo preguntas, simplemente asintió con una expresión solemne en su rostro._

__¿Necesitas ayuda para empacar tus pertenencias?._

_Meghan negó._

__Ya tengo todo lo que quiero llevar._

_Clinto notó la foto que aferraba con fuerza en su mano izquierda y volvió a asentir_

_Meghan volvió a ajustarse la chaqueta y ambos salieron de ese lugar junto al otro, sin mirar atrás._

__¿Agente Barton?_

__¿Si?_no volteó a verla._

__Llámeme Meghan._

Una mano en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad.

_Ya llegamos_era Natasha_Tienes un minuto para cambiarte.

Salió del avión sin decir nada más.

Meghan tomó el cambio de ropa que ya tenía preparado y se lo colocó. Cuando salió, vio a Natasha al volante de una vieja jeep, junto con otros dos agentes. Meghan se acercó al que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y sacudió su hombro.

_Muévete_le dijo con brusquedad.

El agente la miró con mala cara.

_Te dijo que te muevas_dijo Natasha con aburrimiento.

Una vez que Meghan se sentó, Natasha la observó de reojo por un segundo.

_¿Siempre te tomas tan enserio lo de los disfraces?

_Normalmente, si_se encogió de hombros_Es lo divertido.

Natasha sonrió de lado, y la jeep salió disparada.

Una hora y media después, Meghan estaba sentada en una silla que parecía estar en sus últimos días. Sus ojos no se habían apartado del lugar por el que el doctor Banner entraría desde que llegaron, diez minutos atrás.

De repente, la niña a la que enviaron para traer al Doctor entró, paso corriendo junto a Meghan, y salió por la ventana que estaba a la izquierda de la agente.

El doctor Banner observo a la niña irse, ligeramente atónito, y luego posó sus ojos en la joven sentada junto a la ventana. Vestida en turquesa y púrpura, con su cabello cayendo delante de sus hombros, casi completamente suelto, excepto por unas pocas pequeñas trenzas; su expresión era de piedra, se veía aburrida, pero Banner notó que pequeños círculos oscuros comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos.

Al verlo, sonrió con frialdad, como si su presa se hubiera presentado voluntariamente ante ella.

_Si yo fuera usted doctor, primero exigiría la mitad del pago.

_Si, si, estaba pensando lo mismo_Meghan notó que parecía nervioso, pero no porque ocultara algo, sino que parecía el tipo de persona que siempre estaba esperando a que algo explotara. Como su temperamento.

Meghan movió la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, su fría sonrisa todavía perenne en su rostro.

_Doctor, para alguien que trata de evitar el estrés, se mudó a un lugar poco relajante_Natasha salió de su escondite sin hacer ruido, vestida de una manera mucho más simple que su compañera.

El doctor Banner la miró con cuidado.

_Evitar el estrés no es el secreto_respondió con tanta calma como pudo.

Notó, que a diferencia de los ojos de la joven de cabello oscuro, los de la pelirroja no tenían nada. No brillaban, no expresaban ninguna emoción; no había luz. Solo eran ojos. Y lo incomodaban más que la sonrisa de Meghan.

_Entonces, ¿cual es?_Banner volteó ligeramente la vista para mirar a Meghan, confiando más en ella que en los ojos carentes de vida de Natasha_ ¿Yoga?.

El hombre alternó su mirada entre ambas, y comenzó a caminar por la precaria casa, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo, sus ojos se movían por todo el lugar, como un ciervo acorralado.

_Estamos en los límites de la ciudad_comenzó, mirando por una ventana, buscando señales de que hubieran más personas fuera_, muy listas. Y, supongo que estamos rodeados, ¿no?.

_No hay nadie más_dijo Natasha, pero Meghan no volteó a verla. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los del doctor, analizando cada movimiento, intentando predecir cuanto tardaría en quebrarse. Calculó que sería pronto, menos de cinco minutos.

_¿Y su actriz pequeña?_continuó cuestionando, señalando el lugar por donde Millie había salido._¿Es otra espía? ¿A esa edad inician?

Parecía un poco molesto cuando hizo la última pregunta.

Meghan sonrío aún más.

_No le falta mucho_.

_Yo si_dijo con rapidez Natasha.

Banner dirigió su mirada hacia Meghan.

_Yo no comencé tan joven, desafortunadamente_le dijo con indiferencia.

Él prefirió no presionar sobre el asunto.

_¿Quienes son?

_Natasha Romanoff_lanzó una mirada rápida en dirección de Meghan_Y ella es mi compañera, Ana Parker.

_¿Quieren asesinarme, espía Romanoff?_le preguntó, jugando con sus manos. Podía sentir la mirada de Meghan sobre él, y su sonrisa, y lo ponía cada vez más nervioso_Porque no es algo conveniente para todos.

Natasha fingió estar un poco sorprendida.

_No, no. Claro que no. Venimos de parte de Shield.

_Shield_repitió él, como si fuera una palabra poco apropiada._¿Cómo me encontraron?.

_Nunca lo perdimos de vista, nos mantuvimos a distancia. También mantuvimos lejos a varios grupos interesados.

_De nada_intervino Meghan, pero ambos la ignoraron. Rodó los ojos.

_¿Por que?_

Le parecía difícil de creer que fuera porque Shield era una agencia honorable, que solo quería que el tuviera una existencia tranquila.

_Parece que Fury confía en usted.

Mentira. Fury no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en Hill. Tal vez si en Coulson

_Necesitamos que venga.

_¿Y si digo que no?.

_Lo convenceremos_Natasha sonrió con suficiencia.

Banner la observó con cuidado.

_¿Y que pasa si el otro sujeto dice que no?.

_Lleva más de un año sin un incidente; no va a romper esa racha, ¿o si?.

Lo dijo como si fuera una madre diciéndole a su hijo de ocho años que podía obtener la nota más alta si así lo quería.

_Pero no siempre obtengo lo que quiero_dijo con un tono amargo.

Natasha tomó su teléfono sin observarlo.

_Doctor, hablamos de una posible catástrofe global.

Banner rió sin humor.

_Eso es justo lo que trato de evitar_

Natasha lo ignoró.

_Este es el teseracto_ le dijo mientras depositaba el celular en una mesa y lo acercaba hacia él.

Banner se colocó sus gafas y se acercó, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él.

__Que tierno__pensó Meghan con sarcasmo.

_Tiene la energía para desaparecer el planeta.

Tomó el celular y lo observó.

_Pero Fury que espera que haga, ¿tragarlo?.

Meghan bufó.

_Dudo que incluso nuestro amigo verde pueda soportarlo._

De nuevo, fue ignorada.

_Quiere que lo encuentre_prosiguió Natasha_Porque lo robaron.

Eso pareció picar el interés en Banner.

_Emite una radiación gamma demasiado débil, doctor, para rastrearla. Nadie conoce los rayos gamma tanto como usted. Si lo hubiera, lo dejaríamos en paz.

Natasha se recostó contra la silla con calma.

_¿Y Fury no está buscando al monstruo?_parecía sospechar.

_Que inteligente. Pero me estoy durmiendo._

Meghan seguía esperando a que el doctor explotara.

_No fue lo que me dijo.

_¿Y él le dice todo?

_Hable con Fury, necesita su ayuda_

Natasha se enderezó de nuevo.

_¿Me necesita en una jaula.?

_Aquí viene._

Meghan lo observó con cautela.

Natasha pareció darse cuenta de que estaba en un terreno rocoso, ya que acercó su mano al arma que había ocultado debajo de la mesa con cuidado.

_Nadie quiere ponerlo en una...

Banner explotó.

_¡DEJE DE DECIR MENTIRAS!_

Natasha sacó el arma de debajo de la mesa,y Meghan sacó la suya de debajo de la silla. Ambas estaban paradas y listas para disparar. Los agentes fuera ya estaban en posición.

Y justo como llegó la tormenta, pasó.

Banner se alejó de la mesa, completamente calmado.

_Lo lamento_dijo con voz amable_Estuvo mal. Solo quería ver sus reacciones.

Natasha y Meghan lo observaron con cuidado, sin bajar sus armas.

_¿Por que no hacemos esto del modo fácil?_preguntó titubeante._Si ustedes no usan eso, y él otro sujeto no viene a romper todo.

Meghan decidió que podía confiar en él. Se encogió de hombros, su expresión ahora indiferente otra vez, y guardó el arma debajo de su falda.

_Parece justo.

Natasha no estaba tan segura.

_¿Qué dice? ¿Natasha?.

Bajó el arma con lentitud y ordenó a los agentes que estaban fuera que retrocedieran.

Banner sonrió con sorna.

_No hay nadie más.

Natasha todavía parecía un poco alterada, pero solo Meghan lo notó.

_Pero me temo que no podré ayudarlas.

La pelirroja envió una rápida mirada en dirección a Meghan.

Plan B.

_Bueno,.. aahm_la agente rusa parecía no saber que decir, y Banner la observó con simpatía_Supongo que...

Se escuchó un pequeño sollozo. Ambos voltearon.

Meghan se había sentado de nuevo. Y su máscara se había destruido. Estaba llorando en silencio. Banner la observó atónito, y vacilante, se acercó despacio.

_¿Espía Parker?.

Meghan levantó la vista. El doctor notó, por primera vez, todo el dolor y angustia en sus ojos. Ella no podía estar fingiendo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella. Meghan apartó su rostro, intentando esconder sus lágrimas. Banner colocó una mano en su hombro. Ella se sacudió y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, perdiendo el control. Se lanzó a los brazos del doctor, enviándolo al suelo, y se aferro a el.

Él no entendía que estaba pasando. Ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo, con una agente de shield llorando desconsoladamente en su regazo, como si fuera una niña asustada.

_Es que _se detuvo para respirar_Él lo tiene.

Continuó sollozando.

_¿Él? ¿Quien? ¿Que es lo que tiene?.

Meghan no respondió, su llanto no le permitía hablar.

_No "que", sino , "a quien"_el doctor escuchó la voz de la agente Romanoff detrás de el, pero la joven en su regazo le impedía moverse para observarla_La agente Parker está comprometida con el agente Barton...

_Felicidades_dijo con inseguridad.

Meghan sollozó con más fuerza.

_No habrá boda sino encontramos el teseracto._continuó Natasha, como si fuera una banquera explicándole algo a un cliente_El agente Barton estaba ahí cuando fue robado, y la persona que robó el teseracto tiene control total de su mente y voluntad.

_Así que si encuentran el teseracto..._comenzó despacio Banner.

_Encontramos a Clint_dijo Meghan, hipando. Levantó la vista, y la angustia en sus ojos rompió el corazón del hombre_Pero solo usted puede hacerlo..., y ahora no sabemos como...

_Shh_el doctor Banner tomo su rostro entre sus manos para impedir que ella mirara a otro lado_Encontraremos al agente Barton, agente Parker. Lo prometo.

Meghan le dió una pequeña sonrisa rota y lo abrazó por el cuello.

_Gracias. Gracias. Muchas gracias, de verdad_

Sin que Banner lo notara, Meghan levantó la vista. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los verdes de Natasha. Y ambas mujeres sonrieron con malicia.

_Eso fue fácil.._.

Hoooooooooooooooooooooolas!

Hay alguien con vida? :p

Alguna pregunta? Alguien lee esto?

Gracias a: Liz-Black489 por dar favorito y follow.

Cuentame sobre algunas cosas que te gustarían que sucedieran, o un momento Meghan-Clint o lo que sea, voy a intentar agregar una a la historia o hacer un one-shot dedicado a ti como "gracias por leer mi historia" :)


	3. AvengersChapter 2

Capítulo 2_Solo Steve

Cuando Meghan entró en la sala de reuniones, el doctor Banner levantó la vista del expediente que estaba leyendo y le envió una mirada iracunda. La joven de cabellos oscuros sonrió de lado y se recostó contra la pared, observando la fotografía de Clint que aparecía en la pantalla que Natasha estaba observando.

Su expresión era seria e intimidante para cualquiera, incluso para Meghan, pero ella conocía un lado más suave, más humano del asesino.

Todos los agentes(con la excepción de Meghan y Natasha) que sabían quien era Clint Barton, tenían la imagen de un asesino sin corazón, indiferente a todo y todos quienes lo rodeaban, un enemigo al que temer. Pero Meghan a menudo veía al frágil humano detrás, qué podía ser gentil, amable, comprensivo y sarcástico. Clint, qué la había salvado. Clint, que la había ayudado a enfrentar a sus demonios. Clint, qué la había entrenado por tres años antes de ser presentada ante el Director Fury. Clint, que antes de ser su prometido fue su amigo.

_Su relación se construyó lentamente, con el paso de los años. Al principio, después de haber dejado su antigua casa, y después de que la hubieran instalado en un pequeño y cuidado apartamento en Brooklyn, Meghan comenzó a sospechar. ¿Qué le impedía al agente Barton matarla de la misma forma en la que había matado a Charles?. O peor, ¿tratarla de la misma forma?. Ella había sido muy rápida en confiar en ese extraño que había matado a su padrastro, pero ella solo quería salir de esa casa, de ese pueblo. Debió ser más cautelosa, pero ahora no podía simplemente intentar huir, no sería sabio._

_Clint había notado su recelo, por supuesto, y le había dado su espacio, acercándose de a poco. Por un año y medio, él se quedó con ella día y noche. Ganó su confianza, la ayudó a superar el daño que Charles había hecho, la sostuvo en las noches mientras lloraba en sus sueños, y la entrenó. Entrenaban doce horas por día, oficialmente. A veces, mientras Meghan estaba leyendo, o incluso durmiendo, Clint llamaba a un simulacro, y si pasaba, le traía un libro nuevo. Primero le llevó Harry Potter. Meghan lo abrazó por primera vez cuando Clint llegó con una gran sonrisa y diez libros en una caja._

_Después fue Utopía, y después The Giver, y después de eso Firelight._

_Le trajo una gran variedad: infantiles, filosóficos, históricos y fantasía, pero Meghan los disfrutó todos y cada uno. Cada vez que traía un libro nuevo, Meghan lo abrazaba, y sus ojos castaños se iluminaban, mostrando una pequeña mancha lila que solo Clint había notado, y el sufrimiento se desvanecería por unos breves momentos, y Clint le sonreiría, y sus ojos ozules se iluminarían, mientras observaba con ternura como casi de inmediato, Meghan comenzaba a leer, sentada en una butaca junto a la ventana de la sala, casi siempre iluminada por la luz del sol._

_Excepto claro una vez. Le había traído un libro de química, uno avanzado, y Meghan lo abrazó cuando se lo dio, y se sentó junto a la ventana, donde habían puesto una mesita con una lámpara, para cuando, como en ese día, llovía y la oscuridad le dificultaba la lectura. Pero menos de treinta minutos después, mientras Clint observaba el juego de los medias rojas, algo duro le golpeó la cabeza._

_Incrédulo, volteó. Meghan lo miraba parada delante de la ventana, con expresión ceñuda, las manos apoyadas en las caderas, y golpeando el suelo con el pie en gesto impaciente. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio el libro en el suelo._

__¿Pero qué demonios tepa...?_comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por su furiosa aprendiz y amiga._

__¿A MI?¿A MI?. ¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI?_Ella lanzó sus brazos al aire en exasperación_¡Tu intenta a leer eso Clinton Barton!_

_Y, como una niña malcriada, volvió a sentarse, y miró por la ventana a la tormenta._

_Clint levantó una ceja, pero recogió el libro del suelo y leyó un par e páginas. Eso era como intentar descifrar jeroglíficos, solo Natasha (a quién todavía no conocían, habría podido entender eso)._

__Demonios, lo siento Megs._

_La adolescente bufó, rehusándose a mirarlo._

__¿Quieres quemarlo?_

_Eso captó su interés. Se volteó, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, y sonó un trueno._

_Clint miró alrededor con preocupación._

__Ahh, no se si debería asustarme..._

_Pero Meghan ya se había levantado, tomó el libro de sus manos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Clint la siguió._

_Vieron el libro arder, y Clint le dio su primera cerveza. Nunca volvió a darle un libro de química o física._

_Pero cuando cumplió dieciocho, él le regaló una polaroid. Y Meghan lloró, por primera vez, lágrimas de alegría. Y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Clint, que la atrapó desprevenido, y luego lo besó, y tomó una foto del momento. La cámara cayó al sofá junto con la fotografía, momentáneamente olvidada, y Meghan llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, y la otra a su en ese entonces corto cabello rubio. Clint la atrajo hacia si hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre ambos, abrazándola por la cintura con una mano y colocando su mano en su rostro con cariño. Extrañamente, ahí, siendo abrazada por Clint se sintió a salvo. _

_Luego se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo, y Meghan se separó inmediatamente. Su rostro nunca había estado tan rojo. Evitando ver la expresión de Clint, tomó su regalo y se encerró en su habitación, dejando la fotografía olvidada en el sofá._

_Agente Parker_llamó el director Fury.

Con fingida pereza, ella se acercó hacia donde estaba el hombre.

_¿Si, señor?_pregunto con aburrimiento. Todos los agentes siempre eran más enérgicos alrededor del director Fury, y no entendían como esté la dejaba andar tan despreocupada.

Hill rodó los ojos. Meghan sonrió internamente. Ella y Natasha tenían la gran sospecha de que le desagradaba a la agente Hill porque había estado intentando iniciar algo con Clint cuando Meghan decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, y Clint, por supuesto, había dado la espalda a la agente Hill inmediatamente y se había dedicado con devoción casi, a Meghan.

_Creo que no ha conocido al Capitan Rogers_Fury hizo una seña para que el susodicho se acercara._Capitán, esta es la agente Ana Parker, una de nuestras mejores agentes.

Natasha carraspeó. Fury rodó el ojo. Meghan levantó una ceja, ligeramente divertida.

_Dije "una de las mejores" Romanoff".

_Muy bien_le contestó la pelirroja.

_Agente Parker_el capitán le estrechó la mano.

_Así que usted es el "hombre con el plan"_le dijo ella.

Él parecía incómodo ante la referencia.

_Solo Steve, señorita_le dijo con amabilidad.

_¿Señorita?_

_Muy bien, solo Steve_le sonrió con sorna.

_No, no, me refiero a que..._pero al ver la expresión de Meghan pareció entender._No entiendo este siglo_dijo con resignación.

_Ya se acostumbrará_le dijo Meghan con una sonrisa amable.

Solo Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, y se voltearon en dirección de Fury y Banner.

_¿De cuantos espectrometros disponen?_preguntó el doctor.

_¿Cuantos hay?_preguntó Fury, cruzándose de brazos.

_Llamen a todos_comenzó Banner con voz casi autoritaria._Que los suban al techo y los calibren para rayos gamma. Crearé un algoritmo de búsqueda, de reconocimiento básico. Para descartar algunos sitios. ¿Hay algún sitió donde trabajar?.

Fury asintió, sin moverse del lugar en el que se había apoyado.

_¿Agente Parker? Acompañe al doctor Banner a su laboratorio.

Meghan apenas reprimió un suspiro, pero asintió. Banner no parecía muy feliz con la idea de que ella fuera su escolta.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

_Le va a encantar, doc. Tenemos todos los juguetes.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Meghan comenzó a caminar, y el doctor Banner la siguió en silencio. Doblaron por un pasillo a la izquierda, de nuevo a la izquierda, derecha, y a mitad del pasillo Meghan abrió una puerta que llevaba a otra series de pasillos. Esta vez, dobló a la izquierda de nuevo. Bajaron unas pocas escaleras, y llegaron al laboratorio, cuyas paredes eran de vidrio. Meghan tecleó una serie de números y la puerta se abrió. Con un gesto de su mano, invitó al doctor a entrar.

_Si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo a cualquier agente._le dijo en tono profesional.

Se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero Banner la llamó.

Ella no se dio vuelta, pero se detuvo.

_¿Fue todo una farsa? ¿Su número de llanto y preocupación por el agente Barton?_

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro.

_No mentí sobre el agente Barton. Solo utilicé esa carta para que accediera a ayudarnos, porque aunque no lo conozco, se que es una buena persona.

Y sin esperar una replica, ni dirigirle otra mirada, salió del laboratorio, dejando al doctor con sus pensamientos.

_Es una colección antigua_le decía Phill a solo Steve._Tarde un par de años en coleccionarla. Está casi nueva.

Solo Steve parecía estar incómodo.

_Un poco gastadas_continuó Phill con nerviosismo._pero...

_¿Ya le pediste su autógrafo, Philly?_preguntó Meghan mientras se acercaba. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se volteó hacia solo Steve_Esta obsesionado contigo, si no lo conociera, diría enamorado.

Guiñó el ojo a lo último. Solo Steve enrojeció hasta las orejas, Phill carraspeó.

_¿Cómo estás Meg?_le preguntó.

Meghan lo miró. Sus ojos eran claros, más que los de Clint. Ella conocía a Phill desde hacía años.

Año y medio después de que Clint la salvara, él comenzó a ser enviado en misiones de nuevo, y el agente Coulson había sido asignado para protegerla y acompañarla. Meghan no quería quedarse sola, no todavía, y Clint solo confiaba en Coulson para hacerle compañía. Phill le había enseñado a limpiar y disparar un arma. También a desarmar un auto, y comenzarlo desde cero. Era el padre que no tuvo

Clint y Phill fueron quienes la presentaron ante Fury, poco antes de cumplir diecinueve

__Voy a vomitar_dijo Meghan con voz entrecortada, mientras el auto se detenía frente a un edificio que parecía completamente de cristal._

__No tienes nada de que preocuparte_le dijo Phill con suavidad._

_Clint le pasó un brazo por los hombros con despreocupación._

__si, mientras no abras tu bocota, todo saldrá bien._

_Meghan tragó en seco y salió del auto, seguida por los dos agentes._

__Qué forma de pasar desapercibido_comentó con fallido sarcasmo mientras entraban. _

_Phill le sonrió, mientras que Clint se encogió de hombros._

_Fueron hasta los elevadores, pero antes de entrar, un guardia detuvo a Meghan._

__Viene con nosotros_dijo Phill sin darle importancia, mientras observaba el número sobre la puerta descender, indicando que el ascensor estaría ahí en breve._

__Ella no está en el registro_dijo el guardia._

_Meghan volvió a tragar. ¿Y si se habían equivocado de día, y Fury se enfadaba?. Después de todo, su apellido no sería por nada._

__Esta. Con. Nosotros_dijo Clint, con tono glacial._

_Ella volteó a verlo. Nunca lo había visto así. No desde que había matado a Charles, y ese día, esa mirada solo estuvo ahí unas fracciones de segundo. En ese momento, sintió miedo de Clint. Y al parecer, el guardia también, ya que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

__Y-yo, l-l-l-o siento, ag-agente B-b-b-b-barton,...yo__

_Pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Clint empujó a Meghan con suavidad dentro, ignorando las disculpas tartamudas del guardia. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, el le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón, a modo de disculpa._

_____Lamento haberte asustado_le susurró, para que Phill no escuchara. De todas formas, sabían que él los estaba escuchando, pero Meghan se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que fingiera no hacerlo._

__No, no. Esta bien. Estoy bien._ella le intento sonreír, pero Clint no le creyó._

_Meghan sonrió más abiertamente, y en un momento de atrevimiento, se inclinó y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla._

_Las puertas se abrieron, y Clint dejó caer su mano enseguida, adoptando una expresión fría y seria._

_Meghan siguió a ambos por una pequeña estancia, hasta unas puertas transparentes._

__¿Qué tienen en este lugar con las paredes y puertas así? ¿Les gusta ser privados de la intimidad?_se preguntó internamente._

_Al entrar en la oficina, ella notó a dos personas esperándolos parados en medio de la habitación. Eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer era de cuerpo pequeño y delgado, y llevaba el cabello, de un negro azabache, recogido en un moño bajo. Ligeramente delatne, había un hombre de piel oscura, con ropas negras y un par... ¿un parche?._

__Coulson. Barton._les saludó._

__Señor_saludaron los agentes al unísono, luego asintieron levemente en dirección de la mujer_Hill._

_La mujer asintió en su dirección, pero no dijo nada._

_Los ojos, bueno, el ojo del director Fury se centró en Meghan. Muchos se sentían intimidados por la presencia del director de S.h.i.e.l.d, pero Meghan, en ese momento, estaba muy distraída con el parche en el ojo izquierdo del hombre como pare estar nerviosa._

_Meghan miró a Fury fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, ojos entrecerrados, y la cabeza ladeada a la izquierda. Clint tragó. Esperaba que no dijera nada estúpido. El director Fury la miraba impasible, entonces abrió su bocaza sin filtro:_

__Hermano_le dijo en voz de trance_¿Por qué el parche?._

_Clint se atragantó y comenzó a toser, Phill intentó no sonreír, y la agente Hill se golpeó la frente con la mano, soltando un sonido de exasperación. Meghan enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

_Pero Fury hizo de cuenta que ella no dijo nada._

__Señorita Parker, me alegra conocerla en persona finalmente._comenzó_Tengo entendido que el agente Barton, con la ocasional asistencia del agente Coulson, han estado capacitándola para..._

Meghan no ocultaba nada de Phill, fue a la primera persona a la que recurrió cuando sus sentimientos por Clint se volvieron confusos, y a la primera que llamó luego de que se comprometieran.

_Mi prometido fue secuestrado por un maniático con la lucecita de la perdición_le dijo, intentando sonar fría_Te dejaré adivinar.

Solo Steve parecía aún más incómodo. Phill la miró con comprensión, pero él no entendía, no sabía lo que era saber que si era necesario, debería elegir al resto de la humanidad sobre Clint.

Phill abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido:

_Tenemos un resultado. Coincide en un 67%._se escuchó la voz de Sitwell

Meghan, solo Steve y Phill se voltearon.

_Cruzando datos, 79%_actualizó Sitwell.

Phill se acercó, mientras que Meghan se quedó detrás, a ella no le agradaba Jasper Sitwell.

_¿Situación?_preguntó Phill.

_Stuttgart, Alemania. 28 Königstrasse_la imagen cambió, mostrando a un atractivo hombre de cabellos azabaches_No se está escondiendo precisamente.

_¿Capitán?_llamó el director Fury.

A su lado, Steve volteó.

_Es su turno_le dijo con serenidad.

Steve suspiró sutilmente, y asintió, adoptando una expresión solemne.

_A patear traseros Asgardianos__Meghan salió como un bólido, directa a cambiarse.

Lo que Meghan hasta ahora no sabía, era que Clint había tomado la fotografía con una leve sonrisa serena en su rostro, la había observado, y la había guardado en su bolsillo.

_Con el tiempor vendrá__pensó.

Y desde entonces, _siempre _tuvo esa fotografía en su bolsillo.

Hoooolas!

Como andan queridos Frey? Espero que estén bien :))

La verdad, no iba a publicar hoy, pero voy a tener una semana de escritos (Exámenes, pruebas, o como les digan en su país) :'( y no creo que vaya a poder adelantar mucho.

Este no es mi mejor capítulo, pero tampoco es un desastre, podría ser peor.

YA CASI SE ESTRENA AGE OF ULTRON! *-* Más Clint, más Thor, más Tony, más Bruce, más Steve :3 y más Natasha palteandole el trasero a todo el mundo! Wohooooo!

Guest: Me alegra que te guste mi historia :). Es cierto, no se ven muchos oc, especialmente de Clint, y que no te confundan cuando lees (ya me ha pasado :_). Voy a buscar la historia que me recomendaste ^.^, si tienes otras para recomendar, no dudes en decirme/escribirme. jajaja, voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¿Has notado que no he mencionado al padre biológico de Meghan? :3 muajajajajaja, soy re malota :p. Bss y cuídate :))

Vany: Me encanta que te encante ;). Que bueno que te guste la forma de introducir los flashbacks, no estaba muy segura de si resultaba pesado o confuso, y no quería hacer toda la historia pre-avengers, porque probablemente me habría trancado. Gracias!, es bueno saber que hay gente a la que le gusta mi forma de escribir, suelo ser muy insegura sobre eso, escribir con música me ayuda toneladas. Bss y cuídate :)


	4. AvengersChapter3

Capítulo 3_Él es tu padre...

Meghan fue la primera en estar lista. Cuando llegaron los demás, ella ya estaba en la nave, caminando de un lado a otro.

_¡Al fin!_dijo, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza_¡Apresúrense!. Ese pueblo de nombre impronunciable está lejos.

Solo Steve abrió la boca para corregirla, ya que Stuttgart era la capital del estado federado alemán, no un pueblo.

_Yo no lo haría_Le aconsejó Natasha, con tono indiferente mientras pasaba por su lado y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Meghan gruñó y pateó el suelo.

Ella y solo Steve se sentaron en los asientos laterales y se abrocharon los cinturones. Tan pronto como despegaron, Meghan volvió a levantarse y continuó caminando; Natasha suspiró silenciosamente, pero no dijo nada. Solo Steve se dedicó a mirarla.

Cuando no se veía como una furia, era bonita. Cabellos oscuros, largos, caían en cascada por su espalda,y solo Steve no tenía idea de como, pero la agente Parker había encontrado la forma de teñirse un par de mechas purpuras sobre su línea de cabello. Se había colocado lentes de sol, a pesar de que era plena noche. Usaba un ajustado uniforme negro con púrpura con un escote en forma de cruz,la parte púrpura iba por el centro en una gruesa línea que ocupada casi toda la parte frontal, hasta el inicio de los pantalones,los bordes de sus botas también eran del mismo púrpura, tenía un cinturón negro con varios bolsillos pequeños,y solo Steve no podía imaginarse que podría guardar en eso. De su cadera colgaba una katana, solo Steve estaba completamente seguro de que si quitaba el arma de su Saya, vería una hoja púrpura.

Solo Steve se había sentido atraído por la fría y sarcástica Agente Parker apenas la vio, pero entonces se fijó en el anillo de amatista que llevaba en su mano izquierda, y supo que ni siquiera debería molestarse en intentar. Además de que le habían hablado del Agente Barton, y del incidente con el agente Ward, el ex-novio de la Agente Parker, y eso era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a ella.

Coulson parecía cercano a ella, la había llamado Meg, ¿era por Meghan?; pero si Fury la había presentado como Ana.

_¿Por qué Ana?_preguntó de pronto solo Steve.

Meghan lo miro como si fuera idiota.

_Porque es el nombre que me dieron_le dijo como si le intentara explicar a un niño de cinco años porque el cielo es azul.

_Pero el Agente Coulson te llamo Meg.

Meghan dejó de caminar, y se volteó a verlo.

_Si, así es._asintió_Meghan es mi segundo nombre.

_¿Por qué usas ambos?

Meghan enarcó una ceja.

_Haces muchas preguntas, niño bonito_le dijo, acercándose lentamente. Solo Steve se sonrojó ante el apodo._Solo las personas más cercanas tienen permitido llamarme Meghan.

Volteó y continuó caminando, como si el intercambio no hubiera sucedido.

_Entonces no puedo llamarte Meghan_concluyó solo Steve.

La Agente lo ignoró, muy enfrascada en su mundo.

_No, no puedes, a menos que ella te lo pida antes._intervino Natasha, sin voltear a verlo. Solo Steve tenía la impresión de que la pelirroja había rodado los ojos.

Continuó observándola, mientras se paseaba por la nave. De un lado al otro. Al frente, y al fondo, derecha a izquierda, o en círculos, siempre murmurando por lo bajo. Al cabo de diez minutos se había mareado.

_¿Podrías parar, por favor?_le preguntó apremiante.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada a través de los lentes de sol, y la escasa luz la hacía ver aún más aterradora de lo que ya era.

_¿Cuánto falta?_le preguntó a Natasha en tono demandante.

La otra agente suspiró.

_Un par de horas_le contestó sin mirarla.

_¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿No pueden ir más rápido?!. ¡Una ancianita llegaría antes corriendo!. Para cuando lleguemos ellos ya se habrán ido, y...

Estaba tan ocupada despotricando, que no notó cuando Natasha se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó, ni cuando se acercó por detrás, y entonces...

¡Sas! ¡Pum!

Natasha la golpeó en la cabeza, y Meghan cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Volvió a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado, y solo Steve se levantó y acomodó a Meghan en su asiento, abrochándole el cinturón para que no se cayera.

_Estará muy enojada cuando despierte_comentó.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

Y si qué estaba molesta. Despertó unos veinte minutos después, desorientada. Con ojos soñolientos, observó sus alrededores, y cuando sus ojos castaños cayeron en el respaldo del asiento de Natasha, intentó hablar. Frunciendo el ceño,bajó la vista como pudo. Cinta gruesa le cubría la boca. Meghan rodó los ojos, y con resignación, se desabrochó el cinturón. Se sentó de costado, con las piernas flexionadas, y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de solo Steve,dejó que el sueño la venciera.

Ese fue su error.

_Hacía años que no soñaba con ello._

_Meghan había estado asustada muchas veces en sus cortos __veintiún__años, pero hasta ese momento, no había estado asustada de verdad. Ni siquiera mientras Charles estaba vivo._

_La razón. Dos palabras. Un nombre._

_Marcus Scarlotti._

_Era un asesino a sueldo, y había capturado la atención de S.h.i.e.l.d, así que decidieron enviar a Clint para eliminarlo. Meghan ya era una agente de nivel tres, y según Phil, Fury consideraría __ascenderla__a nivel cuatro si tenía éxito en encontrar el escondite de un falsificador de documentos que mayormente ayudaba a asesinos y agentes de organizaciones enemigas a esconderse de S.h.i.e.l.d._

_Se dirigía hacia la oficina de Phil con una carpeta con información clasificada. Tenía una gran sonrisa. Creía saber en donde se alojaba actualmente el falsificador,quien __sospechaba__que era en realidad una falsificadora, y necesitaría un pequeño equipo de refuerzo._

_Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso quince, y varios doctores entraron como bólidos._

_Todos hablaban a la vez y muy rápido, haciendo caso omiso de la agente detrás de ellos. Meghan no pudo captar casi nada, excepto el nombre "Scarlotti"._

_Que extraño. Por alguna razón, ese apellido le resultaba familiar._

_Para cuando salió del elevador en el piso veinte, donde estaba la oficina de Phil, su expresión de triunfo se había transformado en una de confusión, y esa dio paso a una ligera preocupación cuando Phil pasó corriendo a su lado, ignorándola completamente._

__¿Qué está sucediendo?_le __preguntó__, mientras lo seguía con la mirada._

_Phil entró en el elevador y presionó el botón treinta._

__Es Barton._le dijo sin aliento_Acaba de __llegar__. Lo están llevando a la SHL._

_Meghan dejó caer la carpeta con su investigación, y no recuerda como, pero en menos de cinco __segundos__, ella estaba dentro del elevador con Phil, temblando de pies a cabeza._

_Phil colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven adulta, intentando calmarla, pero solo fue peor, pues solo sirvió para que comenzara a llorar._

__Megs, respira_le dijo Phil con lentitud, __girándola__para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella era ligeramente más baja._Despacio, __inhala__y exhala._

_Ella intentó hacer lo que le decía, pero fue en vano. Las puertas se abrieron en el nivel treinta, y Meghan salió disparada hacia la SHL._

_Corrió hasta la mitad del pasillo, y al doblar a la izquierda, casi al final, vio a varios doctores llevando una camilla hacia la SHL, la Sección de Heridas Letales. Corrió hasta alcanzarlos, y al ver a la persona en la camilla, el alma se le vino a los pies, y todo color la abandonó, dejándola más pálida de lo que ya era._

_Clint estaba respiraba, y sus ojos azules apenas se mantenían abiertos. Había que reconocer que era difícil de matar. Cualquier otro agente ya estaría muerto con heridas como esas._

_Su pierna izquierda estaba completamente quemada. Quemaduras de segundo grado, Meghan identificó. Su hombro derecho se había dislocado, y el brazo izquierdo presentaba una fractura expuesta. Su cabeza sangraba, y los doctores hablaban sobre unas costillas rotas y ligera perforación de pulmón. Con todo eso, Clint seguía despierto, __apenas__, y murmuraba algo que solo Meghan entendió. Murmuraba su nombre._

__Clint._Susurró. Iba caminando junto a la camilla,a su lado derecho, junto a su cabeza_Clint, soy yo, Megs._

_Como pudo, giró la cabeza, e intentó levantar su mano derecha, pero no podía. Ella la tomo, apenas tocándola, ya que notó un par de dedos rotos._

__Meggy-Megs_susurró sin fuerza_No llores Megs,no voy a ningún lado._

_Entre lágrimas silenciosas, Meghan asintió e intentó sonreír._

__Siempre amé tu sonrisa_le dijo mientras entraban en la sala de operación._No llores, voy a quedarme a fastidiarte._

_Meghan dejó escapar una risa rota._

__Debe retirarse_le dijo una de las enfermeras._

_Meghan la miró con mala cara. A pesar de que estaba llorando, la mujer retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada._

__Y una mierda._

_Pero Phil había entrado, y junto con la agente Hill, la habían tomado por la cintura, sacándola de la sala entre protestas._

__Puedes ver por el espejo, solo si te quedas quieta._le dijo Hill con severidad._

_Un poco más calmada, Meghan se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de metal, Phil se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo por sus hombros. Meghan lo abrazó y se acurrucó contra él, como si volviera a ser esa niña de diez años asustada, abrazada a su madre._

__Informaré a Fury_escuchó que decía Hill, pero no escuchó sus pasos alejándose._

_Phil la balanceó de adelante hacia atrás, como si fuera una niña, susurrando palabras de consuelo que Meghan no escuchó._

_Fury llegó. Hablo con Phil. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Meghan, luego se arrodilló frente a la agente e intentó hablarle, pero ella no lo veía ni lo escuchaba; estaba más preocupada mirando a Clint, su mentor y mejor amigo, en esa mesa de __operaciones__, __inconsciente__, rodeado de doctores, y cubierto de tanta sangre que parecía casi imposible que toda fuera de él. Meghan apenas notó cuando Fury se fue, un par de horas después._

_Pero Phil se quedó. Nunca se alejó de ella, permaneciendo sentado a su lado, abrazándola de costado._

_Meghan no notó cuando dejó de llorar, suponía que en algún momento se le habrían acabado los suministros por un buen par de años._

_Su mente la había llevado a un lugar oscuro._

_¿Qué haría ella sin Clint?. No podía imaginarse una vida en la que Clint no estuviera a su lado. No podía imaginar levantarse cada mañana, y ya no escuchar en sonido del tocino siendo cocinado, ni sentir el olor del café favorito del agente, ni ver su sonrisa cuando la veía entrar en la cocina,con los ojos casi cerrados y chocando con casi todo, bostezando y con el pelo hecho un desastre, ni escucharlo recibirla siempre con el típico "Buen día, fea durmiente". No podía imaginarse viendo una película sola en ese apartamento de Brooklyn que habían compartido desde que se conocieron. No podía imaginar un mundo donde Clint Barton no existiera. Clint, que le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, desde como mentir, a como no hablar bajo tortura, a como disparar con un arco, a como usar su preciada katana. Para ella, Clint era invencible, así que el verlo ahí, tan débil, luchando por vivir, la aterraba más que otra cosa._

_Ya no sabía cuantas horas había estado sentada en esa silla del infierno junto a Phil._

_De repente, fue devuelta a la realidad de forma abrupta._

__¡No respira!_Gritó un doctor._

_El __electrocardiógrafo__comenzó a emitir un sonido continuo._

_Meghan se levanto, y se acercó al vidrio lentamente._

__¡Desfibrador!_gritó el mismo doctor._

_Esa palabra la hizo reaccionar._

_Comenzó a gritar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro de nuevo, mientras que Phill intentaba contenerla._

_El __electrocardiógrafo__seguía emitiendo el mismo sonido._

Meghan despertó sobresaltada, mirando en todas direcciones. Solo Steve la sostuvo para que no cayera de su asiento.

_¿Agente Parker?_Meghan lo miró, alarmada._Respire hondo.

Meghan hizo como el soldado le decía. De a poco, su ritmo cardíaco volvió a ser estable. Notó que ya no tenía cinta en la boca.

El piloto no había notado su pequeña crisis, pero Natasha sí.

Se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente, pero Meghan esquivó su mirada.

_Ya estamos aquí_dijo en voz casi suave._¿Puedes hacerlo?

Meghan asintió, aún sin mirarla.

Le sonrió a solo Steve y se levantó. Evitando las miradas preocupadas de él y Natasha, se colocó un paracaídas, y ajustó la Saya a su pierna para que no se moviera con la caída.

Se posicionó en la plataforma, de espaldas a los otros dos.

Natasha abrió la compuerta, sin decir nada, y Meghan saltó de la nave hacia la oscura noche.

Era verano, pero al saltar desde casi cinco mil metros, se sintió tan frío como febrero.

Abrió el paracaídas, y la velocidad de su caída disminuyó casi inmediatamente.

Poco después aterrizó en el suelo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Loki, y posiblemente, Clint.

Se quitó el paracaídas, y como pudo, se arreglo el cabello.

__No debí dejarlo suelto__pensó con creciente frustración.

Se puso en marcha, todavía intentando arreglar su cabello. Notó que había perdido sus lentes de sol.

_Maldición. Eran caros.

La dejaron a un par de kilómetros de donde se encontraba Loki. Comenzó a correr, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en el lugar.

La seguridad no era la mejor, pero tampoco era pésima.

Trepó y saltó la valla de la parte trasera con agilidad. Habían cuatro guardias. El primero no la vio venir. Lo golpeó en la nuca, y cayó al suelo, inerte. El ruido alertó a los otros tres.

Meghan giró hacia el primero y sonrió.

__Al fin, un poco de acción._

Se acercó corriendo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó impulso y saltó, pasando ambas piernas por el cuello del guardia. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia abajo, colocó una mano en la cadera del guardia, para empujarse un poco al costado, y ya cerca del suelo, apoyó una pierna, y con la que seguía alrededor del cuello del hombre, lo empujó hacia el suelo, el golpe en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba muerto.

Los otros dos cometieron el error de acercarse de a uno (aunque si se hubieran acercado los cuatro juntos no habría hecho mucha diferencia.).

Este tenía el tamaño de king kong, Meghan corrió hacia él, y cuando estaba cerca, se deslizó por debajo de el, pegándole un puñetazo en la entrepierna. El gigante se dobló sobre si mismo,ella saltó sobre su espalda, y con aterradora facilidad e indiferencia, rompió su cuello.

Volteando, sacó su katana de su Saya y la blandió, girando trescientos sesenta grados. Se escuchó el ruido de una cabeza cayendo al suelo.

Sin voltear para confirmar si estaban todos muertos (pues sabía que lo estaban), volvió a guardar su katana y se acercó a la pared, sacó del soporte de su pierna una pistola con un gancho, apuntó hacia arriba y disparó. Era un largo camino hasta el techo, pero el gancho llegó. Meghan jaló con fuerza para asegurarse de que resistía, y comenzó a escalar la pared sin esfuerzo.

Cuando llegó al techo, activó el comunicador que tenía en su oreja derecha.

_Estoy dentro_se limitó a decir, antes de acercarse a la puerta.

_Copiado_le respondió la casi siempre indiferente voz de Natasha.

Como todas las puertas que habían en los techos de hoteles de cinco estrellas, solo se abría desde adentro. Meghan buscó en el tercer bolsillo de la izquierda de su cinturón y sacó un pequeño explosivo. Lo colocó en la puerta y se alejó un par de metros.

El explosivo emitió una luz roja antes de explotar, abriendo la puerta. Meghan se apresuró a entrar, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, aunque fuera solo por apariencia.

Bajo dos tramos de escaleras hasta que encontró una puerta. Salió con cuidado, no había nadie cerca. Como una sombra, corrió hasta llegar al otro lado del pasillo, donde creía que estaría Clint, en el edificio de al lado.

Ya casi estaba ahí.

Entonces escuchó los gritos.

Se detuvo en seco.

Podía ir e intentar ayudar a las personas, ya que ese era su trabajo, o podía ir a buscar a Clint y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la base, que también era su trabajo.

Suspirando con frustración, volteó a la derecha y siguió la dirección por la que había escuchado los gritos, que de repente se habían detenido.

Llegó al vestíbulo, donde la fiesta había estado tomando lugar.

Solo había una persona, y cuando Meghan se acercó notó que era un hombre de mediana edad, y que estaba muerto. Tenía tres perforaciones en el rostro y le faltaba un ojo. Se veía como si se lo hubieran arrancado a fuerza bruta.

Meghan frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más.

_Meg_Natasha habló por el comunicador_Stark llegó; él y el capitán tienen a Loki, volveremos a la base.

_Pero,Clint...

_Ordenes de Fury._la cortó su amiga_Buscaremos a Barton luego.

Meghan dirigió una mirada de anhelo hacía la escalera principal.

__Si pudiera volver y buscarlo..._

_Agente Parker_volvió a hablar Natasha._Regrese a la nave, es una orden.

Meghan volvió a suspirar.

_Copiado_comenzó a caminar hacia la salida principal con soltura._Y tú no puedes darme órdenes Nat, no eres mi superior.

_Cállate y ven_fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Bajó los escalones de la entrada principal silbando.

Un guardia se acercó a ella corriendo. Meghan le apuntó con su arma, y el guardia levantó las manos y retrocedió.

La nave estaba a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada.

La gente seguía conmocionada, bueno, la poca que quedaba, la mayoría había huido del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

El entrar en la nave, pasó junto a Stark y solo Steve, directa hacia Loki.

Le atesó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El Dios se limitó a sonreírle con sorna.

_Me agradas._le dijo con entusiasmo.

Meghan rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a él, abrochándose el cinturón.

El viaje fue mayormente silencioso. Una parte de el. Solo Steve susurraba con Stark en un rincón, el piloto los ignoraba al igual que en la ida, y Natasha, bueno, Meghan no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, probablemente mirando el oscuro cielo sin ser de ninguna ayuda.

Meghan estaba limpiando la sangre de la hoja púrpura de su katana (¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa!) con sumo cuidado, intentando demorarse cuanto pudiera, pues sentía la mirada de Loki sobre ella, y la ponía incómoda. Y furiosa. Él estaba manipulando a Clint, y quien sabe que es lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos bajo la influencia de ese demente.

Comenzó a tronar. Meghan levantó la vista; esos no eran truenos normales.

_¿De donde viene?_preguntó Natasha, mirando el cielo con cautela.

Solo Steve y Stark se callaron de repente. Loki se enderezó en su asiento. Parecía casi asustado.

Solo Steve también lo notó.

_¿Qué sucede?_le preguntó a Loki casi con burla_¿Te asustan las tormentas?

_No estoy muy encariñado con lo que se viene_se limitó a decir.

Meghan ladeó la cabeza a un lado en confusión. Luego, una lamparita se encendió en su cabeza.

_Selvig reportó que Loki había traicionado a Thor, el Dios del trueno..._

_Ah ¡Mierda!_exclamó.

Todos la miraron; Loki asintió.

La nave se sacudió con brusquedad.

Meghan estaba segura de que no sería de ayuda en la siguiente pelea, así que guardó su katana y se ajustó el cinturón, mientras solo Steve tomaba su escudo y solo Stark se colocaba el casco (N/A:casco? corrijanme si me equivoco, es que no se como llamarle).

Abrió el la puerta de atrás y se dirigió al borde.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_preguntó solo Steve.

En ese momento una gran mole con largos cabellos rubios aterrizó en la plataforma de salida.

Meghan vio a Loki abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, pero solo fue un segundo, luego se recompuso.

Quien Meghan se atrevió a adivinar era Thor, golpeó a Stark en el pecho con su martillo, enviándolo sobre su espalda al frente de la nave.

Thor tomó a Loki por el cuello, se acercó a la plataforma girando su martillo, y saltaron a la fría noche.

Stark se paró.

_Ahora aparece otro tipo._dijo con cansancio.

_¿Otro Asgardiano?_preguntó Natasha.

_Aaa, bueno; creo que ese era Thor_le respondió Meghan._Solo para especificar

_¿Este es amistoso?_solo Steve intervino.

_Eso da igual._Stark se volteó hacia el soldado_Si libera o mata a Loki, perdemos el teseracto.

__Y a Clint__pensó Meghan, sintiéndose inútil. ¿Qué oportunidades tenía ella contra un Dios?.

_Stark, necesitamos un plan de ataque_le dijo solo Steve mientras el hombre en la armadura se acercaba a la plataforma.

_Yo tengo un plan._volteó ligeramente._Atacar.

Despegó. Solo steve suspiro con resignación y tomó un paracaídas.

_Yo no me metería, Capitán_le aconsejó Natasha.

_No tengo opción.

_Son leyendas, prácticamente Dioses_le dijo, volteando a verlo.

_Solo hay un Dios, señorita. Y estoy seguro de que no viste así.

Tomó su escudo y salió.

Natasha cerró la puerta.

Por un par de minutos, continuaron volando en silencio.

_Carajo_dijo Meghan_Deben estar muertos.

Natasha la fulminó con la mirada.

_Mató a ochenta personas en dos días_le dijo Natasha.

_Es adoptado_respondió Thor, como si eso lo justificara todo.

Meghan bufó.

_Creo que tiene que ver con la mecánica._dijo Banner_Iridio ¿Para que lo quieren?

Tony Stark entró junto a Phil.

_Es un estabilizador.

Todos voltearon en su dirección.

Stark le dijo algo en voz baja a Phil. Cuando el agente se alejó, el mecánico se volvió hacia ellos, sin dejar de caminar.

_Así el portal no se derrumbará como hizo en S.h.i.e.l.d._se acercó a Thor_Sin rencor, Beach boy. Que bien lanzas.

Continuó caminando y hablando, pero Meghan no le prestó atención. Se recostó en la cómoda silla, y colocó los pies sobre la mesa. La agente Hill la miró mal, pero Meghan, como siempre, la ignoró, preocupándose más por mirar el techo.

_¿Eso era español?_le preguntó solo Steve en voz baja.

Meghan se encogió de hombros.

_No estaba prestando atención.

Fury entró justo cuando Tony se retiraba junto al doctor Banner.

_No se retire, Stark. Tengo que hablar con usted.

Meghan notó a un agente jugando galaga.

_¡Smith!_le gritó. Todos giraron en dirección del agente._Ese juego es del siglo pasado, literalmente. Juega algo de esta década o ponte a trabajar.

Hill miró al agente Smith con severidad, y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Tragando, obedeció.

_¿No tienen que trabajar?_preguntó Fury exasperado.

Todos, con la excepción de Tony, acataron la orden.

_No usted, Parker_llamó Fury.

Meghan, que ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que había a la izquierda, volteó, y sin mirar a Natasha, se acercó a Fury.

_¿Señor?.

Fury la observó con su ojo, luego a Tony (que estaba cómodamente recostado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados), y con la mano le indicó que se acercara.

Tony suspiró dramáticamente, pero se acercó de todas formas. Se detuvo junto a Meghan.

Fury intercaló su mirada entre ambos. Meghan rodó los ojos, pero volteó hacia el billonario.

_Ana Parker_extendió la mano, con una expresión en blanco en el rostro_Nivel 8.

_Tony Stark, billonario, genio, filántropo, playboy; pero de seguro ya sabías eso_le estrechó la manos con una sonrisa arrogante.

Meghan bufó, y se volvió hacia Fury otra vez. Tony no lo hizo, continuó observando a la joven. Debía de tener menos de treinta, y sus ojos le resultaban extrañamente familiar.

Fury por primera vez, parecía inseguro.

_No se como decir esto, así que lo diré_comenzó_Stark, conozca a su hija. Parker, le presento a su padre.

Tony dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa. ¿Hija? ¿Él?

_¿E-Está seguro?_Preguntó, comenzando a sudar_No puede ser, lo sabría.

_Si. Estoy seguro_le dijo Fury, en tono cortante.

Meghan seguía sin reaccionar.

_Aaa, un placer_le dijo Tony con inseguridad, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Continuó mirando a Fury, con expresión en blanco. Lentamente, volteó a ver a Tony, su supuesto padre. Ahora que se dignaba a prestarle atención, tenían el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos chocolate, y torcían la boca hacia el mismo lado cuando se les daba una orden. Pero eso no significaba que él era su padre, ¿o sí?. Meghan no estaba segura, su madre estaba muerta, y ella no había vuelto a mostrar interés en saber desde que tenía seis.

Frunció los labios, torció la boca,y ladeó la cabeza.

Entonces, comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta. Se dobló sobre si misma, luego se enderezó, sin dejar de reír señaló a Tony, luego a ella,... y se desmayó.

Tony la observó, desparramada en el suelo, y luego miró a Fury.

_Felicidades, ojo loco. La mataste.

_Calma tus pokemones, Stark.

Bonshuu!

Espero que anden bien! :))

No pensaba actualizar hasta la semana que viene, pero... ¡¿ADIVINEN QUIEN CONSIGUIÓ FIN DE SEMANA LARGO!? Yo :3. Normalmente, tengo clase los sábados :(, pero van a fumigar, y primero es feriado, así que WOHOO! Actualización adelantada! ^_^

Alguien sospechaba que era hija de Tony? :3

No iba a incluir un flashback, pero estaba mirando Agents of shield y mencionaron e ese tipito que casi mata a nuestro querido Ojo de Alcón, y la inspiración para el resto del capítulo (solo tenía el comienzo) llegó de golpe, y cambié lo que tenía planeado. Y para que se hagan una idea de lo que había planeado, les cuento las dos primeras opciones de nombre para este cap: a_Cuernitos; b_Seduciendo a Clint de la locura. :3. Pero prefiero lo que acabo de hacer.

Yessica Akiri: Que bueno que te guste :). Siempre me alegra el día leer que a la gente le agrada lo que escribo. También me gusta Bruce, pero no como para hacer un fic. ¿Leíste Crimson and clover? Es un Brucexoc que me gusta mucho, si entendes ingles, te lo recomiendo, por ahora tiene tres partes. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado :)

Abby Smith. MMM: Así que sos "guest" del cap pasado? Empecé a leer el fic q me recomendaste :3 GRACIAS! ME ENCANTA!. No te disculpes, no voy a enviar a los chitauri solo por eso :p ¬¬ capas q si... nah!. Yo no entiendo esta pag desde la computadora, menos desde el cel :3. Yo también soy adicta *choque de cinco* La propuesta! :3. Esta en mi cabeza, solo hay que buscar en donde ubicarla 3 :3

Vany: Bienvenida de nuevo. Espero que te alegres con esta actualización también :)). QUE ENVIDIA! Yo iba a ir el sábado con mis 3 mejores-locas-amigas, pero una no puede y tengo que esperar otra semana ;o :'( llora conmigo x esta injusticia. Me alegra que no te hayan fastidiado los flashbacks, en parte por eso no hice este fic pre-avengers, xq sino, al llegar a la peli, habría sido muy repetitivo, y me habría aburrido, y no habría terminado, como con mis otras historias con las que tengo un bloqueo :_.

No miento cuando digo que sus comentarios me hacen el día. (mis amigas dicen que soy demasiaaado honesta, y me ha causado decir varias cosas en momentos inoportunos xD)

Gracias por comentar, seguir y agregar a favoritos

Bss y cuídense


	5. AvengersChapter 4

Capítulo 4_Descendiente de las estrellas...

This is how it ends,

I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream

Feading out again,

I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream,

So tell me when it kicks in._Bloodstream, por Ed Sheeran

Meghan despertó enfadada. Estaba en la enfermería, y la luz era demasiado fuerte, al igual que el volumen de la radio del agente que estaba vigilándola, para avisar a Fury cuando despertara.

Se sentó con rapidez, y enviándole dagas, le dijo, de la forma más amable que pudo:

_¿Puedes bajar el volumen, por favor?. Me duele la cabeza.

Él agente la miró, tenía ojos azules, y sonriendo con malicia, subió el volumen al máximo.

Meghan comenzó a temblar. Ahora sentía calor. Tal vez tenía fiebre.

Se acercó al agente con lentas zancadas.

A medida que se acercaba, los ojos del agente se abrían más y más, y su expresión se transformó en una de completo terror.

Sacó su arma y le apuntó. Meghan frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué quería dispararle? Se enfureció más. Su temperatura subió, pero no lo notó.

Se colocó enfrente del agente, que tragó en seco, sin parar de sudar a gota gorda. Meghan tomó el arma por el armazón..., frunció el ceño.

Salía humo. Bajó la vista. Entonces retrocedió, aterrada. Allí en donde su mano había tocado, ya no había nada, parte del armazón estaba en el suelo, como si fuera plástico derretido.

El agente salió corriendo, dejándola sola. Cuando se fue, Meghan se vio en el espejo, y jadeó con sorpresa.

Su cabello se había vuelto rojo. No completamente rojo, como el de Natasha; era un rojo más anaranjado, al igual que sus ojos, que ahora también eran del mismo color. Se parecía mucho al...

_Fuego._susurró, acercándose al espejo.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca que su nariz rozaba el vidrio, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. Su piel se sentía caliente al tacto, demasiado caliente como para que siguiera viva. Pero no se quemó, no se sentía diferente. Por fuera. Por dentro, se sentía como si tuviera lava en las venas, en lugar de sangre, pero su cuerpo no se quemaba, parecía aceptar ese calor de buena gana.

Colocó la mano en el espejo, y notó que la temperatura comenzaba a subir rápidamente. Comenzó a derretirse, y el líquido cayó por la mano de Meghan y luego al suelo, pero no le dolió. Era como si deslizara un trozo de seda por su piel.

_Santa mierda_escuchó a Fury detrás de ella.

Cuando volteó, vio al director Fury, junto al doctor Banner y Natasha. Los tres la miraban boquiabiertos. Meghan nunca había visto a Natasha asi, casí parecía asustada.

_N-n-no se que su-sucedió_comenzó Meghan_Yo solo toqué el arma, y ese agente...

_Agente Parker_comenzó Fury con lentitud_Acompañe al doctor Banner al laboratorio, por favor.

Meghan asintió, queriendo detenerse y volver a tener una temperatura natural. Siguió a Banner hasta el laboratorio, dejando huellas en el suelo, que se derretía ligeramente a su paso, pero se enfriaba enseguida. Podía sentir a todos mirándola mientras pasaba, susurraban entre ellos, señalando su cabello y/o ojos rojos, y las huellas que iba dejando. Sus botas se habían reducido a nada para cuando llegaron al laboratorio.

El doctor Banner le hizo un ademán para que entrara primero, y luego la siguió, observando las huellas.

_Si sus botas se derritieron_comenzó, Meghan se volvió para observarlo, sintiendo el suelo de mármol derretirse bajo sus pies._,¿cómo es que su traje está intacto?.

_Fue diseñado para soportar altas y bajas temperaturas_le respondió_Aunque no se hasta que punto.

Banner asintió, parecía impresionado.

_¿Sabe quien lo inventó?

_Un tal Fitz-Simmons. Nunca lo conocí en persona.

El doctor parecía incómodo.

_Aaa,...bueno_señaló a sus pies_El suelo.

Meghan miró hacia abajo. Ya había un agujero de al menos diez centímetros de diámetro.

_Demonios_masculló.

Se sentó sobre una mesa, asegurándose de que sus pies no tocaran nada, pero al apoyar las manos para impulsarse, dejó las marcas en los bordes.

_Lo siento_

Banner sacudió la cabeza.

_No se preocupe.

Comenzó a buscar agujas de titanio, esperando que la agente Parker no derritiera eso.

_¿Qué sintió cuando despertó?_le preguntó, sacando un par de agujas de su envoltorio.

_Molesta._

_¿Por qué_le preguntó con paciencia.

_La luz era demasiado fuerte, al igual que la música que estaba escuchando el agente que estaba ahí. Le pedí que la bajara porque me dolía la cabeza, pero él solo subió el volumen, y me enfadé de verdad_se encogió de hombros al final.

Banner asintió, con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a armar un rompecabezas mental.

_Entonces asumo que esto nunca sucedió._le dijo.

Intentó amarrar un torniquete en su brazo, pero la goma se derritió.

_Las venas se notan más en mi brazo derecho_le susurró, mirándolo apenada.

Banner se movió al otro lado. Meghan lo estiró hasta que quedó a una altura más cómoda. Con cuidado de no tocar la piel de la joven, clavó la aguja y extrajo la sangre, pero la jeringa se derritió. Banner la dejó caer de inmediato.

_¡Lo siento!_Se apresuró a decir Meghan.

_No, no se preocupe._La consoló Banner._No es su culpa.

La observó un par de segundos. Su cabello y ojos todavía eran rojos.

_Creo que la razón por la que sigue derritiendo cosas es porque está molesta._Se apoyó en la mesa, de costado_Respire hondo. Conmigo.

Meghan hizo como el doctor le decía, después de todo, el era un experto en problemas de ira. Se concentró en su respiración, y de apoco, su ritmo cardíaco volvió a ser estable. Banner vio con asombro como su cabello volvía a su habitual tono oscuro, casi negro, al igual que sus ojos.

_Muy bien_le dijo, mientras tomaba la otra aguja con lentitud._Continúe respirando.

Meghan hizo como le decía, mirando un punto fijo frente a ella. Banner clavó la aguja y extrajo la sangre. Notó, con triunfo, que esta vez no se derretía.

Colocó una gota en un microscopio, y se inclinó para estudiarla.

Fury entró en ese momento.

_Eso no será necesario, doctor._le dijo, sin mirar a Meghan._Sabemos que es lo que sucede con la agente Parker.

Meghan sentía la urgencia de pararse, pero no estaba segura de poder controlarse.

Fury se volteó hacia ella.

_Se llama el gen X_comenzó, impasible_Tu madre también lo poseía, pero ella controlaba el fuego.

Meghan lo miró, boquiabierta.

_Frena tus caballos_Le dijo, bajándose de la mesa, y acercándose_¿Todo este tiempo supiste que esto sucedería? ¿No se te ocurrió decir nada?

_Le voy a pedir que no grite, por favor_Fury ni se inmutó.

_¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!_Respiró hondo, su temperatura comenzaba a subir otra vez_No estoy gritando.

Fury comenzó a pasearse por el laboratorio.

_No dijimos nada porque creímos que su... "habilidad" no despertaría. Creímos que, dado que el poder de su madre pareció extinguirse poco antes de que usted naciera, no lo heredaría.

_¿Mi madre trabajó para ustedes?_Meghan se extrañó. La Amanda Parker que recordaba sería incapaz e hacer las cosas horribles que hacía su hija en esa agencia.

Fury la observó con su ojo.

_No. Su madre era una consultora. Entendía mucho sobre teorías acerca de universos paralelos,y agujeros negros. Hubo un tiempo en el que estudiamos la posibilidad de una realidad paralela, o muchas, pero debido a un accidente, la división fue cerrada.

Banner se acercó, y colocó una mano en el hombro de Meghan en señal de apoyo.

_Aún si tuviera el gen o no, ella debía saber_comenzó con firmeza._Debía estar preparada para...

_¿Para qué?_preguntó Fury casi con diversión.

_¡Para algo como esto!_Exclamó el doctor, señalando el agujero que Meghan había dejado en el suelo minutos anltes_Tenía que estar preparada para prever esto.

_No íbamos a prepararla para controlar una habilidad con un porcentaje de 000,55% de que sucediera.

_Pero sucedió_Dijo Meghan, mirándolo con creciente enojo.

Fury la ignoró, y le tendió una caja que ella no había notado hasta el momento. Meghan la tomó sin decir nada.

Dentro había otro uniforme.

_Creación de Fitz-Simmons. _le dijo Fury_Los he tenido trabajando en ello por un par de meses. Aunque usted no notara los síntomas, nosotros sí. Este traje puede y las botas que vienen con el pueden soportar una temperatura de cinco mil grados celsius.

_Pero esa es la temperatura de las estrellas_Intervino Banner_Yo me atrevería a decir que la temperatura de la agente Parker no pasa de los dos, tres mil como mucho.

_El traje también está diseñado para contener la temperatura dentro del cuerpo. Creo doctor, que sería mejor evitar que algo con la temperatura de una estrella ande caminando por la ciudad.

_Pero ella no alcanza esa temperatura_continuó discutiendo Banner._Con un traje de esa capacidad la hará sentirse como un fenómeno.

Ninguno notó que Meghan ya no estaba ahí, se había retirado a su habitación para colocarse su nuevo traje.

_Es mejor prevenir que lamentar_Fury se acercó al doctor de forma amenazante_¿Verdad, Parker?.

Cuando no hubo una respuesta, ambos hombres miraron a su alrededor. No había rastros de la agente, ni siquiera algo semi-derretido.

Fury suspiró con exasperación. Llevó su mano al comunicador en su oreja.

_¿Parker?_habló.

_¿Señor?_le respondió con prepotencia.

_Ubicación._

Fury tuvo la certeza de que Meghan había rodado los ojos.

_En mi habitación_Le dijo con impaciencia._No quisiera cambiarme en un lugar con paredes de cristales.

Fury rodó su ojo.

_Bien_Escupió la palabra. Sin mirar a Banner, se dio vuelta para irse._Sigua al Capitán Rogers, y reporta si notas algo sospechoso.

_Si, señor_le respondió con sarcasmo.

_Y, ¿Parker?_

No hubo respuesta.

_¿Parker?_.

Había apagado su comunicador.

Fury sacudió la cabeza.

__¿Cómo es que no la he despedido?._

Meghan no se sintió impresionada por su nuevo traje, era igual al anterior, y se sentía igual al anterior.

Entró en la cocina. Habían unos cinco agentes, y Thor también estaba ahí, buscando algo en los gabinetes. Misteriosamente, en el momento en el que ella entró, los agentes fueron llamados a sus respectivos puestos.

Meghan bufó. Se acercó a Thor sigilosamente.

_¿Hay gomitas?_le preguntó en tono casual.

El Dios asgardiano saltó, arrancando la puerta de un gabinete en el proceso.

Meghan levantó una ceja.

_Lo siento_le dijo_Y no te preocupes por la puerta, no me gusta como decoraron aquí.

Thor no dijo nada, se limitó a colocar la puerta sobre el refrigerador.

_¿Buscabas algo en especial?_le preguntó Meghan.

Thor asintió.

_Unas delicias llamadas "Pop tarts"_le dijo, poniendo cara de ensueño.

Meghan asintió, ojeando los gabinetes abiertos.

_No tienen de esas aquí_le dijo._Pero estaba por salir de todas formas, ya que tampoco hay golosinas, ¿quieres venir?. Conseguiremos tus galletas.

Los ojos de Thor se iluminaron como niño en dulcería.

_Solo si no es molestia, my lady.

Meghan rió con soltura.

_Vamos, fortachón. No es lejos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Meghan encontró el casillero de Phil. Colocó su oreja contra el frío metal y comenzó a girar la pequeña perilla.

Thor estaba junto a ella, observándola con confusión. Meghan lo notó y comenzó a hablar.

_Uno pensaría que con nuestra tecnología y seguridad, nuestros casilleros superarían a los de secundaria, pero en este lugar son muy idiotas para estas cosas.

Abrió el casillero y tomó las llaves de Lola. Volvió a cerrarlo y se giró hacia Thor.

_No le digas a nadie.

_Tienes mi palabra_el Dios inclinó la cabeza.

Meghan le sonrió y estiró la mano.

_No me presenté, soy Meghan, la chica que desde hace media hora puede derretir cosas.

Thor tomó su mano, pero en lugar de estrecharla, beso el dorso con suavidad. Meghan enarcó una ceja, divertida.

_Un placer, chica que derrite cosas, yo soy...

_Thor, hijo de Odín, hermano de Loco-Loki. Lo se.

Comenzó a caminar hasta el estacionamiento privado de Phil.

_Ten cuidado con el auto de Phil_le advirtió mientras subían._Se enfadará cuando sepa que lo robamos, nos mataría si le sucede algo.

Meghan encendió el auto y se colocó el cinturón, Thor la miró extrañado.

_Querrás colocarte el cinturón; este no es un auto normal.

Dubitativo, él hizo como le decían.

_¿Estamos robando?_

Meghan retrocedió, sonriendo.

_Yo no lo llamaría robar, es una palabra muy fuerte_lo miró y le guiñó un ojo_Más bien lo estamos tomando prestado.

Thor asintió, más cómodo.

_Prestado sin permiso_murmuró Meghan por lo bajo, para que Thor no la escuchara.

Salieron disparados al sol naciente.

_¡Esta maquina de metal vuela!_Exclamó Thor, emocionado.

_Fantástico, ¿verdad, fortachón?_

Thor asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Parece un osito._

Condujeron en silencio un par de minutos, guiándose con un gps. Meghan estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que cuando Thor dijo su nombre casi pierde el control del auto.

_Lo siento_se disculpó.

_No te preocupes_le dijo sin aliento, con los ojos bien abiertos._¿Si?.

_Mencionaste poder derretir cosas_le dijo Thor.

Ella asintió.

_Sip. Resulta que si me enojo, mi temperatura corporal sube un par de mil de grados y bueno, derrito cosas._le sonrió, mostrando los dientes.

_¿Es normal para los humanos poseer esas habilidades?.

_No._tragó, no sabía si debía decirle, pero se veía como alguien confiable. Hasta cierto punto, le recordaba a Clint. Duro en el exterior, pero amable. Sus ojos también se parecían a los de Clint; aunque los de Thor eran mucho más azules, mostraban la misma gentileza y honestidad que ella veía siempre_Pero mi madre podía controlar el fuego o algo así, así que yo heredé una habilidad parecida. Le llaman el gen X.

_¿Sabes lo que significa?_le preguntó Thor.

Meghan bufó.

_Si. Que soy un fenómeno.

Thor la miro con comprensión.

_No, Lady Meghan, no es un fenómeno. Significa que desciende de alguna otra raza, una muy poderosa, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Se extinguieron hace un par de milenos, pero mi padre me contó de niño que habitaban en las estrellas más lejanas.

Meghan intentó controlar su ritmo cardíaco. Entonces descendió en picada. Thor se sujetó a su asiento, pero Meghan sabía lo que hacía. Aterrizaron en un parque vacío. Se bajó del auto, seguida por el Dios.

_¿Lady Meghan?_se acercó con cuidado. La dio vuelta con gentileza y se sorprendió al notar que estaba llorando.

_Yo ya no puedo con esto_comenzó a hiperventilar._Primero Clint, luego descubro que Tony es mi padre...

_¿Stark?_Se extrañó, pero ella continuó balbuceando sin prestarle atención.

_Luego soy una mutante, descubro que mi madre fue una mutante que trabajó para S.h.i.e.l.d, y ahora desciendo de alienígenas.

Sin previo aviso, se abrazó a Thor, sin dejar de llorar. El Dios nórdico no sabía que hacer, así que se limitó a pasar una mano por su cabello con lentitud. Al principio, solo la hizo llorar aún más, pero luego comenzó a calmarse.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, su respiración volvía a la normalidad, y cuando se separó de Thor, su expresión volvía a ser una de indiferencia.

_Lo siento_se disculpó, mientras volvía a entrar al auto_Es que, simplemente...

_¿Demasiado en muy poco tiempo?_le preguntó, entrando en el auto y sonriéndole.

_Si_asintió.

Encendió el auto y partieron a la tienda más cercana.

_Gracias por el préstamo_Meghan le lanzó las llaves a Phil, mientras se bajaba del auto.

Ella y Thor tomaron sus correspondientes bolsas y se fueron de allí riendo ante la expresión de Phil.

_Nos vemos, fortachón._Se despidió, doblando en dirección del laboratorio, mientras que Thor doblaba en dirección de las cocina._Y gracias.

_Fue un placer, Lady Meghan._le dijo, inclinándose._Recuerde que tiene un amigo en mi.

_Aww, que tierno._le sonrió, alejándose, escuchando la estruendosa pero cálida risa.

Dobló en una esquina y se topó con solo Steve.

_Fury me pidió seguirte porque cree que estás haciendo algo sospechoso_le dijo sin detenerse. Mientras se alejaba, volteó para seguir hablando._Pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo,así que siéntete libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

_Ok. ¿Gracias?_Solo Steve la miraba como si se hubiera fumado algo muy fuerte.

Meghan le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

Pasó a Natasha. Ambas se detuvieron.

_¿Vas a interrogar al Loco?_le preguntó Meghan.

_Así es_Natasha entrecerró los ojos._¿Cómo estás?

Meghan acomodó las cajas que tenía en sus brazos, debió pedirle a solo Steve que la ayudara.

_Estoy bien_mintió.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos, levantó una ceja y comenzó a golpear el suelo con ligereza. Meghan suspiró.

_¿Cómo esperas que esté, Nat?. Todo esto es demasiado.

Natasha se acercó un par de pasos, y colocó una mano en el cuello de Meghan, obligándola a mirarla.

_Sigues siendo Megs_le dijo casi con calidez. Viniendo de Natasha, esa emoción anunciaba el apocalípsis._Nada ha cambiado. Solo deberás tomar un par de clases de manejo de la ira.

_Ja, ja_Meghan sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño, pensando en algo que no se le había ocurrido antes.

Natasha pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

_No serás diferente para Clint, Meg._la agente rusa rodó los ojos con diversión._Demonios, a ese idiota incluso le encantará saber de tu nueva...,habilidad.

Meghan sonrió.

_Me quedaría a continuar esta charla emotiva, pero esto pesa. Y tu tienes que interrogar a cuernitos.

Natasha le regaló una última sonrisa y siguió su camino.

_Definitivamente se viene el fin del mundo__pensó Meghan.

Hasta cierto punto, ella comprendía las razones de Loki (Thor le había contado sobre el linaje de Loki durante el viaje de regreso), aún así, no era excusa para intentar esclavizar a la humanidad.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y entró en el laboratorio.

Su padre (la palabra aún tenía un sabor extraño, incluso en su mente) se encontraba junto al Doctor Banner, mirando una pantalla llena de números, fórmulas y estadísticas que no entendía.

Cuando la puerta se deslizó detrás de ella al cerrarse, ambos hombres levantaron la vista.

Meghan paró en seco, y como pudo (dado que tenía una bolsa de malvaviscos rosas entre los dientes, habló:

_Iggnorenmme_

Luego se acercó a una mesa, y sin mirar si había algo importante en ella, dejó caer las dos cajas de cartón que tenía bajo los brazos de forma estrepitosa, seguido de las bolsas, y luego abrió la boca, dejando que el último paquete cayera.

Se sentó sobre la mesa y abrió un paquete extra grande de cheetos, se llevó un par a la boca, y cuando levantó la vista, Tony y Banner seguían mirándola, con las cejas alzadas.

_¿Gue?_preguntó, con la boca llena. Estiró la bolsa, y con su mano libre señaló las cajas y bolsas_¿Guieguen?_tragó_También hay goma de mascar, traje de varias marcas, ositos de gomas, caramelos ácidos, masticables, de fruta, chocolate dulce, chocolate amargo, blanco, negro, con galletas, con coco, varios tipos de gomitas, ¡Oh! ¡Y mi favorito!...

_Agente Parker_el doctor Banner la sacó de su ensoñación, Meghan lo miró con una gran sonrisa_¿Se le ofrece algo?. ¿Fury la envió?. Todavía no he podido examinar su sangre, así que..

Meghan negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a llenar la boca con cheetos. Les hizo una seña para que esperaran, tragó, y comenzó a hablar mientras buscaba entre la caja de chocolates.

_Fury me ordenó seguir a solo Steve, pero decidí no hacerlo. Thor y yo robamos a Lola, y fuimos por dulces a una tienda, pero estaba cerrado, así que Thor la abrió con su super fuerza, apagué la alarma, tomamos lo que necesitábamos, dejé un par de billetes, ¡y volví!_levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza con felicidad.

_¿Cuanta azúcar has comido?_le preguntó Tony.

_¿En el viaje e regreso?_Meghan frunció el ceño, como si estuviera pensando algo muy difícil_No lo se, como la mitad de lo que compré/robé. Así que supongo que mucha.

Tony no dijo nada, se acercó, tomó un paquete de moras, y se recostó contra la mesa, comiendo con tranquilidad.

_Un pajarito soplón_tosió_(Banner) me dijo que tienes el gen X.

Meghan se encogió de hombros.

_Cool_le dijo. Ella asintió, murmurando "supongo".

_No se ofenda_comenzó Banner_,pero ¿por qué...?

Meghan lo hizo callar con un movimiento de mano.

_Vine por una sesión de unión padre e hija_pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tony, este a su vez pasó su brazo libre por su cintura, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, ella sobre su cabeza, y sonrieron mostrando los dientes.

Banner los miró, incrédulo, boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

_¿Ustedes...?. ¿Ella?._los señaló simultáneamente_¿Tú...?.

Ambos asintieron, todavía sonriendo en la misma posición.

_Yo me desmayé_añadió Meghan.

Banner asintió lentamente.

_¡Aaajá!

Meghan miró a su alrededor.

_Así que, ¿qué estaban haciendo antes de que decidiera honrarlos con mi bella presencia?._se llevó más cheetos a la boca, con un trozo de chocolate. Tony la miró, asqueado ante la combinación.

_Convencía al doctor de que debería agradecerle al señor verde por salvarle la vida_dijo Tony, como si nada.

Meghan miró al doctor Banner. Ella entendía porque él no compartía ese punto de vista.

_¿A qué precio?_dijo. Banner la miro y asintió.

Tony se acercó a la pantalla en la que estaba Banner, Meghan siguiéndolo de cerca.

_¿Algo más?_

Tony se volvió hacia ella.

_Aaaa, déjame pensar... Sip._le apuntó con un dedo_Estamos hackeando S.h.i.e.l.d.

Meghan asintió, sin parecer impresionada.

_¿Puedo preguntar por que?._les ofreció cheetos, y ambos tomaron algunos.

_¿No crees que hay algo que no nos están diciendo?_le preguntó Banner.

_Siempre hay algo que no te dicen._le respondió Meghan_Esto es S.h.i.e.l.d, ni siquiera te dicen la lista entera de los ingredientes usados para el almuerzo.

Caminó hacia el cetro de Loki, observándolo con cuidado.

_¿Ya lograste infiltrarte?_

Tony miró su celular.

_Dos minutos._

Meghan levantó la vista, otra vez usaba su "cara de agente sin corazón", así le decía ella.

_Bien. Quiero saber que otra cosa nos oculta Fury.

Natasha habló por el comunicador.

_Meg, ¿sigues en el laboratorio?_sonaba como si estuviera corriendo.

_Si_le susurró, para que no la escucharan. Continuó observando el cetro, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

_Ten cuidado. Loki planea usar a Banner._

Los ojos de la agente se movieron brevemente hacia el mencionado, rápidamente, movió su atención de nuevo al cetro.

_Muy bien._apagó el comunicador.

Fury entró en ese momento.

_Parker, tenías una tarea...

_Si, si. Seguir al Capitán._Meghan lo observó sin ninguna expresión_¿Qué puedo decir?. No me sentía con ánimos de obedecer una de sus órdenes, señor.

Fury jugó sucio.

_El agente Barton estaría muy decepcionado de usted, Parker.

_Ouch, eso duele._

Meghan lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Fury no la vio, ya que se había volteado hacia Tony.

_¿Qué cree que están haciendo, señor Stark?_

Tony lo miró con fingida inocencia, sentado en el borde de la mesa donde estaban los dulces.

_Aa, de hecho, nos preguntábamos lo mismo de usted.

_Creí que estaban localizando el teseracto.

Meghan decidió no intervenir, podía sentir como su temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir. Miró una de las pantallas transparentes y notó que su cabello y ojos se habían tornado rojos de nuevo.

_Eso hacemos_comenzó Banner, observándola con disimulo._Fijamos el parámetro y ya estamos buscando la señal. Cuando se registre, lo ubicaremos en un radio de media milla.

_Recuperarán su cubo sin líos, ni molestias..._Tony miró la pantalla_¿Cual es la fase dos?

Solo Steve entró y se colocó junto a ella, depositando lo que parecía una ametralladora muy avanzada en la mesa.

_La fase dos es que S.h.i.e.l.d use el cubo para fabricar armas._miró a Tony_Lo siento; ya no pude esperar a tu computadora.

Fury suspiró.

_Rogers, reuní todo lo relacionado con el teseracto, no significa que..._Fury se acercó a ellos.

_Discuílpame_llamó Tony, girando una pantalla en su dirección_¿Qué me mentías?

Parecía enfadado.

_Me equivoque, director. El mundo no ha cambiado.

Thor y Natasha entraron. La pelirroja fue directamente hacia Meghan, mientras que el Dios se quedó junto a la puerta.

_Disculpen_les dijo Banner_¿Ustedes sabían de esto?

_Quizá lo más apropiado sería..._comenzó Natasha, pero Meghan la empujó y se acercó al doctor.

_¡LE DIJE QUE QUERÍA SABER QUE ME OCULTABAN, IDIOTA!.

_¿Qué le pasa a su cabello?_escuchó a solo Steve.

Se giró hacia él.

_¡NO IMPORTA!.

El soldado tragó.

Natasha continuó.

_Quizá lo más apropiado sería apartarse de este entorno, doctor.

Banner rió.

_Yo estaba en Calcuta...

_Creí que era la India_

Ignoró a Meghan.

_Lo suficientemente alejado.

_Loki está manipulándolo.

_¿Y qué se supone que hicieron ustedes?.

_No lo sedujimos para que nos acompañara, ¿o si doctor?.

_Oigan, no me iré solo porque esto los pone nerviosos._se acercó a la pantalla_Ahora díganos, porque S.h.i.e.l.d está usando es teseracto para crear armas de destrucción masiva?.

Fury lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, luego señaló a Thor.

_Por culpa de él.

Thor se veía perdido. Se señaló a si mismo.

_¿Mía?.

_El año pasado la tierra tuvo un visitante de otro planeta cuya gran batalla dejó devastada a un pueblo pequeño.

_Respira, hermano_susurró Meghan.

Natasha le dio un codazo en las costillas.

_Descubrimos además de que no estamos solos, que nuestras armas, en comparación, son risibles.

Thor se veía ofendido.

_Mi pueblo solo quiere la paz con su planeta.

_No son el único pueblo que existe, ¿o sí?. Y, no son la única amenaza. El mundo está repleto de personas que nadie puede vencer, tampoco controlar.

_¿Cómo controlaron el cubo?.

_Su labor con el teseracto fue lo que atrajo a Loki y a sus aliados. Están anunciando a todos los mundos que la tierra está lista para una guerra más avanzada.

_Genial._

Natasha volvió a darle un codazo.

_Tú limítate a no quemar nada_le susurró.

_Es muy difícil cuando te ocultan este tipo de cosas.

_Si te comportaras como una adulta de vez en cuando, te dirían estas cosas.

A Meghan se le ocurrió algo.

_¿Sabías de mi mutación?

Natasha no dijo nada. La temperatura corporal de Meghan aumentó.

_Natasha_se le acercó lentamente._¿Sabías de mi mutación?.

Con rostro indiferente le respondió:

_Se me había informado de ello, si. Pero se me prohibió decirte.

_¡¿Qué?!. Yo te he dicho muchas cosas que no debía. Creí que confiabas en mi después de que Clint te trajera, y cuando solo él y yo hablamos a tu favor frente a Fury para que te dejara vivir, y en Budapest salvé tu mísero trasero ruso, y aquella vez en...

_Agente Romanoff_comenzó Fury_Escolte al doctor...

_¡USTED CÁLLESE!_le gritaron ambas al unísono.

_¿A donde?_le espetó Banner._Rentaron mi habitación.

Fury intentó sonar casual.

_La celda solo era en caso de...

_De tener que matarme, pero es inútil, lo se. Ya lo intenté_

todos lo observaban en silencio, listos en caso de que no pudiera controlarse. Banner miró alrededor.

_Estoy harto. Ya no quería sentir dolor así que disparé una bala en mi boca y el otro sujeto la escupió. Seguí con mi vida, me concentré en ayudar a otras personas. Estaba bien, hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo...

Banner tomó el cetro. Meghan no tenía un arma con ella, así que, con lentitud, pasó un brazo por detrás de Natasha, intentando llegar a la que estaba atada a su cintura.

_Doctor Banner_solo Steve interrumpió, ganando su atención._Ponga el cetro en la base.

Bajó la vista a su mano con sorpresa, como si no hubiera notado el momento en que tomo el cetro.

El localizador comenzó a sonar, indicando la ubicación del teseracto. Banner dejó el cetro en su lugar.

_Lo siento señores, creo que ya no habrá función después de todo.

Todos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo. Meghan volteó haciea el cetro; este emitía un extraño brillo. Se acercó un par de pasos.

Se escuchó una explosión. El fuego la abrazó, pero Meghan no sintió nada. Salió del laboratorio tosiendo a causa del humo, pero no había nadie en el pasillo.

_¿Nat?_llamó, pero nadie le contestó._¡NAT!.

_Vete._Se escuchó la voz de la agente.

Meghan volvió a entrar y vio un agujero en el suelo. Natasha y el doctor Banner estaban en el nivel inferior.

_¡No te muevas!_le dijo Meghan, comenzando a correr.

_¡No!.¡Meghan no bajes! ¡Meghan...!

Pero ya no la escuchó. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, delante de ella notó a Thor.

_¡Fortachón!_le gritó, provocando que se volteara a verla.

_Natasha y Banner están abajo. Siguiente pasillo a la izquierda, baja las escaleras del final.

Thor asintió y siguió corriendo, dejando a Meghan atrás en un par de segundos. Lo que Meghan había olvidado hasta el momento de doblar, era que para llegar al final de ese pasillo había que recorrer el área entera del helicarrier.

_¡Demonios!_exclamó, echando a correr de nuevo_¿Por qué los arquitectos insisten en hacer todo tan complicado?.

_¡Parker!_

Meghan activó su comunicador.

_¿Señor?.

_Busca a Romanoff._

_Ya lo estoy haciendo, señor.

Dobló a la izquierda, al menos este lado era más pequeño.

A través de todo el nivel, se escuchó un rugido furioso.

_No puede ser.

Meghan corrió más rápido. Cayó al suelo. El helicarrier estaba desplomándose. Como pudo se levantó y giró una última vez.

**(N/A:Escribí la siguiente escena escuchando esto: watch?v=GZB9l3TMAvM para myor efecto)**

Entró en la sala de maquinas. No veía a Natasha. Consideró llamarla, pero la idea fue descartada, ya que estaba segura de que el rugido que había escuchado era de Hulk, y no quería atraer la atención de la bestia sobre su persona.

Caminó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, mirando por el barandal hacia abajo, tratando de visualizar la inconfundible cabellera roja de Natasha. Levantó la vista y se congeló. Ahí estaba él, después de semanas, estaba frente a ella. Su forma e caminar. el carcaj en la espalda y el arco en su mano izquierda. cu cabello rubio. Era él. De repente, el anillo en su mano izquierda comenzó a pesar.

_Clint_su susurro se perdió con la ligera brisa que llegaba desde las rendijas de ventilación. Pero él pareció escucharla, ya que volteó.

Aún en la distancia, Meghan notó que esos no eran sus ojos. Eran azules, pero de un azul antinatural, que brillaba.

Meghan retrocedió, asustada. Clint nunca la había mirado así, pero ella conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada que tenía frente a sus enemigos. Era la mirada que tenía en el rostro cuando mató a Charles, todos esos años atrás. Nunca creyó que recibiría esa mirada de él.

_Clint, soy yo_le dijo con voz temblorosa cuando lo vio tomar una flecha._Soy Megs. Meggy Megs.

Tensó el arco. Meghan se resignó. Nada que dijera lo sacaría del hechizo de Loki. Tensó su cuerpo. Si fallaba aunque fuera por un segundo, estaba muerta.

Clint liberó la flecha,y Meghan saltó al costado. La flecha apenas la rozó.

Se levantó y comenzó acorrer hacia él. Clint volvió a disparar, y Meghan giró hacia la izquierda, sin dejar de correr. Cuando estuvo cerca, tomó la mano con la que sostenía el arco y le hizo una llave. El arco cayó de sus manos, y Meghan lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo. Clint tomó su brazo y lo colocó detrás de su espalda, girándola. Meghan lo pateo en la entrepierna, lo que le dio tiempo de alejarse. Intentó patearlo en la cabeza, pero Clint ya se había recuperado, y tomó su pierna con una mano, Meghan saltó con la otra, enredándola en el cuello de su prometido. Se impulso hacia atrás, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, e hizo fuerza con sus piernas. Clint pasó sobre ella y acabó desparramado en el suelo. Meghan comenzó a correr, bajando las escaleras. Clint la seguía de cerca. Recién entonces notó que su katana había quedado destruida por el fuego.

_¡Porquería china!.

Se apoyó en un poste y giró, pateando a Clint. Luego intentó atesarle un puñetazo, pero el se levantó, empuñando una daga, que por cierto, ella le había regalado.

Meghan se agachó, escuchando como la daga cortaba el aire, y se levantó justo a tiempo de verla descender sobre su cabeza. Levantó su mano izquierda sin pensar, y la daga le atravesó el dorso. Meghan gritó ante el dolor. Clint empujó, con la daga aún atravesando su mano. Meghan retrocedió, mano en alto, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Clint empujó, la daga se iba acercando cada vez más hacia su corazón, Meghan se iba quedando sin fuerzas.

_No puedes vencerme_masculló Clint_Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, conozco tus movimientos.

De no haber sido por el dolor, Meghan habría sonreído.

_No. Hay un par que no conoces.

Colocó una mano en su abdomen, dejando que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara. Clint gritó y retrocedió. Meghan tragó con fuerza y se quitó la daga de la mano, ignorando el hecho de que había comenzando a sanar por sí sola.

Clint volvió a enderezarse. La quemadura no era grave, casi de segundo grado. Meghan intentó bajar la temperatura.

Arremetió contra ella, pero Meghan se movió a la izquierda, y pateó su espalda. Clint se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, incluso a Meghan le dolió un poco al escuchar el sonido de su cabeza contra el frío hierro.

Clint cayó al suelo, pero Meghan no bajó la guardia.

Intentó levantarse un par de veces, jadeando. Se volteó a ver a su atacante. Ojos azules, muy familiares, la observaron con extrañeza.

_¿Meg?_susurró Clint. Meghan tuvo que suprimir la alegría al ver que la reconocía._¿Qué...?

_Discuplame, cielo_le dijo, y acto seguido, volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Clint se quedó ahí, medio sentado e inconsciente.

Meghan lo observó un par de minutos.

_Lo hiciste bien_le dijo Natasha, apareciendo de la nada y deteniéndose a su lado, observando a Clint.

_¿En donde estabas?_le preguntó con voz serena, sin voltear a verla.

_Observando desde las sombras.

_Eso suena espeluznante. Eres una acosadora.

Natasha rió por lo bajo, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Meghan. Se volteó sin mirarla, y se alejó rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la salida.

_La próxima vez, recuerda que no necesitas una invitación para darme una mano.

_Lo tenías controlado_le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Si, por eso mi mano fue atravesada.

_Como dije, "controlado". Ambas sabemos que te he provocado heridas peores, Megs.

Meghan rodó los ojos, subiendo las escaleras con pesadez.

_Encárgate de él, por favor.

_Querrá verte. Se sentirá culpable.

_Pues el que se sienta culpable por un par de minutos no le hará...

Fue interrumpida por la profunda voz de Fury, que les anunció algo que hizo que el corazón de Meghan se detuviera unos segundos.

_Perdimos al agente Coulson.

Meghan se congeló, con un pie en el aire, a punto de pisar el último escalón.

__No_._Fue lo único que pensó.

Wiiiiiiiiiiii! Clint volvió! ^_^ ¡AAAAAALELUYA! En el próximo capítulo tomará lugar el reencuentro :3 gfjskgsa

He tenido una idea! *Corran!* Solo si quieren, de vez en cuando voy a subir algún capítulo llamado "momentos perdidos" que constará en alguna escena pérdida, que no necesariamente tendrá algo que ver con alguna de las películas. por ejemplo, ya tengo la mitad del primer "momentos perdidos" y si les gusta la idea, verán/leerán una cita entre Clint y Meghan :3. Personalmente, me he reído bastante... Su decisión.

Yessica Akiri: Que bueno que te gustara :). Si llego a ver una traducción del fic, o algún otro Brucexoc te aviso :). Espero que te animes! Bss y cuidate :))

Vany: Me alegra que te emocionen mis actualizaciones! :3 muajajajaja, habrá que esperar el momento adecuado para saber que sucedió con el pobre odioso Ward. Yo también me río cada vez que me acuerdo de esa frase xD. bss y cuidate :))

Agradézcanle a Ed Sheeran por su talento, ya que no tenía idea de como escribir el comienzo de este capítulo, y su canción Bloodstream fue la razón por la cual pude colocar mi idea en palabras. Y a quien quiera que haya hecho la banda sonora de CATWS, ya que sino la pelea entre Meghan y Clint habría sido pero de lo que ya es :p

Nos vemos, bss y cuidense :))


	6. AvengersChapter 5

_**Capítulo 5_Reencuentro :3, y aliens**_

_**You make my heart feel like it's summer**_

_**When the rain is pouring down**_

_**You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong**_

_**That's why I know you are the one,**_

_**That's why I know you are the one. (...)**_

_**You know I never ever believed in love**_

_**Or believed one day**_

_**That you would come along and free me_The One, por Kodaline**_

**Meghan entró en la habitación de Natasha. La pelirroja estaba sentada junto a Clint, que no la había visto entrar ya que estaba masajeándose uno de sus brazos.**

**Natasha asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.**

**Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Clint levantó la vista. No la había visto por semanas, desde que el director Fury la había enviado en una misión a Australia. Y ahora estaba parada frente a él, un poco de sangre comenzaba a emerger a través del vendaje en su mano, donde la había atravesado un par de horas antes, y había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, a falta de sueño. Su expresión delataba inseguridad, al igual que su postura. Aún así, Clint creía que era hermosa. Y no se le ocurrió que decir.**

**Meghan carraspeó.**

**_Hola_Le dijo de forma incierta.**

**_Hola_Respondió con suavidad.**

**Meghan señaló el espacio vacío junto a él.**

**_¿Te importa?.**

**Clint negó, Meghan se movió con sigilo y se sentó en la suave cama.**

**La admiró un par de segundos en silencio, y luego volvió su vista a la pared que tenía enfrente. Se quedaron así algunos minutos, mirando la pared sin decir nada, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.**

**_Loki mató a Phil_susurró Meghan con voz queda.**

**Clint la miró, estupefacto.**

**_Meg,_comenzó, inseguro sobre como proceder._¿Cómo estás?.**

**Quiso golpearse en el momento en el que las palabras dejaron su boca. Ella acababa de perder lo más cercano a un padre (uno decente) que había tenido, y él, tan idiota como siempre que estaba alrededor de ella, le preguntaba como estaba.**

**Meghan frunció el ceño.**

**_No lo se. Ha sucedido mucho._Sin mirarlo, se dispuso a ponerlo al corriente._Te secuestra un Dios maniático, descubro que Tony Stark es mi padre...**

**_¡¿QUÉ?!_**

**Meghan lo ignoró.**

**_Y mi temperatura corporal puede subir a una similar a la de las estrellas.**

**Volteó a verlo, y con una sonrisa rota, levantó un pulgar.**

**_¡Buya!. Todo en menos de cuatro días. Me tomaré unas largas, de verdad largas, vacaciones después de esto, y tu también.**

**Clint tenía la boca abierta, y Meghan temió que se le caería la mandíbula.**

**_¿Tú estás bien?.**

**_¿T-tú me quemaste?.**

**Meghan se sonrojó hasta las orejas.**

**Clint rió como un desquiciado.**

**_¡Eso es fantástico!._exclamó, gesticulando con las manos.**

**Meghan suspiró aliviada, y rió, acompañada por Clint.**

**Sin previo aviso, Clint se inclinó y capturó sus labios entre los suyos. La atrajo por la cintura, y Meghan enredó sus manos en su cabello rubio. Habían pasado semanas, en las que habían anhelado el calor del otro por las noches, o las discusiones ridículas; y pudieron haberse quedado así toda una eternidad, pero, para desdicha de ambos agentes, tenían que respirar.**

**Se separaron agitados, juntando sus frentes y sonriendo levemente.**

**_¿Crees que podremos salir de esta con vida?_le preguntó Meghan en un susurro.**

**_Por supuesto que sí_Le contestó Clint, recostándose en la cama de Natasha y llevándola con él. Meghan se acomodó entre sus piernas, y colocó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su esencia, sonriendo_Somos fabulosos.**

**Meghan sonrió incluso más.**

**_¿Has escuchado de la modestia?.**

**_Mi no reconocer palabra.**

**Ambos rieron. Clint pasó un brazo por sus hombros y el otro por su cintura, y beso su frente, mientras acariciaba su brazo. Meghan encontró consuelo al colocar sus manos sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, sintiendo el latido estable de su corazón. Se quedaron ahí, en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando la calma antes de la tormenta.**

**_Quiero un nombre código_dijo Meghan de repente.**

**Clint movió los ojos de un lado a otro, aunque ella no podía verlo.**

**_¿Qué?.**

**Meghan rodó los ojos y se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarlo a los ojos, provocando que el brazo que Clint tenía alrededor de su hombro acompañara al otro en su cintura.**

**_Todos los demás tienen un nombre código. Tú, Nat, el capitán; excepto yo._hizo un puchero al terminar.**

**Clint la miró un par de segundos como si fuera tonta, y luego comenzó a reír.**

**Meghan boqueó, estupefacta.**

**_¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡No te rías!_le golpeó el hombro, pero Clint solo rió más fuerte.**

**La atrajo hacia si, e ignorando su expresión ofendida depositó un casto beso en sus labios, acomodándola en su antigua posición.**

**_Clinton Barton..._comenzó amenazadoramente.**

**_No._Clint volvió a reír_No me rió de ti, fea durmiente. Simplemente me sorprende que no lo sepas.**

**Meghan levantó las cejas.**

**_¿Saber el qué?.**

**_Ya tienes un nombre código.**

**Hubo silencio por un par de minutos.**

**_¿A si?.**

**Meghan sintió debajo de ella como el pecho de Clint temblaba con una risa silenciosa.**

**_Así es. Lo has tenido por un tiempo.**

**_¡Eso no es justo!. Yo debería haberlo elegido.**

**Clint rodó los ojos.**

**_La mayor parte del tiempo no funciona así, pequeña fealdad.**

**_Tú elegiste el tuyo.**

**_Yo trabajaba en un circo en ese entonces, no para una agencia secreta.**

**Meghan gruñó con frustración.**

**_Entonces, ¿cual es?.**

**Clint sonrió de costado.**

**_Sagitta.**

**_Sa,...¿qué?.**

**_Es el nombre de una constelación._Le informó, comenzando a acariciar su brazo de nuevo, sabiendo que eso haría que se durmiera pronto_Significa "Flecha".**

**Meghan tuvo que sonreír, sintiendo el cansancio alcanzarla con rapidez.**

**_De acuerdo; voy a admitir, que no está mal.**

**Clint rió en silencio, y Meghan cerró los ojos, mientras se acurrucaba más cerca, y dejaba que Morfeo la tomara.**

**Clint se quedó ahí, sin moverse, aliviado de notar la respiración estable y lenta que indicaba que Meghan estaba durmiendo. Pero la culpa lo carcomía; cuando Loki le había preguntado si había alguien en su vida, él le contó todo sobre Meghan sin dudar, y también sobre Natasha. Había traicionado la confianza de la mujer que amaba y de su mejor amiga, y a pesar de que ambas entendían que Loki estaba controlando su mente, no lo hacía sentir mejor. Meghan y Natasha habían tenido vidas duras, diferente tipos, pero aún así sus vidas fueron difíciles; usadas hasta quebrarse, hasta romperlas, Meghan como un juguete sexual, y Natasha como un arma en lugar de una persona, despojadas de todo lo que las hacía ellas; y el había contado todo a un extraño que quería asesinarlas. No es que un par de personas no supieran de las vidas Pre-S.h.i.e.l.d de ambas agentes, Phil y Fury sabían también, pero sus historias eran eso, sus historias, y Clint temía lo que Loki haría con la información que tenía sobre ellas.**

**Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, y concentrándose en la respiración de Meghan, acompasó la suya al mismo ritmo, acompañándola en el mundo de los sueños.**

**Por primera vez en semanas, ambos agentes tuvieron un sueño pacífico.**

_**(...)We let our battle choose us**_

_**And the cry goes out**_

_**They lose their mind for us**_

_**And how it plays out,**_

_**Now we're in the ring and we're coming for blood.**_

_**You can try and take us, but we're the galdiators,**_

_**Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors**_

_**Glory and Gore go hand in hand, That's why we're making headlines,**_

_**You can try and take us, but victory is contagious_Glory and gore, por Lorde.**_

**Meghan se desperezó unas pocas horas después, y con una sonrisa ladeada admiró la vista mientras Clint entraba al baño con su ropa en mano.**

**_¿Disfrutas de la vista, querida?_le preguntó divertido.**

**Meghan enarcó una ceja.**

**_Tienes una retaguardia agradable._le dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, y cubría su desnudez con las sabanas_Solo admiro mi propiedad.**

**Escuchó la estruendosa risa de Clint y luego el agua de la ducha.**

**Sin embargo, su estado de felicidad no duró, ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y solo Steve y Natasha entraron.**

**Meghan se sentó, rápida como un resorte y se cubrió más con la sábana. Solo Steve se sonrojó hasta en cuello al notar su estado,y Natasha suspiró con contenido enojo.**

**_¿En serio?_le preguntó a su amiga_Esa es mi cama.**

**Meghan, sorprendentemente, también se sonrojó, y podía imaginarse a Clint en el baño, intentando contener la risa.**

**_Tenemos que irnos_le dijo solo Steve, ignorando la situación.**

**_¿A donde?._Meghan se levantó, envuelta en la sabana.**

**_Te diremos en el camino. ¿Puedes pilotear un jet?.**

**Meghan se movió en su lugar, incomoda, y luego soltó una risa nerviosa.**

**_Fallé la prueba, diez veces_admitió, sonrojándose de nuevo y mirando al suelo.**

**Clint salió del baño, completamente vestido y secándose las manos.**

**_Yo puedo.**

**Solo Steve lo miró, y luego a Meghan, buscando su aprobación. Ella se limitó a asentir, y solo Steve miró a Clint con expresión solemne, probándolo. Clint le mantuvo la mirada.**

**_¿Tienes un traje?.**

**_Si.**

**_Pues póntelo.**

**Salió sin decir más, junto con Natasha, que lanzó dagas a su cama y luego a sus amigos.**

**_¡Pero primero quiero una hamburguesa!_Gritó Meghan antes de que Natasha cerrara la puerta. Se volteó hacia Clint_Primero una hamburguesa.**

**Se acercó a ella, dubitativo.**

**_Creo que eso puede esper...¡Aaaah!.**

**Meghan se acercó y lo tomó de la entrepierna, clavando sus uñas. Siempre se ponía así si le negaban sus amadas hamburguesas.**

**_Hamburguesa primero_dijo entre dientes.**

**Clint se retorció.**

**_No aniquiles mi flecha._farfulló.**

**Meghan enterró sus uñas un poco más.**

**_Muy bien. Hamburguesa primero, salvar al mundo después.**

**Ella lo soltó, y Clint se sobó sus partes privadas con lástima.**

**_Me dejaras estéril, mujer.**

**_Hamburguesa con extra queso_le dijo, dejando caer la sabana y comenzando a vestirse.**

**_Si, señora_Clint se veía un poco asustado.**

**_Respondes ante mi, Barton_le dijo, mientras salía de la habitación acomodándose su blusa.**

**_Si, señora.**

**Meghan caminó junto a Clint mientras seguían a solo Steve hacia una de las naves. Al entrar descubrieron que no estaba vacía; el agente Smith levantó la vista al verlos entrar.**

**_No tienen permiso para estar aquí_les dijo, intimidado por la presencia del Capitán y los tres asesinos.**

**Solo Steve negó.**

**_Hijo, por favor, no.**

**Meghan se colocó delante de él.**

**_Vuelve a jugar Galaga, Smith._le dijo con sorna.**

**El agente se atrevió a fulminarla con la mirada.**

**_¿Galaga?_preguntó Clint detrás de ella, incrédulo_¿En serio?. Smith, si no vas a trabajar al menos juega algo de este siglo.**

**Meghan sonrió.**

**_¿Nat?_llamó.**

**Ella dio un paso al frente.**

**_Será un placer.**

**Smith comenzó a temblar. Natasha se acercó, lo tomó por el cuello y lo llevó fuera, cuando estuvieron en la plataforma, le pateó la espalda, enviándolo al suelo rodando.**

**Vieron el agujero de gusano abrirse, y el ejercito de chitauri emergió de él. Meghan tragó otro trozo de su hamburguesa con extra queso, y su estómago se revolvió al ver a los alienígenas.**

**_De repente, estoy reconsiderando si comer esto fue una buena idea.**

**Clint y Natasha la ignoraron, al igual que solo Steve, que en el camino había aprendido que no debía interferir entre Meghan y sus preciadas hamburguesas.**

**_Al este, dirección noroeste_dijo Natasha, estableciendo comunicación con Tony.**

**_¿En donde estaban?¿Fueron por hamburguesas?._les llegó la agitada voz de Iron Man.**

**A Meghan se le cayó el resto de la hamburguesa al suelo.**

**_¿Cómo lo supo?_preguntó atónita, con la boca llena.**

**Los otros tres rodaron los ojos y dejaron escapar un gruñido de exasperación.**

**_Sube por Park, los llevo_les llegó la voz de Tony, y Clint viró.**

**Natasha desplegó la ametralladora y comenzó a disparar a los chitauri. La nave fue subiendo, mientras Natasha dirigía el arma desde el tablero de comando. Solo Steve se sujetó con fuerza, y con su brazo libre rodeó la cintura de Meghan para evitar que se cayera. La pelinegra vio con lástima como el resto de su hamburguesa rodaba por el suelo. Llegaron a la fuente de energía del teseracto.**

**_¿Nat?_llamó Clint.**

**_Lo veo.**

**Se sacudieron cuando una de las elices se prendió fuego, y cayeron en picada. Meghan se puso verde.**

_**_Definitivamente no debí comer esa hamburguesa.**_

**Aterrizaron estruendosamente, Meghan ya no pudo sostenerse y cayó al suelo. Clint y Natasha se desabrocharon sus cinturones, y se levantaron, la última se dirigió hacia Meghan; la tomó por los brazos y la ayudó a levantarse.**

**_Nat, lo siento_se disculpó.**

**La pelirroja frunció el ceño y parpadeó, confusa.**

**_¿Por qué?.**

**Justo entonces, Meghan devolvió lo que había comido de su hamburguesa en las botas de Natasha. La agente rusa levantó la vista, su expresión una de controlada indiferencia, y haciendo caso omiso de la risa silenciosa de Clint, salió de la nave.**

**_¿Por qué crees que no la ayudé yo?_le preguntó mientras se colocaba su carcaj.**

**Meghan tomó la katana de repuesto que Clint le ofrecía, junto con las mentas. Salieron detrás de solo Steve, y vieron como las naves pasaban sobre ellos.**

**_¡Tenemos que volver ahí!_les urgió solo Steve, mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de la torre Stark, seguido de cerca por los tres asesinos, que, a pesar de su entrenamiento, pasaban un mal rato al intentar correr a la par del super-soldado.**

**Se detuvieron a un par de calles, en medio de un puente, y miraron el cielo aturdidos.**

**Una gran bestia apareció por el agujero de gusano, medía por lo menos veinte metros, y parecía pesar una tonelada.**

**La bestia descendió por el cielo, casi hasta el nivel del suelo, y pasó sobre ellos, mientras más chitauri salían de dentro.**

**_Stark, ¿estás viendo esto?_preguntó solo Steve.**

**_Lo veo, pero aún no lo creo._les llegó la voz por el comunicador._¿En donde está Banner?. ¿No ha llegado?.**

**_¿Banner?**

**_Mantenganme informado.**

**Los chitauri comenzaron a dispararles con unas extrañas lanzas de metal, y Natasha, Meghan y Clint, se refugiaron detrás de un taxi, segundos después seguidos por solo Steve.**

**Clint miró al hombre que, aunque no lo supiera, era su competencia.**

**_Todavía hay civiles atrapados.**

**Varios chitauri pasaron por encima de ellos sin notarlos, solo Steve se levantó para observar mejor.**

**_Loki_dijo, al verlo sobre una de las naves._Abajo están todos a tiro.**

**Un chitauri les disparó, pero falló y dio en una de las ventanas del taxi. Natasha se levantó y comenzó a disparar, Clint se movió, llevando a Meghan con él.**

**Varios chitauri aterrizaron sobre autos abandonados.**

**_Tenemos esto controlado. Ve._le dijo Natasha a solo Steve.**

**El soldado miró en dirección de la pareja.**

**_¿Podrán contenerlos?.**

**Meghan sonrió.**

**_Capitán_comenzó Clint._,será un placer.**

**Tomo una flecha, se levantó y disparó, su flecha se enterró en la frente de uno de los chitauri, los otros se alejaron. Solo Steve se fue, y Natasha comenzó a disparar. Meghan dejó que su temperatura corporal subiera, sus ojos y su cabello se tornaron rojos, entonces, con inexplicable fuerza, arrancó una de las puertas de los taxis y se las lanzó, atravesando a dos chitauri con el calor. Clint la miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.**

**_Demonios, mujer, estás que ardes.**

**Meghan sonrió para si misma, se quitó el anillo de compromiso, que, de alguna forma milagrosa, había sobrevivido, y se lo entregó a Clint.**

**_No quisiera derretirlo_le dijo, antes de alejarse.**

**Mientras Natasha cubría a Clint, este se acercó hacia el autobús que estaba en la calle y comenzó a sacar a la gente que estaba atrapada. Meghan, sin pensarlo, saltó a uno de los muros del edificio más cercanos. Su salto fue de tres metros, y sus manos y pies se enterraron en la piedra. Escaló hasta el primer balcón, en donde había cuatro chitauri disparando a Natasha y Clint. Aterrizó en el balcón con las piernas flexionadas y una mano en el suelo, para evitar golpearse la cabeza. Los chitauri, tomados por sorpresa,se detuvieron un segundo, y Meghan lo aprovecho para acercarse y tomó a uno por la cabeza, la cual se derritió en unos segundos. Los otros tres intentaron dispararle, pero Meghan se acachó, y tomo a otro por la pierna (si se le podía llamar así), este se derritió por completo. Los otros dos cayeron en cuanto se levanto, uno tenía una flecha en la frente, y el otro había sido atravesado por una bala. Meghan volteó y sonrió a Natasha y Clint; saltó del balcón, y aterrizó a un par de metros.**

**Se acercó a ellos, y enfriando su temperatura corporal, tomó una de las armas que Natasha tenía en su pernera de seguridad, y comenzó a disparar.**

**_Es como Budapest hace algunos años._Les dijo Natasha.**

**Meghan dejó caer el arma a sus pies, corrió hacia uno de los chitauri y se subió a sus hombros por detrás.**

**_Tú y yo tenemos recuerdos muy distintos sobre Budapest._le respondió Clint, tensando el arco.**

**_Yo ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de Budapest_les gritó Meghan, mientras enterraba sus manos en la cabeza del alienígena, derritiendola en un par de segundos. Saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus pies, y volvió con los otros dos asesinos.**

**_¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?._le preguntó Natasha.**

**Meghan se encogió de hombros.**

**_Desde ahora. Increíble, ¿verdad?.**

**_Bastante_coincidió Clint.**

**_Tendré que darte la razón_dijo Natasha. Meghan tomo el arma que había dejado en el suelo, y los tres comenzaron a disparar de nuevo.**

**A cada segundo que pasaba, más chitauri se acercaban, y Meghan, Natasha y Clint no tuvieron más opción que separarse. Meghan tomó su katana y corrió hacia uno de ellos, cortándole la cabeza con un solo movimiento, otro se acercó por detrás y la tomó del cuello, pero Meghan colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo del alienígena, y este se derritió hasta convertirse en nada, el líquido que quedó se desplazó con rapidez sobre el traje de Meghan y al llegar al suelo, se convirtió en una horrible masa marrón sólida. Meghan volteó, y una flecha se clavó en la cabeza del chitauri.**

**_Puedo cuidarme sola_le gritó a Clint, mientras dos chitauris se acercaban a ella con paso amenazador.**

**_Ya lo sé. Pero te ayudo para no verme como un completo inútil._respondió Clint, mientras se alejaba justo antes de que el disparo de uno de los chitauri le diera de lleno en el pecho.**

**Ambos chitauri se acercaron a Meghan corriendo, uno por su lado derecho y el otro por su lado izquierdo. Meghan saltó y ambos acabaron disparandose el uno al otro, desintegrándose en el instante. Meghan volvió a tocar el suelo, y tomó una de las lanzas, movió lo que parecía un pequeño gatillo al final y esta se disparó, desintegrando al chitauri que se acercaba a Clint por detrás. Él volteó y la vio con la lanza.**

**_Quiero una de esas._le dijo con cara de perro mojado.**

**Meghan sonrió mostrando los dientes, y le dijo con voz altanera:**

**_Consiguela tu mismo.**

**Volteó y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, casi sin fallar.**

**Solo Steve volvió y se unió a la pelea, y un rayo eliminó a cinco chitauris en el instante.**

**Thor aterrizó en el asfalto, usando un auto como soporte.**

**_Mira lo que tengo_canturreó Megan, sacudiendo la pesada lanza con facilidad.**

**Thor la miro, intentando tomarse la situación con seriedad, pero ella notó la ligera sonrisa.**

**_Usted no necesita un arma tan simplona, Lady Meghan_le dijo, acercándose_Sus poderes podrían competir con los míos.**

**_Dulce_silbó Meghan. Thor la miro extrañado, y ella se encogió de hombros._¿Qué?_se volteó hacia Clint_No todos los días un Dios super ardiente te dice que tus poderes son asombrosos.**

**_¿Super ardiente?_repitió Clint, con crecientes celos.**

**Meghan rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda.**

**_Es tan paranoico._le susurró a Thor con fingida exasperación; ella en realidad, disfrutaba molestándolo de vez en cuando.**

**Thor dejó escapar una risa profunda.**

**_No es paranoia, Lady Meghan. Lord Barton simplemente la ama.**

**Detrás de ellos, Clint codeó a Natasha con na sonrisa ladeada.**

**_Lord Barton, ¿cómo la ves?_**

**Natasha suspiró y rodó los ojos.**

**_No se porque soy amiga de ustedes dos, me avergüenzan.**

**Clint le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su costado.**

**_Nos amas. Locos y todo, adoras el paquete entero.**

**Ella volvió a rodar los ojos.**

**_¿Qué pasa arriba?_solo Steve interrumpió el extraño intercambio, mientras se acercaban a Thor y Meghan.**

**_La energía es impenetrable.**

**Meghan se acercó a Clint, y este la encerró entre sus brazos.**

**_Si esto se pone muy feo_le susurró_Sal de aquí y no mires atrás.**

**Meghan agrando sus ojos.**

**_No voy a dejarte a ti y a Natasha._le susurró con fiereza.**

**_Meghan, por favor._le rogó Clint, pero a pesar de su suplica, ella se negó.**

**Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso con fiereza. Clint le respondió, pero fueron interrumpidos por Natasha.**

**_No tengo palomitas, así que el drama esperará hasta que las tenga.**

**_¿Dulce o salada?_preguntó Meghan.**

**_Naturales.**

**_Aburrida.**

**_Tengo algo pendiente con Loki_dijo Thor, mientras Clint comenzaba a colocar nuevas cabezas a sus flechas.**

**_¿Si?. Bueno, no eres el único_le dijo Clint.**

**_Olvídalo_solo Steve se acercó a él._Loki se centrará en nosotros, es lo que queremos. Sin él, enloquecerán. Stark está arriba, necesitará que...**

**Todos voltearon ante el inesperado sonido de una motocicleta. El doctor Banner se acercaba en una vieja y maltratada Triumph Boneville clásica. Todos se acercaron para recibirlo.**

**_Todo esto se ve horrible_comentó el doctor, mientras se ponía al día con los otros.**

**_He visto peores_le dijo Natasha con tranquilidad.**

**El doctor la miró con arrepentimiento.**

**_Lo siento.**

**Parecía que Natasha no esperaba una disculpa.**

**_No, algo peor nos vendría bien.**

**_Stark, ya llegó._hablo solo Steve.**

**_¿Banner?.**

**_Como dijiste.**

**_Díganle que se ponga el traje, les estoy llevando la fiesta.**

**Vieron a Iron Man doblar, apareciendo en el cielo, seguido de la horrenda bestia, que parecía más aterradora que cuando la vieron por primera vez.**

**_Yo no veo como eso es una fiesta_Natasha se removió en su lugar con incomodidad.**

**_Ha, demonios_musitó Meghan, mientras Clint se colocaba delante de ella como un escudo humano.**

**Banner comenzó a caminar en dirección de la bestia.**

**_Doctor Banner_lo interrumpió solo Steve_Ahora sería un buen momento para enojarse.**

**_Ese es mi secreto, Cap_le dijo casi con humor, mientras volteaba a verlo, su piel ya se estaba volviendo verde_Siempre estoy enojado.**

**Volteó y dejó que Hulk tomara forma. Tony voló sobre ellos, y cuando la bestia estuvo lo bastante cerca, Hulk ya había tomado su forma completa, y gruñendo con ferocidad, llevó su enorme puño a la cabeza. El cuerpo de la bestia subió sobre si mismo, y partes de su anatomía comenzaron a caer. Clint arrastró a Meghan hasta un auto y la escudo con su propio cuerpo. Tony le disparó un pequeño misil, haciendo que la bestia explotara.**

**Los chitauri soltaron alaridos encolerizados, y Hulk les gruño. Todos los Vengadores formaron un círculo, mientras preparaban sus armas. Meghan giró su katana en su mano derecha, observando a los alienigeás de forma amenazadora.**

**_Después de esto, definitivamente no nos casaremos en Manhattan._le dijo Clint, tensando su arco.**

**_Demonios, no_le respondió, luchando por no sonreír.**

**Más bestias como la primera entraron por el agujero de gusano, junto con más chitauris, pero estos no iban a pie, iban en naves pequeñas, como deslizadores.**

**_Caballeros_les llamó Natasha. Meghan carraspeó_Dama que no es dama.**

**_Tu mandas, Capitán_dijo Tony, su voz ligeramente ahogada debido al traje.**

**_Está bien, escuchen_solo Steve dio un paso al frente._Hasta cerrar el portal, nuestra prioridad es contenerlos. Barton, te quiero en el y describe todo. Parker, tu en el techo de enfrente. Derrite y vuela todo lo que consideres hostil.**

**_¿También a los políticos, si encuentro uno?. Esos tampoco son de confiar.**

**La ignoraron.**

**_Stark, tienes el perímetro. Si algo se aleja más de tres manzanas, lo devuelves o lo liquidas.**

**_¿Puedes subirme?_le preguntó Clint.**

**_Agárrate, Legolas_y salieron disparados.**

**_¡Oye!. Se olvidaron de mi_exclamó Meghan con indignación._Me niego a subir cien pisos de escaleras, y el ascensor no debe funcionar.**

**Se cruzó de brazos y pateó el suelo, con expresión ofendida y ojos cerrados.**

**_Thor, intenta taponar el portal. Frénalos. Tienes un rayo. Fulminalos.**

**_¿Me llevas?_le preguntó Meghan al asgardiano, con tono lastimero.**

**Asintiendo, Thor la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, girando su martillo volaron hasta el techo.**

**Thor la dejó caer con cuidado.**

**_Sea cuidadosa, Lady Meghan_le dijo antes de retirarse.**

**_Tu también, fortachón_Meghan lo golpeó en el brazo con ligereza.**

**Thor rió y se fue.**

**Parecía que Loki la veía como una gran amenaza, ya que estaba enviando varias naves en su dirección. No estaba preparada cuando se acercó la primera, y sin pensar levantó las manos sobre su rostro. Y una luz blanca salió de sus manos, directa a la nave, haciéndola explotar. No era como los rayos de Thor, era como luz pura, pero en estado líquido.**

**_¿Algún otro poder por descubrir?_preguntó, mirando sus manos como si las viera por primera vez.**

**Más chitauri se acercaron. Escalaron por los muros y saltaron al techo. Meghan pensó en el rayo de luz, y vio como el líquido blanco, casi platinado salía de sus manos, se sentía como agua deslizándose por sus dedos. Dos chitauri explotaron, pero habían más. Corriendo hacia la esquina que daba con el edificio en el que estaba Clint disparando casi sin mirar, Meghan buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y sacó un pequeño paralizador. Lo lanzó contra tres chitauri, y rayos salieron del pequeño dispositivo, electrocutándolos. Cayeron al suelo. Meghan les dio la espalda. Vio una nave que se acercaba hacia Clint, y le disparó otro rayó de luz. Cuando la nave cayó con estrépito, Clint volteó a verla, luego a ella, y Meghan notó que levantó las cejas, impresionado.**

**_Definitivamente me casaré contigo, mujer._le gritó.**

**Ella rodó los ojos, volteó y disparó otro rayo de luz a una nave, que al explotar derrumbo a las otras dos que venían a su derecha.**

**Tony paso a su lado, disparando a un par de naves que se acercaban a ella.**

**_Gracias_le dijo Meghan.**

**_¿Para que están los padres?_le contestó por el comunicador mientras se alejaba volando.**

**Meghan no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al escuchar a Tony proclamarse su padre por primera vez, ya que más chitauri habían escalado hasta el techo. Eran diez.**

**_A bailar se ha dicho_dijo Meghan, corriendo hacia ellos. Si había algo que detestaba en una pelea, era ceder el primer golpe.**

**Se acercó a uno, notando como su temperatura subía con una rapidez astronómica, tomó su lanza y lo pateó en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Apoyó su mano en su cabeza, y mientras se derretía, se impulso para hacer una voltereta, aterrizando sobre los hombros de otro chitauri. Ella no había soltado la lanza, así que la giró en su mano y la clavó en el espacio desprotegido en la nuca del alien. Esté cayó casi al instante. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo, jaló el gatillo, y la lanza se disparó dos veces, evaporando a dos chitauris. Faltaban seis. El quinto la tomó por detrás, pero Meghan se impulsó sobre su cabeza, aterrizando en su espalda, y clavó la lanza en el mismo lugar que con el otro chitauri. Dejó la lanza ahí y se giró hacia los otro cinco. Apuntó a dos con sus manos, disparó un rayo de luz y estos explotaron. Los otros tres la rodearon. Meghan los ojeó con cuidado. Tenía uno a cada lado, y el otro al frente, y detrás de ella no había nada, la caída la mataría. El chitauri que estaba a su derecha corrió hacia ella, levantó su lanza, y cayó al suelo, con una flecha atravesando su cabeza. Los otros dos se distrajeron momentáneamente, y Meghan aprovechó ese instante. Se acercó al que estaba a su izquierda y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, colocando su mano en su cabeza, el líquido comenzó a correr por entre sus dedos, volviendo a enfriarse al tocar el suelo. Con su otra mano, disparó al otro chitauri, que ya se acercaba a ella, y este explotó. Meghan dejó caer al otro y notó lo exhausta que estaba.**

**_Tony, diagnóstico_le pidió sin aliento.**

**_Según Jarvis, las lucecitas que lanzas, aunque son asombrosas, están agotando tu energía, así que yo no las usaría de nuevo aunque fuera estrictamente necesario._le respondió la voz de su padre.**

**Meghan asintió y tomó la primer lanza que vio en el suelo. Un borrón rojo se acercaba.**

**_¿Nat?_preguntó extrañada.**

**_¿Qué estás haciendo, Nat?_Escuchó la voz de Clint a su vez.**

**_Necesito ayuda_les llegó la agitada voz de la espía rusa.**

**Meghan apuntó con su lanza robada, mientras Clint tensaba su arco. Meghan disparó, pero Loki la esquivó. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte con la flecha de Clint. Que explotó luego de que el gigante de hielo la tomara.**

**Meghan se encogió de hombros.**

**_Me conformo con eso.**

**Más naves se acercaban, y eran demasiadas.**

**_¡MEG!_Gritó Clint.**

**Ella desvió su mirada hacia su prometido y notó cuales eran sus intenciones. Aunque ella dudaba poder hacerlo. Eran al menos veinte metros de distancia entre un edificio en y el otro.**

**Corrió hacia la mitad del techo, volteó, y casi envía una plegaria.**

**Corrió hacia el borde, y justo cuando Clint soltaba la flecha, saltó. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Clint se aferraba con un brazo, dejando el otro extendido. Los edificios en los que estaban explotaron detrás de cada uno. Meghan podía sentir su corazón intentando salir del confinamiento que era su pecho. Entonces, cayó en el brazo de Clint, quien envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura como si todo estuviera coreografiado.**

**Se movieron hacia adelante y atravesaron un ventanal. Se soltaron y rodaron por el suelo, ambos apenas conscientes sobre el vidrio roto.**

**Clint dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y volteó hacia Meghan, que yacía completamente inconsciente a un par de metros, un hilillo de sangre caía por su frente, resaltando la palidez de su piel. Como pudo, Clint se arrastró hacia ella, viendo como su cabello volvía a tomar el tono casi azabache que tanto adoraba.**

**Colocó una mano en su cuello, y suspiro con alivio al notar el fuerte y estable pulso. Se dejó caer junto a ella, y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho con suavidad, depositando un beso en su cabello.**

**_Vacaciones_susurró sin aliento._Vacaciones largas. O mejor aún, el retiro. Si, retiro. Los niños suenan menos complicados que los aliens.**

**Clint se acercó a los otros Vengadores con una confundida Meghan en sus brazos, murmurando sobre ponicornios.**

**_Quiero dos_le decía a Clint con voz ebria, gesticulando con sus dedos. Él asintió_Dos ponicornios púrpuras con rayas azules.**

**_Por supuesto, cariño. Te los conseguiremos.**

**_¿Qué le pasa?_preguntó Natasha, mirándola como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.**

**Meghan volteó a verla y sonrió salvajemente agrandando los ojos, lo que le daba un aspecto maniático.**

**_Se golpeó la cabeza y quiere ponicornios._Contestó Clint, sin dejarla en el suelo.**

**_¡PONICORNIOS!_gritó Meghan, señalándolos a todos._Púrrrrrpuras_susurró la última palabra como si compartieran un sucio secreto.**

**_¿Doc?_preguntó Tony, levantándose con la ayuda de Thor y solo Steve.**

**_Solo...,denle otro golpe. Estará bien.**

**Natasha no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se acercó y le dio una fuerte bofetada.**

**_¡Nat!_la regañó Clint con ojos severos.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

**_Mi cama_les recordó.**

**Meghan sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista. Los observó a todos con confusión, la miraban como si estuviera loca.**

**_¿Qué pasó?._preguntó con cautela.**

**_Ganamos_le dijo solo Steve.**

**_E íbamos por Shawarma._añadió Tony.**

**_Pero primero debemos encargarnos de otra cosa_dijo Thor con tono sombrío.**

**Clint depositó a Meghan en el suelo con cuidado, la rodeó con un brazo, y ambos siguieron a los demás, ligeramente rezagados, mientras entraban en la torre Stark. El viaje en ascensor fue incómodo. Cien pisos después, las puertas se abrieron en el Pent House, y Tony dejó escapar un sonido lastimero.**

**_Acabábamos de inaugurarlo.**

**Vieron a Loki arrastrarse hasta unos escalones y se acercaron con paso sereno. Banner se transformó en el Hulk de nuevo, pero estaba más calmado. Se detuvieron frente al gigante de hielo, Clint soltó a Meghan, Natasha le alcanzó una flecha que había recogido en el camino y él tensó el arco con lentitud.**

**Loki volteó y vio al grupo de super-heroes alquilándolo con la mirada.**

**_Oye, si no te molesta, voy a aceptar ese trago.**

**Wooho! Los Vengadores ganaron! ¡YA VI ERA DE ULTRÓN! mgdkgdsk QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? CARAJO! ESTA TAN GENIAL, CASI ME MUERO, SE PASÓ MUY RÁPIDO **

**SPOLIERS!**

**CLINT? HIJOS? ESPOSA? NO! ME REHÚSO A QUE ESTE CON ALGUIEN que no sea Meghan. Ustedes que dicen? Laura o Meghan?. **

**Quicksilver *.* 3, ya tengo otro crush. **

**Necesito que me digan que quieren ver cuando lleguemos a AOU. Quieren mini-Clints o no? Meghan debería quedarse con Clint, o deberíamos encontrarle a la sarcástica agente otra pareja?**

**Decidan, tengo varias ideas para esa historia.**

**Abby Smith MMM: No te disculpes, se entiende :)). Y personalmente, no se como sobreviviste sin internet, yo en un día me vuelvo loca ¬¬, lo más triste es que es cierto. Que bueno que pienses que valió la pena la espera. Espero que también te gustara este. bss y cuidate.**

**Gracias por agregar a favoritos y seguir esta historia!**

**Bss y cuidense :))**


	7. Momentos perdidos I

_Momentos Perdidos__I..._

_**We are surronded by all of this lies,**_

_**and people who talk too much.**_

_**You got the kind of look in your eyes as if no one knows anything but us...**_

_Clint no era de los que se ponían nerviosos alrededor de una chica, mucho menos un romántico. Pero aquí estaba, intentando decidir si debía usar una corbata púrpura o una celeste, preguntándose si había exagerado, si a Meghan no le gustaría lo que había planeado para su aniversario de un año. Tal vez, si había sido mucho después de todo. Estaba seguro de que el camino con pétalos de rosa blancas y rojas en el suelo que había preparado para cuando regresaran era la cosa más ridícula que había hecho en sus tres décadas de vida._

__Va a golpearme_decidió, mirándose en el espejo._

_Se decidió por la corbata celeste. Probablemente Meghan estaba cansada de verlo con tanto púrpura. Se hizo un nudo desastroso, debido a que sus manos no querían dejar de temblar._

_Sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Él, Clint Barton, temido agente de S.h.i.e.l.d, estaba nervioso, nervioso por una cita con una chica que había conocido por 6 años, y que lo había visto en todo tipos de situaciones, desde la vez en la qué la agente Morse le bajó los pantalones enfrente de toda la agencia mientras pasaba, hasta la vez en la que su corazón se paró en esa mesa de operaciones. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, Clint se sentía cómodo a su alrededor, y aún así, sentía ganas de devolver la hamburguesa extra grande que había comido en el almuerzo con Coulson._

__Tu puedes, Barton._le dijo a su reflejo. Su expresión de confianza se volvió una de pánico_No, demonios, no puedo._

_Tragó en seco y comenzó a pasearse por su habitación._

_Él y Meghan habían ido en varias citas, esta no era diferente._

_Miró la hora y soltó un gritito. ¡Se le hacía tarde!._

_Tomó la caja con el obsequio de Meghan, su chaqueta, y salió disparado._

_**You look so beatuiful in this light,**_

_**your silhouette over me.**_

_**The way it brings out the blue in your eyes,**_

_**is the Tenerife Sea.**_

_**And all of the voices surronding us here,**_

_**they just fade out when you take a breath...**_

__No va a venir_Se dijo Clint, mirando__su reloj por septuagésima vez en diez minutos._

_Escaneó el restaurante, intentando__encontrar rastro de los cabellos oscuros de Meghan entre la gente. _

__¿Se encuentra bien?_Le preguntó un mesero. Era de mediana edad, de cabello casi blanco, estaba un poco panzón y tenía amables ojos azul claro._

_Clint lo miro, desesperado._

__No va a venir._Le dijo con voz temblorosa._

_El hombre lo miró con expresión comprensiva._

__¿Primera cita?_Le preguntó con un marcado acento francés._

__Primer aniversario_Le respondió, tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta._

_El hombre asintió, y lo golpeó con ligereza detrás de la cabeza._

__Si ella lo ha soportado por un año, entonces vendrá. ¿A qué hora se suponía que llegaría la dama?._

_Clint volvió a mirar su reloj, había sido un regalo de Natasha por su cumpleaños un par de meses atrás._

__Hace quince minutos._

_El hombre rodó los ojos y le sirvió vino._

__Invita la casa_y mientras se retiraba hacia otra mesa, le dijo_Y las mujeres siempre llegan tarde._

_Clint no podía creerle, pero intentó. Tomó un largo trago de vino y miró a su alrededor. Coulson le había dicho que ese era el restaurante francés más prestigioso de toda Nueva York. Tenía una pantalla de vidrio por la que continuamente caía agua, había un cuarteto de violinistas en el rincón a los que nadie les prestaba atención, la estructura del lugar le daba un aire del siglo XlX, y la entrada hacia el balcón estaba rodeada por una enredadera de un vivo verde cortada a la perfección; Clint casi había reservado una mesa ahí, pero luego notó que la vista de la ciudad y el sonido de los autos arruinaba un poco el ambiente, así que pidió una mesa cerca de los violinistas, ya que Coulson solía tocar el violín cuando se quedaba con Meghan cada vez que Clint se iba en una misión y ella se sentía deprimida. _

_Volvió a mirar la hora. Meghan venía veinte minutos tarde. Miró en dirección de la puerta, pero en lugar de ver a la agente, solo vio a una mujer que debía de estar rosando los sesenta años con un simple vestido negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, y corto cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás._

_Bajó la vista al suelo. La caja con el regalo para Meghan estaba ahí, junto a sus pies._

__¿Por qué tan solo, guapo?_Escuchó una voz melosa. Levanto la vista y vio a una chica rubia que debía de estar en mitad de sus veinte, con lacio cabello dorado que llegaba a su cintura, y un vestido carmesí con un escote que casi llegaba a su ombligo y una apertura en su pierna derecha que casi dejaba su muslo expuesto. Perecía que se había escapado de un prostíbulo de clase alta._

_Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta "Marca registrada de Natasha Romanoff", otra voz respondió:_

__A no, mi hermana, retrocede.__

_Meghan se paró frente a la chica de brazos cruzados. Clint no escuchó noda más, solo se dedicó a admirarla._

_Tenía una trenza del lado derecho que acababa en un moño en la base de su nuca, y unos pocos mechones casi azabaches permanecían sueltos, enmarcando su delicado rostro. El unico maquillaje que usaba era brillo labial de color natural y sombra de ojos de un plateado que rosaba el blanco. Todo obra de Natasha y su talento, por supuesto. Llevaba un vestido crema con escote corazón; la parte superior era de encaje, y se notaba otra capa de tela lila debajo, mientras que la falda era crema también, pero había otra capa de tela lila por arriba. Llevaba una caja cuadrada de terciopelo negro en sus manos._

_Meghan y la rubia se miraron desafiantes, entonces, la chica rubia rodó los ojos y se alejó, murmurando "lo que sea"._

_Meghan se sentó y lo miró con expresión seria, colocando la caja en la punta de la mesa, a su derecha._

_Clint tragó en seco. No se veía para nada feliz._

__Feliz aniversario_Le dijo, aunque sonó más como una pregunta._

_Meghan sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos cafés__se iluminaron al instante, y Clint tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio._

__¡Feliz aniversario!_Le contestó con voz cantarina._

_Más seguro de si mismo, Clint se estiró sobre la mesa y la beso con suavidad. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, Meghan sonrió con calidez. Había algo diferente sobre ella esa noche, Clint no podía descifrar__que, pero casi parecía brillar ante las luces de las velas, no porque se hubiera arreglado y se viera diferente, era otra clase de brillo, como si en ese momento fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero porque, no lo sabía. Una pareja de mediana edad que estaba a un par de mesas de ellos los miró mal, pero ellos lo ignoraron._

__Lamento llegar tarde, me quede atascada en el tráfico._hablaba con un tono sereno._

_Clint hizo un baile feliz en su cabeza, y luego se golpeó,...mentalmente claro. Y él que pensaba que ella lo dejaría plantado. Le sonrió de lado._

__No te preocupes._

_En ese momento, el mismo mesero panzón volvió, sonriendo como si fuera la persona más inteligente del mundo._

__¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar?._les preguntó con su acento marcado._

_Meghan le sonrió como si fuera un viejo amigo. Definitivamente algo extraño le pasaba._

__Langostinos, por favor, y solo beberé agua._Meghan nunca miraba los menús._

_Aún más extraño._

_Clint ordenó lo mismo, pero con vino tinto._

_El mesero se inclinó y le dijo con voz cómplice:_

__Le dije que vendría._

_Clint casi se sonroja, y lo miró mal mientras se retiraba. El hombre solo se limitó a reír._

_Meghan se recostó contra la silla y se cruzó de brazos, enarcó una ceja y sonrió con sorna._

__¿Creíste que no vendría?_Le preguntó en tono burlón._

_Clint rodó los ojos y suspiró con cansancio._

__No te des aires._

_Meghan rió con ligereza, el sonido cayendo con armonía acompañando el suave sonido de los violines; se estiró y tomó su mano. Apenas era una agente de nivel cuatro, pero el trabajo todavía no dejaba mella en ella, no del todo. Sus manos todavía no tenían callos, pero no tardaría en tenerlos, pero si tenía una cicatriz, había sido hecha por una daga, estaba detrás de su hombro izquierdo en sentido diagonal, y medía cinco centímetros de largo. Por supuesto, a Clint no le importaba, es más, adoraba eso. Sabía muy bien que Meghan estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero, ¿quien era perfecto?, ¿quien no tenía aunque fuera un recuerdo oscuro atormentándolos?. Clint amaba que Meghan pudiera notar sus imperfecciones y las aceptara de brazos abiertos. Clint la amaba porque en ese mundo lleno de personas superficiales, y vidas superficiales, Meghan era real._

_Meghan levantó las cejas y apartó su mano de la suya._

__Tengo tu regalo._le dijo, casi saltando en su asiento._

_Clint volvió, una vez más, al mundo real._

__Yo tengo el tuyo._

_Intercambiaron paquetes, y se quedaron mirando al otro, expectantes._

__¿Y bien?_le urgió Meghan._

_Clint señaló la caja rectangular que había depositado frente a ella._

__Casi damas primero._le dijo._

__Clint..._Comenzó._

__Tu primero_La cortó._

_Meghan rodó los ojos, pero hizo como le decían. Quitó la cinta que mantenía el papel y lo desenvolvió. Su sonrisa brillante se tornó en una mueca de confusión. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, sin saber que decir. Miro a Clint como si sospechara que fuera una broma._

__¿Una licuadora?_Preguntó con lentitud._

_Clint rió, sin notar la decepción en su rostro._

__Es un nuevo modelo._Dijo sonriendo._Incluso podrías colocar uno de los primeros nokias y no se rompería._

_Meghan asintió, con expresión incómoda._

__Ajá._Miró la caja que le había dado a Clint con repentina inseguridad._Gracias, es justo lo que quería. Ahora abre el tuyo._

_Sin dejar de sonreír, Clint hizo lo que su novia le dijo._

_Al abrirlo, se sintió como un idiota. Dentro había un collar con dos dijes: uno de ellos era una katana, el arma que mejor se le daba a Meghan, y el otro era un círculo mal formado a propósito con una "M" en cursiva. Ella le daba esto, y él le daba una licuadora. De seguro se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo._

_Pero cuando levantó la vista, Meghan le sonreía como si fuera una ciega que veía el sol por primera vez. Clint enrojeció. El mesero depositó sus órdenes frente a ellos y volvió a golpear a Clint en la cabeza._

__Una licuadora,Vraiment?. Hommes._rodó los ojos y se retiró, mientras Meghan intentaba contener la risa_Tous des idiot._

_Clint enrojeció más. Uno de los idiomas obligatorios que estudió al entrar a S.h.i.e.l.d fue francés._

__¿Entendiste lo que dijo?_Le preguntó, esperanzado. Meghan había tomado español, latín, griego antiguo, ruso, búlgaro y checo._

__Diría que no, pero no se necesitan muchas neuronas para entender que te llamó un idiota._

_Suspiró con resignación._

_Comieron en silencio. Meghan raramente hablaba durante las comidas, y estaba demasiado ocupada observando los movimientos de los violinistas y comparándolos con los de Phil._

_Clint, por su parte, seguía intentando descifrar__que le sucedía. Casi no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico en toda la noche. Tenía una leve sonrisa soñadora en su rostro, y de repente se distrajo cuando un niño de no más de tres usando un traje se sentó a los pies de donde estaban los violinistas y observó en silencio, embelesado._

__Fury me ha dado unos meses libres._Dijo de repente, volteando a verlo._

_Ya habían acabado, y Meghan había dicho que no quería postre, ya que se le había antojado ir a una heladería._

_Clint enarcó una ceja. Fury nunca hacía esa clase de cosas._

__¿Cuanto tiempo?._

__El resto de este año, y un tercio del siguiente._

_De acuerdo, eso sí era extraño. Él no podía imaginarse una razón por la cual el director de S.h.i.e.l.d le daría a alguien, incluso a Meghan, más de un año libre de misiones._

__¿Por qué_Le preguntó lentamente._

_Meghan sonrió como si ocultara un secreto._

__¿No sabes todavía?. Está en tu obsequio._

_Clint frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿Qué?_

_Meghan miró a su alrededor, y cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en el mesero, le hizo una seña para que les llevara la cuenta._

_Volteó a verlo, todavía no entendía. Rodó los ojos._

__Hombres_susurró por lo bajo, para que Clint no la escuchara._

_El mesero (Meghan averiguó que su nombre era François), les trajo la cuenta. Clint, todavía pensando, pagó y le dijo que conservara el cambio, François le agradeció educadamente y mientras se iba se acercó a Meghan y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro._

__Felicidades_Fue lo único que dijo mientras se retiraba._

_Meghan se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida__por Clint, que se veía más frustrado que confundido._

__Hasta François lo notó sin que lo dijera._Le dijo en tono casual mientras el asistente de la entrada iba por su abrigo. Era un marzo particularmente frío._

__¿Qué?_Clint entendía cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando. Ella lo ignoró_

__Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Nat._Pensó en voz alta mientras salían. Clint tenía ambos regalos bajo un brazo, y Meghan se había apoderado del otro._

__¿Cómo le fue en que?__

__Tenía una cita_Le dijo, restándole importancia_Pero no se veía muy entusiasta al respecto._

_Esperaron a que la luz del semáforo__cambiara para cruzar. Había una heladería que seguía abierta al cruzar, y Meghan casi corrió hacia ella._

__Por cierto, Nat también sabe, y tampoco necesitó que le dijera algo._Una chica que parecía tener dieciséis__les tomó la orden_De hecho, lo supo antes que yo._

_Clint nunca había estado tan confundido en su vida. Se sentía como un completo idiota. La chica que los atendió lo miró como si ella también supiera de que hablaba Meghan y lo creyera el hombre más idiota de la galaxia._

_Cuando Meghan por fin colocó sus ansiosas manos en su cono de helado extra grande, decidió que ya podían retirarse._

_Clint casi ríe__con alivio, pero se contuvo. Esta debía de ser la cita más extraña que habían tenido; incluso más extraña que la vez en que esa señora pelirroja regordeta de unos cincuenta años se les había acercado mientras hacían fila para la montaña rusa. Había abrazado a Clint como si fuera una madre que encontraba a su hijo perdido__y lo había llamado "papá". Clint casi había entrado en pánico. Meghan casi se había caído al suelo debido a la risa mientras veía como Clint intentaba liberarse de los brazos de la mujer con ayuda de dos guardias de seguridad. Habían dado un espectáculo muy peculiar ese día. También estuvo la vez en la que una chica de cabellos rubios despeinados y expresión maniática los había seguido desde el cine, caminando en círculos alrededor de ellos y observándolos con perenne locura. Meghan casi se asusta, y tomaron el primer taxi que había pasado, dejando a la chica atrás. También estaba la vez en la que se habían encontrado al agente Ward con la chica con la que había engañado a Meghan. Dicha agente tuvo que arrastrar a Clint del pequeño restaurante mexicano, ya que apenas__lo había visto, había achicado los ojos y había comenzado a acercarse con decisión, dispuesto a repetir lo que le había hecho. Parecía que el día en que Clint Barton y Meghan Parker tuvieran una cita normal, sin ningún__incidente o gente extraña siguiéndolos, sería el día en que vinieran los aliens._

_Estaban a un par de calles de su apartamento cuando Meghan volvió a tomar a Clint del brazo. Ella se acurrucó a su costado, restregando levemente su rostro contra su hombro con expresión soñolienta, y tan bajo que su voz se mezcló con la fría brisa, susurró por primera vez:_

__Te amo_._

_Clint se detuvo en seco, provocando que Meghan también se detuviera y volteara a verlo, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos. Reprimió un bostezo._

_Clint le había dicho las mismas dos palabras varias veces ya, pero la única respuesta que había recibido por parte de Meghan era una sonrisa cálida y un beso. Nunca, hasta ese día, ella había dicho las palabras._

_Meghan se encogió de hombros, volteó y entró en el edificio de ladrillos. Era un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos, y ellos habían estado en el segundo desde que Fury los asignó ahí cuando Clint y Meghan se conocieron._

_Clint se quedó ahí, exhaló, su aliento era prueba de lo fría que era esa noche. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió en sí y entró corriendo, subiendo a toda prisa hasta el segundo piso. _

_Al entrar, Meghan estaba dentro, caminando sobre los pétalos de rosa descalza, sonriendo de forma tan tenue que apenas se notaba. Estiró los brazos a sus costados y volteó a verlo. Clint notó que parecía haber subido de peso, muy poco, pero ahí estaba._

_Meghan sonrió._

__¿Qué me dices de tu segundo obsequio?_Le preguntó con voz resuelta, señalando con la mirada la caja con el collar._

_Clint la miró, pidiendo una pista silenciosamente. Meghan rodó los ojos y decidió apiadarse. Volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación principal mientras comenzaba a deshacer su trenza._

__¿No crees que es un estuche muy grande para una cadena tan pequeña?__

_Clint solo vio el perfil de su rostro antes de que cerrara la puerta con un suave portazo. _

_Dejó la licuadora en la mesada de la cocina y fue hacia la sala. Encendió una lampara de piso que estaba junto al sofá y se sentó._

_Volvió a abrir su obsequio, y fue recibido, de nuevo, por el collar con la katana y la "M". esta vez, Clint notó una pequeña cinta blanca que sobresalía. Jaló y el fondo se elevó, revelando una hoja doblada en cuatro. Depositando la caja en la pequeña mesa e café, abrió la hoja. Era un examen médico._

_Meghan se había quitado el maquillaje y se había cambiado, y yacía en su lado de la cama, de costado, mirando la pared. Pasó por su mente la idea de ir a asegurarse de que Clint no se hubiera desmayado, o peor, que le hubiera dado un ataque cardíaco. Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando escuchó__la puerta abrirse. Cerró los ojos y acompasó su respiración. Escuchó el sonido de tela cayendo al suelo y luego notó el frío que indicaba que alguien había corrido las sábanas. El frío, de todas formas, se fue enseguida, remplazado con el cálido pecho de Clint, que la abrazó con fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarla, pero si para que quedaran completamente pegados. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, otro en su mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, y a un lado de su frente. Colocó una mano sobre su vientre con suavidad._

__Te amo_Susurró en su oído con una intensidad que nunca había escuchado en su voz._

_Meghan no entendía porque, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo. Clint pasó su mano por su cabello con ternura. _

_Meghan sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca._

_**Lumiére darlin'**_

_**Lumiére over me**_

_**Lumiére darlin'**_

_**Lumiére over me**_

_**Lumiére darlin'**_

_**Lumiére over me_Tenerife Sea, por Ed Sheeran.**_

_**Holas! :3. Lamento que esto no sea un "capítulo como los Dioses mandan", pero sigo trabajando en el siguiente y quedé un poco..., estancada, pero va a estar pronto, lo juro por mi honor de Slytherin...¬¬. Si, Slytherin tiene honor, ¿ok?.**_

_**Abby Smith MMM: Que bueno que te animaras! :). Prometo pasarme por ahí y te digo que me pareció, y no dudes en preguntar si necesitas ayuda con algo :).**_

_**MarQueZa-N1: Bienvenida!:)). Es tan genial ver toda la gente que soporta a Clighan (una chica comentó ese nombre en otra página donde publico la historia :3, es genial, ¿verdad?). A su debido tiempo, si, van a enterarse, y Fury mejor que corra cuando Meghan se entere :p. jaja, no te preocupes, me encantan las preguntas, yo hago como 7546743 cada vez que comento un fic de HP con el que me obsesioné. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, primero iramos a Iron Man 3, pero no toda la película, porque sino sería muy repetitivo, y también pasaremos por TWS antes de AOU :). Y sip, creo que voy a alterar el final :3 muajajaja ¬¬, no me hagas caso, estoy loca.**_

_**Guest: Por supuesto que pasaremos por AOU :)). Yo también los shippeo**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren más "momentos perdidos", o solo quieren seguir la línea de tiempo de las películas?**_

_**Gracias por comentar, seguir y agregar**____**a favoritos. Cree una cuenta en twitter exclusiva para esta y mis otras historias, donde subiré pequeños adelantos, "curiosidades" de los personajes, y responderé sus preguntas :). Les dejo el link, que también podrán encontrar en mi perfil: **_**_ /BolenaBorgia_**

**_Bss y cuídense :))_**


	8. AvengersChapter 6

Capítulo 6_Shawarma y caminos separados.

Y si que fueron por shawarma, tal como Tony dijo. Dejaron a Loki bajo la custodia del doctor Selvig en la torre Stark, y Los Vengadores se encaminaron hacia el pequeño restaurante que estaba a un par de manzanas.

La ciudad estaba destruida, y reparar el daño costaría un par de billones, pero como Natasha dijo en cuanto Tony remarcó eso, "Mejor pagar unos pocos billones que perder unos millones de personas".

Meghan se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, rezagada al final. Clint se extrañó ante el silencio, pero no dijo nada. Si ella quería hablar de lo que fuera que la molestaba, vendría sola; así que se limito a caminar a su lado, y a dejar que se aferrara a su brazo, utilizar esos rayos de luz le había drenado mucha energía.

En cuanto entraron en el local casi se sorprendieron de ver que sus empleados no habían huido en cuanto llegaron los Chitauri, pero estaban tan cansados que lo ignoraron y se sentaron en la única mesa que no había sido destruida durante el ataque, o más bien, se dejaron caer.

Dudando un segundo, una mesera se acercó a ellos con piernas temblorosas. Meghan no estaba segura de si era por su presencia o porque todavía estaba en shock debido al ataque de los chitauri.

_H-hola,..._comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

_Seis órdenes extra grandes y una el doble de la extra grande_interrumpió Tony, mirando en dirección de Thor_De carne vacuna.

_Excepto el mío; que sea de pollo_le dijo Meghan, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

La chica se retiró. Ninguno dijo nada. Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, o luchando por no dormirse ahí mismo.

Clint rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el anillo de compromiso de Meghan.

_No lo derritas_le dijo, lanzándoselo.

Meghan lo atrapó en el aire, y se retuvo de rodar los ojos.

Tony entornó los ojos.

_¿Es lo que creo qué es?_preguntó señalando el anillo que Meghan se estaba colocando en su dedo.

Esta vez no se contuvo de rodar los ojos, y Natasha suspiró.

_¿Qué crees que es?_preguntó Meghan con tono aburrido.

Movió la silla para que se enfrentara a la de Clint, dándole la espalda a Natasha. Subió las piernas y las acomodó en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba el rubio. Él, por su parte, colocó un pie en la silla de Meghan.

Tony los observaba sin saber que decir, un acontecimiento muy inusual.

_P-pues, un..., un a-a_Thor le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda, y Tony pareció recuperar la función del habla_Una condena a la infelicidad.

Meghan volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, y de la nada, sonrió. Tony se preguntó si su hija siempre era así de extraña, pero no quiso preguntar, de seguro acabaría con una flecha y una bala en donde no le daba el sol si lo hacía.

_No te preocupes, pa_le dijo con tono casual. A Tony, por alguna extraña razón, le agradó ser llamado así_En cualquier caso, es temporal.

Clint la miró con las cejas levantadas y tragó. Natasha sonrió de lado.

_¿Así que no mentía con respecto al agente Barton?_preguntó el doctor Banner.

Meghan volteó su vista hacia él. Por suerte, se había vestido. No quería ofenderlo, le agradaba el hombre, pero personalmente, verlo en toda su gloria luego de que dejara de ser un monstruo gruñón verde, no era una imagen muy placentera. Claro, para Meghan. Ella notó que a Natasha no pareció desagradarle. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso después, o más bien, molestarla.

_Yo nunca miento, doctor_le dijo con fingida inocencia.

Banner rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

La risa de Thor retumbó por todo el lugar.

_Así que contraerán nupcias._extendió los brazos. La mesera, que venía atiborrada con sus ordenes, casi las deja caer para evitar que el brazo del Dios la golpeara._¡Felicidades, Lady Meghan!.

Meghan le sonrió con cariño. Thor se veía aterrador, especialmente después de una batalla, pero era como un oso de peluche. Miró a Clint.

_Quiero uno de esos_Le dijo, haciendo un puchero.

Él frunció el ceño.

_No._

La mesera terminó de colocar la orden extra-gigante en la mesa y se quedó ahí, parada junto a la mesa sin saber que hacer. Todos voltearon a verla al unísono, con las cejas alzadas. La chica casi sale corriendo.

_¿Crees que la asustamos?_Preguntó Meghan.

Natasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_Ya tuvo suficiente de esos hoy, Nat_Clint la miró mal.

La agente rusa ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

_Mi cama._se limitó a decir, antes de atacar su comida.

_¿Qué sucedió?_preguntó Tony.

Nadie le respondió, pero notó que solo Steve enrojecía hasta las orejas.

Comieron en silencio, el cansancio los alcanzaba con rapidez, y tendrían que irse pronto para evitar a la prensa.

_¿Qué le sucederá al basta..._comenzó Clint, pero Meghan pateó su hombro con ligereza_¿Qué le sucederá a Loki?. ¿Feliz?.

Meghan lo miró con superioridad .

Thor suspiró, dejando su shawarma de lado.

_Heimdall me transportará a Asgard dentro de poco, y llevaré a Loki conmigo, en donde enfrentará la justicia de mi padre allí.

Solo Steve tragó antes de hablar.

_¿No debería quedarse aquí?_Thor volteó a verlo._Fue nuestro planeta el que invadió.

_Ni siquiera S.h.i.e.l.d sería capaz de contenerlo por mucho tiempo. No tenemos la tecnología para retener a un Dios.

_Ya me llené_suspiró Meghan.

Colocó su plato en sus piernas con cuidado (que seguían en el respaldo de la silla) a la altura del hombro de Clint, quien no tuvo problema alguno para continuar comiendo.

__Hombres. Son unos barriles sin fondo._

Meghan estiró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Natasha. La mirada que le dio su amiga le dijo que estaba pensando lo mismo.

_No te ofendas, Nat_comenzó, colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo_pero hueles peor que un muerto.

La miró con aburrimiento.

_Tu tampoco hueles a rosas.

Meghan se encogió de hombros.

_Ten por seguro que nunca oleré peor que la vez en la que me enviaron a Dublín.

Clint hizo una mueca de asco y dejó el shawarma que anteriormente había pertenecido a su prometida en el plato.

_Ni me lo recuerdes. Tardase casi un mes en volver a oler como un humano.

Banner, solo Steve, Tony y Thor observaban en silencio, devorando su comida.

_¿Cómo acabaste oliendo tan mal, de todas formas?_preguntó Natasha, confundida.

Meghan se removió en su silla, incómoda, y bajó las piernas.

_Eso, mis queridos odiados, se quedará por siempre entre Melinda May, Bobbi Morse y mi encantadora persona.

Todos sabían que después de ese día no se volverían a ver por un indeterminado tiempo, por lo que intentaron comer su shawarma con lentitud y en silencio. Ni siquiera Meghan hizo uno de sus característicos comentarios. Su paz, desafortunadamente, no duró. Sabían que la prensa llegaría en pocos minutos, y estaría, probablemente, acompañada por la Guardia Nacional. No iban a arriesgarse a que los arrestaran, o peor, intentaran llevarse a Loki.

Así que, con un poco de pesadez, y ya por fin llenos, se levantaron de la mesa. Tony sacó una tarjeta de crédito y la dejó caer sobre la mesa.

_La reparación del establecimiento corre por mi cuenta_Dijo mientras salía detrás de los otros.

_¿El traje tiene bolsillo?_Le preguntó Meghan, extrañada, mientras se acercaban a la Torre Stark.

Tony rodó los ojos.

_Mis pantalones sí. No es como si estuviera desnudo dentro del traje, sabes. Sería muy incómodo el momento en el que tuviera que salir en público.

Meghan se sonrojó hasta la línea del cabello, y lanzó una mirada furibunda a Natasha y Clint, que reían en silencio mientras caminaban a la par de ella.

Entraron en la torre que, comparado con el resto de Manhattan, casi estaba en buen estado.

_¿Jarvis?_Preguntó Tony a la nada.

_¿Si, señor?_Respondió una voz con acento inglés.

Todos (excepto Natasha) miraron a su alrededor, extrañados ante la voz que parecía surgir del aire.

_Prepara ropa limpia. ¿Los baños funcionan?

_Si, señor. La mayoría.

Tony volteó a verlos.

_Bien. Estos de aquí apestan más que Vin Diesel en esa película en donde interpreta a una niñera.

Meghan rodó los ojos.

_Mira quien habla. Señor "El traje no tiene baño".

Tony entornó los ojos.

_Aa, ¿señor?_Jarvis interrumpió su competencia de miradas_¿Detecto familiaridad?

_Jarvis, conoce a mi hija Meghan.

_¡Hola Jarvis!_Meghan saludó alegremente, sonriendo a la nada.

_Un placer conocerla, señorita Parker.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Meghan, cambiando a una de ligera desconfianza.

Miró a Tony, quien le sonrió con suficiencia.

_Jarvis revisó tus archivos de S.h.i.e.l.d.

Meghan se tensó, y Natasha y Clint intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Todo su pasado estaba en esos archivos.

_¿Qué baño puedo usar?_preguntó con voz tensa.

_Décimo piso. Hay dos_

Meghan asintió, y en lugar de tomar el ascensor, tomó las escaleras laterales. Clint intentó seguirla, pero Natasha colocó una mano en su hombro.

_Yo iré con ella.

Luego de dudar un minuto, Clint asintió y observó como la pelirroja seguía a Meghan por las escaleras.

Tony las observó irse.

_¿Dije algo malo?_preguntó, volteándose hacia Clint, quien le envió dagas con la mirada.

_¿Leíste los archivos?_preguntó con voz contenida.

Tony paseó la mirada entre los tres hombre frente a él.

_Bueno, con eso de impedir la esclavización de la humanidad, no, no he tenido tiempo.

_Bueno, pues no lo leas.

Clint se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

_¿Por qué no?_preguntó solo Steve con extrañeza.

_Es su historia para contar, leerla de un papel sería invadir su privacidad.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Tony volteó a ver a solo Steve, Bruce y Thor.

_Técnicamente, lo leería en una pantalla.

Ya fuera de Nueva York, los autos se detuvieron, y Los Vengadores, junto al doctor Selvig y un Loki esposado y amordazado salieron.

Habían tenido que esperar dos días antes de poder salir de la torre Stark sin ser notados. A pesar de que no habían demorado en quitarse la suciedad de la batalla, las cámaras ya habían llegado, y el equipo de seguridad de Tony, junto con algunos agentes que el Director Fury había enviado encubiertos se habían encargado de mantenerlos fuera del edificio.

Habían visto las noticias. La mitad de la población creían que eran héroes y estaban agradecidos; en varios lugares del mundo podían verse niños con máscaras del Hulk e imitaciones del martillo de Thor, trajes del Capitán América, tatuajes de Iron Man, cortes de cabello como el de Natasha, adolescentes tomando clases de arquería, varias personas con pancartas en las que se veían dibujos de Meghan, o chicas con mechones púrpuras en sus líneas de cabello, un hombre incluso se había tatuado su rostro en la espalda, con el cabello en llamas y los ojos como la lava; el presidente incluso había anunciado que construirían una estatua en su honor frente a la alcaldía en Manhattan. Pero por cada persona que los apoyaba, había otra que no. Varios reporteros decían que "¿Y que es lo que Los Vengadores hicieron por nosotros?_decían el nombre con desdén_Costarnos millones de dólares en reparaciones que podríamos utilizar en buscar, por ejemplo, una cura al cáncer".

Todos ellos habían rodado los ojos ante lo que el reportero del canal 10 había dicho. No eran idiotas, sabían que ese dinero no hubiera sido usado con esos fines.

Y las cámaras no habían desistido en su acoso por dos días, en los que Fury estuvo muy ocupado intentando convencer al consejo de que no eran peligrosos, dado que estos querían ponerlos bajo custodia. En esos dos días, también habían perdido el cetro de Loki. No lo encontraron en ningún lado luego de que volvieron del restaurante de Shawarma, y Loki había fingido no saber quien se lo había llevado. Y Meghan había intentado quitarle la información a la fuerza, solo para ser detenida por Thor, quien se había ganado una fea quemadura en su brazo izquierdo mientras Clint y Natasha observaban con expresiones impasibles desde uno de los lujosos sofás, compartiendo un paquete de palomitas, como si fuera una película extremadamente aburrida.

Y ahí estaban, reunidos en un círculo, con Loki en el centro mientras Thor se despedía del doctor Selvig.

Clint había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de Meghan de forma despreocupada, y ella se había pegado a su lado. Ambos miraban a Loki con silenciosa satisfacción. A su derecha, Natasha se inclinó para susurrarle a su mejor amigo:

_¿Es cierto que lo viste desnudo?._le preguntó, divertida._¿Y que su ya-sabes-que está congelada?.

Clint sonrió con sorna mientras Meghan intentaba no reír.

_Ni siquiera la vi, Nat_le contestó como quien no quiere la cosa_No tenía un microscopio como verás.

Meghan dejó escapar una carcajada, ganándose extrañas miradas por parte de Tony, solo Steve , el doctor Banner, y una furibunda del Dios del fraude.

Thor se acercó a su hermano con una cápsula de contención asgardiana en la que se encontraba el teseracto, miró a su alrededor y asintió con solemnidad al resto del equipo. Loki tomó el extremo que le ofrecía y una luz azul los rodeó. Salieron disparados hacia el cielo, todavía rodeados por la luz azul y desaparecieron en segundos. Con eso, uno de ellos se había ido.

Sería un tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse, y ya no podían posponerlo, así que comenzaron con las incómodas despedidas. Se habían conocido por una semana, y eran el equipo más disfuncional que podría existir, pero trabajar juntos los había hecho, se atreverían a decir, amigos, y ahora, el no saber cuando volverían a verse, o si volverían a verse, era un pensamiento que intentaban alejar.

Meghan se acercó a su padre con paso dubitativo luego de compartir un abrazo incómodo con el doctor Banner y se detuvo frente a él. Tony carraspeó, inseguro sobre que decir, y Meghan paseó su mirada por todo el lugar.

_¿Estás segura de que no quieres,... quiero decir,... me refiero_Tony volvió a carraspear, cada vez más incómodo.

Meghan por fin reunió el valor para posar sus ojos oscuros en esos exactamente iguales de su padre.

_Me gustaría, Tony, pero tengo que volver a casa._Lo decía con toda la honestidad que había podido reunir, y se sintió realmente mal al ver la decepción en el rostro del billonario.

Tony la había invitado a quedarse con el y Pepper Potts en la torre, quería conocer a su hija. Quería saber sobre su infancia, como había acabado trabajando para S.h.i.e.l.d, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, pero Meghan, aunque anhelaba quedarse y conocer a su padre, debía volver a casa con Clint. Habían un par de personas a las que no había visto en más de un mes y necesitaban más que Tony. Ya encontrarían tiempo para conocerse, cuando toda la locura pasara.

_Iré a D.C el mes próximo_comenzó Meghan, rescándose la cabeza, extremadamente incómoda_Fury va a asignarme una misión, pero podría venir un par de días antes y quedarme, si no te molesta.

_Claro que no, pequeño piojo_le respondió Tony, volviendo a su yo normal.

Entonces hizo algo que los sorprendió a ambos. Se acercó y abrazó a Meghan. Ella se quedó ahí, congelada, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los brazos colgando de sus costados. Luego de un par de segundos, cuando Tony comenzaba a alejarse creyendo que había hecho algo mal, Meghan le devolvió el abrazo. Colocó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su padre y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Finalmente entendía lo que sentía. Cuando era niña y salía de la escuela, veía a los otros niños correr hacia sus padres y abrazarlos, y siempre se había preguntado lo que sería abrazar a un padre. Ella era feliz solo con su madre, pero como todo niño, sentía curiosidad. Charles, por obvias razones no contaba, además ese..., lo que sea, nunca la había abrazado. Phil si la había abrazado, y aunque Meghan pensaba en él como familia, no lo veía como una figura paterna. Tony si era su padre, y a pesar de que apenas lo conocía, sabía que intentaba acercarse a ella. Y ahora ahí estaba, recibiendo el abrazo de un padre por primera vez en su vida, y se permitió dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Tony, sin saber que la molestaba, acarició su cabello con torpeza. Meghan se separó de él y le sonrió.

_Te avisaré cuando venga._le dijo, moviéndose cuando Clint se acercó a estrechar la mano de Tony.

Asintió en dirección de su hija y luego volteó a ver el prometido de esta.

_Stark_Clint le ofreció una mano, que Tony aceptó.

_Legolas_A pesar de que estaba usando lentes de sol, Tony podría apostar toda su fortuna a que el agente Barton había rodado los ojos. Sonrió de lado. Meghan estaba en buenas manos.

La pareja se alejó, caminando hacia el auto negro blindado, con el águila de S.h.i.e.l.d en las puertas y entraron. Natasha ya se había desparramado en el asiento trasero.

Clint se quitó los lentes y encendió el auto, que cobró vida con un suave ronroneo. Meghan se inclinó y tomó el bolso que había dejado en el piso frente a sus pies. Sin decir nada, comenzó a buscar.

El arquero maniobró y salió disparado en dirección norte.

_¿A donde Nat?_preguntó, observando a la pelirroja por el espejo retrovisor.

_Base en D.C_contestó ella cerrando los ojos._Me asignarán una misión.

Meghan detuvo su búsqueda del tesoro y volteó a ver a su amiga.

_¿Tan pronto?._

_Ya me conoces, Meg_se encogió de hombros._La última vez que pasé más de dos semanas sin una misión casi me vuelvo loca.

Meghan rodó los ojos, volteó y continuó buscando.

_Mi hombro todavía lo recuerda_masculló._¡Ajá!.

Del bolso sacó un teléfono celular. Lanzó el bolso al asiento trasero con la esperanza de que golpeara a Natasha, y dejó que Clint tomara su mano libre. La rusa dejó escapar un sonido de indignación, pero no dijo nada.

Meghan marcó el número y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, moviendo la pierna con ansiedad. Su corazón se había acelerado. No había llamado desde que se había ido a Australia, y aunque estaban en buenas manos, quería comprobar que estuvieran bien. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que alguien atendiera.

_¿Hola?_se escuchó una dulce voz.

Meghan sonrió con ternura.

_Hola cielo_saludó a la voz.

_¿Ma?.

Muajajajajaajajajaja, los dejo ahí :3, con toda la intriga, porque soy super mala... ¬¬'.

Lamento haber tardado más de lo normal, pero tengo razones válidas:

1_Este capítulo me costo más de lo normal. Sabía que quería que sucediera, pero no podía escribirlo.

2_Estoy preparándome para un examen que voy a tener el mes siguiente. Tuve que haberlo salvado en diciembre o febrero, y si no lo salvo el julio, tengo una última oportunidad en septiembre, y si tampoco lo salvo entonces, no puedo dar el examen de este año. ¡Buya! ¬¬ malditas leyes!

3_Estaba intentando no ser un desastre sin esperanza en química, y voy a agradecerles su paciencia, porqué saqué un 8/12 en la última prueba *Baila backstreet back*

También voy a advertirles que por el próximo mes no me verán tan seguida, ya que, como mencioné anteriormente, tengo que preparar ese examen del infierno! Que me lleven los mortífagos...¬¬... :3 que me lleve Draco Malfoy 3 *se sonroja*.


	9. AvengersChapter 7

The Avengers_Capítulo 7

(Iron Man 3_ Capítulo 1: Las copias de Meghan)

Meghan despertó a las cuatro de la mañana con el sonido que indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje. Gruñendo, abrió los ojos como pudo y estiró la mano, tanteando la mesita de luz hasta dar con su celular. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo, y notaba la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño, indicando que Clint ya estaba despierto. Meghan recordó que ese día partía en una misión hacia Egipto, donde un grupo de terroristas intentaba hacer replicas de las armas Chitauri.

Tomó su celular y desbloqueó la pantalla, viendo que el mensaje era de Natasha:

"_Ve al canal de noticias"_,decía.

Se sentó en la cama, refregándose los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño, y notó que algo parecía vibrar dentro de su cajón. Abrió, y moviendo su Pk380, la granada y el libro de Percy Jackson que guardaba ahí, su mano se topó con un pequeño dispositivo negro que emitía una parpadeante luz roja. Era el rastreador que su padre, Tony Stark, le había enviado en caso de necesitar una mano con la investigación del accidente con Happy,... y el incidente en el que amenazó a un terrorista.

Volviendo a gruñir, Meghan se levantó con el rastreador en la mano. El frío la tomó por sorpresa. A ella nunca le había gustado el frío, siempre se enfermaba con facilidad en invierno, pero desde que descubrió sus poderes, había desarrollado una sensibilidad más aguda a los ambientes fríos que una persona normal; y vivir en una granja en Canadá, rodeada de campo y árboles, no ayudaba mucho, pero Fury, el director de la agencia de inteligencia para la que Meghan y Clint trabajaban, había asegurado que su familia estaría a salvo ahí. Y Meghan y Clint harían cualquier cosa por su familia. Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala, tropezando con juguetes en el camino.

Encendió el rastreador, en el cual apareció un mapa que mostraba un pequeño punto rojo en un pueblo de Tennessee llamado Rose Hill. Meghan frunció el ceño. Tony y ella iban a ir ahí al día siguiente. Algo debía haber pasado.

Llegó a la sala y encendió el televisor, buscó la CNN y su corazón dio un vuelco.

El rastreador resbaló de sus manos y resbaló al suelo. Subió el volumen mientras intentaba procesar lo que aparecía en grandes letras blancas:

"**Tony Stark/Iron Man se presume muerto".**

Una reportera que parecía estar a los finales de los treinta, con cabello dorado que caía recto sobre sus hombros, y pómulos claramente falsos, decía:

__Todos recordamos que el billonario Anthony Stark, miembro del grupo de héroes conocido como Los Vengadores, desafió a un terrorista que se hace llamar a sí mismo El Mandarín, menos de dos días atrás luego de que el último provocara una explosión en el Teatro Chino de Los Ángeles donde un amigo de Stark fue gravemente herido. Parecería que El Mandarín se ha tomado la amenaza de Iron Man como una invitación, dado que hace recientes horas la mansión en Malibú de Stark fue bombardeada. Hasta ahora no se ha encontrado un cuerpo, pero la búsqueda está lejos de terminar"._

Entonces la reportera comenzó a hablar de un terremoto en Asia, pero Meghan ya no la escuchaba. Tony no podía estar muerto. Si, era un idiota egocéntrico, arrogante y sarcástico o el noventa y cinco porciento del tiempo, pero era su padre. Desde Nueva York, él había intentado ser un buen padre. Había hecho una lista de las cosas que a Meghan le gustaban y las que no. Incluso había adoptado el papel de padre sobre-protector y amenazado de muerte a Clint si le hacía daño. Había perdido a Phil, y ahora a Tony.

Clint apareció a su lado como una sombra, con el cabello rubio oscuro mojado y colocándose una camisa negra sobre la cabeza. Tomó el rastreador.

_¿Debería darte mi pésame?_le preguntó con voz serena, alcanzándole el rastreador sin mirarlo.

Meghan se giró para verlo con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos, bajó la vista y esas lágrimas se desvanecieron.

El pequeño punto persistía en Rose Hill. Si el Mark 42 estaba ahí, probablemente el creador también. Tal vez estaba vivo. Tal vez no. Meghan lo creería cuando lo viera.

_Todavía no_se volteó a verlo_¿Ya te vas?.

Clint asintió.

_¿Puedes hacer una escala?.

_¿A donde?.

Meghan le mostró el rastreador.

_Tennessee.

Clint lo observó en silencio por un par de segundos y luego habló:

_Llamaré a Clary._Y se fue a la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono de línea.

_Despertaré a los demonios.

Meghan se encaminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación que compartían las gemelas. Amanda y Natasha habían nacido un treinta y uno de octubre, cuando Meghan y Clint tenían veintidós y treinta y dos respectivamente. Desde entonces, ninguno de los agentes iba a tantas misiones, y Fury junto con Phil les había conseguido una localización aislada para que ambas crecieran a salvo. Apenas tenían cuatro años, pero ya parecían hijas del mismísimo Lucifer. Meghan sospechaba que lo habían heredado de ambos, pero triplicado, junto con la puntería de Clint a la hora de lanzarse crayones. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el marco, observándolas con cariño.

Amanda había heredado el brillante cabello pelirrojo de la madre de Meghan, y los ojos azules de Clint, igual de observadores, pero a diferencia de los de su padre (que habían visto todo), inocentes y puros. Natasha, por otro lado, había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre, sus ojos también eran azules, pero el derecho tenía una pequeña mancha café, el color de ojos de los Stark.

Aunque Amanda era observadora, Natasha tenía una percepción más aguda. Natasha era también, quien protegía a su hermana (mayor por cinco minutos) en la escuela cuando los niños las molestaban.

Meghan encendió la luz, pero ninguna despertó. Amanda se había movido a la cama de su hermana a mitad de la noche, y ambas niñas dormían pacíficamente, abrazadas.

Clint se detuvo a su lado. Se miraron. Asintieron. Volvieron la vista. Sonrieron con malicia. Corrieron y saltaron sobre la cama de las gemelas.

_¡ES NAVIDAD!_gritaron.

Las niñas despertaron. Clint tomó a Natasha y la llevó hasta la sala colgada de cabeza mientras reían. Meghan tomó a Amanda y la colocó sobre sus hombros. Cuando tenía sueño, Amanda era más tranquila que su hermana.

_Feliz navidad, mami_susurró con voz soñolienta.

_Feliz navidad, Amy_le dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo junto a Natasha.

Meghan retrocedió hasta la mesada que separada la cocina de la sala, donde Clint estaba recostado, observándolas. Meghan se colocó junto a él, pero Clint la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó delante de él. Meghan dejó que sus manos reposaran en sus antebrazos, recibiendo gratamente el calor que irradiaba de su pecho. Clint depositó un beso detrás de su oreja.

_Feliz navidad_susurró.

Meghan sonrió, casi olvidando el asunto de su padre.

_Feliz navidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando a las gemelas revolotear alrededor del árbol de navidad, mientras abrían sus regalos y se los mostraban entre sí, riendo con la alegría típica de niñas de cuatro.

Clary Thompson abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba su cabello castaño rojizo en una tensa cola de caballo. Lucía su suéter de la Universidad Culver, que era demasiado grande y ocultaba su esbelta figura.

Amanda y Natasha pasaron por su lado, internándose en el apartamento como si vivieran ahí.

_Lo siento_Meghan suspiró con resignación.

Clary hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

_No esperaba menos de tus hijas.

Meghan rodó los ojos mientras Clint reía en silencio. Clary se apartó y los dejó pasar.

Clary vivía en un pequeño apartamento en Vancouver. La decoración era sobria, mayormente en blancos y negros. Tenía una pequeña sala con vista a la ciudad en la que atendía a sus clientes. Clary era psicóloga. Psicóloga de S.h.i.e.l.d, para ser específicos. Ahí era donde Meghan la había conocido. Clary había sido asignada como su psicóloga luego de su primera misión, y al comienzo Meghan había adquirido cierto desagrado hacia ella, pero con el tiempo llegó a conocer a la verdadera Clary, quien se había convertido en una buena amiga, aunque no tan cercana como Natasha.

Clary extendió sus manos y Clint le dio las mochilas rosas donde habían empacado ropa para varios días. No sabían cuanto demorarían, ni quien volvería primero.

_Gracias de nuevo, Clary_comenzó Meghan mientras la seguía hasta la habitación de huéspedes, donde la mayor parte del espacio era ocupado por una gran cama._Se que se suponía que vendría mañana, pero...

Clary se dio vuelta y le regaló una suave sonrisa.

_No te preocupes, Meg._Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro_¿Quieres hablar de ello?.

Meghan rodó los ojos y suspiró.

_No vine a abrir mi corazón, solo necesito que vigiles al dúo dinámico y te asegures de que no quemen nada.

No era que desconfiara de Clary, pero no podía decirle que probablemente Tony seguía vivo. No quería. Podía llamarlo paranoia, pero nunca se sabía donde habían micrófonos ocultos. Aunque la principal razón era que no quería mostrar sus esperanzas y luego descubrir que su padre si estaba muerto.

Se encaminaron hacia la sala, tenían que irse enseguida.

_Si todo sale bien, habrá un baile de beneficencia el cuatro;_Comenzó Meghan_será patrocinado por Stark Industries_le extendió la invitación extra que Pepper le había dado, pero Clary solo le dio una mirada y no la tomó. Meghan sonrió_¿No?. Que pena. Tendré que encontrarle otra cita a Steve pronto o...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Clary ya le había arrebatado la invitación y la sostenía sobre su pecho como si fuera su primogénito asustado. Se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Clint apareció junto a ellas con Natasha sobre sus hombros y Amanda en sus brazos, y sonreía con burla, mientras Meghan la observaba intentando no reír.

_Creí que no te interesaba_le dijo él.

Clary agrandó sus ojos verdes.

_¡Largo Barton!_exclamó, alargando la primer "A".

_Te diría que vistas con la bandera, Steve lo amaría, pero voy a recomendar el verde, resaltará tus ojos_Meghan dijo con fingida dulzura.

_¡FUERA!_

Meghan podría jurar que vio humo salir de las orejas de Clary.

Meghan se desabrochó el cinturón y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la nave, comenzando a prepararse para saltar. Tomó su nueva katana, una daga, un par de armas y cartuchos extra por si acaso. Todas sus armas eran nuevas, y habían sido creadas exclusivamente para ella por Fitz-Simmons. Meghan no lo conocía, pero lo que Fury le había explicado era que esas armas estaban diseñadas para soportar su temperatura, de modo que si decidía utilizar sus poderes, ninguna de esas armas se derretiría al tacto. Eran unas creaciones brillantes, y Meghan de verdad ansiaba conocer a la mente detrás de ellas. Desde que sus poderes habían "despertado", Tony había intentado ayudarla a controlarlos. Siendo ella una agente secreta y madre, apenas lo veía unos pocos días al mes, pero Tony, aunque era arrogante y molesto, era un genio, y a pesar de que no habían descubierto los orígenes de sus poderes (Meghan sospechaba que en Asgard encontraría más información sobre sus ancestros, pero no podía ir, y tampoco podía contactar a Thor para que le diera información), no había tardado en entenderlos, y le había enseñado como controlarlos. Sorprendentemente, Tony Stark era un gran maestro, sabía hacer que las personas lo entendieran con gran facilidad. Meghan habría deseado conocerlo antes, no le habría venido mal ayuda extra en la clase de informática de S.h.i.e.l.d. No solo le había enseñado a controlar sus poderes, sino también a como dispersarlos. En lugar de utilizar su cuerpo entero, ahora podía simplemente transferir todo el calor a una sola parte. Sus poderes también se habían expandido, cuando antes solo alcanzaba una temperatura máxima de cinco mil grados celcius, en apenas un semestre podía alcanzar casi el doble. Aunque a Meghan le gustaba el traje que Fitz-Simmons le había hecho, Tony había creado uno mejor. Antes, con el antiguo traje, aunque le impedía derretir todo a su paso, si una persona estaba parada lo suficientemente cerca, podría sentir el calor emanando de ella, y quemarse si tocaba un área, cubierta o no. Con en nuevo traje, uno podría estar totalmente pegado a Meghan, y no sentir nada al menos que ella tocara a la persona.(El que usaría en esa misión era negro, y solo los bordes del alto escote, que cubría la mitad de su cuello, y las mangas eran púrpuras. Era perfecto para una noche oscura. Tendría que guardar el otro para cuando quisiera que sus enemigos supieran que era ella).Aunque lo que Tony todavía no entendía, era el como Meghan sanaba tan rápido. Claro, ella solo sanaba si era herida con metal o hierro, pero si le disparaban con una bala de acero o piedra, tardaría tanto como una persona normal; habían aprendido eso de la forma difícil.

_¿Estás lista?_La voz de Clint interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Meghan se ajustó el paracaídas y se acercó a él. Colocó una mano en su hombro y el la cubrió con la suya, dándole un ligero apretón.

_Ten cuidado_le susurró.

_No mueras_le dijo Meghan, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba su mandíbula con cuidado para mirarlo a los ojos.

Habían hecho esto incontables veces, pero eso no hacía que se preocuparan menos. Pero en el momento en el que comenzaban sus respectivas misiones, ninguno se permitía pensar en el otro. Su trabajo no era uno que permitiera ninguna clase de distracciones, en especial cuando se estaba en el campo, en constante peligro.

Sonriendo levemente, Meghan se inclinó y presionó sus labios sobre los de Clint. Mientras que con una mano él impedía que se estrellaran, quitó la otra de la de Meghan y la enredó en su cabello, que estaba sujeto en una larga y tensa trenza. No, las inciertas despedidas nunca se volverían más sencillas.

Se separaron sin aliento y juntaron sus frentes. Clint acarició su nariz con la suya, y Meghan intentó no sonreír.

_Te veré cuando te vea_susurró el arquero. Así se despedían siempre.

Ella se alejó y se dirigió a la plataforma. Clint abrió la compuerta y el frío invadió el avión.

_Nos vemos en el otro mundo_canturreó Meghan, mientras se dirigía al borde corriendo y saltaba hacia la oscura noche.

_¡ANA MEGHAN PARKER, TE JURO QUE..._fue lo último que escuchó mientras caía. Clint odiaba cuando ella hacía esa clase de bromas.

Jaló la anilla de apertura (N/A:creo que se llama así, corrijanme si me equivoco), y el paracaídas se abrió.

Miró hacia adelante y vio que tendría que retroceder para llegar al pueblo, probablemente unas cinco o seis millas.

Frunció el ceño. Ella habría preferido no tener que caminar con ese frío, pero sería demasiado extraño si simplemente aterrizaba ahí.

_A veces me pregunto porque Fury no me ha despedido__pensó.

Al aterrizar se deshizo de su paracaídas, intentó formar una pequeña bola y lo colocó debajo de un árbol.

_Fury definitivamente debería despedirme._

Comenzó a caminar a paso ligero en dirección del pueblo, pero siendo más sensible al frío que una persona normal, todavía no había entrado en calor luego de dos millas en un monótono silencio. No quería utilizar sus poderes. Aunque de seguro la mantendrían cálida, no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran, y con el cabello casi anaranjado y los ojos rojos, sería casi imposible que alguien no la viera. Decidió quedarse tal y como estaba, con el traje negro y el cabello oscuro era mucho más difícil de distinguir. Tomó el rastreador y verificó la locación, ya no estaba tan lejos. Comenzó a trotar.

Volvió a tomar el rastreador, cuya batería ahora estaba por la mitad, y volvió a verificar. El punto persistía en ese lugar. Volvió a guardarlo en su cinturón y tomó el arma que estaba asegurada a su pierna izquierda.

Sin hacer sonido alguno, caminó sobre la nieve y se dirigió hacia la puerta que parecía dar con un garaje. Escuchó voces, pero no podía distinguirlas, ya que no parecían estar cerca de la puerta.

La pateó, provocando que se abriera con un gran estruendo y dio un paso, con su arma en alto. Observó la escena frente a ella, suspiró son alivio, contuvo las lágrimas de felicidad y bajó el arma.

_¡Por Dios, Tony!_exclamó, adoptando una postura más relajada._Me diste un susto de muerte.

_Más bien, _tú _nos diste un susto de muerte._contestó su padre, que hizo un no tan sutil gesto con la cabeza en dirección a un niño de cabello rubio acaramelado que estaba junto a él, y la observaba con brillantes ojos, y la mandíbula desencajada.

El niño la señaló, incapaz de articular palabra.

_T-t-tú...,_comenzó.

Meghan frunció en ceño, conteniendo su diversión.

_Yo_dijo ella, asintiendo.

Pareció que al escuchar su voz, el niño salió de su trance, porque se bajó del pequeño sofá en el que reposaba el Mark 42 y se apresuró hacia en donde ella estaba parada, rodeando sus cintura con sus pequeños brazos.

_Eres Sagitta_susurró con asombro.

Meghan palmeó su hombro mientras Tony los observaba con una ceja enarcada.

_Sip._dijo ella con voz grave.

El niño levantó la vista y la miró con adoración.

_Cásate conmigo_le dijo fervientemente.

Tony infló sus mejillas intentando no soltar una carcajada, mientras que Meghan no lo asesinaba con su mirada porque estaba muy incómoda intentando soltarse del agarre de de hierro del niño.

_Hablaremos de eso cuando cumplas dieciocho._le dijo.

El niño parecía un poco decepcionado, pero de todas formas asintió. Meghan bajo la vista.

_¿Conoces el concepto de "Espacio personal"?.

El niño la soltó, y fue el turno de Meghan. Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre con tal fuerza que casi lo derrumbó. Tony la sostuvo contra su pecho con fuerza.

_Creí que habías muerto_susurró contra su camisa, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Tony, como siempre, tenía que ser Tony.

_Pff, por favor, soy yo._la apartó para darle una sonrisa presumida, pero ella notó sus ojos brillando, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de que su hija hubiera abandonado lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para venir al rescate_Soy demasiado genial para morir.

Meghan rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y se apartó. Volteó en dirección del niño, para notar que él volvía a estar en el sofá, observando al Mark 42 como si fuera un Dios. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Al voltear, Tony estaba junto a ella, extendiéndole un poncho. Decidió no hacer preguntas y lo tomó, agradecida de que él recordara lo susceptible que era al clima.

El niño volteó a verlos mientras se acercaban a él.

_¿Qué le sucedió?.

_Vida._contestó Tony, cruzándose de brazos. Meghan notó el periódico en la mesa y lo tomó. Su padre estaba en la portada._Lo construí. Cuidé de el. Lo arreglaré.

_¿Cómo un mecánico?._el niño volteó a verlo.

_Si.

Meghan dejó el periódico en la mesa luego de escanearlo y se acercó, dejándose caer de forma despreocupada en una silla de madera.

_Si yo estuviera construyendo Iron Man y War Machine...

_Ahora es "Iron Patriot"._interrumpió Tony, mientras jugaba con una banda elástica.

_¡Eso es mucho mejor!_Exclamó el niño, sonriendo.

_No, no lo es.

_Claro que sí._intervino Meghan, cruzándose de brazos_Es más sencillo. La mayor parte de la gente se deja engañar con el nombre, creyendo que con ese nuevo será menos letal, pero sabemos muy bien que esa maquina será utilizada para la destrucción, no la protección._Se encogió de hombros_Parece que no puedes tener una sin la otra.

_¿Tu punto es...?_el niño parecía confundido, pero Tony le sonreía de forma imperceptible.

Meghan volteó hacia el, no podía tener más de diez o once, le recordaba a...

Se aclaró la garganta.

_Su objetivo será el mismo. La gente seguirá siendo ignorante, y se dejará engañar con un nombre y colores nuevos. Los aterrará el hecho de que una máquina que se llama "Máquina de Guerra" es específicamente eso, una máquina de guerra. ¿Sabes lo que sucede en las guerras?.

El niño miro al suelo, y contestó con voz apagada:

_Muertes.

Meghan asintió.

_Exacto. Así que el gobierno cambia el nombre. Ahora en lugar de "guerra", es "patriota". Y la gente duerme más tranquila, creyendo que solo porque cambiaron el nombre, el arma es menos letal.

Tony le sonrió con orgullo.

_Y luego clamas no ser inteligente._levantó una mano y Meghan chocó su palma con la suya_¿Ves?. Eso es inteligencia Stark.

Meghan bufó y se volteó hacia el niño.

_Ya entiendo_le dijo él.

La agente reconsideró el haberle explicado eso.

_Pero no te preocupes_colocó una mano en el hombro del niño y le regaló una sonrisa cálida_Le estabas haciendo una sugerencia a Tony, ¿verdad?.

En niño asintió, sus ojos volvieron a brillar con entusiasmo y se volvió hacia el Mark 42.

_De cualquier forma, yo le habría agregado los retro...

_¿Paneles retro-reflectivos?_le preguntó ella.

_Para hacerlo invisible_él asintió en su dirección, y luego su mirada cayó en Tony.

_¿Quieres un modo invisible?._preguntó su padre, intentando no sonar sorprendido.

_Genial, ¿cierto?.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

_De hecho, es una buena idea_dijo con monotonía_Tal vez construya uno.

Se escuchó un sonido del metal al zafarse , y Meghan notó un dedo del Mark 42 en la mano del niño. Sonrió de lado.

_No es buena idea._Tony parecía estar intentando no hacer un berrinche al ver su juguete roto_¿Qué haces?.¿Vas a romperle el dedo?. Está sufriendo. Ha sido herido. Déjalo en paz.

El niño lo miró con preocupación.

_Deja al niño tranquilo, Tony_lo defendió_Fue un accidente.

Tony la ignoró.

_Lo siento_el niño comenzó a jugar con el dedo.

_¿En verdad?

Meghan rodó los ojos y miró a Tony mientras los entrecerraba. Él notó su mirada y bajó su vista al suelo.

_No te preocupes, lo arreglaré._suspiró_Así que, ¿hay alguien en casa?.

_Bueno, mi mamá ya se fue a la cafetería y papá al Seven-Eleven por billetes de lotería_el niño bajó la mirada_Supongo que ganó, porque eso fue hace seis años.

Meghan intentó no mirarlo con lástima. Ella odiaba cuando la gente solía mirarla así, en aquella época en la que solo había conocido a Clint desde hacía unos pocos meses, y era una chiquilla escuálida y asustadiza, que cuando salía del apartamento era pegada al brazo de Clint, y saltaba ante casi cualquier sonido. Ella imaginó que a él tampoco le agradaba la lástima.

Tony no era tan comprensivo. E intentó no mostrar cuan identificado se sentía. Su padre no lo había abandonado, pero se había desecho de él, enviándolo a un internado lejos de su hogar.

_Lo cual sucede, los padres se van. No hay que ser un debilucho por eso,

_¡TONY!.

Él la ignoró.

_Esto es lo que necesito: una laptot, un reloj digital, un celular, una bomba neumática de tu bazuca, un mapa del pueblo, un resorte grande y un sándwich de atún.

_¿Puedo pedir un café?_preguntó Meghan con más amabilidad.

_¿Que hay para mi?.

Tony torció el gesto.

_Salvación. ¿Cómo se llama?.

_¿Quién?.

_El chico que te molesta en la escuela. ¿Cómo se llama?.

_¿Cómo puedes saber eso?.

_Tengo justo lo que necesitas_Tony evadió la pregunta y se acercó al Mark 42_Esto es una piñata para un grillo. Estoy bromeando. Es un arma muy poderosa. Apunta lejos de tu cara, presiona el botón de arriba..., disuade a los molestos. No es letal, solo es para cubrirse el trasero, ¿trato?.

Meghan decidió no hacer comentarios.

Tony comenzó a girar el cilindro dorado mientras el niño intentaba atraparlo.

_¿Trato?. ¿Tenemos un trato?.

_Trato._el niño tomó el cilindro.

Tony apoyó un codo en el borde del sofá, entre las piernas de la armadura.

_¿Cómo te llamas?_preguntó sin mirarlo.

_Harley. ¿Y tú eres?.

_El mecánico. Tony.

Harley miró a Meghan, quien sonrió de lado.

_La chica patea-traseros más genial del Universo.

Tony bufó. Meghan hizo oídos sordos.

_Meghan_respondió su padre, luego señaló su cabeza_¿Sabes que es lo que continúa pasando por mi cabeza?. ¿Dónde está mi sándwich?.

_¿Y mi café?.

Harley le preparó un sándwich de atún a Tony y un café negro a Meghan. El suyo estaba demasiado amargo, y parecía tener demasiado café, ya que habían un par de grumos, pero no dijo nada, apreciando la intención del niño, y lo bebió en silencio. Harley desapareció en su casa para buscarles ropas más abrigadas, y Tony aprovechó ese momento para interrogar a su hija.

_¿Por que S.h.i.e.l.d no ha hecho nada con respecto a El Mandarín?._le preguntó de forma acusatoria.

Meghan dio otro sorbo a su café. Sabía horrible.

_No me mires como si fuera mi culpa_le reprimió, y la mirada de Tony se suavizó (N/A:rimé! :3). Meghan suspiró y miró a la taza_Pedí el caso, Nat también, pero Fury insistió en que ese hombre no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Tony la observó, pasmado.

_¡¿Qué?!. S.h.i.e.l.d protege a las personas, a todas. Aparece un terrorista que causa diez bombardeos...

_Doce_lo interrumpió.

Tony se veía cada vez más frustrado.

_¡¿Doce?!.

Meghan asintió.

_Mac supervisó la limpieza de dos de ellos.

_¿Así que solo se encargaron de dos?.

_Sip.

_Estoy seguro de que sería muy sencillo para ustedes desacere de él, y ...

Meghan lo interrumpió.

_Tony,_se levantó, dejando su tasa en la mesa a su lado y se acercándose a él._Exactamente por eso. Fury lo cree muy mundano como para que valga el tiempo de alguno de los agentes. También, él está ocupado con algo más grande, no se que es, y soy la única que sabe sobre sus recientes investigaciones privadas.

_¿Qué podría ser más grande que esto?.

Meghan frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

_No lo se._colocó sus pálidas manos en los hombros de su padre y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Exactamente el mismo color_No tienes idea de en cuantos problemas me estoy metiendo por ayudarte. Esto no es una misión que me fue asignada por la agencia, soy yo ayudando a mi padre. Si, S.h.i.e.l.d te tiene como su principal consultor, pero no eres uno de nuestros agentes o científicos, por lo que no estás bajo nuestra jurisdicción. No debería estar ayudándote.

Cuando Tony se movió con intensiones de consolarla, ella se apartó.

_Creo que este asunto de El Mandarín es una farsa._dijo, mientras volvía a tomar la tasa y miraba en dirección de la ventana. Nada.

_¿A qué te refieres?._Tony se acercó a ella mientras le daba un último mordisco a su sándwich.

Meghan volteó a verlo por un segundo elevando las cejas ligeramente, y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana, en busca de movimiento, solo por si acaso.

_Su acento no me convence._comenzó a enumerar._Sus tácticas de guerrilla son latinas, no asiáticas como uno esperaría. Sus vídeos están editados, un terrorista común no colocaría imágenes de otra cosa que no fuera lo que planea destruir o el resultado final que espera. Mueve mucho sus ojos, como si estuviera nervioso o leyera un guión.

_¿Crees que lee un guión?_preguntó Tony, escéptico. Su hija asintió._Tal vez lo hace. Tal vez alguien que trabaja para él escribe los mensajes.

Meghan sonrió.

_¿De verdad crees eso, pa?. Creí que eras más listo._volteó a verlo con expresión pasiva.

Tony cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

_¿Que crees tú?.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a deshacer su trenza.

_Que es solo un impostor. Creo que el verdadero Mandarín se esconde detrás de la cámara.

Tony pensó en ello. Tenía sentido. Pero Meghan podría estar equivocada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harley volvió, con un par de cambios de ropa en sus brazos.

_Espero que te sirvan_se acercó a Meghan_Son de mi madre.

Meghan los tomó y le agradeció. Miró a Tony. Tendrían que encontrar al famoso terrorista para comprobar su teoría.

_Por cierto, cuando dijiste que tu hermana tenía un reloj, esperaba algo un poco más adulto que esto._dijo Tony mientras salían de la cafetería. El sándwich no había sido suficiente, si Meghan se hubiera quedado en Canadá estaría desayunando, y Harley no había cenado, por lo que habían ido a una cafetería en el centro del pueblo. La comida era decente, y nadie parecía haberlos notado.

Doblaron a la izquierda, y al final de la calle podía verse un muro, con sombras de cuerpos plasmadas en el.

Harley y Meghan rieron.

_Tiene seis. De todos modos, es de edición limitada. ¿Cuándo podemos hablar sobre Nueva York?.

Meghan carraspeó, no era algo de lo que Tony se sintiera especialmente cómodo hablando.

_Tal vez nunca. Tranquilo con eso.

_¿Qué acerca de Los Vengadores?. ¿Podemos hablar sobre ellos?.

Meghan aceleró el paso, intentando alejarse de ambos, y se detuvo frente a una de las sombras del muro.

_¿Cual es la historia oficial?_le preguntó a Harley, sin voltear.

_Creo que este tipo llamado Chad Davis solía vivir en círculos (N/A:es lo que entendí y lo que decía el subtitulo). Ganó un montón de medallas en el ejército. Y un día, dice la gente, que se volvió loco, e hizo, tú sabes, una bomba. Entonces se voló a si mismo, justo aquí.

_Murieron seis personas, ¿verdad?_preguntó Meghan en voz baja.

Harley asintió, aunque ella no podía verlo.

_Incluyendo a Chad Davies_continuó Tony.

_Si.

_No tiene sentido. Piénsalo. Seis muertos, cinco sombras.

Meghan continuó dejando que sus ojos viajaran por una de las sombras. Había observado el lugar en cuanto se había acercado, y no había rastro de un detonador. Natasha le había contado (aunque no debería haberlo hecho), que desde Nueva York, habían varios grupos terroristas que estaban intentando copiar su mutación, y hasta ese momento, los resultados habías sido catastróficos. Tal vez el detonador no era un objeto, sino una persona. Tal vez, Chad Davis ni siquiera había estado ahí, o se había desintegrado, como había sucedido en Rusia, con un grupo que estaba intentado crear replicas de ella.

Volteó para compartir su hipótesis con Tony, para verlo corriendo, con Harley siguiéndolo detrás. Se apresuró para ponerse al día con ellos.

Tony se dejó caer de rodillas en la nieve y colocó un poco de ella en su rostro.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?.

Meghan se arrodilló junto a él.

_¿Quieres agua?._le preguntó. Ahora sus sospechas se confirmaban, él no estaba tan bien como presumía.

Se quitó la nieve del rostro y la lanzó a Harley, quien intentó no reír.

_Tu culpa. Me alteraste._volvió a colocarse la gorra_De acuerdo, de vuelta a los negocios, ¿donde estábamos?.

_Chad Davis_contestó Meghan. Tony la estaba ignorando, por lo que tendría que esperar a que estuvieran solos para poder hablar con él.

_¿Familiares?.¿Madre?. La señora Davies, ¿donde está?.

_Donde está siempre_le contestó Harley con simpleza.

_Ves. Ahora estás siendo de ayuda.

Meghan esperó afuera del bar al que Tony había entrado. Ella había querido entrar para interrogar a la señora Davis, pero Tony había insistido en que sería mejor si él lo hacía. Harley esperaba escondido detrás de una Van.

Ella se había sentado afuera del bar en un muro bajo un par de minutos antes de que Tony llegara, mientras pretendía estar fumando.

Antes de entrar, él había tenido una pequeña charla con una mujer de cabello corto con una cicatriz de quemadura en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Luego de que Tony entró, la mujer volteó y vio a Meghan, y aunque esta última fingía mirar las estrellas, notó que la mujer pareció reconocerla. Esa mujer, creyendo que la agente no la había notado, se había alejado calle abajo a toda prisa.

Menos de cinco minutos después, la misma mujer volvió, y entró en el bar sin siquiera mirar en dirección de Meghan, quien podía sentir a alguien más observándola. Tenía el presentimiento de que no era Harley, pero se sentía más intranquila con su padre dentro del mismo local que esa mujer, por lo que se adentró en el bar.

_Bueno, creo que eso va un poco más allá de su grado, Sheriff_escuchó una suave voz al entrar.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y examinó la escena frente a ella con rapidez. Su padre yacía en el suelo, esposado, mientras la mujer con la cicatriz discutía con un hombre corpulento. Detrás, en una mesa, una mujer algo mayor miró a su padre y luego deslizó algo debajo de un mostrador. Tony notó a Meghan, captó la atención de la señora Davis e hizo un sutil gesto en dirección de la joven de cabellos oscuros. Cuando la señora Davis posó sus ojos en ella, Meghan le señaló la salida de emergencia, a lo que la señora Davis asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Meghan posó sus ojos oscuros en su padre, diciéndole con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente.

De repente, la mujer colocó su mano sobre el rostro del Sheriff, y está comenzó a quemarse a gran velocidad. Meghan saltó en acción.

La mujer comenzó a disparar, Tony se movió y Meghan saltó sobre ella, derrumbándola, provocando que el arma se cayera de sus manos. Meghan la empujó en dirección de Tony y forcejeó con la mujer en el suelo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto casi tan rojos como los de Meghan cuando utilizaba sus poderes, y en donde estaban sus venas se podían ver un intenso color anaranjado, que asemejaba el color de la lava.

Meghan levantó la vista y con alivio, notó que su padre había salido. Pero ese segundo de distracción provocó que la mujer le diera un rodillazo en el estómago,y luego, con increíble fuerza, la lanzó contra la pared opuesta. Meghan golpeó su espalda contra la pared, provocando que un par de marcos se rompieran y aterrizó boca abajo, incapaz de respirar.

Escuchó disparos afuera e intentó levantarse, pero sus rodillas temblaron y cedieron, por lo que volvió a caer al suelo. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, se acercó al mostrador por el que la señora Davis había deslizado el expediente e intentó alcanzarlo. Aunque pudo pasar todo su brazo, estaba muy lejos. Se levantó para saltar y tomarlo por el otro lado. Pero escuchó otro disparo. Volteó y vio a la mujer con una escopeta en sus manos. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, corrió en esa dirección.

Entró en lo que parecía un pequeño restaurante y vio a la mujer golpear a su padre. Dejó que la furia la tomara, despertando sus poderes. _Nadie,_ lastimaba a su familia, por egocéntricos que fueran. Su cabello cambió de color, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. La ropa de la madre de Harley se desintegró en menos de un segundo. Se acercó a ella y la empujó lejos de Tony. La mujer lanzó un puñetazo destinado al rostro de Meghan, pero esta lo detuvo con su mano, giró sobre si misma y pateó el lado de su cara que estaba quemado. La mujer perdió el balance, pero no cayó. Enfurecida, volvió a acercarse a Meghan y estiró su brazo. Ella se agachó y jaló su pierna, provocando que esta vez si cayera al suelo. Todavía sujetando su pierna, Meghan hizo una pirueta y aterrizó a menos de un centímetro de la mujer, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que cualquiera habría pensado que iban a besarse. La mujer comenzó a gritar. Meghan miró abajo y notó que su mano todavía estaba apoyada en la pierna de la mujer, y que estaba quemando.

Si portaba el calor dentro de ella, pero Meghan todavía podía quemarla, significaba que no era tan fuerte. El agua no le haría daño, pero más calor sí.

_¡Tony!_gritó, observando la pierna_¡Los horn...

Pero no pudo terminar. La mujer movió su brazo a una increíble velocidad y Meghan no vio el golpe venir. Aterrizó en su sien y se estrelló contra una mesada. Platos cayeron sobre ella, haciéndose añicos.

La mujer se paró y observó a Meghan con expresión maníaca, luego comenzó a reír.

_La legendaria Sagitta._Comenzó con burla, se inclinó sobre Meghan_No eres tan fuerte como pareces en televisión.

Meghan levantó la vista. Con la rapidez de un rayo, elevó su pierna derecha, que golpeó la nuca de la mujer, enviándola al piso poca abajo. Meghan se impulsó con el golpe y se dobló debajo de si misma. La mujer aterrizó sobre su nariz, que produjo un horrible "crack", y Meghan apoyó un pie en el suelo, estabilizándose. No tenía idea de como había hecho eso. La única vez que había visto ese movimiento, fue a Natasha mientras entrenaban, y la agente rusa casi se había roto la cadera al hacerlo.

La mujer comenzaba a levantarse. Meghan corrió hacia su padre y colocó su mano sobre las esposas que lo retenían. Estas se derritieron y ella las apartó antes de que lo quemaran.

_Vuela el lugar._le dijo, ferviente._Voy a entretenerla.

Tony la miró como si estuviera loca.

_¡Claro que no!. ¡No voy a dejar que mue...

Meghan lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió. La mujer comenzaba a levantarse.

_Ella no soporta temperaturas demasiado altas. Yo estaré bien.

Lo empujó hacia la cocina y se volteó justo a tiempo. La mujer estaba lívida, y la lanzó al suelo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de Tony, pero Meghan jaló su pierna. Cayó al suelo y Meghan se colocó sobre ella, inmovilizándola.

_¿Quién te envió?_casi rugió, mientras presionaba su antebrazo derecho en la garganta de la mujer, quien en lugar de contestar, comenzó a reír.

El fuego las rodeó. Meghan podía escuchar a su padre moviéndose a toda velocidad en la cocina. Dejó que su mano se posara en el lado derecho del rostro de la mujer, y esta comenzó a gritar. No se derretía al mismo paso que lo haría una persona normal, pero la estaba dañando lo suficiente. Quitó su mano.

_¡¿Quien te envió?!_repitió, pero la mujer no abrió la boca.

Miró a Meghan con tanta furia que asustaría a cualquiera,y le dio un cabezazo. Liberó su brazo y la empujó. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo. La mujer lanzó un puñetazo pero Meghan pasó su brazo por el de ella, dando vuelta y quedando delante. Giró el brazo y la mujer gritó cuando este se salió de lugar. Colocó su otra mano en el rostro de Meghan, pero no provocó ningún daño, así que pateó su sección lumbar. Meghan se dobló y la mujer la empujó al suelo. Meghan cayó con un golpe seco, quedándose sin aire, y el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Vagamente, escuchó la voz de su padre.

_Tú viniste directo a esta. He salido con chicas más ardientes que tú.

Intentó levantarse cuando vio a la mujer atravesar la puerta que daba a la cocina, pero se sentía más pesada de lo normal. Respiró hondo e intentó de nuevo.

_¿Es todo lo que tienes?_le escuchó decir. Su voz angelical en contraste con su aterrador aspecto daban aún más miedo._¿Un truco barato y una broma de pésima calidad?

Comenzó a levantarse. Le dolía un poco apoyar la pierna derecha, y era un misterio como no se había roto la columna hasta ahora.

_Querida, ese podría ser el título de mi autobiografía.

Meghan dio un par de pasos y el lugar explotó. El fuego se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero apenas y sintió un cosquilleo.

Salió del restaurante y comprobó que estaba ilesa. Su traje, al igual que sus armas, estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Se acercó a su padre. Tony tomó su rostro entre sus manos llenas de callos.

_¿Estás bien?_le preguntó sin aliento, lleno de preocupación.

Meghan sonrió.

_Perfecta. El traje y las armas que hiciste si que son resistentes.

Tony rodó los ojos y la soltó.

_Yo los hice. Claro que son resistentes. ¿Dudabas de mi?. Soy Tony Stark, no Justin Hammer.

Notaron a la mujer enredada en los cables de electricidad. No se movía. Entonces escucharon un ruido desgarrador, y voltearon para ver la torre de agua, que comenzaba a tornarse rojo vivo.

Tony y Meghan corrieron en dirección contraria, pero él tropezó y Meghan se detuvo a ayudarlo.

Escuchó como la torre golpeó el suelo y Tony la empujó hacia un lado.

El agua los cubrió, y Meghan volvió a caer al suelo.

_Hoy no es mi día__pensó, mientras el agua la cubría.

Estaba tendida en el suelo boca abajo, y frente a ella estaba un trozo del tanque. Al menos no había caído sobre ella.

_¡Déjame ir!_escuchó la voz de Harley_¡Ayuda!.

Con cuidado, volteó para ver a un sujeto que, al igual que la mujer contra la que había luchado menos de cinco minutos atrás, tenía ojos rojos, y a través de sus venas parecía correr lava. Tenía a Harley sobre uno de sus hombros, y a pesar de que el niño intentaba liberarse con desesperación, el agarre de hierro del hombre era demasiado. Se quedó quieta. El hombre no parecía haberla notado. Tony intentó quitar su pierna de su confinamiento.

_De cualquier forma_comenzó el hombre de forma casual mientras depositaba a Harley en el suelo. Meghan comenzó a arrastrarse, debía alejarse antes de que el hombre la viera, así podría escabullirse por detrás y atacarlo_Oye, niño. ¿Qué te gustaría para navidad?.

_Señor Stark, lo siento_se disculpó Harley, al borde de las lágrimas.

Meghan se arrastró un poco más.

_No, no, no. Creo que él intentaba decir, "quiero mi maldito archivo"._Miró hacia la izquierda._No te muevas, dulzura. No querrás que la cabeza del niño se derrita, ¿verdad?.

Meghan se detuvo en seco. Volteó y observó la escena. La expresión desquiciada del hombre no lograba perturbarla, pero al aterrado niño en sus brazos sí.

_No es tu culpa, niño_comenzó Tony_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los molestos?.

Harley dejó de forcejear, y miró a Tony, quien asintió levemente. Luego miro a Meghan, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo una pelea de miradas con su captor. Si ella no apartaba la mirada, él no lo haría. Estaba lo suficientemente distraído.

Harley presionó el botón del cilindro y este emitió una fuere luz. El hombre se cayó y Harley corrió en dirección opuesta.

_¿Te gustó eso, robot?_se burlo Tony.

Meghan se levantó y tomó su daga. Dejó que su mano le transmitiera calor. Se tornó roja en unos pocos segundos.

_Es el asunto con los tipos listos, siempre cubrimos nuestro trasero.

Meghan lanzó la daga al mismo tiempo que Tony lanzaba un rayo de energía. La daga se enterró en el cráneo del hombre y el rayo lo envió sobre su espalda, donde cayo. No se levantó.

_¡¿Qué te pasa, Meg?!_Tony levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza._¡Arruinaste mi momento!.

Meghan enarco una ceja mientras se acercaba.

_¡¿Disculpa?!. ¡_Tú _arruinaste el mío!.

Tony la miro con exasperación.

_¡Tu arruinaste el mío!.

_Claro que no.

_Si.

_No.

_Si.

_Era mío.

_No, era mío.

_Mío.

_Mío.

_Mío.

_Mío_canturrearon al unísono.

Suspiraron y rodaron los ojos. Tony tomó un trozo de madera y liberó su pie. Meghan le extendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Observó como Tony se acercaba al hombre y tomaba algo de su bolsillo.

_Necesitamos el expediente._le dijo.

Se volteó a verla.

_Pues vamos por él.

Cuando volvieron al centro de la ciudad, apenas había gente en la calle. La mayoría había huido despavorida ante el espectáculo. Meghan no podía imaginarse como sería estar en los zapatos de alguno de los habitantes de Rose Hill. De seguro estaban demasiado aterrados para salir de sus casas, y no debían de entender nada.

Entraron en el bar y Tony se dirigió hacia el mostrador en el que se suponía estaría el expediente, mientras que Meghan lo esperaba en la puerta, comprobando la hora. De estar en casa, estaría volviendo luego de dejar a Amanda y Natasha en la escuela. En pueblo más cercano a la casa era bastante pequeño, y la escuela y el kinder estaban en una sola institución.

Tony volvió con el expediente en sus manos. Salieron del bar y se dirigieron a un auto. Meghan había encontrado las llaves en el suelo. No era robar. Lo devolverían. O pagarían los daños.

_De nada_escucharon la voz de Harley.

El niño se acercó a ellos con un sombrero vaquero sobre su capucha.

_¿Por qué?. ¿Me perdí algo?_le preguntó Tony, confundido.

Meghan suspiró.

_Solo dale las gracias y larguémonos.

_De mi, salvando sus vidas.

La agente frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo le había salvado la vida?.

_Si. A, te salvamos primero. B, gracias, o algo así_habló con rapidez Tony._Y c, si le haces un favor a alguien, no seas un tarado, ¿de acuerdo?. De otra forma terminarás siendo pomposo.

Meghan bufó.

_¿Te resulta familiar?.

De nuevo, fue ignorada.

_¿Cómo tú?_habló Harley mientras se subían al auto. En otra ocasión, Meghan habría insistido en conducir. Todos los agentes conducían como desquiciados, pero de esa forma llegarían a su destino en la mitad de tiempo; pero estaba cansada, necesitaba café de verdad, y su espalda estaba agonizando. Solo podía esperar no tener algún hueso astillado.

Ella entró en el auto ignorando a Harley, pero Tony se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

_Admítanlo, me necesitan. Estamos conectados._claro que ni el padre ni la hija se compraban esa actuación.

_Lo que necesitamos es que vayas a casa a estar con tu mamá, mantengas la boca cerrada, cuides el traje...

_Que aprendas a hacer café_lo señaló ella con dedo acusador.

_...Y estés conectado al teléfono, porque si llamo, más vale que contestes, ¿okay?._entonces cambió su expresión, como si estuviera teniendo una revelación_¿Sientes eso?. Terminamos aquí. Quítate del camino o pasaré sobre ti.

Tony entró en el auto y Meghan dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

Su padre bajó la ventana, pero Meghan no tuvo las fuerzas para quejarse del frío.

_Lo siento niño. Lo hiciste bien._por su tono de voz, alguien que conociera a Tony bien podría decir que estaba siendo honesto.

_¿Así que ahora solo van a dejarme aquí, cómo mi papá?_escuchó la lastimera voz de Harley.

_Si._contestaron al unísono.

_Espera_esta vez habló Tony_Nos estás haciendo sentir culpable, ¿verdad?.

_Tengo frío_lloriqueó el niño.

_Lo se_Tony imitó su tono de voz_¿Sabes como lo se?. Porque estamos conectados.

El auto aceleró y Meghan abrió los ojos de golpe, girándose hacia su padre.

_¡TONY!.

Alohaaaaaa! Volví! ^.^. Adivinen quien pasó el examen? MUAAAA! WOHOOO!

No tengo mucho sobre lo que divagar hoy,... nop, nada interesante.

:v Alguien es fan de Percy Jackson?. Estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "When the darkness comes" que puede ser encontrado en Potterfics, bajo el mismo nombre de usuario que tengo en esta página.

En el capítulo pasado no contesté los comentarios y quiero disculparme. había subido ese capítulo muuuy tarde y tenía que levantarme a las 5 :(, y cada vez que lo publicaba aparecían un montón de códigos y no se leían. En determinado momento logré publicarlo y noté que ¡Por fin! no aparecían los códigos, pero no había colocado la respuesta a los reviews. Era tan tarde que simplemente me fui a dormir, ademas no quería editarlo por miedo a que los códigos comenzaran a aparecer de nuevo -_-. Aquí dejo las respuestas:

MarQueZa-N1: jajaja, yo también pienso lo mismo de los nervios de CLint :3. Sip, Meghan va a conocer a Pepper, de hecho, al comienzo de IM3 ella ya la conoce, pero esa escena probablemente sea vista en un flashback más adelante. Tardé muuuucho en entender que era AoS :3, casi me doy la cabeza contra una pared cuando me di cuenta de los que significaba. Sip, planeo hacer un cameo, probablemente luego de TWS, durante la segunda temporada :33333333. Es muy probable, si, que Meghan mate a Fury antes de TWS.

Bss y cuídate :))

Abby Smith MMM: jaajajajajaj, me alegra que estés tan sorprendida, te sorprendió el final del capítulo 6?. YO entiendo lo frustrante que puede ser tener tantas ideas y no saber cual elegir, me sucedió con mi fic de Game of Thrones :_.

Bss y cuídate :))

Guest: Fue antes de las películas. Me alegra que te gustara, y pensé en colocar fechas, para que no sea tan confuso, o aclarar cuando suceden. Los momentos perdidos serán vistos un capítulo antes de que algo importante suceda.

Ej: Digamos que Meghan engañó a Clint, y en un capítulo él lo menciona. El capítulo anterior a ese tendría la explicación, para que no estén perdidos al momento de leerlo. ¿Se entendió o fue confuso?.

Bss y cuídate :)).

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, agregar a favoritos, alertas, comentar, etc. Si quieren ver algo en especial, no duden en comentarlo.

Pueden encontrarme en twitter como BolenaBorgia, ahí voy a subir adelantos, datos sobre los personajes, y pueden también hacer preguntas.

Gracias por esperar!. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Bss y cuídense :))


	10. AvengersChapter 8

The Avengers_Capítulo 8

(Iron Man 3_Capítulo 2: Confesiones)

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can´t replace._

_When you love someone, bit it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?_Fix you, por Coldplay_

Luego de casi media hora de cambiar a todas las posiciones existentes y por existir, Meghan renunció a la idea de dormir. Bufando, se acomodó en el asiento y miró por la ventana. En la oscuridad, casi no se podía distinguir nada. Frunció el ceño, y a través del cristal de la ventana, observó a su padre. No podía evitar preguntarse como habría sido crecer siendo la hija de Tony Stark. Probablemente, su vida hubiera sido mucho más sencilla. Tal vez, su madre seguiría viva. Tal vez no le hubiera pasado lo que le pasó. Tal vez no habría acabado trabajando para S.h.i.e.l.d, probablemente hubiera acabado con un trabajo aburrido en la empresa de su padre. Tal vez, nunca hubiera conocido a Clint, o Phil, o Natasha. Tal vez nunca hubiera tenido que lidiar con sus poderes. Probablemente, Natasha y Amanda no hubieran nacido; y el pensamiento era casi insoportable. Pero..., su madre tal vez no hubiera muerto, o al menos, no de la brutal forma en que lo hizo.

Meghan se volteó y observó a su padre con los labios fruncidos, absteniéndose de preguntar.

Tony la observó de reojo.

_Dispara_ le dijo.

Ella apretó los labios en una tensa línea y luego suspiró.

_¿Siquiera la recuerdas?

_¿A quién?.

_A mi madre.

Meghan notó una gota de sudor caer por la sien de Tony, como sus manos se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente sobre el volante, y como movió los ojos de forma inquieta.

_¿Quien era?_ preguntó. Su voz había temblado un poco, tan poco, que solo un agente lo notaría, como Meghan.

_Amanda Parker_ intentó mantenerse tan indiferente como pudo, pretendiendo que era un simple interrogatorio.

Tony movió una mano, como urgiéndola.

_Especifica.

Volteó a verla por un segundo, y casi traga en seco. Sus ojos castaños se habían congelado, y estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua. Ella sabía como intimidar para hacer a alguien hablar. Pero el estaría bien mientras no la mirara a los ojos, ¿verdad?.

_Hablas como si ella fuera la mismísima Medusa, Stark_ _pensó mientras intentaba mantener su vista en el camino delante de ellos, pero sintiendo la mirada de hielo de su hija, era difícil.

_Pelirroja,_ comenzó ella con una voz tan serena que era escalofriante _ojos azules, pocas pecas, alta, amable, buena en química, no le gustaba el chocolate y su país favorito era Grecia.

Tony miró por la ventana, encontrándose no con los ojos castaños y cabellos oscuros de su hija, sino con un brillante cabello pelirrojo, y amables ojos azules.

_No, no la recuerdo_ tomó valor y se volteó para verla. Era una versión femenina más joven de él. _Si sabes que...

_...Que cambiabas de mujer de la misma forma que cambias de ropa._ ella finalizó por él.

Lo estudió un par de segundos. Su postura era tensa, sudaba ligeramente, y aunque intentaba no hacerlo, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro. Por supuesto que mentía.

_Muy bien_ ella volteó y observó al frente.

Tony todavía la observaba. Meghan se estiró y movió el volante hacia la izquierda. Tony reaccionó y los colocó de nuevo en el camino.

_¡¿Qué fue eso?!_exclamó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Había un venado.

Él suspiró y no dijo nada. Condujo en silencio por un par de segundos, mientras que Meghan tarareaba lo que parecía ser una canción infantil.

Se aclaró la garganta, y ella volteó a verlo con lentitud, la misma expresión aterradoramente serena en su rostro. Daba más miedo que cualquier película de terror.

_¿Si?.

Tony se debatió un par de segundos, inseguro sobre como preguntar. Legolas le había advertido que no leyera el expediente de Meghan luego de Nueva York, y sorprendentemente, él había escuchado; pero de todas formas, sentía gran curiosidad por la infancia de su única hija.

_Tu...,_comenzó, sin poder ocultar sus nervios_ Co-como..,_ tragó y se armó de valor para escuchar algo que probablemente no quería escuchar _¿Cómo fue tu infancia?. Me refiero a sí,...¿tuviste lo que necesitabas?. ¿Fuiste feliz?.

Se volteó a tiempo de ver su fachada desmoronarse. Sus ojos se endurecieron y volteó hacia su ventana.

_No es necesario indagar en eso.

Ahora si sentía curiosidad.

_¿Por qué no?.

_Tu estado mental no es el mejor por estos días_ comenzó, y antes de que objetara, continuó_ Además, no te va a gustar lo que hay para contar.

Ella entrelazó sus manos en su regazo con fuerza.

_Merezco saber ._comenzó él. Quería saber desesperadamente porque el tema la volvía tan impredecible _Soy tu padre, y...

Meghan se volteó hacia él, con los ojos rojos y el cabello cambiando de color con rapidez.

_¡¿Y EN DONDE ESTABAS?!_gritó_ ¡ESTABAS DEMASIADO OCUPADO DE FIESTA EN FIESTA MIENTRAS YO TENÍA QUE LIDIAR SOLA CON ÉL!.

Tony paró el auto. Se volteó a verla. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pero eran de furia. Cuando una cayó, notó que era roja, como la sangre. Meghan volteó y, sin querer derretir la puerta, bajó el vidrio de la ventana con el codo y se lanzó fuera del auto, empujándose, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, y aterrizando sobre sus pies con gracia. Tony salió de la forma normal detrás de ella.

_¿Quién es "él''?_ le preguntó. No sabía quién era esa persona ni que había hecho, pero ya lo odiaba con todo su ser. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien que no conocía, pero su hija estaba llorando por ello, y era razón suficiente.

Meghan lo miró, más lágrimas rojas se deslizaban por su rostro, y al tocar la nieve, esta se volvía agua. Le dio la espalda.

Tony no sabía que hacer para que ella se abriera.

_Si no me dices, Anna Meghan Parker, llamaré a tu madre y...

Meghan rió con frialdad y volteó a verlo, al menos ya no lloraba, pero rastros rojos que caían por sus mejillas la delataban.

_Buena suerte. Es difícil hablar con los muertos.

Tony se quedó sin aire. Muerta. Amanda Parker muerta. Su mejor amiga, Amy, bajo tierra. Intentó recordar su cálida sonrisa, o su siempre amable tono de voz, pero no podía. Veinticinco años, y él acababa de enterarse de su muerte. No fue a su funeral. Demonios, ¿por cuánto tiempo había estado muerta, y él no sabía?. ¿Rhodey sabía? Ellos tres habían sido inseparables en la universidad.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

_¿Cuándo?_ su voz fue un susurró tan bajo que él mismo dudó de haber hablado.

Meghan lo observó con cuidado. Parecía que Tony no era tan indiferente de su madre como él proclamaba.

_Tenía trece._ ella contestó. Por la forma en la que se encontraba su padre, no quería decirle el resto, Dios sabía cuánto empeoraría.

Tony miró la nieve a los pies de Meghan, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, perdidos en el pasado.

_¿Cómo?.

Esperó. Pasó un minuto. Luego otro. Meghan no le dio una respuesta. Cuando levantó la vista, ella tenía su mano extendida.

_Yo conduzco_ fue lo único que dijo sin mirarlo.

_¿Cómo?_ repitió con más fuerza, pero Meghan se rehusaba a mirarlo.

_No has estado en tus mejores cables últimamente, no creo que saber sea...

_¡¿CÓMO?!_las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, una tras otra, parecía que tenía recursos para años.

Meghan suspiró.

__Èl _lo hizo_ apretó sus puños a sus costados, sin mirarlo a los ojos._ Esa noche la golpeo tanto, _comenzó a hipar, mientras más lágrimas rojas caían por su pálido rostro, aunque su temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad, de hecho _La vi. La empujó y se ella cayó, golpeándose contra la mesada de la cocina. _volteó a verlo, sus ojos destellaban agonía e impotencia, porque en ese entonces era débil, y cobarde, y no la había ayudado. Debió haber sido ella_ Cayó al suelo, su cabeza sangraba mucho._ hipó e intentó continuar. _Cayó y no se levantó.

Tony la observaba con expresión perdida. Su mente lo llevó a un lugar al que no quería ir.

Se imaginó a Amanda, con su cabello pelirrojo manchado de sangre, y sus ojos azules apagados, en el suelo, y a Meghan, doce años más joven, llorando en un rincón, mientras alguien reía en algún lado.

_Continúa_ le dijo con voz muerta. Ella lo miró dubitativa, y cuando él la observó con persistencia, ella se resignó.

_Creí que la policía haría algo,_ rió sin humor _pero él era amigo de todos ellos, así que se la llevaron sin hacer preguntas y sin darme una segunda mirada.

_¿Cómo escapaste?_ le preguntó. No confiaba en que sus piernas lo sostuvieran, por lo que gateó hasta estar frente a ella y la observó. Era cierto, Meghan era muy parecida a él, el mismo cabello y ojos, el mismo sentido del humor, el sarcasmo. Pero también se parecía a Amanda. Su nariz, la curva de sus cejas, la forma de torcer la boca, su voz era parecida.

Meghan se arrodilló frente a él, con expresión dolida.

_No escapé, Tony_ susurró, luego intentó sonreír _Clint me salvó.

_¿Cómo?.

Lo miró con resignación.

_Fury requería la asistencia de mi madre para algo, pero no sabía que ella había muerto. Por lo que se, Clint me observó por un par de días, y al notar el estado de las cosas y que mi madre había muerto, Fury le ordeno sacarme de ahí.

Meghan observó la nieve frente a ella, recordando de nuevo ese día.

_¿Qué edad tenías?_ ella lo observó con ligera confusión _Cuando Barton te sacó de ahí.

_Quince.

Mientras ella observaba la nieve, él la observó a ella. Tenía otra pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro. No quería preguntar, porque sabía que la respuesta no sería de su agrado. Probablemente se odiaría a sí mismo aún más por no haber buscado a Amanda cuando ella desapareció; pero también quería preguntar. Necesitaba saber, aunque la respuesta fuera desagradable, necesitaba saber.

_¿Alguna vez...,_respiró hondo hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron soportarlo más, luego exhaló con rapidez_ ¿alguna vez hizo algo indebido?.

Meghan tomó la mano de su padre y le dio un ligero apretón. No quería decirle. No era por falta de confianza, pero en su estado actual, no quería provocarle un ataque de pánico o una crisis nerviosa. Pero también sabía que él no dejaría de insistir, y era mejor si se enteraba por ella ahora, y no por un expediente luego.

_Incontables veces _susurró.

Tony se levantó de golpe, lanzando un puñado de nieve con fuerza. Pasó su mano por su cabello e intentó no ir en busca del bastardo y darle su opinión.

_¿Alguna vez pasó de los golpes? _Tony temía esa respuesta más que nada en el mundo.

Meghan no movió su vista de la nieve, pero asintió. Escuchó un golpe, y una maldición.

Volvió a acercarse a su hija y la tomó por los hombros, levantándola del suelo y obligándola a mirarlo.

_¿Te refieres a qué...?_en cualquier otra circunstancia, no tendría dificultades para pronunciar la palabra, desafortunadamente, era algo que veía diariamente en las noticias, al menos dos veces; pero en esta ocasión no era una persona que no conocía, era su hija.

_¿A qué si _él _me violó?_ Meghan mantuvo su mirada, dejando de llorar. Sus ojos se volvieron de piedra _Si.

Tony comenzó a hiperventilar. Soltó sus hombros. No era una crisis nerviosa, o un ataque de pánico. No. Era un ataque de furia. Quería encontrar a ese bastardo y hacerlo rogar misericordia. Primero había asesinado a su mejor amiga, y luego había arruinado la infancia de su hija. Quería hacerlo sufrir. No matarlo, al menos no enseguida. Quería que sufriera el dolor más inmenso que podría existir.

_Voy a..., voy a matarlo_ susurró con voz ferviente, lleno de ira.

_Está muerto_ le dijo ella. Tony volteó a verla, y la observó por primera vez. Creía que Pepper era la mujer más fuerte, pero Meghan le ganaba por mucho. En los meses que la había conocido, no había notado lo fuerte que era. Se paraba como si fuera irrompible, y sus ojos, a pesar de que en ocasiones mostraban signos de dolor o tristeza, eran fieros, llenos de vida y sed, sed por ayudar a cuantas personas pudiera, de salvar la vida de todos los habitantes del planeta de ser posible. Ahora entendía, entendía el porque trabajaba en S.h.i.e.l.d aunque no le agradara Fury.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, orgulloso de ser el padre de alguien tan fuerte. Meghan le devolvió en abrazo, creyendo que Tony pensaba que _ella _necesitaba consuelo. Palmeó su espalda.

_Lo estás haciendo incómodo_ intentó bromear, pero Tony la abrazó con más fuerza.

_¿Quien?_ preguntó contra su cabello.

Con su último recurso de aire, Meghan masculló.

_Clint.

Tony escuchó la palabra salir con dificultad, y la soltó, observándola mientras inhalaba.

_¿Intentabas matarme?

Y ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Tony rodó los ojos.

_Volvamos al auto antes de que te conviertas en Meghan-paleta_

Definitivamente habían vuelto a la normalidad. Solo los Stark podían hacer revelaciones como esas y volver a actuar como presumidos sarcásticos al siguiente segundo.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try,_

_To fix you…_

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us___Just the two of us, por Grover Washington Jr_

Otra media hora más tarde, pasaban por un pequeño pueblo mientras Meghan le daba a Tony el expediente que él le había pedido. Lo observó rápidamente y separó una hoja, entregándosela a Meghan.

_¿Puedes guardar esto?.

Meghan la tomó sin decir nada y comenzó a doblarla, más pequeña, más pequeña, y más pequeña, hasta que medía menos de cinco centímetros y pudo guardarla en el compartimento vacío de su cinturón.

A su lado, Tony murmuraba por lo bajo, pero no entendía que estaba diciendo. De repente, observó el cinturón de Meghan y tomó la hoja de forma abrupta. Ella suspiró. Observó la hoja, donde había tres siglas. "MIA". Meghan no tenía idea de que significaba. Entonces, Tony la volteó, y las siglas cambiaron, transformándose en "AIM". ¿En donde lo había escuchado?.

_¿Lo conoces?_ le preguntó Tony.

_Lo escuché en algún lado, pero no recuerdo que significa._ Aunque estaba segura de que Natasha era quien había hecho mención de ello.

_¿Tú teléfono funciona?_ le preguntó Tony.

Meghan enarcó una ceja.

_¿Crees que llevó mi celular a todas mis misiones?.

Tony la observó.

_Esta no es una misión normal.

Ella rodó los ojos y le pasó el aparato. Tony parecía ofendido.

_¿Por qué un Iphone en lugar de un Stark R56?.

Meghan volvió a rodar los ojos.

_Porque tu línea de teléfonos es demasiado costosa.

Tony la miró como si estuviera loca.

_O sea, hello, yo soy el dueño. Solo tienes que ir a una tienda y tomar uno o pedírmelo.

Meghan intentó no reír, sonaba como una de esas chicas mimadas de California.

Discó y esperó a que alguien contestara.

_¿Hola?_ se escuchó una voz desconocida, Tony debía de haber activado el altavoz.

_¿Has estado frente a una chica con las piernas abiertas y miras arriba y de repente ella brilla de adentro hacia fuera, como una naranja brillante?.

_Si, me ha sucedido_ respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea con sarcasmo_ ¿Quien llama?.

_Soy yo, amigo. Ahora, la última vez que me perdí, si recuerdo correctamente, tú viniste a buscarme. ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

_Un poco de tocar y hablar, haciendo amigos en Paquistán.

Meghan suspiró. Ese podría ser otro día en la oficina de S.h.i.e.l.d.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ preguntó la voz.

_Tu rediseño, tu gran rebautizo, esa fue AIM, ¿verdad?.

_Si.

Tony lanzó la hoja al suelo con enojo.

__Qué rudo_ _pensó Meghan con diversión.

_Buscaremos un satélite de comunicaciones de alta capacidad, necesito tu código.

_¿Buscaremos?_ preguntó la voz. _O sea que no estás solo.

Meghan decidió que era tiempo de hacer notar su presencia.

_Hola_ saludó de forma alegre, casi canturreando.

_¿Quien es?_ preguntó con cautela la misteriosa voz.

_Soy...,

_Mi hija._ la interrumpió Tony. _Meghan, Rhodey. Rhodey, Meghan. Iron Patriot, Sagitta. Yo no me metería con sus dulces.

Por unos segundos, la línea se mantuvo en silencio.

_¿Rhodey?_ llamó Tony.

_¿Hija?._llegó la voz incrédula del sargento _¡Tony!. ¿Cómo sucedió?.

Meghan hizo una mueca.

_No es necesario compartir esa historia mientras estoy presente.

_Como sea. Ya sabes como pasa. Te reproduces, naces, creces, trabajas para la mejor agencia de inteligencia y acabas ayudando a tu padre a matar a un terrorista._ interrumpió Tony _Código.

_Es el mismo de siempre. "MáquinadeGuerra68".

_¿Y la palabra clave?._habló Meghan.

_Bueno, miren, tengo que cambiarla cada vez que la hackeas, Tony.

_No son los ochenta, nadie dice "Hackear". Danos tu clave.

Rhodey suspiró.

_"Máquina De Guerra Rox. Con una "X", y mayúsculas.

Tony y Meghan compartieron una mirada y comenzaron a reír.

_Si, de acuerdo_ Rhodey no parecía divertido.

_Eso es mucho mejor que "Iron Patriot"_ rió Tony.

Viró el volante y Meghan se sujetó al asiento. Se detuvieron en seco.

_Avisa_ le regañó.

Tony aceleró en la dirección por la que venían anteriormente. Se despidió de Rhodey y se acercó a un hotel en el que estaba tomando lugar un concurso de belleza.

Tomó el sombrero de vaquero del asiento trasero y se volteó a Meghan, escaneándola de arriba a abajo.

_Llamarás la atención con ese uniforme.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Adelántate, te alcanzaré en minuto y medio.

Tony la observó por un par de segundos, se encogió de hombros y salió del auto. Meghan lo siguió con la mirada, y sonrió cuando alguien golpeó su ventana. La bajó y miró a la mujer con expresión inocente.

La mujer la iluminó con su linterna.

_Lo lamento, señorita, pero no puede estacionarse aquí.

Meghan hizo una mueca. Su mano se movió hacia su cinturón sin que la mujer lo notara.

_No se preocupe, no me molesta.

Le mujer frunció el ceño.

_Salga del auto.

Meghan salió con las manos detrás de su espalda. La mujer la observó con suspicacia.

_¿Qué tiene es sus manos?.

Meghan sonrió. La mujer se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Meghan colocó su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, delante de ambas. Abrió su mano, en donde había un poco de polvo púrpura.

_¿Qué es ...?_comenzó la mujer, pero cuando Meghan sopló el polvo en su rostro, está cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, inconsciente.

La mujer era obesa, obviamente, la ropa sería demasiado grande para Meghan, por lo que solo tomó su horrible chaleco fluorescente.

Tony cerró la puerta de la camioneta, solo para que Meghan la abriera un par de segundos después. La observó. Llevaba un chaleco fluorescente demasiado grande y un gorro de policía que caía sobre sus ojos.

_Fue más de minuto y medio.

_Problemas técnicos_ dijo, y se dejó en la silla giratoria.

Tony interrumpió la transmisión del concurso de belleza y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía. Meghan lo observó en silencio. En S.h.i.e.l.d le habían enseñado a hackear cualquier tipo de archivo o programa, de vez en cuando, cuando se aburría, hackeaba el sistema de la CIA para saber en que andaban metidos, pero de todas formas, siempre se le había hecho difícil, por lo que dejó a Tony trabajar en paz, sabiendo que si él se encargaba acabarían en la mitad de tiempo. Ella se dedicaría a llevar a cabo las interrogaciones y lanzar los golpes.

_Eso no va a cortarlo_ murmuró, y Meghan se inclinó para observar, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Entró un hombre hablando por teléfono. Meghan lo escaneó rápidamente; no era peligroso, tampoco pudo evitar notar que se había afeitado de la misma forma que Tony.

_Disculpe, señor, señorita, no se quienes...

Tony le indicó que hiciera silencio, volteándose a verlo.

El hombre notó quien era, y su mandíbula casi roza el suelo, luego miró a Meghan, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

_Mamá, te llamo luego. Algo mágico está sucediendo._ colgó y comenzó a mover los brazos, mientras Tony le hacía señas para que se callara, y Meghan los observaba, sin intenciones de intervenir. _Tony Stark y Sagitta están en mi camioneta.

_Hable bajo.

_¡Tony Stark está en mi camioneta!._casi grito.

Meghan se sintió ligeramente ofendida. No podía ser que él tuviera más fans que ella.

_No, no lo está_ Tony comenzaba a impacientarse.

_¡Sabía que aún estaba vivo!.

Meghan rodó los ojos.

_Entra y cierra la puerta._ le dijo.

Con torpeza, el hombre entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Observó a Tony con adoración, y este le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ruido.

_¡Vaya!. ¿Puedo solamente decir?, señor ..., soy su más grande admirador.

Meghan suspiró.

_Aquí vamos.

Tony los ignoró a ambos.

_Muy bien. Primero, ¿es tu camioneta?. ¿Alguien más va a entrar?.

_No, no, solo nosotros.

Tony se levantó.

_Genial, ¿cómo te llamas?.

_Gary._ le contestó, asombrado de que a Tony le importara saber su nombre.

Tony le estrechó la mano.

_¡Vaya!.

_Ahí está bien._ Tony intentó alejarse. _¿Bien?. Esto me sucede mucho, está bien.

_¡Dios!, ¿Puedo decir?.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Si.

Meghan alternó sus ojos entre ambos, completamente aburrida.

_Me hubiera quedado en casa con las niñas y Nat._

Parecía el día más feliz de Gary.

_No se si se dio cuenta pero tengo, como, estilizada mi apariencia para parecerme a usted._ se quitó su gorro.

_Oh, genial. Encontraste a tu gemelo_ murmuró la agente por lo bajo.

_Mi cabello es un poco...No está bien porque no hay ningún producto en él.

Meghan lo observó con labios y ceño fruncido, y sus ojos un poco consternados. ¿Productos para el cabello?. Ni siquiera ella los usaba.

_Está bien.

Gary volvió a colocarse su gorro.

_No quiero hacer las cosas embarazosas pero tengo que mostrarle... ¡BOOM!._subió su manga, revelando su antebrazo, en el cual había un tatuaje.

Meghan se inclinó hacia adelante con los labios torcidos.

_¿Quién es?._preguntó.

_Un Scott Baio hispánico_ adivinó Tony.

_¿Quien?.

Tony se volteó hacia ella.

_¿Días felices?_

Ella elevó las cejas, y negó con lentitud.

_¡Vamos!. ¿Qué miras en televisión?.—preguntó Tony, extendiendo sus brazos.

Ella desvió la vista por un segundo y volvió a mirarlo.

_The walking dead.

Tony la miro como si fuera la persona más tonta del planeta y bufó. Ambos voltearon a ver el tatuaje de nuevo.

_En realidad, creo que eres tú._ le dijo ella, volviendo a recostarse. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a girar en la silla.

_¡Sí!. Es decir... hice que lo hicieran de un muñeco que yo hice, así que no es de una foto.

_Notamos eso_ dijo Meghan, mientras continuaba girando en la silla con extrema serenidad.

Tony comenzó a persuadir a Gary de que los ayudara, lo cual fue bastante sencillo.

_Tony necesita a Gary_

Meghan tenía que admitir que su padre era un buen actor.

_Y Gary necesita a Tony.

Meghan dejó de girar y sonrió.

_Y Meghan necesita café (N/A:Por alguna estúpida razón, hace días quería escribir eso :3).

_Ni siquiera me reconoció._ dijo Meghan, ligeramente ofendida.

Tony se sentó frente a la computadora.

_¿Acaso eres una multi-millonaria con un super-traje?.

_Bueno, no, pero...

_Ahí lo tienes.

Ella bufó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

__¿Cuál considerarías como el momento decisivo de tu vida?._

Se escuchó un a voz, y Meghan se acercó a la pantalla. En ella, se podía contemplar al hombre que acusaban de haber explotado una casa en Rose Hill.

__Bueno, creo que sería el día que decidí no dejar que mi herida me venciera._

Tony se volteó hacia la computadora y comenzó a teclear. Luego apareció la mujer con la que Meghan había luchado unas dos horas atrás.

__Por favor, diga su nombre para la cámara._

__Ellen Brandt._

__De acuerdo. Entonces, las inyecciones se administran periódicamente._

Entonces, un hombre rubio con cabello algo largo apareció en la pantalla.

__La adicción no será tolerada._

____¿Lo conoces?_ preguntó Meghan.

_Aldrich Killian.

Meghan frunció el ceño.

_¿Él ex-novio de Pepper?.

Tony volteó a verla.

_E-e-e, ¿el qué?.

Meghan se rascó la cabeza.

_Nada.

Tony le dio una mirada desagradable y continuó buscando archivos. No le llevó mucho llegar a las pruebas de inyecciones. Meghan volvió a acercarse. Se veían cuatro cámaras diferentes.

La cámara se enfocó en Ellen, y Meghan y Tony observaron como comenzaba a cambiar. Sus ojos destellaban rojo al igual que las venas de su rostro. La cámara descendió, y pudieron notar como su brazo se regeneraba, como si fuera una estrella de mar.

La cámara se enfocó en el hombre junto a ella, cuyo cuerpo no parecía aceptar el cambio. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, abrió su boca lanzando un aullido de agonía, y de ella salió luz. Entonces hubo una explosión, y la cámara se puso negra.

_¡Ay, mierda!_ exclamó Meghan.

_Harley, dinos que está pasando. Reporte completo._ Tony habló en el manos libres, mientras Meghan disfrutaba de dos tazas de café extra grande y un muffin.

_Creí que Gary se olvidaría_ sonrió extasiada mientras terminaba la primer taza. Bajó la ventana y la lanzó afuera. Tony la miró mal.

_Si, estoy sentado comiendo dulces. ¿Quieres que siga haciéndolo?_ les llegó la voz del niño desde el otro lado de la línea.

_¿Te he dicho que me agradas?.

_¿Cuanto has comido?.

_Dos o tres tazones.

_¡Dios!. Es como tú_ Tony la miró de reojo. _¿Puedes ver bien?.

_Más o menos.

_Eso significa que estás bien. Comunícame con Jarvis.

Meghan escuchó "Stayin' alive" y se inclinó hacia la guantera, sacando su celular. Clary le había escrito.

__No han quemado nada._

Adjunto había una foto de su amiga y las gemelas, las tres vestidas de renos y sacudiendo sus brazos sobre sus cabezas. Meghan sonrió y respondió.

__Todavía._

Lanzó un pequeño grito en cuanto el auto se sacudió. No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

_De hecho señor, está cargando._ les llegó la voz de Jarvis. _Pero la fuente de poder es cuestionable. Puede que no tenga éxito en revitalizar al Mark 42.

_¿Qué es cuestionable acerca de la electricidad?._Tony comenzó a balbucear _Es mi traje, y no puedo, no voy a , no quiero...

Meghan colocó una mano en su hombro y lo observó con el ceño fruncido en creciente preocupación.

_Respira_

_Por Dios, no de nuevo.

_¿Tony?.

Sacudió la mano de Meghan y salió del auto.

__¿Estás teniendo otro ataque?__

Meghan salió del auto y se apresuró hasta donde estaba su padre.

__Ni siquiera mencioné Nueva York._

Ella casi se palmea la frente.

_Y entonces lo mencionas mientras niegas haberlo hecho.

_¿Quieres que llame a alguien?_ se arrodilló frente a él _Tengo el número de una psicóloga que necesita una psicóloga, pero es buena.

Tony le lanzó dagas con los ojos.

_No entiendo porque no pudimos pasar el día en la playa_ se quejó Meghan en un susurro apenas imperceptible mientras ella y Tony se acercaban a la mansión.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

_¿Cómo es que Fury no te ha despedido?.

Ella se encogió de hombros, frunciendo los labios ligeramente.

_Yo también me lo pregunto.

Se detuvieron debajo del muro.

_Yo entro y me deshago de esos idiotas, y luego tú entras.

Tony recostó un hombro contra el muro de forma incómoda.

_¿Qué tal si, no?. Yo entro, me encargo de los idiotas y el perro y luego entras tú.

Meghan exhaló, exasperada.

_Porque YO estoy entrenada para esto. Tú siempre usas un traje de hierro.

_No. Es. De. Hierro_ Tony habló entre dientes_ Es de acero, hierro y oro.

_¡Aja!_ Meghan exclamó tan bajo como pudo _Si tiene hierro.

El mecánico rodó los ojos.

_Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

_¿Vamos al mismo tiempo?

Tony asintió con resignación.

_Tu izquierda y yo derecha.

Entonces, trepó el muro con agilidad y saltó.

_Yo quería la derecha_ lloriqueó Meghan, mientras lo seguía.

Corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Meghan se agachó detrás de un arbusto rodeado de lilas y lanzó una lata de coca cola vacía, que se detuvo a los pies del guardia que pasaba por ahí con un doberman. El hombre miró abajo, frunció el ceño y se inclinó con intenciones de levantar la lata. La agente lanzó un pequeño trozo de carne, que aterrizó silenciosamente frente al perro, quien la devoró de buena gana. El guardia tomó la lata, y de ella, salió una pequeña mano blanca que sujetaba un trozo de papel rojo que leía:

_Idiota_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él hombre sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza y cayó al suelo junto a su perro.

_Esto será muy sencillo__ pensó Meghan, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se detenía frente al guardia.

_Tardaste demasiado_ Tony saltó al escuchar la voz de Meghan. Se llevó una mano al corazón y la miró irritado, mientras que ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia desde su lugar en las escaleras junto a la entrada.

_Cristo_ exclamó su padre.

_Nop._ Meghan bajo de un salto, aterrizando sin hacer ruido _Solo Meghan. Cristo estuvo aquí hace cinco minutos, dijo que tardabas más que una abuelita y por eso se fue sin saludarte.

Tony suspiró. Observó sus alrededores y notó a una joven rubia inconsciente sobre una mesa. Miro a Meghan de forma acusadora.

_¿Tú la mataste?.

Su hija le devolvió la misma mirada.

_No-Oo_ canturreó, luego la señaló_ Esa ya estaba así cuando entre. Creo que hubo una fiesta.

_¿Y no revisaste la casa?_ cuando ella negó, Tony movió sus brazos con exasperación _¿Y si aparecía alguien mientras estabas aquí sola y te veía?

Meghan lo miró como si fuera tonto.

_Lo noqueo. Si da muchos problemas…_se llevó las manos a su cuello y lo giro _Crack.

_¿Te acostumbras a quitar vidas?_ le preguntó, no queriendo creerlo.

Los ojos de Meghan cambiaron, toda diversión había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una triste resignación.

_Lamentablemente, en algún punto, deja de importarte si tu enemigo tiene una familia esperándolo. Es solo una amenaza._ suspiró, miro a su alrededor y frotó sus manos_ Vamos o ¿quieres tener otra confesión aquí?. Eres el que se queja de mi imprudencia, después de todo.

Se dirigieron a la derecha, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la joven de la mesa, aunque parecía que ni siquiera un terremoto la despertaría.

Escucharon voces y se detuvieron. Meghan miro a Tony. Este saco un guante de su mochila y Meghan casi sonríe; quien quiera que fuera la persona que iba a sufrir, tal vez, solo tal vez, sería divertido de observarlo.

En la habitación habían dos personas: otra rubia y un hombre de cabellos cortos.

_Ya te lo dije, querida_ le decía el hombre_ No soy tu técnico….

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que Tony coloco el guante sobre su casi rapada cabeza. El hombre se sacudió y cayó al suelo.

Meghan cruzó hacia la siguiente puerta haciendo caso omiso de la chica.

Abrió con cuidado y entró, sacando su arma de repuesto de su funda. Detrás de ella, Tony lanzó su guante al suelo.

Avanzaron con cuidado unos pocos metros, entonces, se detuvieron frente a una pantalla que mostraba a el "temido" Mandarín. Mientras Tony continuaba escaneando la habitación, Meghan observó la pantalla con creciente burla. Ese hombre se veía ridículo, y no entendía como inspiraba tanto miedo, por más terrorista que fuera. Observó las otras pantallas y frunció el ceño. La tecnología apenas era superada por la de Stark Industries o S.h.i.e.l.d; eran las mismas pantallas que verías en el detrás de cámaras de una película o un video musical. Todo parecía demasiado arreglado.

_Pss_

Levantó la vista y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tony, quien le hacía señas. Se asomó por detrás del mesa de maquillaje…, un momento, ¿mesa de maquillaje?.

Cuando levantó la vista, Tony ya estaba rodeando la cama, así que levantó el arma y apuntó, sin moverse de su lugar, era mejor no estar a la vista por si acaso.

Tony apartó el edredón y dos chicas de tez oscura se sentaron alarmadas. Se escuchó el sonido de una cisterna, y ambas jóvenes volvieron a acomodarse, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_Bueno,_ dijo con tono ligero un hombre mientras se acercaba a la cama _No volveré a ir hasta dentro de treinta minutos.

Meghan lo observó boquiabierta. Sospechaba (desde que habían llegado a Miami), que toda la fachada de "El Mandarín" era una farsa, pero nunca habría imaginado que se encontraría con algo tan,…decepcionante.

_Ahora, ¿Cuál de ustedes es Vanessa?.

Entonces, el hombre comenzó a hablar sobre las galletas de la fortuna. Meghan bajó el arma y esperó a que Tony decidiera hacer el primer movimiento. Observó al hombre casi con pena, nunca había visto a alguien tan patético.

_Hay un tipo ahí_ dijo la otra chica, pero el hombre, demasiado centrado en sí mismo, no escuchó.

Meghan notó a su padre detrás de la cabecera de la cama, y ambos se miraron con la boca torcida y las cejas juntas. Ella entornó los ojos en dirección del hombre y frunció los labios, para luego negar con la cabeza. Tony hizo un gesto para indicar que la entendía y movió los brazos, como si no supiera que estaba sucediendo.

Suspiraron e hicieron su notar su presencia.

_¡Hey!.

El hombre giró en dirección de Tony con las manos en alto.

_Maldiciòn, maldición._ dijo, al notar a Meghan a su derecha.

_No te muevas_ habló Tony en voz baja.

_Toma lo que quieras_ habló el hombre, comenzando a asustarse. Señaló detrás de Meghan_ Aunque las armas son falsas porque estos idiotas no confían en mí con una de verdad.

_¿Qué?.

_¡Lo sabía!_ exclamó Meghan, triunfante, para, una vez más, ser ignorada. Bufó_ Típico.

Mientras Tony sufría un pequeño caso de negación y le gritaba al hombre, Meghan no pudo más que sentir lástima por ese pobre idiota. De verdad parecía un incompetente.

Observó con indiferencia mientras Trevor les contaba la historia de su vida, aunque tuvo que contener la risa al notar que se había dormido.

_¿Listos para otra lección?_ preguntó Trevor, mientras Meghan se acercaba.

Le ofreció un refresco, pero al ver el rostro de la agente, ensanchó los ojos y se lo ofreció a Tony. Su padre también rechazó el refresco y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Meghan, dispuesto a continuar con su interrogatorio.

Alguien le tapó la boca por detrás y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse.

__Deberías despedirme, Fury__ fue lo último que pensó.

Hooooooooooooooooooolassssssssssssss!

Espero que no estén muy enojados por mi ausencia J.

Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto, será un "momentos perdidos" :3, que pienzzan?

No tengo mucho de lo que divagar hoy…

Alguna mixer? Escucharon el nuevo cd? :3 Yo me la paso en spotify escuchándolo! Belieber? No soy una gran fan, pero me traume con Sorry, y Directioners? También están sacando música muy buena J

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo; de nuevo, gracias por la paciencia, y también espero que el siguiente capítulo les sirva como pequeña compensación.

MarQueZa-N1:Me alegra que te gustara!. jaja, ya veremos más de los demonios de Clint y Meghan, eventualmente, lo prometo!. Creo que todos se preguntan porque no la despide :p Wiiii, quien es tu padre/madre en PJ? Yo creo que soy hija de Apolo.

Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como BolenaBorgia por si tienen alguna pregunta, o quieren ver adelantos!

Bss y cuídense :))


	11. Momentos Perdidos II

**The Avengers**

_Momentos Perdidos 2: de Ana a Meghan…_

_20 de abril del 2002_

Meghan nunca había viajado en un avión, mucho menos había soñado con viajar en uno que se volvía invisible; de todas formas, no fue capaz de disfrutar el viaje. No podía dejar de regañarse por lo bajo, mientras observaba al agente Barton por el rabillo del ojo.

El agente movió el brazo hacia adelante, en dirección de Meghan, y ella se pegó al asiento aún más, como si intentara hacer que se convirtieran en uno. Clint presionó un botón y volvió a tomar control de la nave sin siquiera observar a la adolescente sentada en su derecha, pero Meghan no se relajó

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?. Solo porque ese hombre dijera trabajar para Fury, no significaba que fuera cierto.

__Aunque él mató a Charles___ susurró con dicha una vocecita en su cabeza.

__Eso no quiere decir que sea confiable__ susurró otra voz, más recelosa.

Era cierto. Meghan no sabías si ese hombre de verdad trabajaba para Fury; por todo lo que sabía, el "agente Barton" (si es que ese era su nombre), podría ser como Charles, o peor.

__¿Qué podría ser peor que Charles?__ se preguntó a si misma.

En el fondo, no estaba segura de querer una respuesta a eso, aunque la necesitaba; necesitaba saber que habían personas más crueles que Charles, que habían personas que pasaban cosas peores de las que ella había pasado hasta hacía dos horas, trece minutos y veinte segundos. Sonaba extremadamente egoísta, pero Meghan necesitaba ese pequeño consuelo.

Clint volteó a verla, y le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

_Aterrizaremos en quince minutos_ dijo. Luego señaló detrás de sí mismo_ Encontrara un pequeño baño; ahí hay un cambio de ropa. Le quedará algo grande, pero no querrá andar por Brooklyn semi-desnuda.

Observándolo con cuidado, Meghan se levantó de su asiento con lentitud.

Mientras el agente Barton buscaba la llave en su bolsillo, Meghan observó el pasillo con ojo calculador. Estaban a mitad del pasillo en un décimo piso, y tal vez, solo tal vez, sería capaz de llegar al ascensor. ¿Y luego qué?. Ella estaba débil, le sorprendía no haber colapsado a causa de desnutrición o deshidratación, y el agente Barton estaba en perfecta forma. No importaba lo que hiciera, ya fuera empujarlo y correr hacia el ascensor o las escaleras; aunque pudiera escapar del edificio, estaba segura de que la atraparía, y eso empeoraría lo que fuera que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

Clint desbloqueó la puerta y entró. Dio unos pasos y volteó a verla.

_¿Va a entrar?_ le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Meghan inhaló y dio un paso vacilante, adentrándose en una nueva vida.

Aferró la fotografía con más fuerza y la llevó hasta su pecho. En su otra mano, llevaba la flecha que había dado muerte a Charles.

Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse, escaneando todo el lugar, como si esperara que alguien saltara de las sombras y la atacara.

Era un lugar agradable, acogedor. Las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo, cuyos muros estaban casi desnudos a excepción de un cuadro por allí y por allá; a su izquierda estaba la cocina, a su derecha había una puerta blanca y un pasillo. Meghan dio otro par de pasos y notó el sofá que se encontraba delante de las ventanas, en su respaldo había una manta con trozos de diferentes colores, como si alguien hubiera tomado recortes de diferentes tipos de tela y los hubiera cosido. Frente al sofá había una llamativa televisión de pantalla plana, pero a Meghan no le llamaba la atención la tecnología, aunque la creyera necesaria; más allá de eso, se podía ver otra puerta.

_Su habitación está en esa dirección_ habló Clint, volviendo a captar su atención, señalando a su izquierda.

Meghan lo observó con cuidado mientras avanzaba con cautela.

Llegó a su lado, se detuvo frente a él y lo observó con asustados y desconfiados ojos.

Meghan buscó con esmero alguna señal de malicia, o perversión, cualquier rastro de algo que le indicara que sería mejor intentar huir, pero no vio nada más que gentileza.

Desconcertada ante el sentimiento, frunció el ceño, giro a la derecha y se encaminó hacia su habitación como un bólido.

La habitación era linda. Tres de sus paredes eran blancas, y la que se encontraba opuesta a la puerta, de un agradable tono verde claro. A la derecha, había una puerta que conducía a un pequeño armario ya equipado con todo lo que necesitaba. A la izquierda, habían dos ventanas con cortinas blancas, que dejaban que la luz del atardecer se infiltrara con pereza. Entre ambas ventanas habían estantes con libros; cuando Meghan se acercó, notó que la mayoría eran de Historia, Matemáticas, Informática y Química. Justo del otro lado, en el rincón, había un escritorio con una laptop, que Meghan ignoró. Se dirigió al rincón del lazo izquierdo y se dejó caer sobre el cómodo puff verde manzana. Pateó sus zapatos hasta que sus pies quedaron libres y dejo que estos acariciaran el suelo. Dejó caer la flecha y colocó la fotografía en su regazo, luego abrazó sus piernas y observó sus pies acariciar la suave superficie de madera. Estaban sucios.

Necesitaba una ducha.

Tomó algo de ropa sin prestar mucha atención y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en medio de la sala, observando a Clint, quien en la cocina, revisaba el refrigerador mientras hacía unos extraños movimientos de baile.

Meghan carraspeó.

Clint volteó tan rápido como un rayo y la observó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los labios fruncidos como si intentara imitar a un pato.

El agente la observó, luego bajó la vista a los brazos de la adolescente y señaló la puerta blanca que Meghan había notado al entrar.

_Ese es el baño._ dijo con voz ligeramente amortiguada _Hay toallas limpias. Lo lamento, pero es el único.

Meghan lo observó con ojos entrecerrados y entró en el baño sin decir palabra. De todas formas, no le molestaba compartir.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente tanto como pudo, y refregó cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que quedó roja como un tomate. Al salir, su cuero cabelludo le dolía debido a la fuerza que utilizo al lavarlo.

Se observó en el espejo. La ropa le quedaba algo grande, pero en cuanto ganara algo de peso, le quedarían bien. Todavía estaba llena de moretones, y ellos se convertían en uno con sus ojeras, pero ya no se veía tan mal.

Casi le sonríe a su reflejo.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y corrió hacia la cama de dos plazas. Saltó y se dejó caer de espaldas, con sus brazos extendidos. Rió como si fuera una niña. Nunca había estado en una cama tan cómoda.

Las cortinas se movían, y la brisa que entraba era algo fría, pero no le importó.

Miró a su derecha, y vio el reloj que indicaba que eran apenas las ocho. Desvió sus ojos y notó algo que no estaba ahí antes: alguien había colocado su fotografía en un lindo marco marrón.

Eventualmente, el aroma que parecía provenir de la cocina pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad, y Meghan se aventuró fuera de su cómoda habitación.

Con pasos lentos y pausados, se acercó hasta la cocina, de donde parecía provenir el aroma.

Giró a la izquierda y se encontró con la espalda de Clint, que parecía estar friendo algo.

Meghan lo observó, ¿y si había envenenado la comida?. ¿Siquiera la alimentaría?. Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que si.

Clint volteó y le dio una sonrisa.

_Espero que te guste el pollo frito.

_No tengo hambre_ mintió Meghan con voz débil, pero el sonido que emitió su estomago en ese momento debió de haberse escuchado hasta Manhattan.

Clint enarcó una ceja rubia y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara.

Decidiendo que ya no le importaba morir envenenada, y que ese pollo olía de maravilla, Meghan se sentó en la silla, sin dejar que su espalda tocara el respaldo.

Clint colocó un plato con comida y un vaso con coca-cola frente a ella, y aunque intentó, por un par de segundos, Meghan no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el plato. Se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca, le dio un gran mordisco y gimió. ¡Era el mejor pollo de la historia de los pollos!. O ella simplemente estaba demasiado hambrienta. Probablemente una desequilibrada mezcla de ambas.

La sonrisa de Clint se ensanchó y se sentó frente a ella con otro plato.

_Ten cuidado._ le advirtió_ Podría caerte mal.

Meghan entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Continuó devorando.

Tres horas más tarde, salió disparada de su habitación en dirección del baño, maldiciéndose por no haber escuchado a Clint.

_10 de Junio del 2002_

Escuchó voces que provenían de la sala. Por un momento, creyó que se trataba de la televisión, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Clint, y Meghan dudaba que el fuera de los que le hablaba a los personajes de las telenovelas.

Dejando su tarea de historia de lado, se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, fue más sencillo distinguir las voces, aunque no entendía que estaban diciendo.

Con timidez, asomó por la esquina y se aferró a la pared.

Clint platicaba con un hombre de mediana edad, delgado y de calva incipiente. Debía de ser otro agente, ya que aunque ella no había hecho ruido, pareció notarla. Sus ojos, de un azul tan claro, se desviaron hacia ella y le ofrecieron una sonrisa cálida.

_¿A quién tenemos aquí?_ preguntó, juntando sus manos sobre su estómago_ ¿Barton?.

Clint, quien había pretendido no notar su llegada, volteó y le extendió una mano. Meghan se acercó con cautela, ignorando la mano que le ofrecían. Se detuvo junto a Clint con la espalda rígida. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas, y aunque el agente Barton se mostraba amigable y gentil, ella no quería bajar la guardia.

Observó al hombre frente a ella con una mueca recelosa, pero él no parecía notarlo. Le extendió una mano.

_Phil Coulson._ se presentó_ Es un placer conocerla, señorita Parker; el agente Barton ha hablado muy bien de usted.

Al ver que Meghan se dedicaba a observar la mano con el ceño fruncido, la dejó caer, sujetándola con la otra frente a su cuerpo. Meghan movió sus ojos hacia los del hombre, notando, para su sorpresa, que no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo.

_¿Trabaja para S.h.i.e.l.d?_ preguntó en voz baja, sin relajarse.

Phil asintió, con su amable sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro.

_Así es._ asintió_ El agente Barton me informa de que tiene aptitudes para unírsenos.

Meghan miró a Clint enarcando una oscura ceja, pero el agente simplemente miraba la pared detrás de Phil con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Eso espero_ le dijo con lentitud, intercalando su atención entre ambos.

Parecía que Phil podía leer sus pensamientos.

_No se preocupe, señorita Parker, está a salvo aquí_ le volvió a sonreír, de la forma en que un padre sonríe a su hija en su primer día de clases.

_Llámeme Meghan, agente Coulson_

La sonrisa de Phil se ensanchó.

_En ese caso, le pediré que me llame Phil.

Aunque Meghan no sonrió, se permitió confiar en Phil.

Phil dejó que sus ojos cayeran sobre el estómago de la joven.

_12 de Junio del 2002_

Clint se despertó sobresaltado. Los llantos y los gritos continuaban, y pronto comenzarían a despertar a los vecinos.

Se tiró de la cama, tomó su carcaj y su arco, y salió despedido por el pasillo.

Entró en la habitación de Meghan y notó que la ventana estaba cerrada, y la joven se revolvía en su cama, empapada en sudor.

_No_ lloró, para luego repetir el monosílabo con un grito desgarrador.

Clint dejó caer su arco y se acercó a un lado de su cama. La sacudió, pero cuando no despertó, la sacudió aún más fuerte.

Meghan se despertó de forma abrupta, saltando en su lugar. Se sentó en la cama, y cuando noto a Clint a una corta distancia, comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas hasta que cayó de la cama.

_No_ le imploró, como si creyera que él la dañaría.

Clint levantó las manos en señal de paz, pero Meghan chilló y retrocedió hasta golpear la pared, en donde se hizo un ovillo.

_Tranquila._ Clint, sin saber que hacer, le habló con tanta tranquilidad como pudo_ Meghan, respira.

Pero la adolescente no escuchaba. Sacudía su cabeza mientras lágrimas caían por sus ahora sonrosadas mejillas.

Con extrema lentitud, Clint rodeó la cama. En cuanto estuvo a un par de metros de Meghan, ella retrocedió hasta el rincón, llevó sus piernas hasta su pecho y observó a Clint como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

_Todo está bien_ continuó el agente, con el mismo tono tranquilizador_ Nadie va a hacerte daño, lo prometo.

Se sentó al estilo indio, con su espalda recostada contra la cama, y la observó, sin intenciones de moverse.

Meghan lo observaba con cuidado desde su rincón. Su pesadilla había sido terrible. En ella, Charles la alcanzaba, y volvía a imponerse sobre ella, de la misma forma en la que había hecho por más de un año. Pero la pesadilla se volvió aún peor cuando el rostro de Charles comenzó a desfigurarse, y acabó mirando a la cruel sonrisa del agente Barton.

Dentro de ella, muy profundo, Meghan estaba segura de que Clint no le haría daño, que ni siquiera pensaría en ello, pero, ¿Qué de ella?.

_Tengo miedo_ susurró Meghan, mirando su mesa de luz con el fin de evitar los ojos de Clint.

_Nadie te va a hacer daño;_ repitió Clint con paciencia y serenidad_ lo prometo, yo…

_No temo que alguien me dañe;_ lo interrumpió, y dejó que sus ojos cafés se encontraran con los de él, permitiéndole ver la desesperanza y angustia en ellos_ temo convertirme en él.

_13 de Agosto del 2002_

Se llamaba Andrew Garner, tenía tez oscura y una voz profunda, capaz de calmar al mismo Hulk.

Siempre venía acompañado por una bonita mujer con rasgos asiáticos, aunque ella no entraba en sus sesiones.

Primero cenaban, y Meghan, internamente, agradecía la compañía femenina; la había extrañado, ya casi no recordaba lo que era tener a otra mujer cerca.

Clint se sentía aliviado, y agradecido. Andrew era el mejor psicólogo de S.h.i.e.l.d, y May se había encariñado con Meghan, y siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle al menos una risa cada vez que venían.

_¿Tú qué crees?_ le preguntó Clint una vez que Meghan y Andrew se retiraron para su sesión (tenían dos por semana).

May tomó el plato que le ofrecía y comenzó a secarlo.

_Creemos que cuando este lo suficientemente estable, puede comenzar su entrenamiento.

Clint asintió con lentitud y le pasó otro plato. Frunció el ceño.

_Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Crees que es lo mejor?. Tal vez sería mejor si no trabaja para nosotros, si tiene una vida normal.

May lo miró con simpatía.

_Ella nunca tendrá una vida normal, no por completo.

Clint la observó con confusión.

_Claro que puede. El que le haya sucedido lo que le sucedió no se lo impide.

May suspiró.

_No me refiero a eso.

_¿Entonces a qué?.

_No puedo decírtelo, es información clasificada. Además, Fury la quiere.

_¿Cómo has estado?_ le preguntó Andrew desde su lugar, en la silla frente al escritorio.

Meghan asintió desde su lugar en el puff.

_Probé lo de respirar, y ha estado funcionando_ levantó la vista, encontrándose con sus gentiles ojos marrones, parecidos a los de ella_ También lo de sentarme cerca de Clint o Phil, ya no me pone tan nerviosa.

Andrew asintió y escribió algo en su libreta.

_¿Crees que seré como él?_ balbuceó Meghan a toda velocidad, con tono preocupado.

Andrew levantó la vista de su libreta y le dio una sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza.

_¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_ preguntó ella con escepticismo.

_Porque has visto que no todo en el mundo es malo._ le explicó, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas_ Las personas como Charles son como son porque no conocen nada más, y porque no tienen la ayuda que se te está dando.

_¿Lo estás excusando?_ Meghan frunció el ceño, y Andrew volvió a negar.

_Solo digo que nadie nace siendo malvado._ le dio una pequeña sonrisa_ No te pido que lo entiendas o que lo perdones, Meg, porque entiendo tu forma de pensar y se que no cambiaras de parecer, simplemente digo, que no solo porque te sucedió significa que serás igual. No importa el parecido que tengan, sino como se diferencian. Y tú has visto ambos, bien y mal, y tienes el poder de elegir cual seguir.

Los ojos de Andrew se desviaron hacia su estómago por una milésima.

Meghan no dijo nada por un par de minutos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella había visto la bondad de su madre, la de Clint, Phil, la señorita Figgs, May y Andrew; también había visto la maldad de Charles, la de sus amigos, y estaba más que segura sobre que bando elegir.

Sonrió, y enarcando una ceja, miró a Andrew con juguetona acusación.

_Acabas de citar a Harry Potter_ dijo, su voz derrochando diversión.

Andrew dejó que su profunda risa invadiera la habitación.

_En realidad, cité a J.K. Rowling.

_5 de mayo del 2003_

_Entonces,_ continuó Phil, señalando la hoja con un bolígrafo_ si tienes la frecuencia, ¿puedes calcular…?.

_¿Período?_ preguntó Meghan, aunque estaba segura de su respuesta.

Phil asintió con una sonrisa. Meghan se la devolvió y comenzó a hacer los cálculos, mientras que Phil la observaba como un padre orgulloso.

En ese momento, Clint entraba por la puerta, cargando con algunas bolsas de papel.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina sin prestarles atención y depositó las bolsas sobre la mesada; luego colocó sus codos sobre la misma, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

_¿Barton?.

Se enderezó y volteó para observar a Phil.

_Fury quiere que te quedes con ella por unos días_ dijo, fingiendo indiferencia_ Me enviarán a Bora Bora en una misión.

Phil asintió con expresión solemne, y ambos hombres se quedaron en la cocina, mirándose el uno al otro, intentando encontrar una manera de decirle a Meghan sin alterarla.

_7 de Mayo del 2003_

Luego de que Clint cerrara la puerta de entrada, Meghan tuvo una crisis nerviosa.

Comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte, que de seguro la podían escuchar dos pisos más abajo. Se paseaba por todo el apartamento a paso ligero, tropezándose con casi todo, y no dejaba de desordenarse el cabello.

Phil había intentado calmarla, pero cometió el error de hacerlo mientras Meghan se paseaba por la cocina. La cuchilla no lo cortó, pero si arruinó el brazo de su traje favorito.

Ahora, Phil la observaba desde el sofá con resignación. No tenía opción.

Cuando Meghan volvía a caminar rumbo a su habitación, se levantó, se acercó por detrás, y con rapidez insertó la jeringa en su cuello.

Meghan casi caer al suelo.

Phil la llevó a su habitación, en donde le quitó sus botas, su chaqueta, y la arropó. Observó su cuello y suspiró.

__Le saldrá un moretón__ pensó.

_12 de Mayo del 2003_

Habían sido los cinco días más largos en la vida de Meghan. Se sentía extremadamente culpable por ser tan difícil, pero Phil no dejaba de sonreír.

Estaban sentados en el sofá viendo el juego de los Manchester United; bueno, Phil observaba el partido, Meghan observaba la puerta, sentada derecha, moviendo sus pies y tamborileando con sus dedos sobre su pierna.

Vio el pestillo moverse, y sus ojos se ensancharon. En menos de un segundo, ya estaba sobre sus pies, corriendo hacia la puerta, e ignorando a Phil, que la llamaba, confuso.

Clint entró por la puerta con un bolso deportivo negro en cuyo centro había una águila gris sobre su hombro, moretones en su rostro, y apariencia cansada. No tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

Meghan hizo algo que los sorprendió a ambos. Con una sonrisa que rivalizaba la del gato Cheshire, saltó sobre Clint, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y aferrándose a él con increíble fuerza.

Clint parpadeó, sorprendido, y luego la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en años. Depositó un beso en su sien.

_Hola, Megs_ susurró.

A Meghan nunca le habían gustado los apodos, pero en ese momento, no le importó.

Era la primera vez, en más de un año, en que Meghan tocaba a otra persona.

Detrás de ellos, Phil sonrió, confidente.

_27 de Septiembre del 2004_

Meghan estaba acostada sobre el sofá, con una manta cubriéndola, y el suelo lleno de pañuelos usados. Sabía que no debía haber dormido con la ventana abierta.

_Louis, ¿si o no?_ vio que preguntaba Simon Cowell.

_No.

Meghan intentó reír al ver a Louis Walsh lanzándole un vaso con agua a la concursante, pero no había parte de su cuerpo que no doliera.

Clint se paró frente al televisor con sus manos en su cadera y la observó como si fuera una especie recientemente descubierta.

_¡Muévete, Barton!_ intentó lanzarle un pañuelo usado, pero cayó de su mano directamente al suelo.

El agente enarcó una ceja, pero su sonrisa lo traicionó.

_Impresionante_ se burló.

Meghan rodó los ojos.

_No es un buen momento.

_¿Es un buen momento para decirte que Fury quiere conocerte?.

Meghan apartó la vista de la televisión, sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas. Clint la observaba con cuidado; a veces, se ponía nerviosa a la hora de conocer gente nueva.

_¿Cuando?

_Ahora.

_Mierda.

Clint bufó. Estaría bien.

El auto se detuvo frente a un impresionante edificio que parecía de cristal. Meghan se volvió a sonar la nariz e intercambió su bufanda por el pañuelo usado con Phil, quien había venido a escoltarla.

Clint bajó primero y ayudó a Meghan a salir, aunque ella no lo necesitaba. Phil salió y ambos agentes observaron a la joven. Ambos creían que deberían esperar hasta que Meghan cumpliera dieciocho antes de que conociera a Fury, pero el director de S.h.i.e.l.d había insistido, diciendo: "unos meses más, unos meses menos, no importa", y los había observado con su único ojo, de esa forma que te hacía comprender que no había opción.

_Bueno,_ suspiró Meghan, mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada_ no debemos dejar esperando a la reina.

Entraron en el edificio, y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, se encaminaron hacia los ascensores.

Phil sacó una tarjeta y la pasó por un escáner, y las puertas se abrieron. Meghan silbó y entró.

_Exelsio_

Phil y Clint la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, a lo que la joven se encogió de hombros.

_Lo escuché por ahí. Es pegajoso.

La oficina del Director Fury era espaciosa y bien iluminada. No había casi nada ahí, con la excepción de un escritorio que parecía de cristal con una computadora moderna, y dos personas, una a cada lado del escritorio.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Meghan (Clint y Phil tenían que esperar afuera), ambos se voltearon a observarla con ojo crítico.

Meghan tragó en seco y se quedó en donde estaba, frente a ellos con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, lista para voltear y correr a esconderse en su habitación.

_Señorita Parker, finalmente nos conocemos_ habló el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio. Era alto, de piel oscura, y tenía un parche. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Meghan suspiró y, armándose de valor, colocó un pie delante del otro y continuó repitiendo hasta que estuvo frente a ambos.

Lo observó con cuidado, pero él la observaba de arriba abajo con expresión ilegible.

Meghan desvió sus ojos y se encontró con unos azules fríos. No pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer debía de descender del iceberg con el que había chocado el Titanic, por tonto que sonara. Aunque era hermosa, y eso la molestó, y por primera vez, la hizo consciente de sí misma, y lo ridícula que se veía. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de Meghan, y lo llevaba en un ajustado moño que debía de dañar su cuero cabelludo; era alta y su cuerpo esbelto. Observaba a Meghan con una ceja alzada, como si ella fuera inferior, y la adolescente luchó para no fruncir el ceño.

_Los agentes Barton y Coulson han hablado muy bien de usted._ Fury la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y Meghan movió sus ojos oscuros a los de él, quien le extendía una mano, que Meghan aceptó. Tenía fuerza_ El señor Garner dice que ha mostrado un gran avance, y la agente May lo afirma, diciendo: _Fury bajó la mirada a un expediente en su escritorio y leyó_ "_Muestras claras de capacidad intelectual, perseverancia, y gran serenidad frente a los conflictos…"._

Fury levantó el ojo y la observó.

_¿Está de acuerdo, señorita Parker?.

Meghan miró el expediente, preguntándose que más había escrito Melinda sobre ella.

_Meli…, La agente May suele acertar en muchas cosas; supongo,_ continuó, procurando no mirar a ninguno_ que si ella lo dice, debe ser verdad.

Le pareció escuchar a la mujer bufar. Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y se olvidó de su momentánea timidez.

_¿Tienes un problema?_ escupió.

Se arrepintió de su bocaza en el mismo segundo en que la cerró, pero antes de que la mujer le contestara, o peor, la matara, Fury rió. Ambas voltearon a verlos incrédulas.

_Justo como Amanda_ comentó, observándola con diversión._ Ella también tenía un pequeño problema de ira.

Meghan lo miró extrañada.

_¿Mi madre?

Fury abrió su ojo, y riendo, se sentó.

_Oh, si._ miró a la mujer frente a él_ Señorita Parker, ella es la agente Maria Hill.

Maria Hill asintió.

_Un placer_ dijo de forma seca.

Meghan enarcó una ceja.

_Seguro_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_Oh my God!,_

_Look at that face, _

_You look like, _

_My next mistake_ _Blank Space, por Taylor Swift

Luego de que Fury hiciera un par de comentarios, dejó que Meghan se retirara y llamó a Phil y a Clint.

Se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de la cafetería con un té frente a ella, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y pateó su pie con el otro un par de veces. Suspiró, entonces estornudó.

_Salud_ dijo una voz frente a ella.

_Gracias_ dijo con desgana, sin levantar la vista.

_¿Puedo sentarme?_ preguntó la voz.

Meghan se encogió de hombros, y cuando escuchó la que movían la silla, levantó la vista y,… ya no se.

De repente, estaba más que consciente sobre como se veía. Pálida, con la nariz roja y aspecto de haber sido arrollada por un autobús. Llevaba un atuendo para nada extravagante, una blusa blanca, una falda de cintura alta negra, medias largas negras, botas de combates negras, chaqueta de cuero negra, y una bufanda de Slytherin (porque Clint había dicho que su sarcasmo sería demasiado para Gryffindor o Ravenclaw). En ese momento, deseó haberse esmerado más en su apariencia, tal vez algo de maquillaje, aunque no tenía nada en el apartamento, y nunca le había preocupado.

El hombre sentado frente a ella (porque no era un chico, mucho menos un niño), tenía cabello azabache peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, ojos marrones, y el traje que usaba acentuaba su esculpido cuerpo.

_Malditas hormonas__ pensó Meghan.

_Grant Ward, nivel 6_ le extendió una mano con una sonrisa encantadora.

_Ana Parker_ Meghan le estrecho la mano, sin entender porque le había dado su primer nombre.

La sonrisa de el agente Ward se ensanchó, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, y un par de líneas de risas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos, lo que lo hacía ver adorable.

El corazón de Meghan comenzó a tartamudear, y se odio al notar el calor ascendiendo a sus mejillas.

Clint y Phil entraron en la cafetería en silencio. La reunión con Fury había ido bien, y aunque Hill lo desaprobaba, el director de la agencia había comenzado los trámites de reclutamiento para Meghan. En un par de meses, se le asignaría un entrenador y supervisor, dando comienzo a su entrenamiento.

_Ahí está_ señaló Phil.

Clint siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba y frunció el ceño. Meghan estaba sentada en una mesa de la esquina, riendo a carcajadas ante algo que un tipejo sentado frente a ella le estaba diciendo. Notó que el tipejo decía algo y Meghan le daba su teléfono. Su ceño se profundizó y comenzó a caminar en su dirección a grandes zancadas.

Se detuvo detrás del tipejo justo cuando le devolvía su teléfono, pero Meghan no lo notó.

_Entonces, ¿viernes a las siete?_ le preguntó el tipejo.

_¡Meghan!_ ladró Clint, y dos pares de ojos castaños se desviaron en su dirección.

Meghan tragó en seco cuando notó la mirada de Clint; nunca lo había visto enojado, si esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que se veía en sus ojos.

El tipejo se volvió para observarla.

_Dijiste que te llamabas Ana._ le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, pero con aspecto divertido.

_Meghan es mi segundo nombre_ aclaró, dándole una sonrisa tonta.

Clint vio rojo.

_Nos vamos_ dijo con lentitud.

Meghan hizo un gesto con su mano.

_En un par de minutos, no seas impaciente…

_¡Ahora!_ los ojos de Meghan se clavaron en los de él con sorpresa. Clint suspiró y contó hasta diez_ Tienes que descansar.

Ella alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y se colocó su bufanda. Clint volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Meghan se detuvo y se volvió para sonreírle al tipejo.

_Nos vemos el viernes, Grant_ dijo con voz risueña.

Clint creyó notar como pestañaba. La tomó del brazo y la arrastro, mientras que_ Grant,_ los observaba con una sonrisa que al agente no le gustó.

__Grant__ pensó Clint, con burla__, que nombre tan estúpido._

Coulson los esperaba en la salida, y sonreía divertido.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ le preguntó a Clint mientras Meghan caminaba por delante de ellos, balanceando los brazos.

_Cállate_ escupió.

_2 de Octubre del 2003_

_¡ARRIBA!.

Meghan se revolvió entre las sabanas para luego caer al suelo. Escuchó un silbato y se tapó los oídos.

Gruñendo, se desenredó y apoyó en el borde de su cama. Levantó la vista y vio a Clint parado en su puerta, vistiendo ropas deportivas, con expresión dura.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó Meghan, sin apartar el cabello de su rostro. Miró el reloj y notó que faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro. Sus ojos se ensancharon tanto que parecía una caricatura_ ¿ESTÁS LOCO?. ¿Por qué tan temprano?.

_Comienzas tu entrenamiento_ fue lo único que le dijo.

Meghan volvió a gruñir, para luego enterrar la cabeza en el colchón.

_¿Y este entrenamiento no puede comenzar a las diez? ¿O en algún otro momento en el que al menos ya haya salido el sol?.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un par de pantalones deportivos grises y una camiseta deportiva negra aterrizando sobre ella.

Escuchó los pasos de Clint alejándose, pero no levantó la vista.

_Debe de estar con el periodo_ masculló.

_¡TE ESCUCHÉ, PARKER!_

Gruñó por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. De seguro que eso significaban algunos minutos extra.

_20 de febrero del 2004_

Meghan gruño cuando sonó la alarma. Su cabeza emergió de entre el lio de mantas, y sin molestarse en quitarse el cabello del rostro, lanzó el despertador, que golpeó la pared y se hizo añicos.

Ese día no tenía que entrenar. Hacía algunos meses de que le habían presentado al Director Fury, quien le había asignado a la agente May como su entrenadora. Phil había dicho que si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, le darían su placa de nivel uno a mediados del siguiente mes.

No escuchó el sonido de la fila armónica, lo que significaba que Phil no había llegado. A diferencia de Clint y May, Phil le permitía comenzar su rutina a una hora más razonable.

Dejó que su cabeza cayera de nuevo sobre la almohada, y frunció el ceño. No recordaba que su alarma sonara así.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta. Meghan emitió un quejido y volteó, dispuesta a ignorar a quien fuera que estaba llamando.

_¡Meghan!_ escuchó la voz de Clint.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Clint?. Lo habían enviado a Brasil hacía menos de un mes, y se suponía que demoraría otro más en volver. Se levantó de mala gana y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

_¿Perdiste tu llave, idiota?_ preguntó a través de la puerta, tomando las suyas_ Sabes perfectamente que hay un repuesto en…

Se congeló observando la escena frente a ella. Clint, completamente magullado y lleno de heridas no era nada nuevo, eso venía con el trabajo. Lo que si era nuevo, era la pelirroja inconsciente en sus brazos. Abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió que decir.

Clint empujó con suavidad y entró, yendo directo hacia su habitación. Meghan lo siguió.

_Trae el kit de emergencia_ la urgió, mientras depositaba a la pelirroja en su cama con suavidad.

Meghan corrió al baño. El kit de emergencia de un agente de inteligencia era muy diferente al de una persona normal. Era, básicamente, un mini-set de operaciones.

Entró en la habitación de Clint. Él se apresuró a su lado y tomó el kit.

_Trae agua tibia,_ le dijo, volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja_ una cuchilla y un encendedor.

Meghan fue a la cocina y volvió a la habitación de Clint con todo lo que le había pedido.

_¿Puedes hacerlo tú?_ preguntó, alcanzándole las pinzas largas. Sus manos temblaban de forma sutil.

Meghan tragó, pero asintió y tomó las pinzas. Se arrodilló junto a la pelirroja y le quitó la tela que Clint había presionado en su pecho.

La bala estaba cerca de su corazón; Meghan tendría que ser muy precisa. Un pequeño temblor, y la pelirroja estaría muerta.

Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire. Bajó las pinzas en busca de la bala. A su lado, Clint preparaba la cuchilla. Con toda la serenidad que pudo, buscó la bala con lentitud, controlando su pulso. Las pinzas encontraron la bala, y la extrajo despacio.

_¿Listo?_ preguntó a Clint.

Aunque ella no podía verlo, asintió.

_Listo.

Meghan retiró las pinzas con la bala ensangrentada, y Clint no perdió tiempo, colocando la cuchilla caliente sobre la herida, para parar el sangrado y cicatrizar.

La pelirroja se sacudió, y Meghan la sostuvo contra el colchón. Abrió los ojos. Eran de un verde impresionante.

_Porcelana_ dijo sin aliento, sus ojos viajaban por toda la habitación en un frenesí._ Dijeron que era porcelana.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad la tomara de nuevo.

Meghan se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente. Clint desinfectó sus heridas, y cosió un par para luego tomar unas vendas.

_Eleva su torso_ le ordeno a Meghan con voz tranquila.

Ella hizo como le decía, y Clint vendó el torso de la pelirroja.

Meghan fue a su habitación y tomo un cambio de ropa. Volvió y notó que Clint ya no estaba, de seguro estaba desinfectando las cosas que habían utilizado. Con mucho cuidado, desvistió a la pelirroja y le colocó las prendas que había llevado. La colocó debajo de las mantas, corrió las cortinas y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Fue a la cocina, pero Clint no estaba ahí. Provo suerte en la sala, y notó que el agente había cerrado las cortinas, sumiendo la habitación en la penumbra, y se había recostado a lo largo del sofá.

_¿Quién es ella?_ preguntó en un murmullo, pero su voz se escuchó como si hubiera hablado a través de un megáfono.

Clint abrió un ojo para observarla y sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Meghan obedeció y se recostó sobre Clint, su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y las piernas a sus lados. Clint estiró un brazo y colocó sobre ellos una fina manta que siempre estaba en el respaldo.

No dijeron nada por un rato. Con la ayuda de la oscuridad que invadía la habitación, y la mano de Clint, que pasaba por su cabello con lentitud, Meghan casi dejó que Morfeo la tomara.

_Ella es mi misión_ susurró Clint, sin mover su antebrazo de sus ojos.

Meghan frunció el ceño.

_Suena a una larga historia.

Lo sintió asentir.

_Ponte cómoda, Megs.

_21 de Febrero del 2004_

_¡NO!_ rugió Nick Fury, observando a Clint y a Meghan como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Bueno, observando a Clint como si hubiera enloquecido, y a Meghan como si ella fuera la culpable, como si le hubiera contagiado.

_Señor, creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad, de verdad la merece_ habló Meghan con urgencia, juntando las cejas y moviendo los pies con nerviosismo, mientras que intentaba dejar sus manos quietas a sus lados.

Maria Hill la observó con un destello de burla.

_No la conoce, Parker._ habló la mano derecha del director_ ¿Cómo puede estar segura de que es de fiar?.

Fury la señaló con su mano, como si alguien por fin hubiera dicho algo inteligente. Meghan le lanzó dagas con sus ojos.

_Vuelve con Jebus, Mari. Esto no te incumbe._ luego se volteó hacia Fury_ ¿Porfis?.

El hombre la observó con su único ojo como si fuera tonta.

_¿Acabas de decir eso?.

Meghan miró a Clint de reojo.

_Tal vez.

Clint, que todavía se veía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un centenar de caballos, se rindió y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio de Fury, intentando no hacer una mueca ante el dolor que se disparó por su pierna izquierda.

_No conoce otra forma;_ habló, con el ceño fruncido debido al dolor, y las otras cuatro personas voltearon a verlo_ pero podemos enseñarle una mejor.

Fury abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido antes de comenzar.

_Señor,_ Phil dio un paso al frente, situándose entre Meghan, quien seguía de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y Clint_ ambos sabemos que el agente Barton tiene un buen juicio, y la agente Parker no lo apoyaría a menos que estuviera segura. Tal vez, _se detuvo para observar al par que tenía a su lado, dejando que su mirada se quedara en Meghan por un par de segundos, quien lo observaba sorprendida, ya que nadie la había llamado agente antes._ deberíamos darle una oportunidad. Que comience en nivel uno, junto a Parker; que Garner y May la evalúen.

Fury observó a Phil por un par de segundos, considerando su propuesta. Suspiró derrotado, bajó la mirada al suelo, apoyó las manos en su escritorio, y volvió a mirarlo.

_No.  
Meghan, como si fuera una niña, infló sus mejillas, asemejándose a una ardilla. Hill la observó como si fuera un alien.

Meghan miró a Clint con impotencia, entonces se le ocurrió un desesperado, y ridículo plan.

_Si no la acepta, el agente Barton y yo renunciamos.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_gritó Clint, intentando levantarse, y quedándose en su lugar al notar que no podía_ ¡¿Estás loca, mujer?!._ Meghan lo miró con seriedad, y el agente trago en seco, mientras que Phil retrocedía un par de pasos, como si intentara alejarse de la mira de la joven_ S-si, señora.

Clint miró el suelo, y Meghan se volteó hacia Fury, quien la observaba como si estuviera pensando en algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Meghan estaba segura de que los había dejado a ambos desempleados; Clint era de los mejores agentes, pero aún así, todos eran prescindibles, y ella ni siquiera sería una agente oficial hasta la siguiente semana.

Finalmente, el director habló:

_Muy bien. Comenzará en nivel 1, será evaluada por Garner, irá a sus misiones acompañada por el agente Barton, Coulson, May o con usted, Parker._ quitó las manos de su escritorio y se enderezó como si le costara, como si tuviera el peso del mundo en sus hombros_ Se quedará con ustedes, hasta que se decida si podemos confiar en ella, y, en caso de serlo, se le asignará otra residencia.

Meghan sonrió triunfante. Hill sacudió sus brazos con exasperación.

_¡¿EN SERIO?!.

_22 de Febrero del 2004_

_¡HOLA!_ gritó Meghan con entusiasmo al ver a la pelirroja deambulando en la cocina.

Ella volteó, alerta, sosteniendo un cuchillo de untar en la mano, y Meghan la observó con diversión.

_Tranquila,_ dijo Meghan, levantando las manos para indicar que no quería lastimarla_ estas a salvo aquí.

La pelirroja observó sus alrededores con ojos alarmados. Eran de un verde tan intenso que casi parecía artificial.

_¿En dónde estoy?_ habló, y su sedosa voz, a pesar de que sonaba alterada, tenía un dejo de serenidad.

_Brooklyn.

La asesina volvió a escanear la habitación.

_Tengo que irme_ dijo en voz baja.

Meghan dio un paso adelante.

_No tienes que irte._ se detuvo al ver la expresión alterada en el rostro de la mujer_ Estarás a salvo aquí. Fury dice que ingresarás a la agencia como una nivel 1.

La mujer la observó con cautela, mientras que Meghan pensaba en cuanto se parecía a ella en ese momento, asustada y acorralada, esperando que todos intentaran hacerle daño.

El estómago de la mujer gruñó, y Meghan le dio una sonrisa amable. Deja Vú.

_Casi es hora del almuerzo. ¿Te gusta el pollo frito?. Es lo único que puedo hacer con garantías de no quemar nada.

Hizo caso omiso de ella, y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, sacando las patas de pollo que Clint había comprado la noche anterior.

_No eres vegetariana, ¿verdad?_ se volteó hacia la mujer.

La observó con cuidado, todavía empuñando el cuchillo de untar, pero negó con la cabeza. Meghan volvió a sonreír.

_Bien._ cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la mesada_ Solo seremos nosotras, Clint tuvo que volver a la agencia para encargarse de tu papeleo._ se volvió para verla._ ¿Qué piensas de Natasha Romanoff?. Creo que se parece bastante a tu verdadero nombre, pero si no te gusta, puedo llamarle para que coloque otro nombre.

Volvió a negar.

_Ese está bien._ se acercó a Meghan con lentitud y dejó el cuchillo en la mesada._ Ellos querrán vengarse.

Meghan se volvió para verla. Natasha notó lo joven que era. No debía de tener más que dieciocho.

_No lo harán. S.h.i.e.l.d se encargó de borrar todos tus datos de su base; no pueden atacarnos si no estás en su sistema.

Natasha la observó trabajar, luego bajo la vista hacia el pijama de Bug Bunny.

_¿Esto es tuyo?.

_Mhm_ contesto sin apenas dirigirle una mirada.

Volvió a observarla. Cuando se concentraba, Meghan se mordía el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior.

_No me dijiste tu nombre.

Ella sonrió, y se volvió a verla.

_Para ti, ricitos, soy Meghan.

Natasha sonrió.

_¿Fue difícil convencer a tu jefe de dejarme vivir, Meghan?.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_No mucho. Solo unos pocos pataleos y amenazar con una doble renuncia.

Natasha elevó una ceja.

_Tus compañeros creerán que eres una traidora por proteger a una mercenaria.

Meghan volvió a encogerse de hombros.

_Que les den.

Natasha volvió a sonreír. Le agradaba esta chica.

_23 de Febrero del 2004_

Alguien lo zarandeo por el hombro, y Clint abrió los ojos con pereza.

_¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá?_ susurró Meghan, mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

Clint tomó el control del televisor, y antes de apagarlo, notó que pasaba de la medianoche.

_Le di mi habitación a Natasha.

_Oh.

Meghan lo observó por unos segundos, y Clint resistió la urgencia de revolverse, de repente sintiéndose incómodo bajo su mirada.

_Pues, te hubieras quedado conmigo, idiota._ escupió.

Clint enarcó las cejas.

_¿Ah?.

Casi podía verla rodar sus ojos en la oscuridad.

_Quédate de tu lado, y no intentes nada. Volverás a tu habitación apenas la re-ubiquen.

Podría jurar que Meghan se había sonrojado.

Ella volteó y volvió a su habitación. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, y queriendo dormir en un lugar cómodo, la siguió.

_Espero que no ronques._ le dijo Meghan luego de que él se deslizara bajo las mantas a su lado.

_Y yo espero que no babes.

_Solo en otoño.

_20 de Abril del 2004_

_Esa película era un asco_ se quejo Grant mientras salían del cine, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Meghan y dejando que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el trasero de una chica de cabello rubio que pasaba junto a ellos, en dirección opuesta.

Meghan suspiró, pero se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo. Todo le parecía asqueroso en sus citas, desde la comida en los restaurantes a los que iban, hasta la película que elegían, e incluso el clima. Y Grant siempre observaba a otras chicas cuando estaba con Meghan, y el desgraciado ni siquiera lo hacía con disimulo. Clint había escuchado a Meghan hablando sobre ello con Natasha, y le había costado mucho, no salir a buscar al idiota y enseñarle modales.

Esta vez, a elección de Meghan (ya que era su cumpleaños) vieron "Scary Movie 3". Meghan sabía que esas películas eran tontas, pero eran divertidas; además, solo habían entradas disponibles para esa y para "La pasión de Cristo", y sin contar el hecho de que a Meghan le costaba creer en una fuerza divina llamada Dios, y creía que Jesús había sido un hombre normal con delirios, ella quería reír un rato.

_Todas las películas parecen ser un asco cuando estás conmigo_ murmuró por lo bajo.

Grant no la escuchó. Miró su reloj y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

_Lo siento, Annie, tengo que irme_ habló con urgencia. Meghan nunca lo había dejado llamarla por su segundo nombre, aunque ni ella misma entendía el porque.

_¡Pero prometiste que iríamos a cenar!._ protestó la joven_ Es mi cumpleaños.

Grant la miró con pena, y Meghan quiso golpearle donde no le daba el sol, así, ella podría sentir pena por él.

_Lo se, pero es del trabajo.

Meghan lo observó con suspicacia, pero suspiró, rindiéndose.

_Te lo compensaré,_ mintió él, acercándose a Meghan y besándola_ lo prometo.

Meghan no dijo nada. Sonrió, volteó para que no viera su expresión dolida, y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación del metro. Por supuesto que mentía, y ella lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía, era a donde iba en realidad.

_¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?_ preguntó desde la sala Natasha, extrañada, al ver a Meghan entrar en el apartamento cabizbaja.

_Lo llamaron de la agencia.

Clint salió de la cocina secándose las manos. Frunció el ceño y miró a Natasha. La pelirroja asintió y se fue a la habitación de Clint, en donde había estado durmiendo, y donde dormiría hasta que Fury confiara lo suficiente como para reubicarla.

Clint se acercó a Meghan, quien miraba sus botas negras y jugaba con su bufanda de Slytherin, y le quitó el gorro de lana que se había colocado (había sido un día frío, a pesar de que casi estaban en mayo).

La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Era un poco más alta, pero él incluso más.

Meghan rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, y ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos.

Clint bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Meghan.

_Natasha y yo te preparamos un pastel de chocolate.

Eso fue suficiente. Meghan se despegó de él, y saltó su camino hasta la cocina, extasiada, y Grant olvidado, en algún recoveco de su cabeza.

Clint sonrió y la siguió, llamando a Natasha, quien volvió con una sonrisita y un paquete oculto detrás de ella.

Le regalaron una camiseta de su equipo de rugby favorito, autografiada por todos los jugadores y los entrenadores, y Meghan no desperdició tiempo en colocársela, mientras engullía medio pastel ella sola. Luego se sentaron al sofá y vieron caricaturas mientras comían frituras y helado.

Al otro día, los tres agentes despertaron con fuertes dolores de estómagos, pero Meghan no podía dejar de sonreír. Había pasado mejor con Natasha y Clint en unas pocas horas de lo que había pasado con Grant en seis meses.

También, Natasha y Meghan no dejaban de reír, mientras que Clint sufría en el baño con una diarrea nivel Dios.

_10 de Mayo del 2004_

Meghan entro al apartamento dando tumbos, sin ver con claridad debido a las lágrimas.

Natasha y Clint levantaron la vista de los planos de un edificio al que Fury les había ordenado infiltrarse, y observaron a la joven con expresiones que se dividían entre la sorpresa y la preocupación.

_¿Que sucedió, Meg?_ preguntó Natasha.

Meghan volteó y notó a los dos agentes, y cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los verdes de su amiga, se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando.

_¿Estas emocionada porque los Backstreet Boys se reúnen de nuevo?_ preguntó Clint, palmeando su espalda.

Meghan negó, sin sacar su cabeza del cuello de Natasha.

_Grant_ susurró, para luego sollozar aún más fuerte.

Natasha frunció el ceño.

_¿Pelearon de nuevo?.

Meghan volvió a negar, y Natasha decidió que no quería averiguar si lo que ahora se deslizaba por su cuello eran mocos.

_Y-yo l-l-l-o-o dej-je_ dijo como pudo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Natasha vio a Clint moviendo los brazos, mientras miraba al techo con una gran sonrisa y articulaba "Aleluya". Se abstuvo de bufar. Hombres.

_Ay no._ fingió estar tan devastada como ella, aunque por dentro, celebraba con más entusiasmo que con Clint_ ¿Por qué?.

Meghan dejó de llorar, y su agarre sobre Natasha se volvió férreo.

_Porque me estaba engañando.

Clint dejó de celebrar. Se volteó para observar a Meghan, y luego a Natasha. Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Clint se levantó y fue a su habitación. Un par de minutos después, volvió con su traje puesto, su carcaj sobre un hombro, su arco en una mano, una M4 en la otra, y un cinturón con una daga.

Sin decir nada, salió por la puerta, mientras llamaba a Coulson y le pedía la dirección del agente Ward.

Natasha deseó poder unírsele, pero no podía dejar a Meghan en el estado en el que se encontraba.

_Alguien va a morir…_

_11 de Mayo del 2004_

Natasha se levantó pasadas las tres de la mañana. Había despertado con la garganta seca y se había dirigido a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de agua, y comió una de las galletas de avena que Meghan había hecho el día anterior antes de ir a ver Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Cuando volvía a la habitación de Clint, se detuvo y observó el pasillo.

Sin hacer ruido, camino hasta la única puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Estaba entreabierta, y asomó la cabeza sin moverla. Sonrió.

Meghan estaba dormida, y su expresión delataba paz. Su espalda estaba firmemente apoyada en el pecho de Clint, quien también dormía, con un brazo sobre la cintura de la joven, y su rostro enterrado en su grueso cabello azabache.

De la misma forma en la que había llegado, Natasha volvió a la habitación de Clint, y ya completamente despierta, se dispuso a lavar la sangre de las flechas.

_20 de Diciembre del 2004_

Las navidades nunca habían sido la festividad predilecta de Clint. No había ninguna razón en especial, simplemente no le encontraba un motivo a el porque debería celebrarlo. Pero Natasha había sugerido, muy sutilmente, que tal vez, a Meghan le gustaría celebrarla. Por supuesto, eso fue suficiente para que el agente saliera del apartamento a toda velocidad para ir a comprar un árbol y decoraciones.

Desde que conocía a Meghan, habían pasado dos navidades, y nunca se le ocurrió que tal vez, a la adolescente le gustaría celebrarla. Ella tampoco había dicho nada, tal vez porque la festividad le era indiferente, o tal vez porque no quería molestar.

Tres horas después de esa charla, Meghan había vuelto de su misión en Nevada (siendo una agente de nivel 1, todavía no la enviaban al extranjero, ni en misiones especialmente peligrosas), y estaba contándole a Natasha como le había ido, luego de tomar una merecida ducha, cuando Clint entró por la puerta, con una larga caja rectangular bajo un brazo, y cargando varias bolsas en sus manos, y una gorra de lana de Santa Claus en su boca.

Meghan lo observó confundida, y Natasha enarcó una ceja. Ninguna parecía dispuesta a ayudarlo.

_¿Qué es todo eso, idiota?_ lo recibió Meghan, con obvia calidez.

_Nnnvidd_ masculló Clint. Llegó hasta la sala, dejó las bolsas y la caja en el suelo, y le extendió el gorro a Meghan, quien, sin decir, nada, lo sacó de la pequeña bolsa y se lo colocó sobre su húmedo cabello_ Navidad.

La azabache frunció el ceño.

_Nunca celebramos navidad.

Clint colocó sus manos en sus caderas y exhaló.

_Ahora sí.

Meghan se encogió de hombros, cambió de canal, y se acomodó para ver la final de The x Factor.

_Ok, Legolas.

_24 de Diciembre del 2004_

Había sido una cena agradable. El doctor Garner y May habían venido, junto con Coulson, y los cinco agentes y el psicólogo de S.h.i.e.l.d tuvieron una velada tranquila, casi como en familia.

Garner y May se habían retirado luego de la cena, alegando que tenían que ir a la casa de los padres del primero, a lo que May no se mostraba muy entusiasta.

Luego se retiró Coulson, ya que Fury lo había llamado: había una situación de rehenes y quería que él supervisara el rescate.

Natasha se había ido a dormir poco después, Meghan prácticamente se había lanzado en su cama, y se había quedado ahí. Clint siguió un par de minutos después.

El agente despertó una hora más tarde, cerca de la medianoche. Volteó y notó que Meghan no estaba ahí. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde había visto luz.

Meghan estaba sentada en el sofá, el televisor estaba encendido, y estaban transmitiendo "El Grinch", pero la agente hacía caso omiso de la película, con sus ojos clavados en la ventana que daba hacia el edificio de enfrente.

_¿Meg?.

La joven volteó, y Clint notó que había estado llorando. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Meghan tomó la tela de su camiseta entre sus manos y dejó un caer un par de lágrimas.

_Son las primeras navidades que celebro sin mi madre._ susurró con voz ahogada.

Clint no dijo nada, simplemente la meció de adelante a atrás.

_Me preguntó como la estará pasando Connor_ susurró Meghan unos minutos más tarde, y luego se dejó tomar por Morfeo.

_20 de abril del 2005_

Natsha había salido hacía una hora, con el pretexto de ir a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Meghan.

_Ugg, ¿por qué tenemos que despertar?._ se quejó la del cumpleaños, mientras entraba en la cocina masajeándose el cuero cabelludo.

Clint levantó la vista del desayuno extra grasoso que le estaba preparando (solo porque era una ocasión especial) y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿No deberías estar feliz?_ le preguntó el agente, mientras le servía un plato.

Meghan gruñó, pero no dijo nada, demasiado ocupada con la tarea de tapar sus arterias con el tocino.

Clint se escabulló a su habitación y volvió con las manos en la espalda. De alguna forma milagrosa, Meghan ya se había acabado un plato de su desayuno tapa-arterias, e iba por el segundo.

_¿Meg?_ la llamó desde la sala.

Solo recibió otro gruñido por respuesta. Clint rodó los ojos, divertido.

_Tengo tu regalo_ canturreó.

En menos de dos segundos, ella estaba frente a él, con un trozo de tocino sobresaliendo de su boca. A Meghan le encantaban los regalos, aunque no le gustaba que las personas gastaran dinero en ella.

_Espero que no hayas gastado, idiota_ le dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Clint sonrió y le tendió la polaroid que había conseguido en una tienda de antigüedades.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Meggy Megs.

Meghan observó la cámara como si estuviera en un trance. Era idéntica a la que le había regalado la señorita Figgs antes de morir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Clint comenzó a preocuparse.

_¿Meg?. Lo siento;_ comenzó_ si no te gusta, puedo…

Pero no logró terminar, porque Meghan le había arrebatado la cámara y había saltado sobre él, rodeado su cuello con un brazo, y había presionado sus suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Sorprendió, Clint no se movió.

Ninguno escuchó el "click" de la cámara.

Meghan se alejó de forma abrupta, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y las pálidas mejillas enrojeciendo furiosamente.

Antes de que Clint se acercara para besarla de nuevo (porque eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del agente en ese momento), Meghan volteó, y se fue hacia su habitación como un bólido.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió, y Clint se apresuró a guardar la fotografía en su bolsillo.

Phil y Natasha entraron, con una katana de hoja púrpura.

_11 de Noviembre del 2007_

_¿Descubriste el uso del jabón?_ preguntó Meghan mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Clint.

El agente bufó, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa por sobre su hombro.

_Siempre supe para que servía, simplemente decidí finalmente usarlo.

Meghan resopló, pero no dijo nada. Lo observó mientras se colocaba una corbata negra. Se veía bien de traje.

_Tal vez sin corbata_ lo escuchó murmurar para sí mismo, pero ella se abstuvo de dar su opinión.

Había estado de mal humor desde hacía dos días, cuando Natasha le había dicho que Clint tendría una cita el viernes. Cuando Meghan preguntó con quien, la agente rusa se había negado a responder.

Meghan sabía que no tenía derecho, luego de ese tonto beso no correspondido dos años atrás, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, y nunca lo habían vuelto a mencionar. Aún así, los celos estaban ahí.

_¡Mierda!_ exclamó Clint, mirando su reloj. Tomó su chaqueta, se acercó a su cama y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Meghan_ Maria me está esperando.

Al escuchar el nombre de la agente Hill, Meghan se paralizó.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

Parpadeó.

Maria Hill.

En una cita.

Y Clint.

Maria y Clint.

No Meghan y Clint.

Su rostro enrojeció.

Gritó.

Volteó, enterró su cabeza en la almohada, y continuó gritando.

Notó que dicha almohada olía como él, y está vez aulló.

Unas manzanas calle abajo, Natasha creyó escuchar un grito.

_Pero, ¿por qué _ella?__ escupió Meghan, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al televisor de Natasha.

Su amiga suspiró, moviéndose hacia los lados para poder ver el documental sobre animales del África que estaba pasando Discovery Chanel.

El apartamento de Natasha se encontraba a unas pocas manzanas de el de Meghan y Clint, y carecía de decoración. Había un par de fotos en la habitación de la agente, de cuando Meghan la obligó a subirse a la montaña rusa, y ambas tenían el cabello tan desordenado que parecía que unos pájaros habían vivido ahí, y de Halloween, cuando sedaron a Clint y lo vistieron como el hada madrina de La Cenicienta, peluca y maquillaje incluido, pero además de eso, las paredes estaban desnudas.

_Es bonita_ se encogió de hombros la pelirroja, aunque por dentro, estaba disfrutando a lo grande. Ya era hora de que uno de los idiotas hiciera el primer movimiento.

_¡CLARO QUE NO!.

Natasha enarcó una ceja.

_¿Te imaginas como sería si se casan?_ preguntó, fingiendo estar entusiasmada con la idea.

Meghan le lanzó dagas con los ojos, y salió del apartamento como un tornado.

Natasha se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca, y se hundió en el sofá.

_Les doy ocho horas_ se dijo a sí misma.

_12 de Noviembre del 2007_

Meghan no durmió.

Encendió el televisor, se sentó en el sofá con una bolsa de cheetos, y se envolvió en una manta.

Se quedó quieta, observando la puerta… por unos cinco minutos. Cuando se aburrió, decidió pasar el resto de la noche mirando repeticiones de "El laboratorio de Dexter".

Dee Dee había comido las galletas que la hicieron crecer varios metros cuando Clint entró por la puerta.

Meghan se puso de pie, olvidando por completo el discurso ganador del Oscar que había preparado. Era egoísta, ella lo sabía, pero él siempre podía rechazarla. Meghan creía poder soportar ser solo su amiga si así lo quería.

Clint la observó, parado junto a la columna que estaba junto a la mesada de la cocina, que separaba esta de la sala.

Meghan dejó caer la manta y se acercó a él. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, ahora más fuertes que cuando se conocieron, y Clint la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura.

Enterró su rostro en su cuello, y dejó que una lágrima se escapara.

_No puedes salir con ella._ susurró._ Con nadie.

Clint alzó las cejas, pero no parecía enfadado u ofendido.

_¿Por qué no?_ preguntó, también en un susurro.

Meghan se alejó un poco, movió sus manos, acunando su rostro, y lo beso con todo lo que tenía, esperando que eso fuera suficiente, porque no podía darle una razón válida.

Clint la atrajo más cerca, y correspondió el beso con fervor, ansiando hacerlo de nuevo desde hacía más de dos años.

Cuando necesitaban aire, se separaron. Clint sonrió con ternura.

_Lo de no salir con nadie, ¿te incluye?.

_Claro que no, idiota.

Él rió, atrayéndola hacia sí de nuevo, ansioso por sus suaves labios.

_No me dejes_ susurró entre besos Meghan, temerosa.

Sintió a Clint sonreír contra su boca.

_Ni siquiera soñaría con ello.

:3 asiiii queeee… Sep.

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito! Uff, pensé que no lo terminaba más.

En realidad, lo pude haber tenido listo un par de domingos atrás, pero tenía un examen obligatorio, y tuve que estudiar…., lo que fue al santo ¡)(/# porque el profesor no fue, el maldito no aviso, y como no tenía una propuesta de examen preparada, las otras profesoras no tomaron el de mi clase :_. Una vez en mi vida que me senté a estudiar…, a alguien le ha pasado? O soy la única desgraciada?.

Alguien ha visto Sinsajo? :3 Yo lloré,… 2 lágrimas, con la escena del gato. Esa peli debería ser nominada a los Oscar, aunque el final fue demasiado…, perfecto, comparado con el libro. Igual ai laiked et :3

Mmm, no tengo mucho sobre lo que divaggg…

VIERON EL TRAILER DE GUERRA CIVÍL? *-* CASI COLAPSOOOO!

Sep, ya 'ta :3.

Los invito a pasarse por twitter BolenaBorgia, ya que estoy ahí por lo menos 2 veces al día, revisando las TT, si tienen una pregunta, o si quieren ver adelantos, o si tengo que anunciar/preguntarles algo

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que no les haya parecido un capítulo tedioso u aburrido

Bss y cuídense :))


	12. AvengersChapter 9

***Nota importante al final del capítulo**

The Avengers_Capítulo 9

(Iron Man 3_ Capítulo 3)

_Buenos días._ dijo Meghan con desgana, al notar que su padre se despertaba_ Te tardaste.

Estaban en una lúgubre habitación con pocas ventanas, atados a lo que parecía una vieja cama, y unos metros más adelante, había una mujer de cabello castaño, escribiendo furiosamente en una computadora.

Tony la miro desorientado, luego observó sus alrededores, y volvió a observar a su hija con ojos desorbitados.

_¿Por qué no te has liberado?_ le preguntó, al notar las esposas de plástico que tenía en las muñecas.

_Ya lo intenté. _ Meghan suspiró con fingida frustración, y notando que la mujer continuaba ignorando sus existencias, se volteó y le guiñó un ojo_ Están diseñadas para soportar ocho mil grados.

Su expediente en S.h.i.e.l.d decía que Meghan, completamente transformada, podía alcanzar una temperatura máxima de cinco mil grados Celsius. Trabajando con su padre por unos pocos meses, la agente era capaz de alcanzar el doble, y aunque ella pensaba que Fury no lo sabía, el director de S.h.i.e.l.d estaba, en realidad, bien informado de su progreso, pero había decidido no actualizar dicha información, con el fin de que Meghan tuviera la ventaja de encontrarse en una situación como la actual.

Meghan podría haberse liberado de sus ataduras en menos de un minuto, pero decidió abstenerse. Aunque pareciera como una mujer que actuaba y luego pensaba, se esforzaba por invertir el curso de acción cuando estaba en una misión. Decidió que, si fingía por unas horas que le era imposible escapar, sus captores bajarían la guardia. Además, también le daba tiempo de observar sus alrededores, en busca de posibles armas, contando las salidas disponibles y cuantas posibilidades de salir por cual y cómo, descifrando un patrón en la rotación de guardias, e intentando averiguar cuantas comidas al día les traerían. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera les habían servido un simple vaso con agua, y su garganta estaba un poco seca.

Tony miró una de las ventanas, notando que debía de ser casi mediodía. Notó que Meghan suspiró con cansancio y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo. Sus ojos cayeron en la mujer que les daba la espalda. Él la conocía.

Como si la mujer pudiera leer sus pensamientos, volteó, ignorando por completo a Meghan, y observando a Tony con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

_Es como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?_ preguntó.

__No quiero saber a que se refiere__ pensó Meghan, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

_Vaya, si. Con ataduras. Todo un baile.

_No fue mi idea.

_Okay. Así que tomaste la tarjeta de Killian.

Meghan decidió que ya no quería estar atada, principalmente porque necesitaba un baño con urgencia,… y una hamburguesa. Los dejó discutir, mientras que intentaba aumentar la temperatura en sus manos sin producir ningún cambio en su aspecto físico.

__Si no me convierto en una Weasley no lo nota. Si no me convierto en una Weasley no lo nota._

_Tomé su dinero.

_Y aquí estás, trece años después, en un calabozo.

_No.

_Si.

_No. Tu estás en un calabozo. Yo me puedo ir cuando quiera.

Meghan bufó.

_Que te puedas ir no quiere decir que no estés en el calabozo en el que estás en este momento. El calabozo en el que dices que no estás porque te puedes ir cuando quieras, pero aún así estás aquí, por lo que estás dentro del calabozo con nosotros, a pesar de que te puedes ir cuando quieras, ya que dijiste que…

_Ya basta_ habló la mujer, comenzando a perderse en las divagaciones de la agente.

Meghan le dio una sonrisa de millón de dólares.

La mujer se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ellos.

_Ha pasado mucho Tony. Pero estoy cerca. Extremis está prácticamente estabilizada.

_¡Te digo que no está!. He estado en las calles. La gente está explotando. Están pintando los muros.

_Ayúdame a arreglarla.

Meghan movió la mano, y sus dedos, como pudieron, rodearon la esposa. Si lo hacía despacio, Maya notaría el olor a quemado. Si lo hacía rápido, Maya notaría el cabello y los ojos rojos. De cualquier forma, probablemente tendría el tiempo suficiente para dar alerta, y Meghan no sabía que clase de medidas de contención habían preparado para ella, y una vez expuesta, si la atrapaban sabrían que temperaturas podía alcanzar, y como evitar que escape.

__Un momento__

Giró ambas manos con lentitud hasta que se posaron en el fierro de la cabecera de la cama. Los idiotas le colocaron esposas de contención, pero ella estaba atada al hierro común y corriente. Sería más sencillo.

_¿Sabes lo que mi viejo solía decirme?.

Meghan se distrajo al escuchar una voz desconocida. Olvidando su tarea, volteó, viendo a un hombre alto, con pulcro cabello peinado hacia atrás y de traje, bajando las escaleras.

__Se ve como una versión barata de Ken._

_Uno de sus dichos favoritos.

Meghan ladeó la cabeza. No podía creer que ese tontuelo fuera la mente macabra detrás de todos los incidentes y experimentos.

_El pájaro madrugador consigue el gusano, pero el segundo ratón consigue el queso.

_¿Tú eres el ex-novio de Pepper?_ preguntó Meghan, incrédula._ ¡Vaya!. Debía de estar desesperada.

El hombre le dio una mirada desagradable, pero no contestó. Se volteó hacia Tony.

_No sigues enojado por el asunto de Suiza, ¿verdad?.

Killian volteó con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa.

_¿Cómo puedo estar enojado contigo, Tony?. Estoy aquí para agradecerte. Me diste el mayor regalo que nadie me haya dado jamás.

Al escuchar eso, Meghan estuvo segura de que comenzaría con un discurso sobre como comenzó siendo un científico inocente, y luego, cuando su padre lo dejó plantado, comenzó a ver el mundo de una forma distinta.

De repente, apareció un holograma que mostraba a Pepper atada a una camilla, y su piel emitiendo un leve brillo. Los ojos de Meghan casi se salen de sus órbitas.

_¡MALDITO BASTARDO!_ gritó, comenzando a mover las piernas, furiosa. Se veía como una tonta, ya que sus tobillos estaban atados, pero en ese momento no le importaba_ ¡ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE, MALDITO. ¡TE VOY A LANZAR A LOS CAMINANTES! AGGH, ERES PEOR QUE HADES EN "HÉRCULES DE DISNEY".

Por alguna razón, las otras tres personas en la habitación la ignoraron, pero no por eso dejó de patalear.

_PEOR QUE ÚRSULA ARRUINANDO EL BESO DE ARIEL. TE VEZ MÁS RIDÍCULO QUE GASTÓN INTENTANDO IMPRESIONAR A BELLA. ¡ERES PEOR QUE SCAR!. ¡MALDITO LANNISTER!.

_No creo que te des cuenta, pero en este momento el cuerpo está decidiendo si aceptar o no a Extremis. Y si se rinde, tengo que decir, la detonación es bastante espectacular.

Tony desvió la mirada, y al ver a su padre y a Pepper sufriendo, Meghan tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no transformarse. Apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creyó escuchar un "crack".

_Pero hasta ese momento, es realmente solo mucho dolor.

El holograma desapareció, Killian se acercó a Tony, y Meghan volvió a su antigua tarea. Sintió una leve picazón en los ojos, que comenzaban a cambiar, y se detuvo. Normalmente, cuando cambiaba con rapidez, no notaba ninguna molestia, a diferencia de las veces en las que lo hacía despacio.

_¡Te dije que los dejes ir!_ dijo Maya, mientras colocaba una pequeña inyectadora en su cuello.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ preguntó Killian.

_ 1200 cc. La mitad de esta dosis y estoy muerta.

__Y ahora quiere jugar a la mártir._

Killian intentó convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero cuando no funcionó, volteó y le disparó.

Meghan entrecerró los ojos. Así que era de los que no podían observar a sus víctimas.

_Lo bueno es que ahora hay un puesto importante vacante.

_Eres un maníaco.

_No. Tengo a un maníaco; y saldrá a escena esta noche.

Killian salió del calabozo, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada al cadáver en el suelo.

Meghan, al notar el estado en el que se encontraba su padre, y decidiendo que sería incapaz de ganar una pelea así, optó por esperar un tiempo antes de intentar escapar.

__No pienses en nada líquido. Piensa en el desierto. Piensa en el desierto. Desierto. Arena. Sin agua. Maldición. Desierto. Desierto. Desierto._

Un hombre entró y se sentó en una silla a un par de metros, en donde comenzó a comer una manzana. Otro se sentó en un escalón.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Tony seguía con la misma expresión de cachorro golpeado. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sonido, y notando el pequeño reloj de Dora la Exploradora.

Uno de los guardias lo tomó y comenzó a sacudirlo.

_Ten cuidado. Es edición limitada._ cuando lo ignoró, Tony se dirigió a el otro guardia._ ¡Oye!. Cola de caballo, ¿Cuál es la distancia entre Tennessee y Miami?.

_Mil trescientos kilómetros_ respondió el guardia.

_Muy bien_

_Así soy de bueno_ fanfarroneó el guardia.

Meghan se abstuvo de bufar.

_¿Puedes parar eso?.

_Si lo rompes, lo repones_ advirtió Tony.

El otro guardia miró a Tony con sorna, luego tiró el reloj al suelo y lo piso.

_De acuerdo. Eso no me pertenecía para darlo. Pertenece a la hermana de mi amigo. Y es por eso, que te mataré primero.

El guardia de cabello corto asintió, fingiendo estar impresionado.

_¿Y que me harás?.

_Ya verás.

Tony la miró. Meghan podía ver los engranajes conectando en la cabeza de su padre. Asintió levemente y esperó. Recordó que poco antes de haber entrado en la mansión, habían hablado con Harvey, quien les había dicho que el Mark 42 estaba cargando. Miró hacia la ventana.

_Vine a recoger a la mutante._ habló una voz con tono aburrido.

Meghan giró la cabeza en su dirección. Era un hombre alto, fornido, que usaba un traje negro y tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás. El gel de cabello y las luces daban la impresión de que era una gran llamarada.

Dos hombres con trajes idénticos entraron detrás de él y se dirigieron directo hacia la agente. Uno de ellos, con corto cabello castaño, sacó un par de esposas negras.

_¿Son de goma?_ preguntó Meghan, enarcando una ceja.

El hombre cerró una de las anillas alrededor de la muñeca de Meghan antes de quitarle la que la aprisionaba contra la cama. Mientras se acercaba para hacer lo mismo con la otra muñeca, el otro hombre se acercó y comenzó a liberar sus tobillos.

Meghan miró a su padre, y sin que los otros tres guardias lo notaran, negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Tenía que dejar que la llevaran; tal vez, de esa forma llegaría con Pepper a tiempo.

El brazo izquierdo de Meghan fue jalado de forma abrupta hacia el derecho, en donde el hombre cerró la otra anilla. Liberó la muñeca del poste de la cama, y Meghan cayó, para el disgusto de los hombres, de pie.

Sonrió con satisfacción. El hombre le gruñó. Tomándola del brazo con brusquedad, comenzó a dirigirla hacia la única puerta.

El hombre pelirrojo volteó y comenzó a andar frente a ellos.

Salieron por la puerta hacia un pasillo oscuro. Meghan entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir nada más que el brillante cabello del hombre delante de ella.

Doblaron hacia la izquierda, y continuaron caminando por un pasillo aún más oscuro. De nuevo, lo único que Meghan podría distinguir seguía siendo el cabello del hombre.

_¿Cuánto gel usas?_ le preguntó con curiosidad, obteniendo por única respuesta un gruñido. Sonrió con sorna antes de continuar _Sabes, el gel para el cabello tiene alcohol, muy poco, pero de todas formas debes tener cuidado. Hace un par de años fui a Viena en una misión, ¡Oh! ¡Es una ciudad hermosa!; pero volviendo al asunto, tuve que asistir a una fiesta llena de gente adinerada para mantener vigilado al sospechoso, y estaba esta chica, Sophie algo,... como sea, no se que estaba pensando, pero se hizo uno de esos peinados super voluptuosos, de los que se usaban en los sesenta,_ no entendía como todavía no se había quedado sin aire, pero podría encontrar una respuesta para esa pregunta una vez hubiera escapado _y se había puesto tanto gel, no se para que, porque si no quería que se le cayera debió haber usado fijador, pero, en fin, estaban entregando esas bebidas en llamas, de las que me arrepiento no haber probado, y el joven que estaba pasando junto a su lado tropezó con la cola ridículamente larga de su vestido, la bandeja cayó sobre ella, y su cabello se incendió. Así que ya sabes, no abuses del gel.

El hombre que venía detrás de ella le dio un empujón.

_¿Necesitas que te amordace?.

Meghan lo miró por sobre su hombro.

_Nop, no quiero intentar nada de 50 Sombras de Grey. Mi amiga Bobbi leyó el libro e intentó algunas cosas, y me dijo que no son tan placenteras como la autora lo hace parecer.

Los tres hombres gruñeron. Meghan sonrió triunfante.

Desde lejos, se escuchó una explosión.

Luego de que Tony se liberara de sus ataduras, no les llevó mucho tiempo salir.

Meghan saltó dentro de la lancha y se dirigió hacia los controles. Volteó y noto que su padre y Rodhey (a quien había conocido mientras pateaban algunos traseros) se veían un poco recelosos.

_¡Entren perdedores!. ¡Iremos a matar a un idiota!. (N/A: spoiler y pista especial si entienden la referencia :3)

Rhodey se volvió hacia Tony.

_En serio es tu hija.

El mecánico le dio una amplia sonrisa.

Se apresuraron a entrar en la lancha.

_¿Si pasaste la prueba para esto, ¿verdad?._ preguntó Tony, inseguro.

Meghan sonrió y se colocó unas gafas de sol.

_¿De dónde sacaste eso?_ preguntó Rhodey.

La agente lo ignoro.

_Claro que la pase… Con calificación apenas aceptable.

Antes de que uno de los hombres pudiera protestar, la lancha salió disparada.

_Si está en lo cierto sobre la ubicación, estamos a veinte minutos de Pepper._ habló Tony a tal velocidad que Meghan y Rhodey apenas entendieron lo que había dicho.

_Pero también tenemos que pensar en el Vicepresidente, ¿cierto?.

_Cierto.

Meghan hizo una mueca.

_Salvemos a Pepper primero.

Tony llamó al Vicepresidente. Meghan escuchó con atención. El hombre era un buen actor, y la agente no estaba segura acerca de en que lado estaba.

_Tenemos que elegir_ Rhodey la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella volteó para observarlo_ Podemos salvar a Pepper, o al presidente, pero no a ambos.

Meghan suspiro. Ella había venido para ayudar a su padre, y, aunque le agradara Pepper, ayudaría a Tony a salvar a quien el quisiera. Ella quería salvar a Pepper, y a pesar de que no era una gran fan de los políticos, sabía que el presidente era un buen hombre, y no confiaba en el segundo al mando.

Jarvis comenzó a hablar, y Tony se alejó de ellos.

_No es justo hacerlo elegir_ murmuró.

Rhodey suspiró, pero no volteó a verla.

_Lo se, pero no lo hago a propósito.

_Lo se.

Esta vez, el coronel si volteó a verla. Observó su perfil. Tenía el cabello y los ojos de Tony, pero aparte de eso, era casi idéntica a Amanda. Le sonrió con nostalgia.

_¿Sabes?. Tu padre, tu madre y yo éramos inseparables en la Secundaria. Amanda era la única que podía hacer que Tony dejara de ser un idiota por más de dos minutos.

Ante la mención de su madre, Meghan giró la cabeza con tal rapidez que se escuchó un pequeño "crack".

_¿Conoció a mi madre?_ la sorpresa era evidente en su voz.

Rhodey sonrió.

_¡Oh, sí!. Teníamos química juntos. Ella se encargaba de mantenerme despierto y pasarme las respuestas en los exámenes.

Meghan arqueó una ceja, luego frunció el ceño.

_Tony dijo que no la recordaba.

Rhodey suspiró.

_Fue difícil. _ volteo para observar el mar _El último par de meses fue incómodo. Amanda apenas podía estar en la misma habitación que Tony, mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos. Un par de meses después, ella no se presentó a clases. _Rhodey inhaló, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas _Tony y yo fuimos a su habitación, y sus cosas no estaban. Le preguntamos a la chica con la que compartía el dormitorio pero ella tampoco sabía; dijo que había vuelto de casa de sus padres y que Amanda no estaba._ Meghan colocó su mano sobre la de Rhodey, y el coronel las observó detenidamente, notando el gran contraste, la palidez en la mano de Meghan, y al color oscuro en las suyas. Le dio un ligero apretón. _ Ni siquiera dejó una nota.

_Lo siento._ susurró Meghan luego de unos segundos, observando sus manos._ De todas formas, ¿cómo supiste que soy su hija?.

El coronel casi ríe.

_Te pareces a ella. Y tienes el mismo sentido del humor.

Los ojos de Meghan casi se salen de sus órbitas.

_¿Mi madre?. ¡Creí que había sacado eso de Tony!.

_Tu madre soporto a Tony el pesado desde que andaba en pañales; si no quería perder la cordura, debía adaptarse.

Se miraron un par de segundos antes de comenzar a reír.

Meghan condujo en silencio por unos minutos, contenta por haber aprendido algunas cosas de su madre. Cuando ella era pequeña, Amanda había estado demasiado ocupada cuidando de ella e intentando tener el dinero suficiente para llegar al final de mes como para tener amigos. Y luego de que Clint la encontrara, nadie había querido hablar de ello con ella. Meghan había intentado, acosó a Fury por días sin resultado, y cuando por fin pudo infiltrarse en el sistema de S.h.i.e.l.d, no había registro de Amanda Parker. Olvidó el asunto después de eso.

Meghan nunca entendió porque su madre tomaba trabajos con salarios tan bajos. Su educación terciaria no estaba completa, eso era verdad, pero era extremadamente inteligente. Amanda entendía casi todo, y aprendía a una velocidad increíble. Meghan recordaba que, varias veces cuando era pequeña, había visto a su madre pasearse por la casa con pequeños libros escritos en alemán, sin ningún tipo de traducción. Año y medio después, hablaba el idioma a la perfección.

_¿Cómo está?.

La agente volvió a la realidad de forma abrupta. Volteo para ver que el coronel la observaba.

_Lo siento, estaba en Meghalandia. ¿Qué?

Rhodey sonrió. Definitivamente era hija de Amanda.

_¿Cómo está Amanda?_ repitió._ ¿En dónde vive ahora?. Me gustaría visitarla, si no morimos en la próximas doce horas.

Meghan abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir.

_Amm… _bajó la vista._ Cementerio Oaklives, en Worland, Wyoming.

Casi pudo escuchar el corazón de Rohdey detenerse, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

_¿Cuando?._ preguntó el coronel con voz ahogada.

Meghan suspiró. Era su amigo, y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber.

_Once años.

Rhodey suspiró de forma entrecortada.

_¿Cómo?.

Esta vez, Meghan si lo miró a los ojos.

_No quieres saber eso.

Rhodey la miró a los ojos detenidamente. Meghan no sabe que fue lo que vio, pero asintió, y luego se excusó para ir a cubierta.

__Explícame de nuevo porque debo decir mi nombre. No tiene sentido. Se supone que quien quiera que llame ya lo tiene agendado, ¿verdad?...¿Meg?... ¡BAJA EL JARRÓN! ¡NOO!_..._Deje su mensaje después del tono__._ _llegó la voz de la contestadora.

Meghan suspiró, luchando por no sonreír.

_¿Qué es de tu vida, Capitaleta?. Yo he estado persiguiendo a un terrorista que usa un doble de cuerpo para sus escenas de acción, lo cual es bastante patético. Y mi padre no está muerto, así que ¡Yai!, ¡Hay que celebrar!. Pero no te estoy honrando con mi maravillosa voz por eso; solo quería que supieras que ya tienes cita para la fiesta. ¡Wohoo!. ¡Tal vez pierdas tu virginidad!. Se llama Clary, y es una psicóloga que necesita una psicóloga, pero es una buena persona. Más te vale aparecerte, o puedes despedirte de tus cds de Taylor Swift, ¿capiche?. ¡Bye!. Tengo que irme antes de que estrelle esta cosa y nos mate.

_Está atado sobre el tanquero. Lo van a quemar.

_Ritual vikingo. Ejecución pública.

Meghan torció la cabeza.

_Más como la edad media. Quemado por hereje.

_O muerte por petróleo_ dijo Rhodey.

_Trripipi_

Ante el sonido, Rhodey y Tony giraron la vista con lentitud, para notar que Meghan ya no estaba prestando atención; la agente estaba muy ocupada con su celular.

Tony se aclaró la garganta, y su hija lo miro de forma inquisidora.

_Solo necesito un pollo.

Ambos hombres parpadearon.

_Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero ¿qué?.

Meghan rodó los ojos y les mostró la pantalla.

Tony y Rhodey se palmearon la frente.

_¿En serio estás jugando Farm?_preguntó el Coronel.

Meghan asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_Ya casi llego al nivel trescientos. ¡No voy a descansar hasta que ese estúpido mapache deje de asustar a mis mascotas!.

_Moriremos por tu culpa_ le dijeron al unísono.

Meghan y Steve estaban cerrando el garaje cuando el autobús de la escuela se detuvo y Harvey salió de él.

_¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ exclamó al ver a la agente, ignorando por completo al Capitán.

Meghan rodó los ojos.

_Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás tu?._ ante su tono sarcástico, las orejas del niño enrojecieron._ ¿Conoces a Steve?.

Steve extendió la mano con una sonrisa amable.

_¿Cómo estás, Harvey?. Meghan me ha hablado de ti.

El niño los observó a ambos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sin decir palabra. Luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, se volvió hacia Meghan.

_El baile de San Valentín es el próximo mes, ¿a que hora paso por ti?.

Steve se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar su sonrisa, mientras que las cejas de Meghan casi rosaban la línea del cabello.

_¿Y quien dijo que yo iría contigo, mocoso?_ le preguntó divertida.

Harley se encogió de hombros.

_Nadie te trataría tan bien como yo.

Meghan inclinó la cabeza y rió con soltura. Miro al niño con ternura. En un par de años, sería todo un Don Juan.

_Muy bien, Casanova, veré que puedo hacer.

Meghan le revolvió el cabello y le extendió una llave con un moño rojo. Harvey la tomó confundido.

_¿Qué es esto?.

_Eso es por lo que capitaleta y yo vinimos._ Steve le lanzó dagas con los ojos, pero Meghan lo ignoró_ Es un regalo de Tony. Solo vinimos para asegurarnos de que los idiotas que traían el equipo no rompieran nada.

_¿Romper que?.

Meghan sonrió con sorna, luego paso su brazo por el de Steve, quien le dio al niño un teléfono celular de Stark Industries.

_Tiene los números de Tony y Meghan, por si algún día estás en problemas.

_Y esto es para tu hermana._ Meghan le dio una pequeña caja de joyería._ Lamento lo de su reloj, y no pude conseguir uno igual, así que espero que este le guste.

El niño observaba los obsequios en sus manos en un trance. Meghan rodó los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia.

_¡¿No vas a ir a ver el regalo de Tony?!. Se va a ofender, y no quieres ofender a un idiota billo…

Harvey salió disparado antes de que Meghan pudiera terminar la frase, y sonriendo triunfante, ella y Steve se encaminaron hacia Lola (Meghan se había apropiado del auto luego de la muerte de Phill, y, sorprendentemente, lo había mantenido en perfecto estado.).

_¿Que crees que dirá Clint sobre la competencia?._ preguntó Steve mientras le abría la puerta a Meghan, antes de instalarse a su lado en el asiento del pasajero.

_No creo que le importe,…mucho.

_¿No vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta?.

_Nah. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevarnos?. Es solo cambiarse de ropas.

_Tu tienes que maquillarte y peinarte.

Meghan condujo en silencio por unos segundos antes de activar el modo avión del auto.

_¡Demonios!. ¡Quiero ser hombre!.

_¿Qué te hiciste en la cabeza?_ preguntó Clint en cuanto vio a Meghan llegar.

La agente se encogió de hombros.

_Un corte._ dijo como si nada, pasando una mano por su cabello azabache, que ahora apenas rozaba sus hombros, y luego alisando el sencillo vestido negro.

Clint dejo que sus manos se deslizaran alrededor de su cintura, contento por haber sobrevivido otra misión para hacerlo.

Meghan dejó una mano caer sobre el brazo de Clint, y pasó la otra por el lado de su cabeza con suavidad, como si quisiera peinar el cabello demasiado corto de su prometido. Le sonrió con ternura, y aunque no lo notaron, uno de los inversores de Stark Industries que se había acercado para hablar con ellos dio media vuelta y se fue, con intenciones de no disturbar un momento tan íntimo.

_¿Nat y Amy?._ preguntó Clint en un murmullo.

_Bobbi se ofreció a cuidarlas._ murmuró Meghan._ Se quedará con nosotros un tiempo.

_¿Volvió a pelear con Hunter?.

Meghan asintió.

_Les doy una semana.

_Semana y media.

_Hecho.

_¿Por qué murmuramos?_ preguntó una tercera voz.

Meghan giró con el ceño fruncido, lista para decirle a quien fuera que había venido a fastidiarlos que se buscara una vida, pero se detuvo en seco.

_¿Fantasma?_ preguntó con voz temblorosa.

La persona negó con una sonrisa.

_¿Caminante?.

Volvió a negar.

_¿Horrocrux?.

Bufó con suavidad.

_¿Melisandre?.

Phill rodó los ojos.

_Gracias por cuidar de Lola pero la quiero de vuelta, Meg.

_¡YAY!.

La agente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si fuera una pitón hambrienta.

Phil la rodeó con sus brazos.

_Yo también te extrañé. La vida es mundana sin tus comentarios y tus hamburguesas. Además… Un momento, ¿estás llorando?.

_No-o_ hipó ella.

Clint suspiró con una gran sonrisa.

_¡Reunión familiar!_ exclamó, rodeando a su prometida y a su amigo con ambos brazos.

_¡Largo de aquí, Barton!. ¡Nadie te llamó!_ Meghan lo pateo con ligereza.

Clint bufó, y ofendido, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al bar.

Meghan soltó a Phill y retrocedió un paso con una enorme, enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que Phil estaba ligeramente morado.

_¿Desde cuando?. ¿Cómo?._ preguntó la joven, observándolo de pies a cabeza como si fuera una ciega observando el sol por primera vez.

_Solo estuve muerto un par de minutos. Me reanimaron y me enviaron a Tahití, que por cierto, es un lugar mágico. Fury me acaba de dar un equipo, deberías venir a conocerlos.

Meghan, por supuesto, solo procesó una pequeña parte de lo dicho.

_¡Un momento!. ¿Estuviste vivo todo este tiempo?. ¿Fury nunca pensó en decirme?._ lo dijo con tanta calma que incluso quienes pasaban a su alrededor se alejaron con rapidez.

Phill se pasó una mano por la nuca.

_Bueno…, yo,…él…

_¡MEGHAN!.

La aludida volteo, y Phil aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse.

_¡¿En donde está?!._ Clary se detuvo frente a ella. Había seguido el consejo de Meghan, y llevaba puesto un hermoso y sencillo vestido verde, y su cabello rojizo caía suelto. El maquillaje se veía bastante natural, pero sus ojos verdes y sus labios carmesí resaltaban de una forma atractiva,… cuando no tenía la expresión maniática que llevaba en esos momentos.

Meghan le sonrió y tomó su brazo.

_Por ahí. Dile que mire Star Wars, creo que se llevará una sorpresa al ver esas películas. Phill está vivo y voy a asesinar al director de nuestra agencia. Bobbi volvió a pelear con Hunter, así que uno de los dos te llamará pronto. Y mi padre también irá a verte, en dos semanas, luego de que le quiten el reactor. En conclusión, estarás ocupada.

Se detuvieron frente a Steve, quien estaba de espaldas.

_Alguien está barriendo el suelo con la bandera nacional.

El Capitán volteo tan rápido que casi no se vio, y frunció el ceño al notar de quien se trataba.

Meghan empujó a Clary en dirección de Steve.

_Clary, Steve. Steve, Clary. Clary es psicóloga, está más loca que una cabra, le gusta Divergente, Theo James, la playa y el color rojo. Steve es un virgen de cien años (aunque no hay nada malo en ello. Cada quien a lo suyo), es demasiado tierno para su propio bien, le gusta el jazz, debería escuchar a Nina Simone y le gusta el color rojo._ luego de la presentación, les sonrió a ambos, aunque no le estaban prestando atención._ Diviértanse.

Steve le sonrió a Clary, y está enrojeció. Tomó su mano y depositó un ligero beso en el dorso.

__No te desmayes ahora, Thomposon.__pensó.

_Un placer señorita.

_Yiip_ fue lo único que salió de la boca de la psicóloga.

Meghan caminó hacia el otro bar y se inclinó sobre la espalda de Clint. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y le robó su bourbon.

_Clary y Steve hacen linda pareja._ comentó Clint, volviendo a apoderarse de su bebida. No era buena idea dejar que Meghan bebiera demasiado.

_Soy mejor que la casamentera de Mulán. Aunque siempre voy a creer que Steve y mi padre serían la pareja perfecta, lo shippeo con Clary.

Clint sonrió ante las locuras de la madre de sus hijas, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y depositó un beso en su sien.

_Por cierto,_ dijo Clary mientras bailaban, interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio_ Meghan quería que te dijera que debes mirar Star Wars.

Steve dejó caer la mano de Clary y quitó la otra de su cintura, sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, y lo anotó.

_Star Wars, bien. ¿Algo más?.

La mayor parte de las cosas de la lista se las había recomendado Meghan, y hasta ahora la agente lo había educado bien; aunque esta se rehusaba a decirle que era Victoria's Secret, alegando que el tenía que ir a una tienda y averiguarlo por si mismo.

Clary sonrió, ojeando la libreta con falsa inocencia.

_Mi número, ¿tal vez?.

Los ojos azules de Steve se agrandaron, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

_S-s-si, p-por favor.

_¿Sabes?. Gracias, por cierto. Por escuchar. Además, algo acerca de sacármelo del pecho y ponerlo en la atmósfera en lugar de ocultarlo. Quiero decir, esto hace que la gente se enferme, ¿sabe?. Bueno, no sabía que usted era tan buena escuchando. Ser capaz de compartir todos mis pensamientos íntimos y mis experiencias con alguien reduce el peso a la mitad. Ya sabe, como una serpiente tragándose su propia cola. Todo se vuelve en un círculo completo. Y el hecho de que ha sido capaz de ayudarme con este proceso…

Cuando Tony volteó, notó que la atención de Clary ya no estaba en él, sino en la pantalla de su celular.

Tony carraspeó, y Clary levantó la vista con una sonrisa soñadora; en cuanto notó la mirada seria del mecánico en ella, dejó caer el celular e intentó borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

_¿En donde la perdí?_ preguntó Tony.

_En la parte en la que eres un idiota maleducado y le rompes el celular al otro idiota maleducado.

Tony pestañeó.

_Así que no escuchó nada._ afirmó.

_Escuché unas partes. Algo de un tatuaje, Meghan atada y gritando (aunque creo que eso no es nuevo), y algo sobre café.

Tony se inclinó y tomó el celular de Clary con rapidez.

_Así que esto es lo que la distrajo, ¿he?.

Le enseñó el último mensaje que le había mandado Steve hacía un par de horas.

Clary apenas se ruborizó.

_¿Capitaleta de verdad te llama "manzanita"?.

Clary se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

_Cállate, Stark. Tu de envidioso.

_¡ME QUIERE MATAR!.

Nick Fury corrió por el pasillo del doceavo piso como no había corrido en años. No podía respirar y le dolía el costado, pero no podía detenerse, si esa loca lo agarraba…

Se sacudió ante el simple pensamiento. No quería ni imaginárselo.

_MALDITO OMISOR.

_¡PARKER!. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!_ gritó la agente Hill.

Fury dobló a la derecha y se encerró en una de las oficinas. Meghan giró por el pasillo y abrió una puerta al azar.

Hill casi la alcanzaba. Detrás de ella, Steve trotaba con expresión confusa.

_PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDO._ le gritó tanto a Hill como a Meghan_ NO SABÍA QUE FURY FUE UN ACTOR. ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN DETENERSE Y EXPLICÁRMELO?. ¿NO ES PELIGROSO QUE EL DIRECTOR DE S.H.I.E.L.D SEA CONOCIDO EN HOLLYWOOD?

Hill paro en seco y volteo, su rostro más rojo que un tomate.

_Fury no es un actor. Samuel L. Jackson se le parece un poco, y punto.

Fury estaba agazapado detrás de un escritorio, intentando controlar su respiración.

Peor que en cualquier película de terror, la cabeza de Meghan asomó con lentitud por el costado, con una sonrisa amplia y espeluznante en su delicado rostro.

_Elmo sabe donde vives._ imitó casi a la perfección.

_¡NOOOO!.

ChloeStone: awww, gracias! :3 Me alegra que te guste! En serio? la re-leiste? :3 daigda me ziento importhanteh!. jajajja, no pasa nada, decile como quieras , hace tiempo tengo en mente lo del parto :3 muajajaja. Bss y cuidate :))

Hoooooooooooooolaaa!

Antes que nada, porque se que a varios no les gustan las notas de autores, quería preguntarles si alguno es fan de Divergente?! :3 Espero que si, porque quería decirles que estoy traduciendo un fic con el que me he obsesionado, y es tan bueno que decidí,.. bueno, traducirlo y todo eso.

El primer capítulo ya está pronto, pero tengo que esperar a poder contactarme con la autora para poder subirlo, y no se preocupen, si les interesa, puedo avisarles cuando lo suba.

Aquí les dejo la sinópsis:

"Everly se encuentra a sí misma como la única chica transferida durante la iniciación. Abrumada porque está siendo discriminada, la envían a entrenar separada de los demás con uno de los líderes más desagradable de Osadía. ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir su clase? ¿O acabará siendo una Sin facción?."... :3 nfidfnasdo ay, es tan genial, en serio.

El fic se llama "The training (El entrenamiento)", y es una de las mejores cosas de mi existencia!

El fic toma lugar dos años después de la iniciación de Tris, y no hay guerra... mas o menos :3 muajajaj

ahora...

Lamento muchisisisissimo no haber actualizado!

De verdad, quería subir el capítulo en navidad como un regalo, pero no pude. Luego lo quise subir como un regalo de fin de año, y la maldita inspiración decidió que quería abandonarme .

Luego, comencé a estudiar para un examen que tengo en unos días y mi mejor amiga tuvo muchos problemas en su casa y para ahorrar una historia que no es mia y que es más larga que la peli Titanic (Les juro que no exagero), solo voy a decir que ahora vive con mi madre y conmigo. ¡Tengo una hermana mayor!.

Anoche me senté y terminé el capítulo a eso de la am, y quería editarlo y subirlo, pero como me estaba cayendo dormida lo pospuse por unas horas.

Bue..., ahora empieza lo interesante :3

Tengo varios planes para Winter Soldier, y si por una vez en la vida las cosas salen como yo quiero, Meghan no va a andar detrás de Natasha y Steve por el transcurso de la peli... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Soy tan mala :3

Voy a subir el primer capítulo (más bien prólogo) de winter soldier apenas lo encuentre (porque no recuerdo en que pendrive ni en que carpeta esta :/)

Gracias por leer, mis queridos!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Y aunque con que lean es suficiente, muchisimas gracias por comentar, dar favorito, seguir, votar, agregar a bibliteca, etc

Bss y cuidense :))

PD: Alguno mira Sons of Anarchy? :3 yo casi termino la primer temporada y es genial! Y... CHARLIE HUNNAM CUMPLE EL MISMO DÍA QUE YO!*.* WIIIIIIIII!


	13. AvengersChapter 10

ChloeStone: jajajaj, estaba medio que pensando en eso,.. y en que Steve probablemente no se lleva bien con la tecnología :p

jajaj, yo todavía me rio cuando me acuerdo!mmmm, tal vez Clint se enterará de su "competencia" :3 es una buena idea. bss y cuidate :))

No es un capítulo largo,… en realidad, no lo considero un capítulo en si, sino más bien el prologo de Winter Soldier, que no se cuantos capítulos me va a llevar,… no creo que muchos

Así que,… Feliz San Valentín ¿tienen alguien con quien celebrar? ¿o están solit s como yo?

No intenten nada, Eric Coulter (Divergente) me protegerá!, verdad, Eric?

*Levanta la vista con aburrimiento, me mira a los ojos y sonríe con malica*

*trago*… Tal vez no

Ok, les dejo esto, y voy a retirarme l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e…

Winter Soldier 1

Hail Hydra.

Fecha: Un mes antes de los eventos de Iron Man 3

17:48pm

I'm heading straight for the castle,

They wanna make me their queen,

and there's and old man sitting on the throne that's sayin'

That I probably shouldn't be so mean

El pasillo del cuarto piso estaba inusualmente vacío, excepto por una persona.

Sitwell revolvía su maletín en busca de la llave de su oficina, y no la vio venir.

La luz del pasillo era tenue, dándole el típico aire de película de terror. Los pasos apenas se escuchaban.

Se acercó con caminar lento, contoneando las caderas y los brazos apenas moviéndose a sus costados.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una alta y pulcra cola de caballo, y un mechón púrpura lo atravesaba desde la raíz.

Dobló por el pasillo a la izquierda, y sus ojos, sin desperdiciar tiempo, aterrizaron sobre su presa.

Sin modificar su caminar, continuó avanzando, apenas pestañeando.

Llegó a un alto detrás de Sitwell. Su pálida mano se posó en su espalda baja, y comenzó a subir despacio. Sus dedos se posaron sobre el hombro de Sitwell como si fuera un pulpo.

Acercó su rostro al del hombre…

-Hail Hydra- susurró Meghan.

Su mano volvió a caer a su costado, deleitándose en la reacción de Jasper Sitwell. Sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, y su brazo suspendido en el aire con la llave de su oficina en mano.

Sin decir nada más, Meghan continuó su camino, hasta llegar a los elevadores. Entró en uno y volteó,… justo en tiempo de ver a Sitwell observándola como si entre los dos hubieran llevado a cabo el plan más macabro de la historia de la humanidad.

El rostro de Meghan estaba en blanco.

Sitwell le sonrió de costado, para luego dar un pequeño asentimiento en dirección de la agente, articulando con sus labios:

-Hail Hydra.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Meghan vio su propio reflejo.

Sonrió.

I'm heading straight for the castle,

They've got the kingdom locked up,

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying,

That I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle_Castle, por Halsey


	14. Momentos Perdidos III

Este capítulo fue inspirado por la película Spotlight (protagonizada por nuestro querido Doctor Banner, Cesar Flickerman, y Regina George/Irene Adler), que a su vez está basada en hechos reales. De verdad que se las recomiendo, es MUY, MUY, MUY, buena.

Escribí este capítulo escuchando "Till it happens to you" de Lady Gaga (la versión en vivo de los oscar es la mejor, en mi opinión), y el cover que se utilizó en el trailer de Spotlight, "Dear God".

Disfruten…

Momentos perdidos 3_ Meghan: misión Spotlight.

Fecha: Poco menos de un mes antes de los eventos de Iron Man 3

Meghan estacionó la camioneta a una manzana del café del pueblo. Natasha y Amanda ya estaban en la escuela, y Clint tenía unos días libres, por lo que se había ofrecido a darles una mano a el señor y la señora Smith con unas goteras que tenían en su casa. El señor y la señora Smith eran dos adorables ancianitos dueños de la única florería del pueblo más cercano de donde Meghan y Clint vivían, habían tenido dos hijos, quienes habían fallecido en un accidente de auto cuando tenían veinte y veinticinco, y ninguna otra familia. A menudo invitaban a Clint, Meghan y las niñas a cenar, y los trataban como si fueran sus propios hijos y nietos.

Meghan bajó de la camioneta y entró en el pequeño café.

_¡Ana!_ saludó Linda, la dueña del local; una amable señora de cuarenta años algo regordeta. En el pueblo, todos la conocían por su primer nombre, y gracias a alguna divinidad del cielo, nadie había notado que ella y Clint eran miembros de Los Vengadores; aunque, con un billonario, un veterano de guerra y un dios nórdico a su lado, era sencillo pasar desapercibido_ ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí!.

Meghan le sonrió.

_¿Cómo está tu perro, Linda?._ preguntó al detenerse del otro lado de la barra.

_Mejor, gracias. Y es una perra, no un perro, ya te lo he repetido demasiadas veces. ¿Lo de siempre?.

Meghan asintió, con una sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro. Linda volteó y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Meghan se dirigió hacia la mesa más apartada, saludando al señor que repartía el periódico, a la esposa del farmacéutico, y el dueño del taller, un hombre que, como Fury, llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y sacó un libro. Ese día era "El alquimista".

Apenas pasaron diez minutos cuando la camarera, Lizzy, la sobrina de Linda, le dejo su orden.

_Un café negro con mucha azúcar y una hamburguesa con extra grasa. Saluda a Clint de mi parte.

Meghan tuvo que abstenerse de rodar los ojos. Lizzy era una buena chica, pero Meghan se estaba cansando de el flechazo que tenía por su prometido. ¡Ella ni siquiera tenía dieciocho!

Meghan dio un sobro de su café y suspiró.

Acababa de comenzar el tercer capítulo cuando alguien se deslizó en el asiento de enfrente.

Levantó la vista y vio a una mujer. Parecía de treinta y varios, con el cabello rubio, ojos negros, y ropas de segunda mano. Meghan sabía quién era. Margaret Wilson. Tenía dos hijas, una de ellas en secundaria, y la otra en quinto grado. Su esposo era fontanero, y ella hacía manualidades. Meghan tenía dos hermosos atrapasueños sobre las camas de las gemelas hechos por ella. Se veía preocupada.

_Señora Wilson, ¿cómo está? _ le preguntó. A pesar de que sabía quién era, nunca habían intercambiado más que un "Hola" aquí y allá. Después de todo, era un pueblo pequeño, y el kínder, la escuela, y la secundaria se ubicaban en un mismo edificio a las afueras.

_Señora Barton, lamento aparecerme así._ Meghan no le corrigió el "Barton", de hecho, le gustaba como sonaba._ Se que no somos cercanas, pero no sabía a quién más acudir.

Meghan frunció el ceño.

_¿Sucedió algo?. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La señora Wilson miró a su alrededor con ojos inquietos, y pegó un salto en cuanto la campana que se situaba sobre la puerta sonó, indicando la llegada de otro cliente.

Cuando ambas miraron, vieron al reverendo Miller, quien saludó a Linda y se sentó en la barra.

_¡Tom! ¿Cómo estás?_ Miller saludó al hijo de Maddie, la sheriff del pueblo_ ¡Estás tan grande! Cumplirás siete la semana próxima, ¿verdad?_ el niño, con lacio cabello castaño, asintió enérgicamente mientras lamía una paleta_ ¡Siete!. Es una buena edad, si, muy buena.

Meghan frunció el ceño.

La señora Wilson se volvió hacia Meghan, y algo en sus ojos la alertó, indicándole que la razón por la cual la Señora Wilson acudía a ella, lo involucraba a él.

_¿Qué le parece si vamos a mi casa?._ le ofreció con amabilidad._ Está veinte minutos del pueblo. Nadie nos molestará.

La señora Wilson asintió, y ambas mujeres se pararon. Meghan llevó su plato hacia la barra y le pidió a Lizzy que se lo preparara para llevar. Luego de que la joven lo hiciera, Meghan pagó, dejando una generosa propina en el jarrón que decía "Lizzy: Harvard es caro, no seas tacaño".

Cuando volteó, notó que la señora Wilson seguía parada junto a la mesa que habían ocupado.

_¿Señora Wilson?.

La aludida volteó. Inspiró profundo, como si se armara de valor para hacer algo, o intentara controlarse, (Meghan no descifró cual de las dos),y se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos lentos, como si estuviera poniendo toda su atención en ello.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, en donde Meghan esperaba, la tomó del brazo con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba más que un chihuahua.

Meghan abrió la puerta y ambas salieron al frío aire de fines de otoño. Mientras se cerraba la puerta, Meghan escuchó al reverendo Miller decir:

_¡Mírate nada más, Lizzie!. ¡Te has convertido en una jovencita hermosa! ¿Por qué ya no vas a misa los domingos?

Meghan sabía que la razón por la que Lizzie no iba era porque había decidido que ya no creía en Dios.

La señora Wilson se tensó bajo el agarre de Meghan, y la última aceleró el paso.

_¿Le gustaría tomar un té?_ ofreció Meghan, mientras ayudaba a la Señora Wilson a quitarse su abrigo. Debajo, llevaba un suéter azul remendado. El señor y la señora Wilson rara vez se compraban ropa nueva, pues preferían guardar todo el dinero que pudiera para la educación de sus hijas.

_Por favor.

Meghan la guio hacia la sala y le ofreció un asiento. Fue a la cocina y colocó la caldera sobre el horno. Volvió a la sala y encendió la chimenea. Por su vista periférica, podía ver a la Señora Wilson observando sus alrededores, y a ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina y colocó unas galletas en un plato.

Ye se hacía una idea de lo que la señora Wilson quería hablarle, pero prefirió no decir nada en el camino, dándole tiempo a la mujer para preparase mentalmente. También estaba casi segura de lo que iba a pedirle.

Sus ojos se desviaron y cayeron sobre el refrigerador, en donde Meghan colocaba los dibujos de Amanda y Natasha. El último era del día anterior, y las gemelas lo habían hecho juntas. habían dibujado a una princesa con una espada luchando contra un dragón... o eso intentaron. Meghan casi sonríe. Esas dos iban a sufrir las clases de arte en la secundaria.

Volvió a la sala con una bandeja, llevando el té y las galletas.

Se sentó en el sofá predilecto de Clint y le indicó a la Señora Wilson que se preparara el té como quisiera.

_¿Las galletas tienen pasas?. Soy alérgica.

Meghan negó en silencio.

La Señora Wilson tomó una taza de su té y volvió a observar sus alrededores.

_¿El señor Barton está aquí?.

_No. Está en la casa de los Smith, reparando unas goteras.

_Los Smith son buenas personas_ sonrió levemente.

Meghan asintió.

_Si, lo son.

Finalmente, los ojos de la Señora Wilson se encontraron con los de Meghan. Inspiró.

_Se quién es, Señora Barton. Se que pertenece a ese grupo que se hace llamar Los Vengadores, y que trabaja para esa agencia, S.h.i.e.l.d.

Meghan se tensó. No valía la pena intentar negarlo.

Puso cara de póker.

_¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?. Si lo que quiere es asustarme, no va…

La Señora Wilson negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

_No, no es eso. Nuestra familia apoya a Los Vengadores. No debe ser fácil estar en sus zapatos. Casi todo el pueblo está de su lado, aunque no saben que usted y su esposo son parte del grupo.

Meghan, de nuevo, decidió no corregir su estatus marital.

_¿Entonces?.

La Señora Wilson desvió la vista, y sus ojos aterrizaron sobre una foto en la pared de su izquierda. Mostraba a Meghan, Clint, y las gemelas, cuando estas tenían apenas diez meses. Ambas intentaban caminar, y aunque en la foto no se notaba los rostros de los padres, era evidente que sonreían de oreja a oreja.

_Ama a sus hijas_ no era una pregunta.

_Si_ Meghan comprendió en ese momento.

_Yo amo a las mías. Demasiado, como sé que usted entiende_ volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y Meghan tuvo un mal presentimiento_ No tenemos mucho que ofrecerle, Señora Barton. Somos una familia humilde, pero…

_Lo que sea que vaya a pedir, solo pídelo, no voy a cobrar_ aseguró la agente. Cuando la señora Wilson no habló, Meghan ladeo la cabeza a un lado_ ¿Tiene algo que ver con el reverendo Miller?

Los ojos de la Señora Wilson se ampliaron.

_¿C-cómo…

_Me entrenaron bien_ fue la única respuesta que ofreció_ Tiene algo que ver con sus hijas, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la Señora Wilson se ampliaron aún más.

_Vi a su hija menor, Carol, hace dos días cuando fui a recoger a Natasha a la hora del descanso porque no se sentía bien, y noté a Carol algo,… apagada. Me pareció extraño, dado que esa niña siempre sonríe. Luego está su hija mayor, Verónica, la semana pasada la vi llorando en el parque a las nueve de la noche. Era una noche demasiado fría para estar fuera.

La Señora Wilson abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

Luego, sin previo aviso, rompió en llanto.

Meghan elevó las cejas, sorprendida ante el ataque de la mujer. Se levantó y rodeó la pequeña mesa de café que Clint había hecho hacía dos años. Se sentó junto a la Señora Wilson y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí.

_M-m-miller_ masculló entre sollozos_ El abusó de mis hijas. Ronny tenía nueve, y apenas me enteré hace un mes, y Carol apenas tiene diez.

Meghan pasó una mano por el cabello de la Señora Wilson. La dejó llorar. No ofreció ninguna palabra de consuelo, porque no las había.

_Harold no lo sabe_ susurró la Señora Wilson luego de unos minutos. Harold era su esposo_ Si se entera,… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría.

Meghan observó la taza de té en silencio por un par de minutos. El líquido oscuro era el espejo de su expresión. Vacía.

_Usted quiere que me deshaga de él.

El silencio de la Señora Wilson fue su respuesta.

Meghan llevó a la Señora Wilson a su casa. Envió a Clint un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a recoger a las gemelas, y entró.

Media hora más tarde, Veronica y Carol Wilson atravesaron el umbral de su hogar. Ninguna esperaba encontrar a Meghan ahí.

La agente les regaló una sonrisa amable y se levantó del viejo sofá.

_Buenas tardes, señorita Parker_ saludó Verónica, sin olvidar sus modales. Carol imitó a su hermana.

Meghan las estudió. Ambas se parecían. Verónica tenía una larga melena rubia, era alta y esbelta. Carol también era rubia, compartía las mismas facciones de su hermana, pero era un poco más robusta. Probablemente lo había heredado de su padre.

Usualmente, ambas jóvenes siempre sonreían. Su familia no tenía mucho, solo lo suficiente, y lo poco que sobraba era para poder enviarlas a la Universidad, al menos a Carol, ya que Verónica casi tenía asegurada una beca para estudiar arquitectura.

_Me gustaría hablar contigo, Verónica.

La mayor asintió, confusa, y guio a Meghan hacia su habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña. Había dos camas de una plaza, un armario con posters de estructuras como el Partenón, la Torre Eiffel, o el Empire State; también había algunos de Dora la Exploradora, una caricatura que Meghan había prohibido en su casa.

Verónica le dijo que se sentara donde quisiera. Meghan se dejó caer sobre una de las camas con suavidad, ignorando el crujido que esta emitió bajo su peso y las mejillas sonrosadas de la adolescente frente a ella.

Meghan palmeó la cama. Verónica se removió incómoda en su lugar junto al pequeño escritorio, pero luego se sentó en la otra cama. Meghan no dijo nada. Solo la observó. Verónica Wilson tenía la misma mirada carente de vida que ella hacía diez años. Cerró sus manos en puños, e intentó contener la ira.

_No soy psicóloga, y no comprendo el concepto de "sutileza", así que solo lo voy a escupir_ las cejas de la adolescente se arquearon_ Háblame del Reverendo Miller y lo que te hizo.

Verónica abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ahí. Sus ojos se aguaron.

_N-n-o se que podría decirle de..

_Tu madre habló conmigo hoy, Verónica. Me contó sobre lo que les sucedió a ti y a tu hermana. No se como se enteró ni me interesa. Solo quiero saber lo que tú y solo tú tienes que decir al respecto.

Verónica apretó la mandíbula con expresión de impotencia, mientras las lágrimas caían por su delicado rostro.

_No se de que me está…_comenzó a hablar, su voz tensa.

_No lo niegues. Solo se volverá peor_ Meghan dejó que sus ojos se ablandaran un poco_ No tienes que avergonzarte de lo que te sucedió.

El rostro de verónica se puso rojo de rabia.

_¡¿Y USTED QUE SABE?!_se levantó hecha una furia, pero la expresión de Meghan no cambió. Era mejor si se desquitaba con ella y no con su madre_ ¡ME ARRUINÓ! ¡ARRUNÓ MI CUERPO! ¡ARRUINÓ MI VIDA! ¡YA NO PUEDO SER COMO LAS OTRAS CHICAS! ¡NADIE VA A QUERER A ALGUIEN QUE ESTÁ SUCIA!

Verónica pasó sus manos por su cabello e intentó controlar su respiración. Siempre había pensado que la señorita Parker era un individuo muy gracioso. ¿Quién se creía que era para aparecer en su casa y pretender que era una experta en el tema?

Meghan se levantó y atrajo a la adolescente hacia ella. La rodeó con sus brazos. Verónica paso sus delgados brazos por la cintura de la agente y se aferró a ella con increíble fuerza mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

_Nadie, ni siquiera Miller, puede arruinarte, al menos que tú los dejes._ susurró Meghan._ Y esto va a perseguirte por el resto de tu vida, pero no debes dejar que te afecte mucho.

_Pero yo solo quiero olvidar_ lloró la adolescente.

Esta vez, Meghan dejó escapar una lágrima.

_No vas a olvidar. Y aunque lo hicieras, seguiría en tu inconsciente, y no sabrías porque reaccionas a ciertas cosas de la forma en que lo haces. _Meghan inspiró_ Es mejor recordar. Te recuerda que eres invencible solo si quieres serlo.

La respiración de Verónica comenzó a ralentizarse.

_Pero,…

_Y no digas que nadie va a quererte. En cualquier caso, te querrán aún más porque sobreviviste, y porque no dejaste que un evento tan horrible opacara tu vida.

Meghan acarició el cabello rubio de la joven.

_Siempre van a haber Reverendos Miller en todos lados, pero no debes dejar de confiar en la gente por eso, ni vivir el resto de tu vida con miedo y en guardia, esperando a que suceda otra vez.

Verónica se quedó quieta por un par de minutos. Luego se alejó de Meghan con suavidad y la miró a los ojos.

_Lamento que le haya sucedido_ susurró la rubia.

Meghan elevó una ceja, pero no parecía sorprendida. Ya sabía, en parte gracias a la señora Wilson, que Verónica y Carol eran niñas muy listas.

_Espero que hayas comprendido todo lo que dije.

Verónica asintió enérgicamente.

_Y quiero que sepas que no me molestaría volver a repetir lo que te dije cuando lo necesites.

Volvió a asentir.

_Solo tengo una pregunta.

Meghan hizo un gesto para indicarle que continuara.

_¿Por qué?.

_¿Te refieres a porque lo hizo?. O a ¿porque ustedes?

Verónica frunció el ceño y pensó por un par de segundos.

_Ambas.

Meghan se recostó contra la puerta.

_Lo hizo porque está enfermo. Probablemente le sucedió lo mismo, y no pidió ayuda, talvez no se la dieron. Los hombres sienten más vergüenza que las mujeres ante esa clase de situaciones. Todos los abusadores están mentalmente enfermos, aunque eso, en mi opinión, no es excusa. Supongo que se los puede tratar, pero el daño está hecho_ al ver los alarmados ojos de la adolescente, le dio una sonrisa triste_ Tranquila, no significa que te convertirás en una violadora. Solo recuerda que es importante hablarlo con alguien de confianza,.. o un profesional. Y si te incómoda hablar de ello, significa que debes hablarlo aún más, hasta que te acostumbres.

_¿No dejaría de tener importancia si hago eso?.

Meghan negó con la cabeza.

_Tu cuerpo y mente siempre van a ser importantes, no importa cuánto hables de ello. Solo digo que platicar puede ayudar a superarlo.

_¿Usted es una profesional?.

Meghan tuvo que reír ante esa pregunta.

_No soy una psicóloga, si es lo que te preguntas, pero mi puerta está abierta y siempre tengo galletas.

Verónica sonrió, miró por la ventana y preguntó:

_¿Porque nosotras?.

Meghan estudió su rostro. Sus ojos tenían una pequeña luz en ellos, una luz que, Meghan estaba segura, volvería a su máximo esplendor con el tiempo, solo si ella lo quería.

_¿Tu familia es religiosa?.

Verónica asintió.

_Así que van a misa con frecuencia_ no era una pregunta.

Verónica volvió a asentir.

_Leí que los curas tienden a abusar de aquellos menores que provienen de familias de bajos recursos

Sin apartar la vista del sol en el horizonte, frunció el ceño.

_¿Por qué?.

Meghan también frunció el ceño.

_Porque las familias de bajos recursos tienden a apoyarse más en la fe. Cuando un cura te presta atención, te sientes importante. Eres una niña de familia pobre y el cura de tu iglesia cree que eres especial; ¿rechazarías a Dios?.

Verónica asintió, con el ceño todavía fruncido.

_Tal vez, si vamos con la policía…

_No._ Veronica se volvió para observar a Meghan._ La iglesia cubriría el caso, y luego, el expediente de abuso de Miller desaparecería, al igual que él. Lo re-ubicarán en algún otro lugar, y el continuará haciendo lo mismo. Y volverán a denunciarlo. Y la iglesia volverá a protegerlo.

_Eso no es justo_ los ojos de Verónica destellaban con rabia.

_No lo es. Pero la vida es una perra con todos, casi todo el tiempo, en distintas formas.

Despacio, Meghan se enderezó. Volteó y tomó el pestillo de la puerta.

_¡Espere!._ Meghan volteó la cabeza_ Preferiría ser yo quien hable con mi hermana.

Meghan sonrió de lado.

_¿No confías en mí?.

Verónica le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Si, pero preferiría hacerlo yo.

Sin decir nada, Meghan asintió y salió de la habitación. Carol estaba arrodillada en el suelo, haciendo un dibujo sobre la pequeña mesa de café. Meghan le dio una sonrisa amable mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, en donde la señora Wilson había comenzado a cocinar la cena.

Sintió una pequeña mano tomar la suya y se detuvo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Carol. Sin decir nada, la niña le dio la hoja que tenía en su mano, y fue a su habitación cuando su hermana la llamó.

Meghan entró en la cocina y la señora Wilson levantó la vista.

Meghan desdobló la hoja. Era un dibujo de ella, con una capa rosa, sobrevolando una ciudad.

Sonrió.

Las hermanas Wilson estarían bien.

Ella se aseguraría de ello.

La señora Wilson la había invitado a cenar, pero Meghan había rechazado la oferta, alegando que casi no había visto a las gemelas ese día, y debía volver a casa antes de que estas, junto con Clint, la prendieran fuego.

En parte era cierto.

Aunque sabía que sus hijas sabían comportarse de vez en cuando. Era Clint en quien no confiaba; el no necesitaría la asistencia de nadie para quemar nada.

Apenas habían terminado de reconstruir el establo.

_¿A dónde vas?_ preguntó Clint al entrar en su habitación.

Las gemelas estaban durmiendo, y había sido el turno de Clint para lavar los platos.

Meghan subió el cierre de sus botas y colocó una daga en el interior.

Se levantó del borde de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño.

_Fuera_ fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba una liga y se hacía una cola de caballo.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo?_ preguntó Clint, sin moverse del marco de la puerta de la habitación.

_No estoy segura, pero volveré antes de que las niñas despierten.

Ante eso, el arquero elevó una ceja. Meghan no usaría su traje a menos que fuera una misión para S.h.i.e.l.d.

_¿Quién es el o la desafortunado?.

Meghan volvió a entrar en la habitación, se agachó, y metió un brazo debajo de la cama. Clint no pudo evitar admirar su trasero.

Meghan sacó su katana de debajo de la cama, se levantó y volteó. Entrecerró los ojos.

_Estabas mirando mi retaguardia, ¿verdad?

_N-no.

Rodó los ojos. Colocó su katana por detrás de su hombro y tomó un par de guantes negros.

_Tendremos un cura nuevo pronto.

Clint se cruzó de brazos.

_¿Miller se comió una de tus hamburguesas?.

Meghan negó mientras se colocaba uno de sus guantes.

Clint se acercó con sigilo y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Meghan. Con las botas altas, casi eran de la misma altura.

_¿Quiero saber?.

Ella suspiró, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_Esta bien_ Clint depositó un beso en su sien, y luego otro en su mejilla._ Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Meghan se quedó quieta un par de minutos. Luego volteó y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Clint, acercándose incluso más. El agente apretó su agarre.

Meghan dejó que su nariz acariciara el cuello de Clint con sutileza. La abrazó con más fuerza, pero no le importó. Presionó sus labios sobre su pulso.

_Eres una provocadora, mujer_ masculló.

Meghan sonrió, su rostro todavía escondido en el cuello de su prometido.

Menos de cinco segundos después, ya se había alejado del abrazo de Clint y estaba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

Clint escuchó la puerta de principal cerrarse, pero no escuchó ningún motor. Seguramente caminaría.

Suspiró.

Ciertas cosas era mejor desconocerlas.

Definitivamente prefería no saber.

El reverendo Miller se refregó los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Era tarde y acababa de cerrar la iglesia. Se había quedado hasta tarde para preparar todo para la misa del día siguiente, que era domingo.

Abrió una de las puertas principales y su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ana Parker fue palpable en su rostro.

La observó de arriba abajo sin escrúpulos. Llevaba puesto un ajustado traje de cuerpo completo negro, con franjas púrpuras en los costados que abrazaba sus curvas.

Sus ojos encontraron los de la agente, y esta sonrió de oreja a oreja. No una sonrisa normal, sino una retorcida, que le daría mala espina a cualquiera con sentido común.

Los ojos del reverendo Miller notaron algo al costado de la cabeza de la agente. ¿Era una katana?.

Meghan lo empujó con una fuerza brutal; el reverendo Miller tropezó y cayó sobre su espalda, el aire dejando sus pulmones.

Meghan entró en la iglesia con paso tranquilo, volteó, escaneó la calle, y luego de comprobar que no había ningún posible testigo, cerró la puerta. Giró la llave, y la guardó en su escote.

Lentamente, volteó. El reverendo Miller intentaba recuperar el aliento. Meghan se recostó contra la puerta, flexionó una pierna contra esta y cruzó los brazos, observando como el hombre intentaba levantarse. Por un momento, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

_S-señorita Parker,…

_Verónica y Carol Wilson._ dijo ella.

El reverendo la miró como si no comprendiera, y ella se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

_Son dos de los nombres de los menores de los que abusó.

Los ojos del reverendo se agrandaron tanto que casi se salen de sus cuencas, y comenzó a negar de forma enérgica.

_N-no se de que…

Ante la desfachatez del hombre, Meghan perdió su escasa paciencia. Se enderezó, avanzó en zancadas, y pateó al reverendo en la mandíbula, enviándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Sus ojos y cabello se volvieron rojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

_Vamos a estar aquí hasta que de un número.

El reverendo continuó negando con la cabeza.

Meghan tomó una navaja y le dio un par de vueltas en su mano. Los ojos de Miller estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. Meghan estaba segura de que el desagradable olor a orina no provenía de ella.

Tan rápido que ni siquiera ella lo podría haber esquivado, lanzó la navaja, y esta se clavó en la ingle del reverendo.

Miller aulló de dolor.

_Quiero un número.

Miller volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Meghan tomó su navaja y se dejó caer sobre el pecho del hombre. Estaba segura de que, en otras circunstancias, él lo habría disfrutado.

Esto no la haría sentir mejor, ni a ella, ni a las hermanas Wilson. Pero estaba segura de que al menos las últimas podrían dormir más tranquilas.

Imaginó a Amanda o Natasha en lugar de las hermanas Wilson.

Eso fue más que suficiente.

Procedió.

Sacó el cuerpo casi irreconocible del reverendo Miller de la iglesia y lo subió en la camioneta nueva que había adquirido hacía un mes.

Miller había pedido donaciones de las personas para solucionar los problemas de humedad de la iglesia. Las manchas de humedad seguían creciendo, pero ahora la iglesia tenía una camioneta último modelo.

Condujo a las afueras del pueblo, y no se detuvo por otra media hora.

Cuando llegó a un cruce, freno en seco.

Posicionó la camioneta y aceleró a fondo, directa hacia un árbol.

La colisión provocó que la bolsa de aire saliera disparada. Meghan odiaba esas cosas. Era algo bueno que los autos de S.h.i.e.l.d no las tuvieran.

Salió de la camioneta. Humó salía del capó.

Con tranquilidad, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante. Empujó el cuerpo casi irreconocible del reverendo Miller hasta que estuvo frente al volante. Luego trepó a la camioneta y lo acomodo para que pareciera que él había estado conduciendo.

Tomó la botella de vodka y esparció el líquido por toda la cabina.

Con un pañuelo, borró sus huellas de la cabina

Por su vista periférica, podía ver el fuego formándose en el capó, pero eso no la puso nerviosa, ni hizo que se apresurara.

Dejó la botella en el regazo de Miller y salió de la camioneta. Cerró la puerta y se alejó. La ventana del conductor estaba abierta. Encendió un fósforo y, con perfecta precisión, lo lanzó. El interior de la camioneta se prendió fuego.

Volteó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa.

A los diez metros, escuchó la explosión.

Uno menos del que preocuparse. Faltaban miles,… millones.

Se deslizó en la cama mientras que el sol amenazaba con elevarse.

Clint despertó. Volteó. Observó su perfil. No dijo nada.

Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

_Si algún día Natasha o Amanda deciden que quieren ir a una iglesia, iremos con ellas_ susurró.

_O les daremos un arma_ Clint se mostró de acuerdo.

Meghan se acurrucó a su lado, aferrándose a él de la misma forma en la que lo hacía cuando era una adolescente plagada de pesadillas.

Casi sonríe ante la ironía.

Ella era el depredador, pero necesitaba de Clint para sentirse segura.

ChloeStone: jijijiji, grazzias! :3 No has muerto todavía, ¿verdad?. Wiiii, no fui la única. ¿Te gusta Hasley? :3 ke jenial!. Bss y cuidate :))

AomeAzakura: ¿escribí bien el nombre?, jaja, me costóun poco :p. Me alegra que te haya gustado ^.^. bss y cuidate :))

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Este capítulo no es tan largo como pensé que sería, pero algo es algo.

Adivinen?! Una de mis profes de matemáticas (la que yo odio que enseña la matemática más difícil) RENUNCIÓ! RENUNCIÓ A MI CLASE! Wohoooo!

Pero cambiando abruptamente de tema, otra vez…

Me he dado cuenta de que el capítulo más leído de esta historia es el prólogo, y entiendo que tienes que leer el principio de toda historia, y si no te gusta, no la continúas; estoy segura de que la razón por la que algunos de los que solo leyeron el prólogo y el primer capítulo es porque la historia no es de su agrado, y lo entiendo, porque no a todos nos gusta lo mismo, en cuanto a trama, personajes, narración, etc, y lo entiendo perfectamente J.

Mi punto es, que estoy bastante segura de que varios no continuaron con la historia debido a Meghan y su pasado.

Estoy segura (porque he visto comentarios en cuanto a escenas de abuso sexual en programas de tv como Reign o Game of thrones, y películas) de que a muchos no les gusta que haya ese tipo de cosas en cualquier tipo de historia. Entiendo que les incomode, porque es un tema que, aunque desafortunadamente sucede a diario, nadie habla de ello (aunque deberíamos), y cuando leen o ven o experimentan eso de primera mano nuestro primer instinto es evitarlo e intentar borrarlo, pretender que nunca sucedió.

Nunca les pregunté que pensaban del pasado de Meghan, y hace tiempo quiero hacerlo. ¿Les incomoda demasiado?. ¿No les gusta? ¿Piensan que no debería escribir de ello?.

Si quieren platicar, pero se sienten incómodos porque todos pueden ver sus comentarios, en mi biografía pueden encontrar mi correo, y pueden escribirme ahí, siempre entro un par de veces por día, así que si voy a ver y responder sus mensajes.

La verdad es que me pone un poco triste saber que algunas personas no leen la historia solo porque Meghan tiene un pasado oscuro. Y me enfada y frustra que haya personas en el mundo que creen que NO debemos discutir estos temas, porque creo que SI es importante que lo hagamos.

Por eso casi todos mis personajes tienen algo oscuro en ellos, por eso todos han pasado por algo. Si no es por violación (Meghan), es otro tipo de abuso o negligencia (Alex). No hago eso por mala, sino porque son cosas que suceden todos los días, y pueden sucederle a cualquiera, y quiero que mis lectores sean conscientes de ello y no se sientan intimidados, que hablen. En mi familia, NADIE nunca habla de NADA, y se lo que es querer compartir alguna inquietud con alguien, y no poder hacerlo porque quienes los rodean piensan que es mejor no hablarlo, porque así "va a desaparecer", o sería como "si no hubiera pasado", cuando NO ES ASÍ, hay que hablarlo, aunque nos incomode como nunca antes nada nos incomodó.

Espero que entiendan lo que quiero decir, y espero no haberlos mareado mucho :p.

Cambiando de tema,… vieron el tráiler nuevo de Civil War? :3 muajajaja, tengo algún que otro plan para esa ;)

Bueno, gracias por leer, votar, agregar a listas, comentar, seguir, agregar a favoritos, o lo que sea que hagan en la página en la que están leyendo esto. Espero no tener que hacerlos esperar por el próximo capítulo. Ya los hice sufrir bastante.

Bss y cuídense :))


	15. AvengersChapter 11

The Avengers: Capítulo 11

(Winter Soldier: capítulo 2)

"Cansada de todos."

Meghan Pov.

Meghan sonrió, pero se rehusó a hacer la ridícula señal con los brazos.

-Hail Hydra.

Volteó y salió de la habitación de la misma forma en la que había entrado: en silencio y sin ser vista.

Infiltrarse en Hydra había sido más sencillo de lo que había anticipado. Sitwell, luego de su encuentro en el pasillo, le había conseguido un puesto en los rangos más bajos; y Meghan, paso a paso, fue ganándose la confianza de sus superiores, ascendiendo con la misma rapidez con la que lo había hecho en S.h.i.e.l.d.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo en sus tacones de diez centímetros sin hacer ruido, con el archivo en sus manos; doblo a la izquierda y continuó, hasta llegar a la quinta puerta, en donde estaba su oficina.

Encendió su computadora y entró en su correo. La culpa la invadió al ver los correos de Clint, quien se preocupaba al recibir casi ninguna noticia sobre su prometida, y decía que sus hijas extrañaban a su madre. También había varios de Natasha pidiendo ayuda, un par de  
Steve, uno de Bruce, quien necesitaba una muestra de su sangre para sus estudios (estaba intrigado ante el porque algunas veces Meghan sanaba con rapidez, y otras como una persona normal) y otros pocos de su padre. Los eliminó sin leerlos.

Encendió la lámpara, la única fuente de luz que utilizaba en su oficina, y se dirigió hacia el estante de libros. Pasó su dedo índice por sus lomos, y se detuvo cuando llegó a una edición de tapa dura de "Don Quijote". Ese tenía polvo.

Lo tomó y volvió hacia su escritorio, sentándose detrás de este en el suelo. Abrió el libro y fue a la última página. Sacando una pequeña navaja de su corpiño, abrió la cubierta. Había una pequeña nota de Fury, pidiendo un informe.

Meghan estiró el brazo sobre su cabeza, y a ciegas, tomó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo.

_Ahora debes morir_.

Fue lo único que escribió… Intentó escribir. Uno no podía escribir nada concreto con los jeroglíficos, pero Fury entendería el mensaje.

Su dibujo consistía en una línea vertical, cruzada con una horizontal como si formara una "T", con un óvalo en la cima. Era el jeroglífico que representaba la vida; pero Meghan y Fury habían pasado meses intercambiando mensajes opuestos, con diferentes tipos de runas, por lo que ella confiaba en que el hombre entendería el mensaje pronto.

Guardó el trozo de papel y volvió a sellar la cubierta. Tomó el mensaje de Fury y lo guardó dentro del cinturón de su falda.

-¿Parker?.

Volvió a colocar la navaja dentro de su camisa y fue a la página sesenta mientras se levantaba.

Se volvió para ver a Alexander Pierce, quien la observaba con una sonrisa que delataba sospecha.

-Señor- asintió Meghan con tranquilidad, controlando su respiración con facilidad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó con suspicacia.

Meghan bajo la mirada hacia el libro y tamborileó sobre el con sus dedos.

-Intentaba leer, señor, pero he descubierto que esta historia no es de mi agrado.

Pierce dio un paso hacia ella y extendió una mano.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, ojeando el libro.

Meghan sonrió.

-Por supuesto, señor-respondió con tono complaciente.

Pierce tomó el libro que le ofrecía la agente y lo ojeó, pasando por las páginas con rapidez, como si esperara descubrir algo. Meghan dio la vuelta, y situándose delante de su escritorio, se recostó en el, juntando sus manos delante de ella.

Pierce levantó la vista y la observó de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera desvistiendo con su mirada. Meghan le dio otra sonrisa, mientras que por dentro, su mini yo hacía arcadas.

Pierce dio un paso hacia ella y le ofreció el libro.

-No la culpo, agente Parker-habló luego de que la joven tomara el libro, dando otro paso-, recuerdo que tuve que leerlo para mi clase de literatura en la secundaria, y no entendí ni una palabra.

Meghan dejó escapar una pequeña risa melodiosa, y dejó el libro detrás de ella. Pierce estaba demasiado cerca, y como si el hombre leyera sus pensamientos, dio otro minúsculo paso, su pie quedó pegado al de ella.

Meghan intentó no vomitar. No estaba segura de que hacer. Si lo rechazaba, levantaría sospechas, y necesitaba toda la información que pudiera conseguir, pero no quería tener que usar su cuerpo para obtenerla. ´

Suspiró mentalmente, intentando alejar el pensamiento de Clint de su mente, y concentrándose en lo que Fury había dicho.

_-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en ir detrás del agente Barton?. ¿De tus hijas? ¿O la agente Romanoff?_

Meghan se sentó en el escritorio y, controlando su expresión de la forma que Natasha le había enseñado, dejó que Pierce se situara entre sus piernas.

-Su adición a nuestra organización, agente Parker, es sin duda una de las más importantes.

Meghan pensó en algún evento vergonzoso y se sonrojó levemente.

-Me alaga, señor.

Justo cuando Pierce depositó su mano sobre su hombro, cubierto por una camisa blanca, Meghan fue salvada.

-¡PARKER!.

El agente Rumlow entró en la oficina.

-Tenemos una…

Se detuvo al notar que su compañera tenía un visitante, y sus ojos se agrandaron al notar la posición en la que se encontraban. ´

Dentro de su cabeza, Meghan bailaba, llena de dicha.

-¿Rumlow?- inquirió ella, bajándose de un salto y acercándose a él. Cualquiera era mejor compañía que Alexander Pierce.

-Tenemos una situación de rehenes. Rogers y Romanoff requieren su asistencia.

Meghan asintió, intentando no sonreír aliviada. Se volteó hacia el Señor Pierce, agrandando sus ojos, como si estuviera indecisa sobre que curso de acción tomar.

Pierce sonrió.

-Vaya a salvar el mundo, agente Parker-la despidió.

Rumlow volteó y salió de la habitación, con Meghan pisándole los talones.

No quería dejar a Pierce en su oficina, la idea de que pudiera encontrar su libro la hacía sentirse inquieta, pero si se quedaba, daría una impresión equivocada.

-Hola chicos-saludó Natasha mientras bajaba la ventanilla-¿Saben en dónde está el Smithsonian?. Vengo a recoger un fósil.

Meghan asomó su cabeza por el asiento trasero.

-¡Hola Sam!-saludó, agitando su mano-¿Cuántas veces te adelantó capitaleta?.

-Hola Meg- saludó el agente, suspirando con cansancio, apoyando su mano sobre su costado izquierdo- Demasiadas como para que me atreva a decirlo en voz alta.

Meghan sonrió antes de recostarse en su asiento de nuevo.

-No puedo correr siempre-habló Steve una vez en el auto.

-No, no puedes.

-¡Bye Sam!-la mano de Meghan asomó entre las cabezas de Natasha y Steve, antes de que el último cerrara la ventanilla, y salieran disparados por la avenida.

-You don't gotta go to work work work work,

But you gotta put in work work work wo... ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejó Meghan cuando Natasha apagó la radio.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos a través del espejo retrovisor, y Steve se rascó la nuca mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido en el reducido espacio del auto.

-Me rehúso a ser tu amiga si continúas cantando eso- fue lo único que dijo mientras estacionaba.

Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, y un avión de S.h.i.e.l.d los esperaba.

Meghan dejó que sus ojos viajaran con rapidez sobre los agentes que integraban el equipo de rescate. La mitad, ella incluida, eran Hydra. Observó a Natasha y a Steve con ligera preocupación. Sabía que no les harían nada, esta vez.

Hydra se sentía impaciente. Querían deshacerse de S.h.i.e.l.d, y por lo que Alexander "el asqueroso pedófilo" Pierce le había dicho, lo primero que harían sería enviar al soldado para eliminar a Fury.

-La canción es pegajosa- se defendió Meghan, encogiéndose de hombros- No entiendo que tienes en contra de las cosas de este siglo. El otro día dijiste que no te gustaba Harry Potter.

-Hogwarts no es real. Rowling estaba delirando cuando escribió esos libros.

Meghan jadeó y se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendida. Se acercó a Steve y lo tomó del brazo.

-Es real para nosotros, ¿verdad, Steven?-

-Umm, supongo- contestó el Capitan, aunque no tenía idea de que estaban hablando.

Meghan empujó su cabello detrás de su hombro y se alejó con aires ofendidos, arrastrando a Steve detrás de ella.

-El objetivo es un lanzador de satélites, el Estrella de Lemuria.

-¿Lumeria?.- preguntó Meghan, confusa, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-Lemuria- el agente suspiró con exasperación.

Meghan alzó las cejas.

_¡Que poca paciencia!_

-¿Lamueria?

-Lemuria.

-¿Latonia?.

El rostro del agente estaba pasando del rojo al morado con increíble velocidad.

Natasha le dio un codazo a Meghan, y esta se calló.

-Lemuria, Parker, Lemuria-habló la pelirroja sin mirarla- Prosigue.

-Como sea, tenían un lanzamiento y los secuestraron unos piratas...

-¿Jack Sparrow?.

Esta vez, todos ignoraron a Meghan.

-¿Han pedido algo?.

-Millón y medio.

-¿Por qué tanto?.- preguntó Steve.

-Porque nos pertenece- contestó Meghan, dándose cuenta de su error un momento más tarde.

Se suponía que ella trabajaba para Hydra, y decir eso frente a Rumlow era un gran descuido. Meghan miró en su dirección, pero nadie había notado su desliz, excepto Natasha. La agente rusa le dio una pequeña mirada, entrecerrando sus atractivos ojos verdes, antes de volver a enfocarse en la pantalla.

Meghan estaba segura de que esa misión no sería muy placentera. No había aparecido en su casa en dos meses, y llevaba tres sin hablarle ni a Clint ni a su amiga. De seguro Natasha intentaría sacarle información antes de que terminara la noche.

-Barreré la cubierta en busca de Batroc- decidió Steve- Nat, encárgate de los motores y espera. Meg, barre la popa, encuentra…

-Voy a llevar a Meghan conmigo- intervino Natasha. Steve se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, y Meghan se quejó mentalmente- Es probable que necesite su ayuda.

El capitán y la agente se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos.

Steve asintió.

-Muy bien. Rumlow, tú te encargarás de la popa, de encontrar a los rehenes, -se volvió hacia el aludido, quien no se veía feliz de estar recibiendo órdenes del soldado- llévalos a las cápsulas, y sácalos. Andando.

El avión aceleró y comenzó a tomar altitud.

Meghan volteó, y sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia su asiento, en donde había dejado un bolso deportivo negro de S.h.i.e.l.d con sus armas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Natasha hablando con Steve, pero no parecía que estuvieran hablando de ella, ni de su comportamiento elusivo. Suspiró con resignación.

Decidió que ese día dejaría su preciada katana de lado. Abrió el bolso, sacó dos armas y colocó una en su cinturón y otra en el soporte de su pierna izquierda, luego tomó una daga japonesa de hoja fina y la colocó dentro de su manga, un taser eléctrico, que enganchó del lado de afuera de su pierna derecha, y un par de oreos. Llevó una a su boca, masticándola con tranquilidad, y colocó la otra en uno de los pequeños compartimentos de su cinturón, junto con el cortador de barro.

Cerró su bolso y se inclinó para tomar su paracaídas, pero otra mano se asomó en su campo de visión, ofreciéndole lo que buscaba.

Movió la cabeza, viendo a Natasha parada a su lado, con el brazo estirado, sosteniendo el paracaídas (ella ya tenía puesto el suyo), y una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Meghan se diera cuenta de que estaba en problemas.

-¿Ya no convidas?- preguntó la agente rusa, mientras Meghan tomaba la mochila y se la colocaba.

Natasha se inclinó y abrió el bolso de Meghan. Sacó unas pocas galletas y se llevó una a la boca.

Masticando con deliberada lentitud, se dedicó a observar a su amiga. Meghan era buena actriz, pero ella era mejor.

Estaba ocultando algo, habían decidido Natasha, Clint y Steve, luego de que Meghan comenzara a ignorarlos, dos semanas después de terminar una misión en Cancún.

-Clint llamó ayer- Natasha habló con casualidad- Amanda cayó de un árbol y se esquinzó el tobillo.

Un rayo de preocupación atravesó los ojos de Meghan, pero lo disimuló con rapidez.

-Estoy segura de que vivirá- Meghan intentó sonar indiferente- Iré a verla en cuanto tenga tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia la rampa y saltó. Natasha hizo lo mismo.

Aterrizaron sin problemas, y con sorprendente delicadeza.

La pelirroja se adelantó para caminar a la par con Steve. Meghan se desprendió el paracaídas y la siguió.

-¿Qué hay de la enfermera de enfrente?. Parece linda.

Meghan rodó los ojos. Steve y Clary habían decidido no hacer pública su relación. Las relaciones entre agentes, científicos o doctores dentro de S.h.i.e.l.d era algo que miraban con malos ojos; incluso después de casi siete años, varias personas dentro de la agencia miraban con mala cara a Meghan y a Clint cuando los veían pasar juntos.

Steve todavía se sentía agobiado con toda la atención que recibía debido a su fama, y Clary había entendido perfectamente que no quisiera aún más atención sobre él.

También, Clary había confesado a Meghan que sospechaba que Steve era gay,…o bisexual.

_-Tendrías que ver como se le ilumina el rostro cuando habla de Bucky-había dicho, tomando un sorbo de su cappuccino, mientras Meghan jugueteaba con su postre de chocolate- Incluso la forma en la que habla de él. Como si fuera un ser superior que deberíamos adorar._

_Clary se encogió de hombros, sin parecer muy molesta al respecto, y Meghan le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de robar su cappuccino._

_-¡OYE!- Clary le lanzó dagas con sus ojos._

_-No quiero levantarme para pedir uno._

_La psicóloga rodó los ojos, pero se levantó y entró en la tienda, en busca de más cafeína._

-Asegura los motores, y deja de buscarme una cita- fue lo único que dijo Steve.

-Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez- replicó Natasha, antes de saltar por la baranda.

-¡Steve, espera!- llamó Meghan.

El capitán se detuvo, volteó y camino los pocos pasos que los separaban.

-Este es el siglo veintiuno- dijo ella, sin darle oportunidad de hablar- No te importa lo que los idiotas piensan, y solo ellos van a juzgarte. No tiene nada de malo.

Steve se veía confuso.

-¿El qué?- preguntó.

-El que te gusten los hombres, tonto- Meghan rodó los ojos, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Steve había enrojecido hasta las orejas.

-¡MEGHAN!- la cabeza de Natasha volvió a asomar por la baranda, y enarcó una ceja al ver la cara del rubio.

Sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, Meghan volteó e hizo su camino hacia donde estaba la pelirroja saltando. Luego tomó impulso y corrió los últimos metros. Cuando estuvo cerca de la baranda, estiró los brazos, se apoyó sobre el frío hierro y se empujó, dando media vuelta sobre su cabeza, antes de dejarse caer. Soltó la baranda y aterrizó con brusquedad, apoyando una mano en el suelo para no golpearse.

-¿En dónde están los motores?- preguntó.

-Este- respondió Natasha, pasando junto a ella.

Meghan la siguió en silencio.

-¿De qué hablabas con Steve?- preguntó Natasha, luego de apagar su comunicador para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

Meghan apagó el suyo.

-Cosas privadas- fue la única respuesta que ofreció.

Natasha la observó de reojo.

-¿Privadas?. ¿Qué hay de lo que nos has estado escondiendo? ¿También es privado?

Meghan intentó no tensarse. Por supuesto que lo notaría. Natasha estaba lejos de ser estúpida.

-No estoy escondiendo nada- su tono indiferente podía engañar a casi cualquiera.

Natasha bufó.

Casi cualquiera.

-Por supuesto que no. Y Barnie existe… No has…- se detuvo.

Escuchaban una voz. Era de un hombre. Venía del piso de arriba.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Meghan tenía un arma en mano. Colocar silenciador en todas ellas había sido una buena idea.

Al final de las escaleras, encontraron a un guardia. Hablaba por teléfono y estaba de espalda. Colgó y volteó. Su rostro de sorpresa casi hace que Meghan se eche a reír.

-Hola marinero- saludó Natasha.

Meghan observó mientras la agente rusa golpeaba al pobre desgraciado y lo usaba como ancla.

Luego de que acabara con los otros guardias, Meghan palmeó el hombro del hombre a su lado, como si sintiera lástima.

-No es personal, hermano- dijo, antes de saltar.

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero no había nadie para escuchar.

Natasha se quitó el cable de la espalda, dándole a su amiga una sonrisa ladeada.

-Presumida- fue lo único que dijo.

Meghan le sonrió.

-Pero no hemos acabado-

Meghan dejó de sonreír.

Natasha frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar.

-En tres meses no has tenido tiempo de visitar a tus hijas.

Meghan se abstuvo de corregirla. Tres meses y medio.

-Y Clint está preocupado. El pobre es miserable. Cree que te cansaste de él.

Meghan quiso bufar. Algunas veces, ese hombre inventaba las cosas más ridículas. Pero Natasha no podía saber la verdad.

-Tal vez lo hice- habló con frialdad.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco. Volteó lentamente, y observó a Meghan con incredulidad.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó con extrema lentitud, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

No quería.

Meghan encendió su modo "perra sin corazón".

-Tal vez me cansé de Clint y las niñas- miró a su alrededor con bien fingida exasperación- Era muy joven cuando conocí a Clint. Si, el me salvó y lo aprecio, pero no conozco casi nada además de la vida que él y Coulson me mostraron- eso no era verdad. A Meghan le encantaba su vida, y aunque Fury quería reclutarla, Phil y Clint habían asegurado a Meghan qué si quería otro tipo de vida, ellos la ayudarían a re-ubicarse. Continuó hablando: - Tuve a las gemelas cuando tenía veintiuno, Nat. Mientras otras chicas comenzaban a disfrutar su libertad, yo estaba encerrada, devolviendo casi todo lo que comía. - eso también era mentira. No le había importado convertirse en madre a esa edad. También sabía que era hipócrita, pues ella sabía lo que hacía, y conocía los riesgos- Es demasiado. Solo quiero un tiempo lejos de todos, y tal vez algún día vuelva.

El rostro de Natasha hacía juego con su cabello. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula y dio dos rígidos pasos en dirección de la agente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le preguntó, casi escupiendo- Entiendo que de vez en cuando te sientas un poco cansada, porque tienes demasiado en tu plato, pero no es excusa, Meg, no es excusa. No puedes culpar a Clint y a dos niñas inocentes por ello.

Respiró hondo.

-¿Algún día?. No puedes hacer eso. No puedes dejar a dos niñitas sin una madre e ir y volver a tu antojo. No puedes tener a Clint esperando. No es justo.

Meghan quería llorar. Quería disculparse y decirle la verdad.

Estaba asustada. No entendía porque Fury se lo había pedido a ella. Entendía la parte en la que Natasha y Clint eran demasiado leales al director (y todos lo sabían), y por ende, nadie en Hydra creería el acto del traidor. Pero pudo habérselo pedido a otro.

Meghan odiaba a Hydra. En parte, por eso había aceptado el trabajo. Pero también se había sentido presionada. ¿Qué sucedería si decía que no? No era tan sencillo. Fury te daba una misión, y el o la agente la llevaba a cabo. Nadie nunca había rechazado una misión. Se supone que los agentes de S.h.i.e.l.d están preparados y dispuestos a todo.

-¿También estas cansada de Steve?. ¿Bruce?. ¿Tony? - preguntó Natasha.

Meghan asintió.

-¿Estás cansada de mí?.

Meghan pudo escuchar su propio corazón rompiéndose en ese momento. No. No estaba cansada de Natasha. No podría. Escuchar a Natasha hacer esa pregunta, con su voz sonando tan débil, la hizo sentirse como la persona más despreciable del planeta.

-Si.

La mano de Natasha salió disparada, y Meghan se quedó inmóvil. Lo merecía. Eso y más. Pero el golpe no llegó.

Miró a Natasha a los ojos, pero esta se había volteado, y estaba caminando en dirección este.

Meghan encendió su comunicador y la siguió.

Escucharon pasos, y ambas saltaron, sujetándose a los caños que recorrían el largo del techo y apoyando los pies contra el mismo.

Un guardia pasó por debajo de ellas.

-¿Nat?. ¿Meg? - la voz de Steve llegó desde el otro lado del comunicador. - Estatus, Natasha.

La aludida se dejó caer sin hacer el menor ruido y corrió hacia el hombre.

-¡Espera!.

Meghan dejó que se encargara de la pelea sola. Sabía que no necesitaba su ayuda, solo la había traído con ella para interrogarla. Además, tenía que descargar su enojo con alguien, y aunque sabía que lo merecía, Meghan preferiría que lo descargara en alguien más.

-Sala de motores segura.

Meghan se encogió cuando Natasha noqueó al guardia con una llave inglesa. la siguió en silencio.

-Nat, Meg, Batroc anda suelto- les llegó la voz de Steve, pero ambas lo ignoraron- Vuelvan con Rumlow y protejan a los rehenes.

Natasha entró en la sala de motores, y sin molestarse en comprobar si Meghan la seguía o no, se dirigió hacia las computadoras.

Meghan permaneció junto a la puerta, restregando un pie contra el otro. Se sentía tan culpable que estaba considerando arrojarse al mar y morir al estilo DiCaprio. El escuchar a su amiga, … ex-amiga, atacando el tecleado de la computadora no ayudaba.

Lo que fuera que Natasha estaba buscando comenzó a descargarse en un pendrive, y la agente permaneció inmóvil, observando la pantalla.

Meghan contaba los segundos para volver a Washington.

Steve y un hombre (que Meghan presumió trabajaba para Bartoc), derribaron la puerta, atrayendo la atención de las agentes en la habitación. Si la tensión no hubiera sido tanta, Meghan habría hecho alguna broma sobre Steve engañando a Clary.

-¡Vaya! Que incómodo-habló Natasha desde su lugar frente al monitor.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Steve mientras se levantaba.

-Una copia de seguridad. Es una buena costumbre- contestó Natasha con naturalidad.

Meghan había adquirido la misma costumbre gracias a la pelirroja.

-Rumlow necesita su ayuda. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Los ojos de Natasha se desviaron de la pantalla, a la joven de cabello oscuro.

-Parker puede ayudarlo- habló con fría indiferencia.

Meghan tragó.

Steve alternó la mirada entre ambas.

-¿Parker?- habló, extrañado. Ni él ni Natasha la llamaban así.

Meghan saltó ante la oportunidad.

-S-si, seguro- se alejó de la pared y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida- Yo lo ayudo.

El hombre que Steve había noqueado se levantó del suelo, empujó a Meghan (quien tropezó y cayó), y salió disparado de la sala al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una granada.

La habitación explotó, y Meghan se quedó quieta.

Por un momento, deseó ser una simple humana.

Salió de la sala sin prisas, para encontrar que Steve ya se había ido.

Natasha se levantó del suelo con un poco de esfuerzo. Meghan hizo el amago de acercarse a ayudarla, pero la mirada que le lanzó la pelirroja hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Natasha comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de reunión.

Meghan estaba segura de que la mirada que le había dado eran el espejo de sus pensamientos.

Era una lástima que el fuego no le afectara.

El vuelo de regreso a Washington no había sido mucho más ameno. Al menos seguía viva, Meghan intentó verle el lado positivo, aunque no tuvo éxito.

Se duchó, disfrutando la forma en la que el agua hirviendo ayudaba a sus músculos a relajarse.

Se vistió de forma similar que todos los agentes en el Triskelion (una falda gris de cintura alta, que acababa sobre sus rodillas, una camisa blanca, y zapatos altos), y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Fury.

_Meghan se detuvo delante de la oficina de Fury, sacó su identificación, y la pasó por el escáner._

_Esperó unos segundos, y la puerta fue abierta desde adentro._

_Sin saber que esperar, entró y esperó junto a la puerta._

_Mariah Hill no había notado su presencia._

_-¿Está segur, señor?- le preguntaba a Fury, quien tampoco parecía no haber notado su presencia.- No creo que Parker sea la mejor opción. Puedo encontrar a un agente mejor capacitado para mañana._

_Fury negó con la cabeza._

_-No. Parker es perfecta._

_-Temo que debo objetar, señor. Parker no toma las cosas con seriedad, y darle esta clase de tarea…_

_-Confío plenamente en que la realizará con éxito. Y ella puede escucharte, está detrás de ti._

_Meghan no estaba muy sorprendida. A pesar de que Fury solo tenía un ojo, lo veía todo._

_Hill volteó y la vio parada ahí, con una ceja elevada y sonriendo con sorna._

_-Puede retirarse, agente Hill- despidió Fury._

_La aludida asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo en el que Meghan se adentraba en la oficina; cuando sus caminos se cruzaron, Hill le frunció el ceño, y Meghan le dio una gran sonrisa._

_Fury se levantó de su silla y volteó, dirigiéndose hacia el gran ventanal que ocupada la pared detrás el escritorio._

_Meghan se dejó caer en la silla de su jefe._

_Escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero ninguno habló._

_Fury parecía inmerso en su propio mundo. _

_Meghan colocó sus pies sobre el escritorio, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la computadora. Luego, volvió a mirar a Fury. Este seguía admirando el paisaje. Volvió a mirar la computadora. De seguro que, con un poco de esfuerzo, podría hackearla._

_Se inclinó hacia adelante sin hacer ruido y sus manos se situaron sobre el tecleado._

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses- habló Fury, sin siquiera voltear a verla._

_Meghan cerró los ojos y suspiró con derrota._

_¡Demonios!- pensó._

_Volvió a recostarse en la silla y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza._

_-¿Cuál es la misión que quiere darme y que Hill cree que soy incapaz de llevar a cabo?; porque me encantaría restregarle en la cara mi inminente éxito._

_Fury volteó a verla. Casi sonríe._

_Rodeó su escritorio y tomó una de las sillas que habían ahí. La colocó frente a la de Meghan y se sentó._

_Estudió a la agente en silencio por un par de minutos. Casi cualquiera se hubiera encogido incómodo y hubiera desviado la vista, pero Meghan no. Ella le mantuvo la mirada como si fuera un amigo que le contaba sobre su última pelea con su hermano._

_Fury sonrió, restregó sus manos entre sí y se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera a compartir un secreto._

_Meghan también se inclinó._

_-¿Qué sabe de Hydra?- preguntó el director._

_Las oscuras cejas de la agente se elevaron tanto que se perdieron en su línea de cabello._

_Luego sonrió._

Meghan volvió en sí al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

-Veo que pensamos igual, agente Parker.

La aludida tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

Sonrió como una colegiala estúpida y se volvió para observar a Alexander Pierce. Lanzó una risita tonta e irritante.

-Eso parece, señor.

-Lamento interrumpir- Meghan nunca creyó que sentiría la necesidad de abrazar a Fury, pero hasta poco más de dos años, los alienígenas no existían- pero la agente Parker debe darme el informe de su última misión.

-Por supuesto- Pierce se desabrochó uno de los botones de su chaqueta mientras le daba una sonrisa a Fury- Adelante. Yo esperaré.

Fury abrió la puerta de su oficina y le hizo un gesto a Meghan.

Regaló una sonrisa coqueta a Pierce y entró en la oficina.

Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia uno de los cómodos sofás negros y se dejó caer con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, consciente de que Pierce la observaba a través de la puerta de cristal.

Fury se sentó a su lado, ambos de espalda a la puerta, con el fin de que el hombre esperando del otro lado no pudiera leer sus labios.

-Eres buena actriz- habló el director de S.h.i.e.l.d.

Meghan sonrió.

-Gracias.

-En serio, deberíamos darte un Oscar.

Meghan dejó escapar una risa.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo fue la misión?.

Meghan se encogió de hombros, para dar la apariencia de que hablaban de cosas triviales.

-Creo que la agente Romanoff cree que oculto algo, pero la he alejado.

-¿Segura?- Fury volteó, observando el perfil de la joven. Notó como la decepción y la culpa se apoderaban de sus facciones.

-Por la forma en la que me miraba, debe de quererme seis metros bajo tierra.

Fury asintió, pensativo.

-Y es casi seguro que Romanoff pasará el mensaje a Rogers y Barton.

Meghan asintió.

-Son inteligentes. Descubrirán a Hydra pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto estima?- cuestionó el director.

Meghan no hablaría con tanta libertad si no estuviera segura de que Fury desconectaba todas las cámaras de la oficina cuando ella entraba, reemplazando las imágenes con unas ya grabadas.

Eran extremadamente cuidadosos. Incluso habían elegido el vestuario de Meghan para los próximos siete meses, solo para asegurarse de que coincidiera con los de los videos falsos.

-Probablemente menos de una semana luego de su muerte- Meghan no estaba cien por ciento segura, pero sus ex-amigos eran inteligentes, de otra forma, no habrían sobrevivido una semana en la agencia.

Fury asintió. Meghan se volteó hacia él.

-Señor, he escuchado nombrar al Soldado del Invierno. Parece ser real, y también parece ser que ha sido elegido para asesinarlo.

Fury volvió a asentir, completamente sereno.

-¿No le asusta que eso pueda dificultar el plan?- preguntó Meghan, confusa.

-¿Ayudaría en algo?.

La agente frunció el ceño, para luego encogerse de hombros. Era cierto.

-También escuché algo sobre las raíces de Hydra, y parece ser que se remontan a mucho antes de la Alemania Nazi.

-¿Qué tanto?.

-No lo sé, mi acceso es muy limitado.

-Que suerte que Pierce esté encaprichado.

Meghan hizo una mueca de asco. Fury controló una risa.

-Puede retirarse. ¿Todavía recuerda el resto del plan?

Meghan asintió mientras se levantaba. Estiró su falda y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida.

Los ojos de Meghan viajaron por la figura de Alexander Pierce.

Volteó con brusquedad.

-Pierce es un pedófilo pervertido- se encogió de hombros- Creí que debía saber.

Volteó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Es bueno saberlo.

ChloeStone: wiii! Me alegra mucho :). mmm, :3 Sabrás, con el tiempo,...cuando termine el capítulo del que solo tengo tres párrafos y dos frases ! Y como es el Mas alla? Hay hamburguesas? Meghan no va a ir si no hay hamburguesas ;), jijiji, ve a twitter, y tendrás una pista :p bss y cuidate :))

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Meghan no es Hydra!

Celebren, mis queridos, celebren!

Lamento haberles hecho pensar que Meghan era mala …No disfruté de su sufrimiento… para nada…

:o Quita tus manos de Meghan, Pierce! Ella está con Clint ...si Legolas jr se enterara, a Pierce le entrarían varias flechas por donde no da el sol :p

Pobre Meghan, lejos de su familia, y teniendo que decirle a Nat esas cosas horribles L, pero ella solo quiere ayudarlos a desmantelar Hydra, y quiere protegerlos..

Saben, nunca les agradecí por las 13mil lecturas :3 ¡!Son los mejores! En serio!

Como verán, parece que esta vez, Meghan irá por su cuenta, y no va a acompañar al Cap ni a la Viuda en los siguientes capítulos.. que les parece?

Uyy, antes de que me olvide, si pasan por mi twitter BolenaBorgia , verán la respuesta a si Meghan es #TeamCap o #TeamIronMan, en forma de foto ;)

Solo quiero avisarles, es mi último año de secundaria, y no voy a una secundaria normal… estudio administración, y todos los años te piden un proyecto de empresa, una investigación de mercado o algo por el estilo… y el proyecto involucra a más de una materia, y es algo que hacemos durante todo el año. Algunos de ustedes conocen la historia de lo que me sucedió el año anterior con el hermoso *inserte sarcasmo* proyecto, y espero que no vuelva a suceder :/. Básicamente, quiero advertirles que, más bien cerca de mitad de año, o por septiembre, voy a desaparecer. Voy a continuar con la historia, porque adoro a Meghan demasiado como para no pasar la mitad de mi día pensando en ella, pero no con la frecuencia que me gustaría..

De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; muchísimas gracias por leer, votar, seguir, dar favoritos, comentar y lo que sea que se puede hacer en la página en la que están leyendo esto.

Vieron en tráiler de Bridget Jones baby? :3 aparece Ed Sheeran

Alguien vio Leal? Yo ODIE esa película! Nada tuvo sentido, y aunque no he terminado el libro (lo se, soy una persona horrible), en el, se nota que Verónica Roth investigó sobre genética, a diferencia de los guionistas ygsdagasfdasgasd . Hubiera visto Deadpool L

Bss y cuídense :))

PD: :3, encontré mi película favorita! Se llama My Girl, y yo la adoraba de niña, pero no sabía el nombre, y comencé a buscar y voilá!

Y si, eso. Está buena, deberían verla..


	16. AvengersChapter 12

The Avengers_ Capítulo 12

Winter Soldier, Capítulo 2: Clint.

Meghan intentó controlar sus nervios.

Inhala.

Retiene.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Retiene.

Exhala.

Sus manos seguían empeñadas en temblar.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Tomó su arma y la cargó.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj sobre su cabeza.

14:37 pm.

Ya debía de haber terminado.

O no.

Exhaló con lentitud y asintió.

Colocó el arma en la cintura de su pantalón y salió.

Caminó por el abarrotado pasillo en dirección de los elevadores, intentando y apenas logrando, no tropezar con sus propios pies.

Presionó el botón con el número cuarenta.

Una rendija se abrió en la pared, y Meghan colocó su tarjeta a un par de centímetros de esta.

Se formó un holograma verde con su rostro y datos.

Parker, Ana Meghan.

S.H.I.E.L.D

Agente de campo.

Activa.

Nivel 8.

Acceso autorizado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Los números del elevador ascendían con tortuosa lentitud.

Intentó respirar.

Si no se calmaba para el momento en el que el elevador se detuviera en el piso cuarenta, notarían que algo andaba mal. Debía detenerse antes de que comenzara a mostrar señales físicas.

Intentó de nuevo.

Inhala.

Retiene.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Retiene.

Exhala.

Natasha.

Clint.

Fury.

Las puertas se abrieron en su destino, y Meghan entró en la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido.

Era la sala de control, en donde las cámaras no solo monitoreaban el edificio, sino que todas las calles de Washington D.C

Se situó detrás de Pierce, que se veía verdaderamente frustrado, mientras que repetía la misma secuencia una y otra vez.

Meghan observó la escena en repetición.

La camioneta de Fury volando por los aires. El soldado acercándose con arma en mano. El mismo moviendo la camioneta como si se tratara de una silla. El hoyo en el suelo.

Luego de verlo cuatro veces seguidas, Meghan carraspeó.

Pierce volteó a verla. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía que toda la sangre de su sistema se había concentrado ahí. Sus ojos claros destellaban con furia, y su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado.

-Señor, - habló Meghan con seriedad- no es el fin del mundo.

Pierce se veía listo para arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Qué no es el fin del…?- Pierce lanzó su taza de café al suelo, provocando que se hiciera añicos, que un par de agentes saltaran, sorprendidos; y que la totalidad de la sala volteara a verlos. La mitad de ellos eran S.h.i.e.l.d, la otra mitad Hydra.

Pierce se mordió la lengua en el último segundo, para la desdicha de Meghan.

Con pasos rígidos, Pierce caminó hacia la salida, seguido de sus dos escoltas y Meghan.

Una vez en el elevador, camino a la oficina de Pierce, este dio la orden de desactivar las cámaras y se volvió hacia Meghan.

-¡¿Qué no es el fin del mundo?!. ¡FURY SIGUE VIVO!. ¡Y AHORA SABE QUE ALGO ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!

Aunque pareciera imposible, su rostro se puso incluso más rojo.

Meghan lo observó con aburrimiento.

_Él ha sabido que algo ha estado sucediendo desde hace mucho._

-El soldado todavía puede atraparlo.

-¿A si?- Pierce movió sus brazos con dramatismo, el sarcasmo desbordaba de su voz- Ilumínenos, Parker. Fury escapó y no sabemos hacia donde podría estar yendo.

Meghan sonrió con aterradora dulzura, y reprimió sus ganas de golpear al secretario.

-De hecho, estoy bastante segura de su destino.

Your words cut deeper than a knife,

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life.

Got a feeling that I'm going under,

But I know that I'll make it out alive,

If I quit calling you my lover,

Move on.

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe,

I'm shaking, falling onto my knees,

And now that I'm without your kisses,

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

I'm aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses,

I'll be needing stitches._ Stitches, por Shawn Mendes

Matar al Ministro de Educación.

Meghan no había entendido el porque de la misión, y cuando le preguntó a Pierce, este se encogió de hombros.

-No me agrada- había sido la explicación.

Meghan no había hecho más preguntas, y se había retirado de la oficina de Pierce, con la intención de prepararse.

Ese día, Daniel Steifner y su esposa, Alyssa, irían al teatro. El Ballet de Washington presentaba El Lago De Los Cisnes. Meghan casi sonríe. Tchaikovsky era el favorito de Coulson.

Meghan se encontraba en los vestuarios. Pudo haberse cambiado en su oficina, pero sabía que estaba siendo observada. Sabía que quien quiera que fuera (probablemente Pierce) que la vigilaba, también la vería en los vestuarios, pero al menos, con algo de suerte, ahí no estaría sola. Pero Meghan era Meghan, y su vida desconocía el concepto de suerte.

Llevaba un vestido negro sin escote, pero se abría en su espalda hacia el lado izquierdo, exponiendo la mitad de su espalda, con simple encaje en los bordes. Terminó de colocarse la manga izquierda, que iba separada del vestido; colocó un pie sobre el banco, y se inclinó con intención de amarrar la correa de sus tacones.

La puerta se abrió y cerro, pero no se escucharon pasos.

Los ojos de Meghan se desviaron, observando el mundano suelo blanco.

¿Sería ridículo o cliché reconocer a alguien solo con sentir sus miradas sobre nosotros? Sip. Pero Meghan estaba segura de quién era.

Levantó la vista con lentitud, y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los claros de Clint.

Estaba congelado en la puerta, observándola con la boca ligeramente abierta, y sus ojos llenos de esperanza, anhelo y traición.

Meghan tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos, que le gritaban para que corriera hacia Clint y se resguardara en sus brazos.

Rompió el contacto visual por un par de segundos. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Clint, notó que este la observaba de arriba abajo, pero no de forma apreciativa, ni porque hubiera notado su vestimenta, sino que la observaba de la misma forma que observas a alguien querido a quien no has visto en años. Como si la estuviera memorizando,… otra vez.

Sus ojos casi vuelven a encontrarse con los de Meghan , pero está volvió a su tarea con sus tacones a toda prisa.

Escuchó con especial atención como los pesados pasos de Clint se acercaban, para luego detenerse detrás de ella. Escuchó el sonido de ropa cayendo al suelo, y Meghan no pudo evitar echar una ojeada con sutlieza.

Clint la observaba a través del espejo, ceja enarcada mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Meghan se sonrojó y volteó el rostro.

Incluso después de once años, Clint ni siquiera debía esforzarse para provocar que las mariposas despertaran.

Meghan se enderezó y arregló las mangas.

No pudo evitar el escalofrío que ascendió por su espalda al sentir un par de manos posarse en sus brazos.

-Meg- el cálido aliento de Clint golpeó contra su oído. Su corazón se aceleró-¿Qué estás haciendo, Meg?.

Meghan giró el rostro para poder observarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No se de que estás hablando.

Clint rio. No era una risa normal, sino una amargada, llena de dolor. Meghan quiso golpearse a sí misma.

-No te he visto en meses. Amy y Nat te extrañan. No se que decirles, Meg. -incluso a través de la tela, el toque de Clint la quemaba. Era irónico, dado que ella era la que podía derretir cualquier cosa en un parpadeo- Un día estas bien, y al otro ni siquiera me miras a los ojos.

Los ojos de Meghan se llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó desprenderse del agarre de Clint, pero este rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

La espalda de Meghan chocó contra el pecho de Clint, y dejó de luchar.

Se quedaron ahí, quietos. Meghan luchando para no arruinar la misión. Clint,…simplemente la extrañaba. Nunca habían pasado más de mes y medio separados, y eso era solo cuando los enviaban en alguna misión particularmente compleja.

Con gentileza, su mano callosa colocó el cabello de Meghan sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras que depositaba un casto beso en el otro.

Meghan, abrumada por su instinto, se relajó ante el toque.

Los brazos de Clint la sujetaron con más firmeza, como si se tratara de una serpiente que finalmente atrapa a su presa. Pero Clint no iba a dañar a Meghan. ¿Cómo podría? Ya lo había hecho una vez, y casi la pierde. A diferencia de otros, Clint Barton aprendía de sus errores.

Sin aflojar su agarre, una de las manos de Clint viajó hasta el rostro de Meghan, tomándolo con delicadeza, y la beso con fervor.

Meghan le correspondió de igual manera; enterrando sus uñas en el antebrazo de Clint, como si temiera que alguien intentara llevárselo. Su otra mano se enredó en su cabello corto, habiendo extrañando su suavidad.

El agarre de Clint flaqueó por un segundo, suficiente para que Meghan pudiera voltear. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo incluso más cerca, si era posible.

Clint avanzó un par de pasos, hasta que la espalda de Meghan golpeó uno de los casilleros.

Meghan ni siquiera recordaba su misión, solo podía pensar en que lo había extrañado, y en los frías que se habían sentido las noches en los últimos meses y en que quería volver a su hogar, y no volver a salir de ahí.

Los labios de Clint descendieron por el delicado cuello de Meghan, y esta tiró la cabeza hacia el costado, buscando darle más acceso. Clint tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó a la altura de su cadera. Meghan movió las caderas.

-Te extra…-comenzó a decir la agente, pero el sonido de pasos hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas. Empujó a Clint, colocó su cabello en su lugar, y se volvió hacia su bolsa de maquillaje.

Clint la observaba confuso, y ligeramente herido.

La puerta se abrió.

-Agente Parker- habló Pierce desde la puerta, con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro- Veo que está lista.

Los ojos claros de Pierce viajaron entre ambos agentes. Meghan terminaba de retocar sus labios morados.

La agente ojeó el arma que se había caído al suelo mientras ella estaba demasiado ocupada siendo débil, y consideró seriamente dispararle a Pierce entre esos asquerosos ojos de cerdo.

Guardo su lápiz labial y se agacho para tomar el arma y su funda, consiente del par de ojos siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Debido al desagradable sentimiento en la boca de su estómago, sabía que no era Clint.

Intentando dar la apariencia de que todo estaba bien, subió la falda de su vestido y colocó el arma en su muslo; era pequeña, en caso de emergencia. Además, el arma que debía usar para acabar con el Ministro estaría en el teatro en el momento en el que llegara.

Acomodó su vestido, y sin mirar a Clint, se volvió hacia Pierce. Sonrió.

-Todo listo, señor.

Notó que Pierce llevaba un traje. Probablemente quería ver al pobre hombre morir.

Esperaba.

Pierce le dio una sonrisa ladeada y dio un paso hacia su izquierda, abriendo la puerta y haciendo una seña para que Meghan pasara primero.

La agente dio un par de pasos, pero la mano de Clint en su brazo la detuvo de forma abrupta.

Ella volteó el rostro, pero no lo miró a los ojos. No podía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Meg?- preguntó, su tono lleno de duda.

Meghan elevó una ceja. Calculó que Pierce estaba a unos siete metros. Si hablaba bajo, no la escucharía. Las cámaras no captaban su rostro en ese ángulo.

-Řekněte Natašu Jsem trojský kůň- dijo en voz baja.

Clint frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Meghan se desviaron ligeramente a la izquierda, donde, detrás de ella, Pierce esperaba, ajeno al intercambio.

Se miraron a los ojos. Meghan retuvo su suspiro. Clint parecía entender.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, fingiendo tan bien que habría engañado al mismísimo Robert DeNiro- ¿Ahora duermes con Pierce?.

Meghan rodó los ojos. Esa era una imagen mental que nadie necesitaba.

Bufó e intentó voltear, pero Clint se lo impidió.

-Meghan.- su tono de voz era firme.

Meghan se debatió por un momento, no queriendo abrir viejas heridas, pero tenía que salir de ahí, y en ese momento, todavía abrumada por su encuentro con Clint, no podía pensar en nada más.

-No seas hipócrita, Barton- escupió- Como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Meghan esperaba que Clint entendiera que no lo decía a propósito.

Con una sonrisa cruel, volteó y salió de la sala del brazo de Alexander Pierce, mientras dejaba que su mente la llevara en un viaje al pasado.

_Diciembre, 2008_

_Meghan acababa de regresar de su primera misión como agente Nivel 5. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, pues no había habido contratiempo alguno._

_Se encontraba en su oficina (todos los agentes obtenían su propia oficina una vez que ascendían a Nivel cuatro), terminando el informe de su misión, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta._

_-Entre._

_Meghan no levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió. Guardó el informe en la Base de Datos y lo imprimió._

_-Agente Parker- saludó Mariah Hill, más tensa que lo usual._

_Meghan levantó la vista y asintió como gesto de saludo._

_La última hoja salió de la impresora; Meghan se levantó, las recogió, y las guardó en un sobre amarillo con un águila negra._

_Se acercó a Hill y extendió el brazo con el sobre._

_Ella lo tomó, mientras observaba el suelo gris como si fuera una de las cosas más interesantes de su vida. En opinión de Meghan, esa opción era probable._

_La agente Hill la observó de arriba abajo. En realidad, no venía a recoger el informe; muchos agentes entraban y salían en el correr de un día, y Hill no era la mensajera. Pero Fury la enviaba de vez en cuando, para evaluar el estado del agente._

_Los agentes de campo activos eran enviados en una tanda de misiones. Cuando acababan una, volvían a la base en Washington, hacían su informe, lo entregaban, y se les asignaba su siguiente misión. El proceso se repetía, hasta que Fury enviaba a la agente Hill, qué con solo una rápida mirada, dictaminaba si él o la agente estaba en condiciones de partir en otra misión, o si debían darle un descanso._

_-Mes y medio fuera del campo- dijo Hill, mientras firmaba el documento en su Tablet._

_Meghan asintió, y Hill volteó, lista para irse._

_Meghan se mordió el labio, y se maldijo a si misma mentalmente._

_-Hill- llamó, y la aludida se detuvo. -¿Se encuentra bien?...Umm,..es que la noto algo,.. extraña. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?_

_Hill no dijo nada. Se quedó quieta por un par de segundos, y luego salió disparada de la oficina, como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Meghan arqueó una ceja que necesitaba una depilación, sorprendida. Luego se encogió de hombros._

_Siendo una agente activa, era difícil encontrar tiempo para tener cualquier tipo de relación con alguien, pero Meghan y Clint se las arreglaban bastante bien._

_A veces, Meghan tenía días libre y Clint no, y viceversa; pero otras veces, tenían suerte, y sus días libres coincidían,... aunque, estando llenos de vendas y moretones, normalmente no podían hacer mucho._

_Meghan deseaba que esa fuera una de las ocasiones en las que ambos podían compartir un par de días de no hacer nada más que dormir, con su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los fuertes y constantes latidos de su corazón, y un brazo a su alrededor, mientras que Clint jugueteaba con su cabello._

_Meghan dejó una de las bolsas con las compras en el suelo para poder sacar la llave de su bolsillo. _

_Mientras abría la puerta, se dio cuenta de que era veintiséis de diciembre, y que probablemente pasaría el año nuevo sola,… a menos que Natasha quisiera celebrar. _

_Meghan asintió, decidida._

_Ese año, conseguiría que la pelirroja al menos sonriera en año nuevo._

_Abrió la puerta y recogió la bolsa. Cerró con su pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina._

_Dejó las bolsas sobre las mesadas, y comenzó a sacar su contenido y a ubicarlo._

_Se detuvo en seco._

_Un momento…_

_Hill había sido enviada en una misión a Tokyo junto con Clint._

_Hacía un mes, Clint y la agente Hill habían sido enviados en una misión nivel ocho clasificada (lo que significaba que, por supuesto, Clint le había contado todo sobre ello). Meghan intentaba ignorar el sentimiento de inquietud que la invadía cada vez que recordaba que Hill estaba sola con Clint, sin forma de comunicarse con la agencia. Meghan hubiera preferido que Natasha fuera en lugar de Miss Reglas, pero la agente rusa se estaba recuperando de una lesión provocada en su última misión; y por ende, Meghan no había dormido bien por el último mes. Aun habiendo estado en dos diferentes misiones, Meghan se limitaba a recostarse en el suelo (arena, roca, o cama si tenía mucha, mucha suerte), y dar vueltas, contemplando su lado derecho, en donde normalmente dormía Clint (a menos que ella se enfadara y lo enviara al sofá, o lo pateara entre sueños hasta tirarlo de la cama), vacío. Sus ojeras eran prominentes, y la hacían ver como una drogadicta con serios problemas, como Natasha había señalado esa mañana de forma no muy amigable._

_Si Siempre-rígida-Hill había regresado, entonces…_

_Vio luz asomando por el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación (Clint se había mudado de habitación unos meses después de comenzar su relación, pues Meghan se rehusaba a dormir en una habitación tan oscura como la de él), y el cartón con huevos resbaló de sus manos._

_Salió disparada hacia la habitación._

_Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta._

_Volteó._

_La televisión estaba encendida._

_Clint nunca la dejaba encendida, ni siquiera por accidente._

_Sacó el arma que llevaba en la cintura de sus pantalones (un hábito de espía), y quitó el seguro._

_Mezclándose con las sombras, Meghan avanzó. _

_Además del televisor, no había nada más fuera de lugar._

_Su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta. Escuchó pasos. Luego, el suave sonido amortiguado de alguien cayendo sobre la cama. Entró sin hacer ruido y apuntó a lo que parecía ser la cabeza del intruso._

_Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad._

_Era Clint. Había vuelto. Estaba magullado y tenía un corte en el abdomen, pero comparado con otras ocasiones, había regresado en espléndidas condiciones._

_-¡Jesús, Clint!- casi grita, provocando que el susodicho saltara de la cama, alerta- ¡Santo Snape!. ¡Casi me matas del susto!_

_Dejo que el arma cayera al suelo, olvidando su repentino enojo. Clint casi nunca volvía tan temprano (dado que las misiones en el nivel ocho tendían a durar un par de meses), ni en tan buenas condiciones. Era, en realidad, una grata sorpresa._

_Normalmente, Clint se acercaría a ella, sonriente; pero esa vez no se movió. Su cuerpo se tensó y tragó saliva ruidosamente, mirando a todos lados excepto a Meghan. Ella decidió ignorarlo, y se acercó a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_Cuando intentó abrazarlo, Clint la apartó con gentileza._

_Caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. Meghan frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué sucede?- sus alarmas se dispararon. Usualmente, Clint la estrangulaba en un abrazo al volver de una misión._

_-Meghan, siéntate- le pidió, controlando su voz._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos, rehusándose a obedecer._

_-No. ¿Qué sucede?_

_Clint se volvió en su dirección, pero no la miró a los ojos._

_-Ana, siéntate._

_Eso no podía ser bueno. Él nunca la llamaba por su primer nombre. _

_Dubitativa, Meghan se sentó en el borde de la cama, tiesa como una tabla. Clint volvió a darle la espalda._

_Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales ninguno habló. Clint observaba la nieve caer, y Meghan observaba al primero con recelo._

_-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó, casi demandó._

_Observó con atención, y notó el movimiento de sus hombros, indicando que había suspirado._

_-Meg,- comenzó en voz baja- quiero que sepas, que de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta con tal magnitud. Mientras estaba en Tokyo…_

_-Silencio- le ordenó con voz ronca._

_Meghan sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y su respiración se volvió irregular._

_Un mes. Tokyo. Hill._

_-Dormiste con ella, ¿verdad?- fue un mero susurro, pero Clint lo escuchó fuerte y claro._

_Se volteó. Ella nunca lo había visto llorar, y sin embargo, ahí estaba._

_Meghan se levantó, también llorando. Clint se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros._

_-Meg, lo siento- esta vez, intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los evitaba como si se tratara de la mismísima Medusa- Puedo explicar…_

_-¡NO!- gritó de repente, separándose con brusquedad- ¡No te atrevas a obligarme a escucharte!._

_-¡Creí que eras tú!- intentó explicar con fervor._

_Se volteó hacia él hecha una furia._

_-¡¿Se supone que eso me debe hacer sentir mejor?!- gritó como una banshee-¡Pues gracias, agente Barton!. ¡Eso lo justifica! - dijo lo último con sarcasmo._

_Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí. __Necesitaba__ salir de ahí._

_-¡Meghan, por favor!- Clint intentó agarrarla del brazo, pero ella se zafó con brusquedad.- Megh, te am…_

_Meghan volteó tan rápido que ni siquiera ella lo notó, y con un rápido movimiento lo abofeteó, dejando una intensa marca roja en su mejilla. Clint se quedó ahí, congelado._

_Meghan volteó una vez más, secándose las lágrimas con furia y salió de la habitación, comenzando a correr._

_Clint reaccionó. Fue detrás de ella, se detuvo en el marco de entrada, y la vio descender por las escaleras a toda prisa._

_-¡MEGHAN!- se apresuró detrás de ella- Tiene una explicación. Por favor, Meg._

_Pero ella no lo escuchó. Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, ignorando el dolor de la herida abierta en su abdomen, en un vano intento para no perderla de vista. Fugarse bajo las narices del famoso Ojo de Halcón era casi imposible._

_Salió del edificio detrás de ella, ignorando el frío, y la tomó por el brazo justo antes de que cayera al suelo._

_-Meghs,- suplicó, al borde de más lágrimas- por favor._

_Ella se soltó de su agarre._

_-¡NO!- gritó, volteándose para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba rojo, y las lágrimas parecían interminables - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?_

_-Sabes que sí- le susurró con voz rota._

_Meghan lo miró con ciega furia._

_-Yo me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti- dijo sin piedad._

_Meghan volteó, y Clint intentó volver a tomarla por el brazo, pero su agarre era muy débil. Ella se zafó sin problema, y Clint cayó al suelo, de rodillas._

_Se alejó caminando a paso ligero, permitiendo que las lágrimas continuaran su descenso por sus pálidas mejillas. _

_Y lo dejó ahí, de rodillas en la fría nieve. No volteó a verlo. No notó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, ni la dolida mirada de anhelo. El temido mercenario de S.h.i.e.l.d lloraba por cuarta vez en su vida._

_Natasha Romanoff no era una mujer a la que se pudiera tomar por sorpresa. Natasha podía, de hecho, contar con los dedos de una meno la cantidad de veces que había sido tomada desprevenida, y sobrarían dedos._

_Una de las pocas cosas que tomó por sorpresa a la espía rusa, fue lo que, o más bien a quien, encontró del otro lado de la puerta._

_Su __mejor __única amiga, Meghan Parker, esperaba bajo su umbral. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios ligeramente azules, lloraba a mares, y temblaba de pies a cabeza como una hoja siendo sacudida por el viento. Pero lo que desconcertó aún más a la pelirroja fue que Meghan se lanzara a sus brazos, sollozando con aún más intensidad que aquella vez en la que miró Marley y Yo._

_Natasha se quedó ahí, quieta, con los brazos colgando a sus costados, y sus ojos verdes escaneando el perímetro, una costumbre adquirida a través de los años._

_-Adelante, pasa- le dijo a Meghan._

_Con la joven todavía prendida como una pulga, cerró la puerta y retrocedió en dirección al sofá, mientras que Meghan balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Algo sobre engaños, misión, Mariah Hill, y Clint "puñetero" Barton._

_-Va a ser una larga noche- pensó con pesadez._

_Pasaron dos días. Clint continuó llamando (era demasiado inteligente como para mostrar su rostro ante dos mujeres enfurecidas y armadas) hasta que Natasha desconectó la línea telefónica, y apagó los celulares. Una hora después de eso, Clint apareció en su puerta, y Natasha le apuntó con su arma a la cabeza, ordenándole que se retirara con aterradora calma._

_Claro que eso no sirvió, así que pateó su trasero de arquero hasta la salida (literalmente)._

_Meghan la estaba volviendo loca. Había dejado de llorar, pero se pasaba todo el día en estado zombie, caminando de un extremo del apartamento al otro. No comía ni se bañaba. Tampoco respondía cada vez que le hablaba._

_Natasha reconocía que Meghan tenía un don,…el de agotar su inmensa paciencia en tiempo record._

_-Pareces Bella Swan- le dijo el tercer día mientras desayunaba, y su amiga de cabellos oscuros se limitaba a pasear por la cocina._

_Eso la hizo reaccionar. Miró a Natasha. Miró su ropa. Fue a la habitación de Natasha a una velocidad similar a la de la luz. _

_Tomó un cambio de ropa sin preguntar, y entró al baño como un bólido._

_En cuanto escuchó el sonido del agua, Natasha se apresuró a salir del apartamento._

_Clint competía con Meghan por el premio de "Zombie del año"._

_En cuanto abrió la puerta, sintió un puño conectar con su mandíbula, y cayó sobre su espalda._

_Natasha cerró la puerta con expresión neutra._

_-Eso es por tener que soportar a tu novia deprimida a causa de tus estupideces- le dijo, pasando sobre él, en dirección de la cocina._

_Podía escuchar el estéreo en la sala._

**_All by myself,_**

**_Don't wanna be_**

**_All my my self.._**

**_Anymore._**

_Natasha arqueó una delicada ceja. Si Clint estaba escuchando a Celine Dion (a quien detestaba), entonces debía de estar desesperado._

_Puso agua a calentar y fue hacia la sala, seguida por Clint, que se estaba sobando el rostro. _

_Se sentó y lo miro seria._

_-Ahora cuéntame la historia completa. Quiero saber que sucedió en esa misión._

_Clint se sentó a su lado, suspiró, y comenzó su relato._

_Todo iba bien. Habían identificado al doble agente que planeaba vender armas de S.h.i.e.l.d a una organización enemiga, y lo habían eliminado. Fury también les había ordenado eliminar al comprador, por lo que su misión no había acabado._

_Como un cliché de película de acción, el comprador ofrecería una fiesta en su mansión, y Clint, junto con Hill, se habían infiltrado sin contratiempos._

_El comprador había sido advertido de que los agentes estaban detrás de él. Ellos no lo sabían._

_Solo porque estaba aburrido, el comprador pidió a uno de sus agentes que colocara un alucinógeno en la bebida de Clint._

_Clint estaba aburrido. Esa misión era demasiado mundana para el nivel 8. Extrañaba su hogar, pero por sobre todo, extrañaba a Meghan. Sin sospechar nada, le dio un trago a su bebida._

_Poco después, el alucinógeno hizo efecto. Cuando Hill se detuvo frente a él luego de registrar el lugar, Clint creyó ver a Meghan, y se lanzó sobre ella. No notó su error hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente, y el efecto de las drogas habían pasado._

_De todas formas, pudieron completar la misión, gracias a que una de las agentes del comprador (quien había descubierto el fin que cumplirían esas armas, y no se mostraba de acuerdo) les dio los datos necesarios para encontrar a su jefe. Se deshicieron del comprador, y ambos regresaron a casa. Hill se sentía culpable. No le agradaba Parker, pero ella nunca se habría involucrado con un hombre que estaba en una relación. Esa vez, fue una excepción. Tal vez por la forma en la que Clint la miraba, o la forma en la que la sostuvo, que Hill había hecho su moral a un lado por una noche. Debió de haber sabido que les habían tendido una trampa. Debió de haber sabido que Clint adoraba a Meghan demasiado como para hacer eso._

_Clint… Clint no había dormido desde ese día. La culpa lo carcomía. _

_El comprador había buscado información de él, y se había burlado, diciendo que Meghan no lo perdonaría. Clint colocó una bala entre los ojos del hombre, pero eso no hacia sus palabras menos ciertas._

_En el viaje de regreso, había decidido que sería mejor decirle a Meghan; mejor que lo escuchara de él y no de alguien más. Meghan y Clint no tenían secretos, y de todas formas, él sabía que los secretos no permanecían secretos para siempre._

_Pero ahora la había perdido. _

_Natasha rodó los ojos._

_-Solo explícale, tarado- dijo- Va a entender._

_Clint bufó._

_-Le explicaría, si me escuchara,…o si no me cerraras la puerta en la cara._

_Hubo una incómoda pausa._

_-Oh._

_Meghan entró en su habitación envuelta en una toalla, sacándose el cabello con otra._

_Levantó la vista y se detuvo en seco._

_Clint esperaba sentado en la cama que había estado ocupado desde hacía tres días, con la cabeza baja, y los codos sobre sus rodillas._

_En cuanto escuchó los pasos, elevó la vista._

_La observó de arriba abajo, como si Meghan acabara de resucitar, y tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad apartar la vista de su hombro, todavía húmedo gracias a algunas gotas de agua._

_Meghan suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar. Era mejor hacerlo ahora, postergarlo solo lo haría peor._

_-Hola- saludó Meghan, dirigiéndose hacia la silla que estaba en la esquina y tomando una bata para envolverse._

_-Hola._

_Meghan casi quiso patearse a sí misma al escuchar su tono de voz lastimero. Casi._

_Recuerda lo que hizo- se dijo a sí misma._

_Sin decir nada, Meghan se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sus hombros apenas rozándose._

_-Te debo una explicación._

_Meghan asintió en silencio_

_Clint terminó de narrar su versión de la historia._

_El silencio reino en la habitación por unos minutos._

_Meghan emitió un pequeño "hmm"._

_-Si,-asintió Clint- hmm._

_-Así que te drogaron._

_-Si._

_-Eso apesta._

_-Si._

_-Me refiero a que, prácticamente te dieron droga de violación._

_-Técnicamente era un alucinógeno, no ruffis. (N/A: no me acuerdo si se le llama así a esa droga,… y no tenía ganas de volver a ver Que pasó ayer :p)_

_Meghan movió su mano para quitarle importancia._

_-Como sea, mi punto es que te drogaron._

_-Si._

_-Una droga bastante fuerte._

_-Si._

_-Bastardos._

_-La boca._

_Meghan rodó los ojos._

_-No fastidies, Barton._

_Clint dejó escapara una risa baja._

_-Así que, ¿creíste que era yo?_

_-Si._

_Meghan sonrió con sorna._

_-Hill debe de sentirse ofendida._

_-Supongo._

_-¡Genial!._

_Clint alzó una ceja, y la miró con ligera timidez._

_-Así que…¿estamos bien?._

_Meghan se encogió de hombros._

_-Mhm._

_-¿No vas a dejarme?._

_-Nah._

_-¿Seguimos juntos?. ¿Bajo el mismo techo y todo eso?_

_Volvió a encogerse de hombros, con sus ojos clavados en el paisaje que la ventana ofrecía._

_-Sí, claro._

_Clint la observó con cuidado. Ojeras amenazaban con darse a conocer, y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos._

_Volteó a verlo y la dio una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía estaba dolida, notó Clint. El hecho de que no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, y que no estuviera consciente de sí mismo no lo hacía menos doloroso._

_Clint la atrajo hacia sí y Meghan lo rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer._

El auto se detuvo con una suave sacudida, y Meghan salió. Agradecía que Pierce hubiera tomado otro auto para no levantar sospechas, porque Meghan se sentía verdaderamente tentada de matarlo a él en lugar de al ministro. Pero ordenes eran ordenes, y ella necesitaba acceso a Hydra, y aunque sonara cruel, mejor el ministro que su familia y amigos.

Meghan subió los escalones y entró. Sus ojos se posaron sobre uno de los jóvenes empleados, y se dirigió hacia él.

El chico volteó y la observó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

Meghan sonrió, luego le tendió su entrada.

El chico, que aparentaba apenas tener veinte, con cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, y cicatrices de acné en su rosto, tomó la entrada, y pareció tener dificultad para leerlo, demasiado ocupado observando la tela abrazando las curvas de Meghan.

-Ala B, a su izquierda- dijo, señalando la derecha-Pero la función ya comenzó, tendrá que esperar hasta que comience el receso….

Meghan le quitó la entrada y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda. Cuando estuvo segura de que no la estaban siguiendo, paso de largo la puerta y bajó por las escaleras que dirigían hacia los vestidores de los músicos.

Habían cámaras por todos lados, pero no tenía que preocuparse por ello, pues Hydra ya se había encargado de apagarlas.

Abrió la puerta, y aunque el pasillo era habitado por algunos bailarines, la fisioterapeuta, el afinador del piano, y el lutier, pasó desapercibida, como si fuera invisible.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos.

Continuó caminando y encontró la escalera que llevaba a la cabina de los técnicos. Comenzó a subir, pero antes de llegar, se arremangó la falda y salto por la baranda. Tomó la escalera adyacente, y con cuidado de no caerse con esos tacos, subió. Estiró los brazos, se aferró a una baranda, y se impulsó hacia arriba.

Se sentó en el borde y apoyó sus pies sobre la estrecha superficie. Atravesó el escenario por detrás sin ser vista, y encontró el estuche de viola que habían dejado para ella. Lo colocó en su espalda como si fuera una mochila, y bajó un nivel.

La escenografía era la de un bosque, por lo que las hojas falsas le daban el perfecto escondite.

Esperó.

A diez minutos del final, cuando el príncipe ya había notado su error, y había corrido en busca de Odette, abrió el estuche. En lugar de una viola, había un rifle cargado, partituras, y un pequeño dispositivo que desintegraría el arma y el estuche luego de usados, para no dejar rastros.

Meghan sacó las partituras del último acto y lo abrió. El último compás del octavo pentagrama estaba marcado por la insignia de Hydra.

Pronto.

Tomó el rifle y se aseguró de que el seguro estuviera puesto.

Buscó al ministro con la mirada, y como le habían informado, estaba sentado en el palco junto con su esposa, que se veía extremadamente aburrida.

El ministro se inclinó hacia la derecha, donde se sentaba otro hombre con traje, y le dijo algo al odio. El hombre rio, se inclinó, susurró una respuesta, y…¿mordió la oreja del ministro?.

La esposa los observaba con resentimiento.

Meghan arqueó una ceja.

Interesante.

Buscó a Pierce y lo vio en el palco opuesto, con sus ojos clavados en el ministro. Meghan se preguntó si lo quería muerto porque suponía una amenaza, no le agradaba, o porque no le agradaban los homosexuales.

Probablemente una mezcla de los últimos dos.

El clarinete comenzó a tocar (N/A: corríjanme si me equivoco, no estoy segura de sí es ese instrumento), y Meghan tomó el rifle.

Se colocó en posición y localizó al ministro con la mira. Apuntó a la cabeza y quito el seguro.

Esperó. La música sonaba piano, cada vez más fuerte, y enviaba escalofríos por la espalda de la agente y el resto del público. Los rusos sabían hacer música. Meghan entendió porque Tchaikovsky era el favorito de Phil.

Meghan leyó las notas sin moverse ni un milímetro. Sus ojos llegaron a la insignia.

Disparó.

La esposa y el amante del ministro saltaron hacia atrás al ver al hombre ser golpeado entre las cejas.

Los guardaespaldas reaccionaron al instante, acercándose al muerto y hablando por sus walkies talkies. Meghan le dio una rápida mirada a Pierce, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para ganar acceso a Hydra.

Sin prisa, Meghan activó el pequeño dispositivo redondo, colocó el rifle y las partituras dentro del estuche y lo cerró.

Mientras se alejaba por el camino por el que había venido, escuchó un pequeño "¡Boom!", y cuando volteó, en lugar de un estuche había un poco de polvo gris.

Salió del teatro sin ser notada.

_Parece ser que Odette, Sigfrido y Fury no son los únicos que acaban de morir_\- pensó, mientras subía en el auto y se alejaba del caos que acababa de causar.

Wohoooo!

Clint ha vuelto, malditos! ( no ustedes, los de Hydra ;) )

#It'sClintBitch.

Asi queeee, que les parece? :3

Se lo esperaban?

Les gusta el rumbo que está tomando?

Lo detestan?

Vieron el nuevo tráiler de Alicia a través del espejo? Helena Boham Carter y Jhonny Deep son unos GE-NIOS! Y Alan Rickman aparece .lll. :')

Asi quueeee

Esperaba darles un capítulo un poco más largo antes de hoy,..pero:

1: ES MI CUMPLEAÑOSS! WOHOOO! BAILEMOS! YA SOY LEGAL, BITCHES!

2:…por ende, van a venir algunas primas y tios/as, y un par de amigas a visitarme, y se ofenderían (mi familia se ofende con mucha facilidad) si me pusiera a escribir en lugar de escuchar sus conversaciones aburridas..

3: Mi torta (pastel, o como le digan en su país)… es DE CAPITAN AMERICA! :3 tiene el escudo dibujado, super genial (aunque yo la quería de Harry Potter), está a cuatro metros de mi, y no se si aguanto hasta la noche para pegarle el mordisco, jijijiji

Alguien escuchó Girls like Girls, o Cliffs Edge, de Hayley Kyoko? Se me pegaron, y las paso escuchando :3

Y la canción nueva de Nick Jonas? *.* Santa nariz de Voldy! Esta genial!

Los dejo en paz, por estos lares son como las 2am y tengo que levantarme a arreglar algunas cosas… -.- pinches visitas, no me gusta ordenar! ¡Yo entiendo mi desorden A LA PERFECCION!

Antes de que me olvide, hace un par de capítulos que estoy por recomendarles :

1-Broken Girl, por KimRoze, en wattpad,.. ta muy guena :3

No les voy a decir de que es, ustedes solitos deben ir a husmear por ahí…

Bss y cuídense :))

PD: Deberíamos agradecer a Lorde y a su inmenso talento, ya que escribí el 90% de este capítulo con su música!


	17. AvengersChapter 13

(N/A: Alguien va a morir en este capítulo. *Se retira lentamente*)

Winter Soldier 3_ Bucky

_Me __paso meses intentando ganarme la confianza de ese mequetrefe, ¿para qué?- _pensó Meghan indignada, mientras anotaba observaciones en una hoja a su lado. Volvió su vista al microscopio- ¿_Para que me ponga a observar bacterias? ¡No puedo esperar a dispararle!_

-Meg.

Meghan levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Steve a su lado. El soldado observaba sus alrededores con nerviosismo.

El laboratorio estaba casi vacío (excepto por un hombre y una mujer en una esquina mezclando sustancias, Meghan y Steve); la mayoría estaba en la sala de conferencias, escuchando la desafortunada noticia de la muerte del Director Fury.

-Hey, tanga humana- Meghan guiñó un ojo.

Sabía que debía ignorarlo para no levantar sospechas, pero después de haber arruinado su amistad con Natasha (posiblemente de forma permanente), y de haber abandonado a Clint en los vestuarios (dando una muy mala impresión), necesitaba un amigo. Tal vez, fingir que todo era normal, aunque fuera por un par de minutos, la ayudaría a seguir adelante con su misión.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo-dijo Steve, con expresión solemne.

Meghan enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?. ¿A dónde, tanga humana?

Steve le lanzó una rápida mirada a los Pinky y Cerebro de la esquina antes de tomar un taburete y sentarse junto a Meghan. Observó las muestras con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás observando?- preguntó, señalando el microscopio.

Meghan sonrió con sorna.

-Espermas humanos- mintió.

Steve enrojeció hasta las orejas, luego carraspeó, incómodo.

-Porque S.h.i.e.l.d ha sido infiltrada y no confío en Pierce- el capitán respondió la pregunta anterior.

Meghan volvió a observar las bacterias por el lente.

-No puedo irme- susurró.

Steve alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, ligeramente escéptico.

-Porque tengo que terminar esto- Meghan señaló las muestras que todavía la esperaban.

-¿A si?. ¿Desde cuándo dejas pasar la oportunidad de evitar trabajo de laboratorio?

Meghan se encogió de hombros

-¿Meg? ¿Estás bien? Vi a Barton hace unos minutos, el tipo se veía miserable. Dijo que no le has hablado en meses.

La culpa (un sentimiento con el que se había familiarizado en los últimos tiempos) comenzó a resurgir, subiendo desde su estómago y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, como el veneno de una serpiente.

-Todo está bien, Steven- su voz sonó más fría que el hielo en el que el soldado había pasado setenta años. Cambió la muestra- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Meg,..

-De verdad no quiero ir, Steve, por favor.

Sintió la mano enguantada del soldado posarse sobre su hombro y darle un apretón.

-Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, Meg. Para eso son los amigos.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierno?_\- pensó, fastidiada.

Suspiró y contó hasta diez.

-Voy a fingir que no te veo revisar mi bolso y llevarte mi libro- susurró.

Steve la observó extrañado, pero hizo lo que le decían. Metió su mano en el bolso negro, notó un par de panfletos con los horarios de un cine, una granada, tampones (se sonrojó furiosamente al verlos en su mano antes de volver a guardarlos con rapidez), y finalmente, un libro.

_"__Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo: el último héroe del Olimpo"._

-Adiós, Steve- canturreó Meghan.

El soldado frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué quiero esto? ¿No debería leer los otros primero? Y de todas formas, dudo que esto sea de mi gusto.

Meghan rodó los ojos y se inclinó sobre la hoja, anotando una observación a la velocidad de una tortuga.

-Solo léelo, o que Nat lo lea. Ahora esfúmate; S.T.R.I.K.E estará aquí en dos minutos, y no puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos.

-¿Qué…

-¡Largo, Rogers!.

Steve volteó y dio un par de pasos, antes de voltear de nuevo.

-Llego un mensaje de Thor, desde Nuevo México.

Meghan levantó la vista. Ya se imaginaba que había sucedido.

-Dile que estaré ahí en una hora.

El funeral de Jane Foster tomó lugar en una pequeña capilla de Nuevo México, en el medio de la nada.

Meghan no conocía a la física, pero Thor era su amigo, y la necesitaba.

Meghan entró en la capilla, y sin persignarse, se dirigió hacia la primera fila de asientos, donde la silueta del Dios del trueno sobresalía con excelencia.

Se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido y colocó una mano en el hombro del rubio, dándole un apretón amistoso.

Thor parecía destrozado, pero no había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Se inclinó hasta que su cabeza estuvo sobre el hombro de Meghan, y bajo otras circunstancias, habría sido una vista entretenida: la mole de casi dos metros y la mujer de aspecto frágil que apenas pasaba el metro sesenta.

-Diría "lo siento", pero es inútil y molesto- Meghan pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo en un intento por consolarlo.

Ignoró la ligera molestia en su brazo y se quedó en esa posición.

Meghan observó la fotografía de la doctora Foster y los arreglos florales con el ceño fruncido. La muerte apesta, decidió, en especial a una edad tan temprana. Jane Foster apenas pasaba de los treinta.

Pasados unos minutos, tres pares de pies se detuvieron a su lado. Meghan soltó a su desconsolado amigo y se levantó.

Ofreció una sonrisa apenada y extendió la mano.

-Doctor Selvig, lamento que tengamos que volver a venos bajo tales circunstancias.

Eric Selvig aceptó la mano de la espía y la sacudió con firmeza. Se veía incluso peor que Thor, si es que era posible. Esa era, imaginó Meghan, la expresión que ella portaría si perdiera a una de sus hijas.

-Gracias por venir, agente- saludó, soltando su mano y dando un paso hacia atrás, señalando a la mujer de cabello oscuro a su derecha- Ella es Darcy Lewis, era una amiga cercana de Jane.

Meghan notó la forma en la que sus ojos se aguaron al hablar en pretérito, pero no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un apretón de manos. Sabía que ninguna palabra la haría sentir mejor, y a veces el silencio era una compañía más honesta que las palabras.

Erik y Darcy se sentaron, y Meghan los imitó. El reverendo se acercó hacia el estrado y aclaró su garganta.

Las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron, y la gente se dirigió a sus asientos.

El reverendo comenzó a hablar.

Meghan tomó la mano de Thor entre las suyas.

El Dios del trueno se aferró a la mano de su amiga como un niño asustado.

La iglesia quedó casi vacía, con la excepción de Meghan y Thor.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio, observando la fotografía de Jane que habían colocado delante del podio, en donde Darcy y el doctor Selvig habían dado hermosos discursos.

Meghan suspiró.

-El cáncer es una perra- no obtuvo respuesta- Al menos ya no está sufriendo.

Seguía sin obtener respuesta. Thor ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado.

Meghan lo observó por un segundo, y luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia el techo.

-¿Crees que algún día pasará?- la grave voz del Dios del trueno la devolvió a la realidad. Volteó en su dirección- Me refiero al dolor.

La espía lo observó con absoluta atención.

-No lo creo- lo dijo sin sutileza, pues sabía que no le serviría de nada intentar endulzarlo- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aspirar.

-¿A qué?.

-A aprender a ignorar el dolor y el vacío.

Thor frunció el ceño, con sus ojos azules clavados en sus grandes manos.

-No creo que pueda aprender a ignorar esta clase de dolor, Lady Meghan.

Ella también frunció el ceño, y sus ojos cafés se clavaron en el lugar en donde una hora antes había estado el ataúd con el cuerpo de Jane.

-Tal vez puedas aprender a convivir con él.

Trató de imaginarse en el lugar de Thor. Trató de imaginarse en el podio, dando un discurso, contando una anécdota de Clint, y diciéndole a un montón de extraños lo buena persona que era y cuanto lo extrañaría. Trató de imaginarse criando a Amanda y Natasha por su cuenta. No podría. Su mente no era lo suficientemente estable; al menos por ahora.

Parecía que Thor podía leer su mente-

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Meghan sonrió con melancolía.

-¿Si sucediera en el futuro cercano?. No lo creo. ¿Si sucediera en algunos años?. Tal vez. Amar a alguien no significa no poder vivir sin ellos.

-Aunque sería mejor si pudiéramos.

Ella asintió.

-Nadie puede negar eso.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

Meghan observó sus alrededores. Nunca había sido una persona religiosa. Su madre solo creía en la ciencia, y nunca había llevado a Meghan a una iglesia, aunque no le molestaba que la señorita Figgs lo hiciera.

_De pequeña, Meghan iba a misa domingo de por medio. Se sentaba junto a la señorita Figgs (en la primer o última fila), y observaba. Notaba quienes prestaban verdadera atención, y quienes escuchaban los partidos de futbol con auriculares y una gorra, para que no los descubrieran. Contaba las manchas de humedad en las paredes, e iba notando como cambiaban de forma a medida que se expandían. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran los arcángeles en los vidrios. Podía pasar horas observando los colores, la forma en la que los rayos del sol los atravesaban sin permiso hasta llegar al suelo, y como el reflejo se movía al mismo tiempo que la tierra rotaba alrededor del sol._

_-Entonces, ¿no es el sol el que se mueve? - había preguntado una Meghan de cinco años a su madre, mientras esta trenzaba su cabello._

_Amanda sonrió con paciencia. Sabía que su hija seguiría haciendo la misma pregunta hasta el día en el que pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos._

_-No. Nosotros nos movemos a su alrededor._

_Tomó un broche, lo colocó, y comenzó a trenzar el otro lado._

_A través del espejo, observó con una sonrisa amorosa como Meghan lo razonaba. Con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiéndose el labio, y observando sus manos._

_Acabó con el lado derecho y unió ambas trenzas en una, atándolas con una gomilla. Meghan volteó, siempre curiosa._

_-¿Y que hay de los demás planetas?_

_-También giran alrededor del sol._

_-¿El sol gira alrededor de algo?_

_Amanda lo pensó. Técnicamente, si giraba, pero no alrededor de un planeta._

_Decidió que cinco era una edad muy temprana para comenzar a aprender del universo y física._

_-No. Siempre está en el mismo lugar._

_-Qué sol tan egoísta-había suspirado la niña-Haciendo que los demás hagan todo el trabajo._

_Amanda dejó escapar una risa._

Le había tomado casi quince años para darse cuenta de que Amanda Parker no había tenido un funeral. Meghan también se dio cuenta de que hacía doce años que no visitaba la tumba.

La culpa la golpeó con fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era como si ella creyera que su madre lo sabría, pues ella estaba, después de todo, muerta; pero merecía algo mejor.

Una despedida apropiada.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía trece- susurró.

Thor levantó la vista, interesado.

-Lamento su pérdida, lady Meghan.

Cuando ella no dijo nada más, Thor se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Se fue en paz?.

Una lágrima cayó por la pálida mejilla de la espía.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Tuvo un fin violento- en esos momentos, su voz sonaba como la seda, y a pesar de que seguía susurrando, le daba la impresión de que tenía un altavoz frente a sus labios.

-¿Era una guerrera como usted?.

Meghan sonrió de lado.

-Otro tipo de guerrera, pero sí.

Thor le dio una sonrisa.

-Entonces, de seguro que se encontrarán en el Valhalla.

-Creí que eso era exclusivamente para hombres.

-Los mitos de los mortales están mal. Es para todo quien haya muerto en una batalla.

Ella ya no quería hablar del tema.

-Steve, Nat y Clint querían venir, pero Clint fue enviado a Sudán a ayudar a un equipo que se vio comprometido en una misión, y Steve y Natasha están,… en una cruzada. Tony y Bruce no fueron informados.

Thor asintió, comprensivo.

-No sostengo rencores en contra de los otros miembros de nuestro equipo, Lady Meghan- ella no dijo nada.

Se recostó contra en musculoso brazo de su amigo.

_¡Wooo! ¡Alguien va al gimnasio!_

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Ser Clint? ¿Su puntería flaquea?

Meghan bufó.

-El día en que eso suceda será Ragnarök

Thor casi ríe.

-Pero supongo que está bien- terminó Meghan, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo indiferencia.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Supone?. ¿Ha pasado algo? Por favor, debe explayarse, Lady Meghan.

Meghan no dijo nada, ni dio indicio de que fuera a tomar la iniciativa.

El Asgardiano suspiró.

-¿Puedo darle un consejo, Lady Meghan?.

La aludida suspiró.

-Desearía que dejaras de hablarme así, ¿sabes? Es tierno, pero me hace sentir como si los Lannister estuvieran a punto de decapitarme, y lo peor es que, técnicamente, soy una Stark.

El Dios del Trueno no se veía más confuso porque hubiera sido imposible.

-¿Quiénes?.

Meghan volvió a suspirar.

_Steve no es el único que necesita una copia de "Las cosas cool del siglo XXI", por Meghan "la reina del sarcasmo" Parker._

-Nada. ¿Cuál es tu consejo, Johnny Bravo?.

-Aférrese a Ser Clint mientras pueda, las vidas de los mortales son sorprendentemente impredecibles y cortas.

-¿Y si Ser Clint me odiara?. ¿Debería seguir aferrándome a él?

-Creo que todos hemos notado que eso sería imposible.

-Pero, ¿y si hubiera hecho algo muy malo?

-Ser Clint es un mortal inteligente y paciente, sin mencionar que parece afectado por lamortentia, por lo que dudo que pueda estar enfadado por mucho tiempo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Al menos eso espe….¡UN MOMENTO!.- se volvió hacia su amigo con los ojos desorbitados. Una sonrisa de éxtasis adornó su rostro de forma casi macabra-¿Leíste Harry Potter?.

El Dios asintió, viéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Por un momento, la teoría de Meghan se había aprobado, y Thor casi no sentía ni el dolor ni el vacío.

-Leí todos los libros en dos semanas, incluyendo los cuentos de Beddle, el de Quidditch y el de Animales Fantásticos.

-¿Y las películas?.

-Tarde cuarenta y ocho horas porque tuve que hacer pausa para ir al baño.

-¿Te gustaron?.- su sonrisa era cada vez más grande.

-¿Los libros o las películas?.

-¿Libros?.

-Brillantes

-¿Película?.

-Muy buenas.

-¿Personaje favorito?

-No pude decidirme entre Dobby y Winky.

-¿Casa?

-Gryffindor. ¿Tú?.

-Slytherin. ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-Sin duda.

Meghan se quitó las manos del rostro e intentó calmarse.

-¿Por qué los leíste?.

-Porque noté cuanto te gustaban.

Meghan lo abrazó con toda su fuerza.

-¡Ay!. ¡Te quiero!

Clint estaría orgulloso, decidió Meghan, aterrizando el quinjet de forma más o menos decente.

Volvió a checar su celular, solo para encontrarse con más llamadas perdidas de Steve, Natasha, Clint y Rumlow.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Asistir al funeral de Jane Foster había sido una imprudencia. Meghan había desaparecido por horas sin dar aviso ni dejar rastro.

De seguro que Pierce desconfiaba. No podía decirle que había ido al funeral de la novia del príncipe de Asgard, porque eso equivaldría a un boleto directo al cementerio con escala en la sala de torturas de Hydra.

Salió del Quinjet y respondió la llamada de Rumlow.

-Parker- fue su saludo.

-¿En dónde has estado?- gruñó el doble agente.

_Entonces, ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Una triple agente?_

-Emm, me dormí.

Se dio una palmada en la frente.

_-Brillante, Meghan- _le aplaudió su conciencia-_ La verdad no entiendo como es que Fury no te seleccionó para aquella misión encubierta en Harvard._

-¿Durmiendo?- repitió Rumlow, atónito.

-Sip.- Meghan se acercó al equipo S.T.R.I.K.E dando saltos, y se detuvo detrás de Rumlow- Resulta que si bebes jugo de lechuga te pones todo flojo.

El hombre volteó a verla con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y volaste el Quinjet medio dormida?.

Meghan rodó los ojos.

_Actúa natural y no lo nota. Actúa natural y no lo nota._

-Pff, claro que no, tontito. Caí dormida antes de encenderlo. Cuando desperté vine hacia aquí. Tenía que llegar de alguna forma, ¿verdad?

La observó con cuidado por unos segundos antes de suspirar. Se restregó los ojos con la mano, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Como sea. El jefe quiere que escoltes al soldado.

Meghan sonrió.

-¿Seré chofer?. ¡Genial! ¿Cómo la película de De Niro y Anne Hathaway?

Se alejó de el sin esperar respuesta.

Caminó por entre la fila de Suvs hasta que llegó a la última. Abrió la puerta del conductor y entró. Acomodó el espejo retrovisor, notando a su pasajero en el asiento trasero.

Hasta ese día, Meghan no había visto más que fotografías del Sargento Barnes, pero en persona, era mucho más guapo…y letal.

Intentó sonreírle.

-Hola.

Nada. Ni siquiera la miró.

Sintiéndose nerviosa…(era miedo lo que sentía, ¿verdad?), encendió el auto, respiró hondo, dio primera, y arrancó.

Meghan condujo en silencio por media hora. Cada pocos segundos, le disparaba una mirada inquieta al brazo de metal, o al ahora enmascarado rostro del soldado.

El gps de S.H.I.E.L.D emitió un "beep " agudo y prolongado, anunciando que se acercaban a su objetivo. Meghan y el soldado observaron el radar y vieron el punto rojo.

La agente desvió la vista una vez más, solo para notar que el sargento Barnes la observaba fijamente. Por una fracción de segundo, algo en sus ojos cambió, pero luego volvieron a su estado anterior, carentes de vida. Se colocó su máscara, abrió la puerta del auto, y trepó al techo.

Meghan se estiró y cerró la puerta que el soldado había dejado abierta, luego volvió a tomar control completo del volante y aceleró, virando en zig-zag, adelantándose a los otros autos. Sintió cuando el soldado saltó de la SUV, y un segundo más tarde, lo vio aterrizar en una camioneta roja que iba delante.

Meghan fue por su derecha, manteniéndose cerca del soldado (tal y como le habían ordenado). Metió la mano en la guantera y sacó un arma.

El soldado saltó sobre el auto en el que Steve, Natasha y Sam se trasladaban (junto con un Sitwell que parecía estar a punto de mojar sus pantalones); su brazo de metal atravesó el vidrio de la ventana trasera y jaló a Sitwell, arrojándolo por sobre su hombro como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Jasper Sitwell tenía un grito tan agudo que habría puesto a una banshee en vergüenza, pero Meghan no podía permitirse ni un segundo para reír, ni de su grito ni de la forma en la que rodaba por el suelo.

Bajó la ventanilla y disparó. Sitwell dejó de gritar, y su cuerpo aterrizo en el suelo magullado y con una bala entre los ojos.

Volvió la vista al frente justo a tiempo de esquivar un audi, y vio al soldado volando por los aires, para luego caer de rodillas frente al auto.

Sam (o al menos era quien Meghan creía que estaba conduciendo) piso el freno. El auto no se movió, y Meghan desaceleró.

_No te dejes ver._

No podía dejar que los demás la vieran hasta que Pierce lo aprobara, y conociendo al bastardo, querría hacerlo de forma dramática,… y dolorosa para el Capitán y la Viuda Negra.

Un jeep de Hydra pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y embistió contra el auto de sus amigos.

Meghan no podía ver que estaba pasando.

Maldijo por lo bajo y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Estando tan entretenidos, ni siquiera Natasha la vería pasar.

Cambio de carril y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo. Si iba por ese lado desembocaría demasiado lejos. Pisó el freno y bajó.

Corrió y saltó por el borde, cayendo de pie sobre un camión de combustible que pasaba por debajo de la autovía.

Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar el dolor.

_¡Aww! ¡Mis rodillas!_

Volvió a saltar, y al aterrizar en el suelo de la autopista, rodó con innata agilidad antes de ponerse de pie y dar un mínimo paso para estar segura sobre la vereda.

Se quitó el inexistente polvo de los hombros.

_-¡Ooohhh síii! ¿Quién es la jefa? ¡Aha! Yo. Derrocho sensualidad y destreza. Nadie se compara con mi…_

-¡OUCH! ¡¿Qué demonios?!- se agarró un pie con ambas manos mientras saltaba sobre el otro. Una mujer con un coche le sonrió con malicia- ¡¿Qué te pasa, hermana?! ¡Solo intento salvar el día ¡Hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para tu retoño!, pero NOOOOOUU, tienes que venir y machacar a Carmen- los ojos verdes de la mujer, quien se había detenido en seco, se desviaron hacia los pies de la agente. El bebe la observaba con enormes ojos verdes- Mjm; acabas de pisar a Carmen, y su hermana Angela no está feliz. ¡GRACIAS A TI! tendré que retirarme. ¿A quien llamarás ahora que la sexy Sagitta no estará? ¿A los Caza-fantasmas? ¿Scobby-doo?.- la mujer comenzó a alejarse tan rápido como podía, pero Meghan continúo, solo por diversión- La gente solía ser amable. ¡ESPERA UNA VISITA DE MI AMIGA ANABELLE! AHA. SIII. CORRE. ¡¿YA ADIVINASTE, GUERA?! ¡ESA ANABELLE! ¡Y ES PEOR QUE EN LA PELÍCULAAAAA!

-¡PARKER!-la voz de Rumlow la detuvo. Llevó una mano a su oreja y presiono el pequeño botón del bluetooth.

_Modo profesional activado._

-¿Si?- contestó con rapidez, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ve a la zona de conflicto con la SUV que llegará a recogerte en un minuto, mantente alejada de la pelea.

Frunció el ceño.

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar. Rumlow la interrumpió.

-Órdenes de Pierce- y con eso, la comunicación se cortó.

La Suv se detuvo a su lado treinta segundos más tarde.

Meghan sonrió y fue saltando hasta el lado del conductor. Abrió la puerta, desabrochó el cinturón y jaló al conductor hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Tarareando, se sentó al volante y cerró la puerta. Los otros agentes la observaban con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y les dio su mejor sonrisa mata-Voldy – Órdenes de Rumlow.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se limitaron a mirar al frente; y la mujer de cabello oscuro bajó la ventana.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué Pinky sea la mente maestra del mal y Cerebro el loco? ¡Súbete!

-Pero no hay lugar- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Rodó los ojos.

-Pues súbete al techo. Duh. Eres un espía. ¡Por los viejos dioses! No seas delicado.

Subió la ventana, y el agente subió al techo.

Aceleró y viró a la derecha, que era el lugar del que provenía la conmoción.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que el agente sentado a su lado la observaba.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Viejos Dioses?. ¿Mira Game of Thrones, agente Parker?- el hombre parecía un niño en navidad, apenas podía contener su entusiasmo.

Si no trabajara para Hydra, Meghan habría considerado ser amable.

-Si, claro.- se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaba a subir la misma autovía por la que había saltado…a contra mano.

El hombre dio un par de palmas y contuvo, a medias, un chillido agudo.

-Tres dragones. Uno para Khalessi, uno para Jon, y uno para Tyrion.- dijo el hombre, elevando la mano, esperando a que Meghan le chocara los cinco.

La agente entrecerró los ojos, y se volteó para mirarlo con extrema lentitud.

-¿Crees que Tyrion es un Targaryen?- preguntó con lentitud.

El hombre asintió con vehemencia.

Meghan sonrió con dulzura.

-Valar Morghulis.

-Valar Doha..¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

Meghan había presionado un botón en el teclado digital que abrió la puerta del copiloto, y luego lo había empujado.

El otro agente entró y cerró la puerta.

-¡Uff! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Rodriguez para hacerla enfadar?

Meghan apretó el volante y rechinó los dientes.

-No quiero escuchar más teorías sobre ese programa.

Se detuvo detrás de los agentes que le estaban disparando a los civiles y salió del vehículo.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera y sacó una metralleta.

Se arrodilló junto al soldado y disparó un par de balas (fallando a propósito, pero sin que se notara).

Notó que a Barnes se le habían agotado dichas balas.

-¡Hey!

Se volteó a verla, y vio sus ojos por primera vez.

¿Eran verdes?

Sin decir nada, le arrojó el arma con suavidad, y el soldado la atrapó con firmeza, pero no se movió.

-Dovol'no -lo escuchó decir, en un tono suave y grave al mismo tiempo, antes de voltear y continuar disparando.

Meghan casi se sonroja.

Casi.

-Parker, Romanoff está debajo de ese puente- habló Rumlow por el bluetooth- Sal de ahí. Quédate con el equipo de arresto.

-Eres un pesado, ¿lo sabías?- fue la respuesta de la espía.

El soldado le dio una mirada antes de saltar del puente.

Aterrizó sobre un auto, y comenzó a caminar con el arma en mano. Meghan lo observó boquiabierta.

Walk in slow motion so you still look awesome_\- _tarareo por lo bajo.- Guard just saw you and he's gonna shoot you.

Se levantó y se caminó por el largo puente.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el equipo de arresto silbando Las Lluvias de Castamere.

Los agentes vestían un traje completo, con casco incluido.

Meghan se acercó a uno de ellos, se cruzó de brazos, y miró al cielo.

-Que lindo día- comentó como si nada.

-Si,- contestó una voz femenina- pero siempre llevo un paraguas.

-Hill.

-Parker.

-Debimos haber elegido una clave más ingeniosa.

-Fue tu idea, no mía.

Meghan rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo está la situación?- preguntó, decidida a cambiar la conversación, antes de que alguien saliera herido.

-¡Vamos!- Rumlow pasó a su lado gritando como una diva. Se volvió hacia Meghan- Pierce llamó. Quiere que hagas el arresto.

Se volteó y fue con el equipo S.T.R.I.K.E. Hill no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?.

-Parece que Pierce ya sospecha. -le dijo la mano derecha de Fury- No saben que fuiste a ver a Thor, pero notaron tu ausencia. Si no lo haces le darás una razón para matarte.

Sin decir nada más, fue en pos de los otros agentes.

Meghan inhaló, contó hasta cuatro, y exhaló.

Rodeó la SUV con lentitud.

Se preparó para las miradas acusatorias.

Levantó la vista.

No estaba lo suficientemente lista.

Sam parecía enfadado.

Steve parecía un cachorro perdido, pero de a poco, la confusión se transformó en decepción.

Aunque Natasha fue la peor. Los ojos verdes de la espía soviética destellaban con furia, y "traición" estaba escrito en sus facciones. Meghan conocía esa dura mirada que le estaba dando, pero nunca se imaginó que sería su receptora.

-Señor Wilson, Agente Romanoff, Capitán Rogers,- comenzó, con su mejor voz de hielo.- bajo orden y jurisdicción del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa, están bajo arresto bajo los cargos de destrucción de la propiedad pública, traición, venta de información al enemigo, e incumplimiento de sus contratos con la agencia. Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Se acercó a Sam, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Me habían dicho que te aburrías con facilidad- dijo Sam.

Meghan eligió no contestar, colocándole las esposas y dejando que otro agente lo guiara hasta la camioneta.

Se detuvo detrás de Steve y repitió el proceso.

-De todas las personas que podrían habernos traicionado- habló el rubio en voz baja- tu eras la última en la lista, Meg. O ¿ese no es tu verdadero nombre?

Hill lo tomó por el brazo y lo condujo hasta la camioneta.

Meghan se quedó congelada en su lugar.

-¿Parker?- Rumlow se detuvo a su lado.

_Si que es denso._-pensó.

Carraspeó para asegurarse de que su voz no sonara rota.

-E-es que,…las esposas se enredaron en mi cinturón.

Rumlow rodó los ojos y le ofreció otras.

Meghan las tomó, agradeciéndole por lo bajo, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Natasha.

Meghan notó que las rodillas de la pelirroja sangraban, y que sus jeans se habían rasgado, pero aún así seguía arrodillada.

Tomó sus brazos con gentileza y los colocó detrás de su espalda. Natasha hizo una mueca de dolor, pues tenía una herida de bala en el omóplato izquierdo, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

Meghan coloco las esposas, ajustándolas alrededor de las mangas de la chaqueta de su amiga.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Meghan levantó la vista, observando el lacio cabello rojo como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo de ese color.

Deslizó una pequeña llave universal en la manga derecha.

Natasha frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era eso frío en su muñeca?

Meghan la levantó y la llevó hasta la SUV, ayudándola a subir. Natasha se sentó y se volvió a verla. ¿Esa era la adolescente que le había cocinado un pollo frito medio crudo (aunque la buena intención era lo que contaba) el día que se conocieron? ¿Que había desafiado a Fury para mantenerla con vida? ¿O eso había sido solo otro engaño? Tal vez toda su amistad había sido un engaño. Tal vez la había estado usando a ella (y a Clint) desde hacía años.

_Nunca tengas amigos_\- le decían en La Habitación Roja_-Solo acabarás muerta._

Todavía no estaba muerta, al menos biológicamente.

Se miraron a los ojos. Natasha nunca los había visto así. Meghan era una excelente agente, y buena a la hora de enmascarar sus sentimientos, pero la rusa siempre había sido capaz de ver a través de esas máscaras. Incluso el mínimo cambio. No muchos lo notaban, pero los ojos de Meghan eran muy expresivos. Y siempre, sin importar la situación, había una pizca de vida y travesura en ellos.

Pero en ese momento, los ojos de la mujer de cabello oscuro eran…cafés. Carecían de emoción y vida; y eso enfureció a Natasha aún más.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de articular palabra, Meghan retrocedió un paso, y las puertas se cerraron.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Bueno,- comenzó Sam- eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

Natasha le lanzó dagas a través de las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, estiró una pierna, y lo golpeó en la ingle.

-¡OW! ¡Junior!

Meghan siguió a Rumlow.

-El jefe quiere que lo escoltemos de regreso- le dijo, señalando al soldado con desprecio.

Bucky Barnes estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de una SUV, con la puerta abierta y las piernas colgando. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Meghan se acercó a él.

-¡Hey!- comenzó, con una sonrisa amigable.-¿Te sientes bien?.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella. Ladeó la cabeza, y asintió con lentitud.

-¡Genial!. ¿Listo para volver?

El soldado la observaba como si de repente se hubiera transformado en un unicornio. Meghan se imaginó que usualmente eran más bruscos con él.

Asintió, girando hasta estar dentro del vehículo y deslizándose hasta el otro extremo del asiento.

Meghan subió detrás de él y cerró la puerta. Rumlow se puso al volante, y arrancó mientras Meghan se ponía el cinturón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó, como si fuera tarada.

Meghan rodó los ojos.

-Mejor prever que lamentar. Deberías intentarlo, o podías arruinar esa horrenda cara.

Se recostó contra el asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha. Que fingiera ser Hydra no involucraba fingir que el pelele al volante le agradaba.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Así que,…- se volvió hacia Barnes- ¿Qué shampoo usas?.

El soldado se volvió a verla, ladeando la cabeza otra vez.

-¿Perdón?- su voz era profunda, y enviaba olas de serenidad a través de su cuerpo. Le recordaba a la voz de Clint.

-Creo que usas Dove, o tal vez Head &amp; Shoulders- sacó un mini peine y una goma púrpura de uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón. Comenzó a desenredarlo- Personalmente, detesto el Tresemme, engrasa mi hermosa melena.

Los ojos del soldado se desviaron a su cabello, lacio y largo hasta la cintura. No entendía de que se quejaba. Tenía un bonito cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Parker?

-Una trenza.- le dijo, tomando un mechón y separándolo en tres- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?. Es muy fácil.

-Quiero que te calles.

Ella bufó.

-Yo quiero un ponicornio púrpura con un cuerno de oro, pero no podemos tener todo lo que queremos- le dijo como si nada. Terminó la trenza al final de la nuca y se ató el cabello, dejando el resto como una cola de caballo. Guardó el peine y volvió a recostarse- Además, ojos bonitos y yo estamos teniendo una agradable charla, ¿verdad, fortachón?

Le golpeó el brazo con el puño y se mordió la lengua.

Eso dolió.

Se tragó el dolor frente a las irritadas y curiosas miradas. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el mejor amigo de Steve.

-¿Ya viste la última de Seth Rogen?. Es con Zac Efron. Está muy bueno…la película también.

El soldado sonrió de forma imperceptible.

Meghan lo notó.

-¿Podemos poner música?. Algo de los Backstreet boys o Queen, de preferencia. Gracias, Jaime.

-Me llamo Brock.

-¿Crees que me importa?

Un doctor de mediana edad había escoltado al soldado dentro del edificio, dejando a Meghan y Jaime solos en la entrada.

La mujer jugaba con una navaja, girándola entre sus largos y finos dedos, recostada contra la pared.

Rumlow pateó una piedra con suavidad y se volteó hacia ella.

-Así que…

-Cállate.

-Ok.

Escucharon el sonido de neumáticos sobre tierra suelta y vieron un elegante auto negro acercándose.

El conductor estacionó a unos metros y salió, dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera y abriendo la puerta.

Alexander Pierce salió del vehículo, con la misma sonrisa ladina que Meghan se moría por borrar.

Gruñó por lo bajo, guardó la navaja y siguió a Rumlow de brazos cruzados.

-Señor.- el adulador se detuvo frente a la naranja humana- Arrestamos a…

-Si, si.- hizo un ademán con la mano para que se callara. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se acercó a Meghan- Agente Parker.

Ella asintió.

-Señor.

-Reporte.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección del edificio de aspecto abandonado, seguido por los agentes.

Rulmow parecía una admiradora, y solo por esa vez, a Meghan no le molestó que él hablara por ella.

-Rogers y Romanoff están bajo nuestra custodia, junto con el agente Wilson.

Pierce se detuvo.

-¿Quién?.

-Era uno de los del proyecto Falcon, señor- habló Meghan.

Pierce asintió y siguió caminando. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres entraron. Meghan presionó el número cinco.

-Uno de ellos murió, ¿verdad? El otro trabaja como consejero retirado en un centro.

Meghan asintió.

-Pues ya no está retirado, señor-sonrió Rumlow.

Pierce y Meghan lo observaron con una ceja enarcada.

La sonrisa desapareció.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron una vez más, y los espías dejaron a su jefe caminar delante de ellos.

Pronto llegaron a una habitación rodeada por rejas.

_¿Lo mantienen en una jaula? ¡Los muy malditos!_

Uno de los doctores se acercó.

-Señor, está inestable. Errático.

Los tres lo ignoraron y entraron.

Varias pantallas mostraban los signos vitales, y lecturas de la mente.

Los ojos de Meghan viajaron por la habitación a toda velocidad.

Ninguna ventana. Cámaras en todas las esquinas. Una puerta que solo abre desde afuera con escáner de huella.

Pierce se detuvo frente al soldado, mientras que Rumlow se quedó cerca, y Meghan eligió estar próxima a la pared.

-Informe de la misión.

El soldado no contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-Informe de la misión, ahora.

Meghan lo observó con atención. Parecía estar perdido en su propia mente. Ella entendía como se sentía.

Pierce no.

Dio un par de pasos y se inclinó. Observó a Barnes, y lo abofeteó.

Meghan apretó la mandíbula, pero no apartó la vista. Su mano se posó sobre el holster.

El soldado se volvió a verlo con expresión confusa. Parecía que no había sentido el golpe.

-El hombre del puente. ¿Quién era?

Frunció el ceño. Eso no podía ser bueno…para Hydra.

-Lo conoció esta misma semana en otra misión.

¿Eran nervios lo que escuchaba Meghan en la voz de Pierce?

El soldado se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Pensando.

-Lo conocía- su voz era un susurró, pero llenaba la habitación.

Sabía que le mentían.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Meghan, como si confiara en que ella le daría la respuesta honesta.

_Ojalá pudiera-_pensó, manteniéndole la mirada.

Pierce tomó una silla y se sentó.

-Su trabajo ha sido un regalo para la humanidad. Ha dado forma al siglo.

Los ojos del soldado abandonaron a Meghan, volviendo a posarse sobre Pierce con gélida ferocidad. Él sería una gran competencia para Natasha.

-Y necesito que lo haga una vez más. La sociedad está en la balanza entre el orden y el caos. Mañana romperemos ese equilibrio; pero si usted no hace su parte, yo no puedo hacer la mía. Hydra no podrá darle al mundo la libertad que merece.

Los dedos de Meghan se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del holster. El soldado fue el único en notarlo. Miró la mano y luego a ella, pero no hizo nada ante la amenaza que suponía para Hydra. Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Pierce, y con la suavidad de una brisa de verano, repitió:

-Pero lo conocía.

Meghan escuchó el dolor enmascarado en las tres palabras, y deseó poder deshacerse de todos en la habitación y llevárselo con ella. Sentía el impulso de protección que había nacido junto a sus hijas. Quería ayudar al soldado a recordar, y ayudarlo a perdonarse a si mismo por las cosas que había hecho.

Pierce se levantó de la silla.

-Prepáralo- le dijo al médico en jefe.

-Ha estado descriogenizado demasiado tiempo.- contestó el médico.

-Entonces bórralo y empieza de cero.

La expresión del soldado delataba temor. Ya sabía lo que se venía, y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

Meghan, por su parte, no entendía. ¿Borrarlo y comenzar de cero? ¿A que se refería con eso?

Los ojos del soldado (Meghan notó que parecían azules con esa luz) cayeron sobre ella una vez más, como si esperara que Meghan lo salvara.

Esa mirada la perseguiría en sus sueños hasta el día de su muerte.

Dos de los doctores lo reclinaron contra la silla y le colocaron un protector bucal.

Meghan notaba como temblaba. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver las chispas acercándose a su rostro.

Las descargas comenzaron, junto con los gritos.

Pierce volteó y salió de la habitación seguido por Rumlow.

-¡Parker!

Pero Meghan no podía moverse. Lo púnico que podía hacer era observar, boquiabierta y con lágrimas amenazando con caer por su rostro.

-¡PARKER!

Pego un salto al escuchar el grito.

Volteó y salió de la habitación como un bólido en pos de Pierce.

La espera por el elevado pareció eterna.

-Los quiero a ambos bien descansados- les dijo Pierce, entrando en el elevador.

A Meghan le sorprendía como ambos hombres podían ignorar los gritos con tanta facilidad.

-Mañana será un gran día- concluyó, inspirando como si saboreara la temprana victoria.

-_Mañana-_pensó Meghan_-Voy a matarte._

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Los gritos cesaron. El elevador comenzó a descender.

Aún así, Meghan podía escuchar los gritos, por siempre grabados a fuego en su memoria.

Hoooooooooooolaaaaa!

Se acuerdan de mi? Jjiji Tanto tiempo.

Tenía planeado actualizar para fines de abril o mediados de mayo, pero tuve tendinitis en una mano y no podía tipear L…luego se fue la tendinitis y tuve gripe :o. ¡Fue horrible! La cabeza me dolió por tres días, me quería sacar los ojos con una cuchara, y no podía pensar! Yo amanezco pensando, en cualquier cosa, pero siempre ando ideando u intentando dar sentido a algo L. Que hacer eso doliera no estuvo muy bueno. ¡PINCHE INVIERNO! ¡TE ODIO!

Vieron Civil War? :3 Yo tuve el privilegio de ir al pre-estreno, que terminó a media noche. Al otro día no podía mantener los ojos abiertos ni para mi clase de sociología, pero valió la pena! *Lanza puño en el aire*

Cual fue su escena favorita? Yo ame todas las escenas con Sam y Bucky xD, en el auto, por ejemplo. Eso fue épico!

A alguien más le molestó el beso de Steve con Sharon? O solo yo? O sea, horas después del funeral de Peggy,…¡SE CHAPA A LA SOBRINA! A Hayley Atwell (no se si lo escribí bien) tampoco le gustó

Han estado viendo Game of Thrones? Hay algún fan por aquí? Que piensan de esta temporada?

Les cuento algo gracioso? :3

…

…

Hold. The. Door.

Y ahora que les di justo en los sentimientos,…¿recuerdan que estaba haciendo una traducción de un fic de Divergente? Bueno, pues la autora sigue publicando capítulos nuevos, pero nunca se comunicó conmigo (iba a enviarme un correo para que le pasara el link y comprobara que no estaba tomando crédito por su historia). L Sospecho que se arrepintió de la traducción y no sabía como decirme. *Suspira*¨No importa, igual lo entiendo. La pobre trabaja, tiene una casa que mantener, está casada y tiene hijos! Ni idea de como hace para subir un capítulo cada dos semanas aproximadamente! O.o tiene un gira tiempo? Además, hablamos algunas veces y es re tierna :3

Si alguno sabe leer en ingles, les puedo pasar el link de la historia…Es un Eric/Oc :3..y Fourtris!

FALTA POCO MAS DE UN MES PARA SUICIDE SQUAD! ¨*.* Hace días quiero hacer un AU Meghan/Harley…pero no tengo tiempo ni cerebro para eso, jijiji

Estoy retomando (de a poco) mi fic de Game of thrones! Wohoo *acepta aplausos* Grazia, grazia!

Si les interesa, se llama Feral love, y si van a la biografía lo van a encontrar.

Vieron lo de la masacre en Orlando? :o Fue horrible! Y lo de Christina Grimmie? No la conocía, solo escuché un cover de Adele, pero es una lástima haber perdido a alguien con tanto talento, y a las cincuenta personas que solo estaban divirtiéndose en un club sin molestar a nadie L

Me estoy olvidando de algo….meh, obvio, son las 4am y se me cierran los ojos :/. Pero cuando termino un capítulo no resisto la tentación de editarlo y publicarlo en el momento :3

Oks, tengan un lindo día, y los fans de GoT disfruten del final de temporada :'(

Bss y cuídense

PD: vieron en nuevo avance de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"?

PD2:…ya me olvide :/….aaa! Vieron EL Conjuro? Se las recomiendo…si les gusta asustarse y quedar traumados. Quiero ver la 2!

PD3: Dovol'no, significa "bonita" en ruso. :3 *guiña*-


	18. AvengersChapter 14

The Avengers_ Capítulo 14

Winter Soldier_ Capítulo 4: Hail S.H.I.E.L.D y pequeñas charlas…

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo?-preguntó Steve de repente-¿Por qué no decirlo?

-Tenía que parecer que el atentado tuvo éxito- habló Hill desde su posición.

-No te pueden matar si ya estás muerto- les dijo Fury, como si estuviera dando un gran consejo.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada a Steve, quien asintió con pesar. Los ojos de la mujer volvieron a posarse sobre Fury, que tenía los suyos cerrados. Parecía exhausto, pero esto no podía esperar.

-Megha…-Natasha carraspeó antes de corregirse a sí misma-La agente Parker nos traicionó, señor. Trabaja para Hydra.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Hasta ese momento, no lo había reconocido ni en su mente, pero finalmente decirlo era como cerrar un trato; lo hacía aún más real de lo que era…mucho más doloroso.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Esperaba que Fury no hiciera preguntas, porque no creía ser capaz de hablar.

El director los sorprendió a todos cuando comenzó a reír en silencio. Natasha lo observo con furia. ¡Su mejor (y única) amiga los había traicionado! ¡¿Cómo podía reírse?!

-Creo que la subestime-dijo Fury, abriendo los ojos, que se posaron sobre Hill por un segundo-Todos la subestimamos.

Hill rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Fury observó a Natasha con una sonrisa ladeada.

-La agente Parker nos traicionó porque yo se lo pedí. -ante los confundidos rostros, continuó- Hacía tiempo que sospechaba sobre Hydra, y no podía pedirle a cualquier agente que se infiltrara. Rogers, usted estaba al principio de la lista de "Carajo, no". Romanoff, usted y Barton son demasiado leales, y todos lo saben…Parker y yo no siempre hemos estado de acuerdo; Budapest es un claro ejemplo.

Natasha se encogió ante el recuerdo de la misión en Hungría.

-Le pedí que se infiltrara, cosa que consiguió con ayuda de Sitwell, y que se ganara la confianza de Pierce.

-Por eso no ha aparecido en meses- susurró Natasha para sus adentros.

Fury la escuchó, y asintió con lentitud.

-Le advertí que si Hydra se enteraba de su…-su ojo se desvió hacia Steve y Sam por un segundo, antes de volver a posarse sobre la pelirroja-situación, varias personas se verían afectadas.

Natasha no dijo nada más. Estaba aliviada, …y enojada.

-Si incluso usted, agente Romanoff, creyó aunque fuera por un minuto el pequeño acto de la agente Parker, entonces debe de estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Pero ella no dijo nada. ¡Tenía que decirle a Clint! Y patearle el trasero. ¡Darle un abrazo! Y patearle el trasero. ¡Disculparse! Y patearle el trasero ¡Llevarla a casa! Y patearle el trasero.

Sam carraspeo.

-No soy el único que se siente como un idiota, ¿verdad?

Meghan tarareaba en voz baja mientras limpiaba el arma. Era medianoche, y a pesar de que llevaba cinco días sin dormir, se encontró incapaz de tomarse siquiera una pequeña siesta.

Era el gran día. Si tenían éxito, detendrían a Hydra, evitando el asesinato de gran parte de la población mundial. Si fallaban…un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en la posibilidad.

Habían muchos espacios en blanco en el plan. Detenían a los Helicarriers de despegar y detenían a los traidores,…¿y luego que?. Hydra era muy grande, Meghan no sabía cuan grande, pero sabía que se remontaba miles de años atrás, y que estaban desparramados por todo el mundo.

_Y más de un tercio de S.H.I.E.L.D pertenece a Hydra._

Cargó el arma y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Suspiró, observando el apartamento vacío. El mismo en el que había vivido sus primeros años con Clint, cuando lo conoció a los quince.

Faltaban algunos muebles (que ahora estaban en la residencia Barton, en Canadá), pero en su mayoría, era el mismo lugar en el que había aprendido a confiar de nuevo.

Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua del grifo. Lo tomó sin pausa, pero al acabar su garganta seguía seca.

Estaba sudando, notó.

Hacía tiempo desde la última vez que una misión la ponía nerviosa.

Una luz parpadeó en la mesa.

Se acercó con rápidos y torpes pasos.

Tomó el celular y lo desbloqueó.

Rogers y Romanoff te esperan _Hill.

-¡Ay por dios! ¡Café! ¡Necesito café!

Meghan entró en la habitación y se detuvo en seco.

Steve, Sam, Hill y Fury estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, y se voltearon a verla en cuanto entró.

Meghan se balanceó sobre sus pies, mientras sus ojos viajaban por la habitación, evitando la mirada de los otros espías.

-¡Meg!- Steve se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas. La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, privándola de oxígeno. -Lo siento tanto. No debimos dudar de ti.

Intentando inhalar, Meghan palmeó su brazo, pero el capitán no pareció notarlo.

-Fury nos contó todo. Lamento haberte dicho cosas tan crueles.

Notó a su amiga retorciéndose en sus brazos y la soltó, retrocediendo un par de pasos con las manos en alto.

-Lo siento.

El rostro de Meghan estaba rojo. Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas, inhalando sonoramente.

-Te perdono si no vuelves a abrazarme. Nunca.- le dijo, comenzando a recuperar el aliento.

Steve también enrojeció.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte.

-Lo sie…-carraspeó al ver la mirada que la agente le estaba lanzando-¿Dijiste que querías café?

Meghan enarcó las cejas, enderezándose.

_Modo profesional, activado._

-Si. Si, lo hice.

Steve paso a su lado, dispuesto a hacer el recado, pero la espía lo tomó por el brazo.

-No. Necesito a alguien que me proteja de Nat.- sus ojos se posaron sobre Sam- ¡Tu!. Ve a prepararme un café extra grande, con extra cafeína y sin azúcar.

Sam suspiró, levantándose con pesadez.

Salió de la habitación, y Meghan no desperdició tiempo en robarse su asiento.

-¡Ha! ¡Matanga dijo la changa! -Fury la observaba con su ojo- No sé que significa, pero suena gracioso, ¿no le parece, profesor Moody?

-Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberte llamado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo comienzo a arrepentirme de haber puesto demasiados condimentos en mi Taco, pero no me quedo atorada en el pasado.

Steve dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te extrañaba, Meg.

_Aww, yo también, capitaleta._

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Apenas pasaron doce horas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Todavía sonriendo, Steve abrió la boca, pero se detuvo al escuchar el barullo del otro lado de la puerta.

Los ojos de Meghan se ensancharon casi como en las caricaturas. Se levantó de forma abrupta, provocando que la silla cayera al suelo con un sonido seco.

Comenzó a saltar sobre sus pies.

-¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios!

Antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan de escape, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, y Natasha dio un par de pasos en la habitación.

Meghan ahogó un chillido.

-¡Tu!- la señaló, acercándose con lentitud.

Meghan no se movió. No se atrevió a respirar. No parpadeó.

Luego de lo que parecieron años, Natasha se detuvo frente a ella.

Meghan tragó sonoramente. Natasha ladeó la cabeza.

Dos segundos después, Meghan sintió los brazos de la pelirroja deslizándose alrededor de ella, atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Lentamente, los brazos de Meghan se posaron sobre los costados de Natasha, en donde dio un par de palmadas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó.

-Fury dijo que tengo que esperar para golpearte.

-La necesitamos en una pieza para mañana.- habló el exdirector de S.H.I.E.L.D.

_Preferiría que me golpeara ahora- _pensó Meghan, intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Ya puedes soltarme?- le pidió a la pelirroja.

Despacio, los brazos de Natasha la liberaron, y Meghan dio un salto hacia atrás, acercándose a Steve. Colocó su silla junto a la del capitán y se sentó a su lado, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos y observando a Natasha con ojos entrecerrados.

-Este hombre rechazó el premio Nobel de la Paz- dijo Fury, observando una fotografía de Pierce- Dijo que la paz no era un logro, sino una responsabilidad.

Meghan bufó, rodando los ojos y sirviéndose otra taza de café.

Esa era la cuarta.

-Estas son las cosas que hacen que me cueste confiar en las personas.

Volvió a acercarse a la mesa pero no se sentó. Se quedó junto al rubio y escuchó a Fury, Hill, Steve y Natasha mientras formaban un plan. Todavía desconfiaba de la última.

-Bueno, parece que ahora usted da las órdenes, capitán- dijo Fury, reclinándose contra la silla.

Meghan dio un sorbo al líquido en su taza y alzó un puño sobre su cabeza.

-¡Steve para presidente!

Steve había acabado con su mensaje cuando Meghan llegó al séptimo piso.

Fury quería que siguiera fingiendo por unas pocas horas, que reuniera información y se deshiciera de los equipos S.T.R.I.K.E e Insight, ya que eran los únicos dos que estaban compuestos cien por ciento por miembros de Hydra.

Se detuvo en seco. Varios agentes de S.T.R.I.K.E ya estaban en la habitación, y le estaban dando miradas desagradables.

Fingiendo no saber que estaba sucediendo, sonrió:

-¡Que buen día para conquistar al mundo! ¿he?- le dio un codazo a una mujer con un moño bajo y rostro severo, pero esta ni siquiera mostro un atisbo de sonrisa.- Hail Hydra y toda esa mierda.

Rumlow entró en la habitación, sonriendo con malicia al ver a Meghan rodeada por los otros agentes.

-Agente Parker- saludó, acercándose con lentitud.

Meghan volteó a verlo, sin mostrar sus nervios.

Ojeó el extraño tubo azul que algunos agentes tenían en sus manos. Parecían extinguidores.

-¿Qué hay, cara de pan?- asintió en su dirección, notando como todo los agentes habían formado un discreto círculo a su alrededor.

Los contó con rapidez. Doce.

Genial.

Rumlow se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿En donde estuviste anoche?-le preguntó, sonriendo con asquerosa ternura.

-¿Estamos casados?- Meghan se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una posición despreocupada- No me di cuenta de que tenía que reportarme cada vez que quisiera salir.

-Pierce fue a tu departamento- ante esas palabras, Meghan se tensó. ¿Pierce?. La idea de ese hombre en el primer lugar en el que había estado a salvo la hacía hervir con furia. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer.- No te encontró ahí; pero ¿sabes con que se topó?.

Meghan enarcó una ceja.

-Deja de darle vueltas y dilo. No soy Edward Cullen, hermano. Ya me gustaría leer la mente.

Rumlow sacó un celular negro de su bolsillo. Meghan sintió como su corazón dejó de latir. Era el celular que había usado para comunicarse con Hill el día anterior.

-A inteligencia le costó un par de horas desbloquearlo. Tu sistema de seguridad es bastante complejo.- Rumlow comenzó a juguetear con el aparato.- ¿Diez contraseñas en orden aleatorio? ¿Cómo sabes en que orden debes escribirlas?

Ya no valía la pena fingir.

-Yo cree el algoritmo, genio.

-Supongo que no fue lo suficientemente bueno.

-Eso no es lo que me dijo tu madre.

Uno de los agentes tosió para disimular su risa, y Rumlow entrecerró los ojos.

Dejó caer el teléfono y se abalanzó sobre Meghan.

Lo esquivó por poco, y cuando volteó, se vio rodeada por un humo azul.

Su garganta comenzó a arder y su visión se nubló. Comenzó a toser.

Un pie conectó con su lado y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

Se arrastró lejos de la nube azul, e intentó utilizar sus poderes, pero estos no respondían.

Rumlow se acercó a ella, con dos agentes a cada lado. Todos sostenían extintores.

Rumlow ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Necesitas una mano?

Estiró un brazo, como si fuera a ayudarla a levantarse.

Los ojos de Meghan comenzaron a escocer.

Sacó su daga y, a una velocidad casi inhumana, cortó la mano que Rumlow le ofrecía con un solo golpe.

Rumlow gritó en agonía. Meghan pateó su pierna y cayó al suelo.

Los otros agentes la apuntaron con los extinguidores y más humo azul salió de estos.

Meghan se levantó, colocando una mano sobre uno de los extinguidores, que explotó en la cara del agente. Los otros tres se alejaron, momentáneamente distraídos.

Meghan sintió una ligera picazón en su cuero cabelludo, señal del cambio en su cabello.

Utilizando la distracción de los agentes, tomó a uno por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Pateó a otro en el costado, enviándolo al suelo, y le lanzó la daga al tercero. Esta se clavó en su ojo derecho, y el hombre cayó al suelo.

Sosteniendo al tercer agente contra su pecho, llevó su mano libre a su cuello, colocando su cabeza en el ángulo correcto y luego girándola. Escuchó el hueso romperse, y el agente cayó inerte al suelo.

Se volvió hacia los otros nueve, solo para encontrarlos listos para lanzarle más de ese extraño humo azul.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió. El rojo de sus ojos le daba un aspecto casi maniático.

-Ya notaron que el humito mágico no sirve. Yo pediría un re-embolso.

De todas formas, intentaron lanzarle más de esa sustancia, solo para notar que los extinguidores estaban vacíos.

Lanzaron los cilindros al suelo y sacaron sus armas. Rodearon a Meghan, pero ella esperaba que hicieran eso.

Sacó su katana y la blandió, dando media vuelta y haciendo a seis agentes una cabeza más corta antes de que terminaran de posicionarse.

Se abalanzó sobre otro, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, tomando su brazo y girando, usándolo como escudo cuando los otros dos agentes vaciaron sus cartuchos.

Lo soltó y fue hacia los otros dos. Uno de ellos se abalanzó, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y golpeando sus costados.

Meghan intentó ignorar la falta de oxígeno que provocó el impacto y le dio un rodillazo en el tórax. El agarre del hombre se aflojó por un segundo y ella escapó, pasando una pierna por su cuello. Por un segundo, quedaron en esa posición, el agente inclinado y Meghan sobre sus hombros, pero entonces ella se impulsó hacia adelante, aterrizando sobre su espalda, y cortando las vías respiratorias del hombre con sus piernas. El otro agente se acercó y ella aflojó su agarre, colocando sus manos en el suelo y empujándose hacia atrás. Flexiono sus brazos y se impulsó, saltando sobre sus manos. Estando en el ángulo correcto, flexiono sus piernas y aterrizó sobre la espalda del otro agente, enviándolo al suelo.

Sacó su arma del holster y, sin parpadear, disparó dos veces a la cabeza.

Levantó la vista y vio al otro agente viniendo hacia ella de nuevo. Disparó tres veces y este cayó al suelo.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de asesinar a una docena de personas sin dudar, y sus ojos escanearon la habitación.

Rumlow se había escapado, pero había dejado un pequeño camino de sangre.

Llevó una mano al bluetooth en su oreja y lo activó.

-Hill, perdí a Rumlow. Encuéntralo.

Comenzó a seguir el rastro. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Hill volviera a hablar.

-Está en el piso treinta. Tienes un atajo por las escaleras de emergencia a tu derecha.

Siguió el consejo de Hill y abrió una puerta, en donde había una gran escalera con señales de emergencia y tenue luz verde.

Comenzó a ascender con rapidez. Le recordaba a su entrenamiento con May, cuando la agente asiática la había hecho pasar semanas subiendo escaleras, cada día más rápido que el anterior. Ya no sentía el ardor que la mayoría de la gente detestaba.

-Rumlow va hacia el consejo- llegó la voz de Hill- ¿Falcon?.

-Yo me encargo- le contestó Sam.

-No llegará muy lejos- habló Meghan.

Pudo escuchar a Hill suspirar del otro lado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Solo diré que va a necesitar ayuda para comer.

-Ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo. Rumlow ya pasó el piso treinta y cinco. En el cuarenta y uno hay un elevador que lleva al Consejo. Se dirige ahí.

-Entendido- respondieron Meghan y Sam al unísono.

Continuó ascendiendo, pero se detuvo al llegar al piso treinta y dos.

-¿Hill?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tan malo está ahí afuera?- preguntó, quitando el sudor de su frente con la palma de su mano.

La línea se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Bastante mal- fue la respuesta que llegó.

Meghan se recostó contra la pared.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- sin esperar una respuesta, continuó.-¿Por qué me odias?. Además de mi asombroso cabello.

Escuchó como la mujer del otro lado bufaba.

-No te odio. Simplemente no me agradas.

-¿Puedo saber porque?- insistió, recostándose contra la pared.

-¿Por qué te interesa?. Muchos van a odiarte y la mayoría ni siquiera tendrá una razón para ello.

Se encogió de hombros y miro a la cámara, preguntándose si la estaría viendo desde la sala de seguridad.

-Ya lo se… pero quiero saber si tu,…aversión, hacia mi persona tiene algo que ver con Clint.

Pudo escucharla reír del otro lado.

-Eso hirió mi ego, pero me has desagradado desde el primer día.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres molesta, ¿lo sabías?.

Meghan le dio una gran sonrisa a la cámara de vigilancia.

-No lo se. Simplemente no me agradas.

Meghan asintió lentamente.

-Ok.

-¿Ok?

-Si. Ok.

Continuó ascendiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Todavía tengo que disculparme por, técnicamente, robarte a Clint?

-¿Técnicamente?

-Si, bueno, la última vez que me fije todavía era una persona libre. No es mi esclavo ni nada,…aunque a veces no le importa ser sometido.

-¡Ew!

Meghan dejó escapar una risa y tropezó con un escalón. Se sostuvo de la baranda para evitar caer.

-¡Dale con el látigo!- canturreó.

-¡Voy a apagar tu comunicador!- amenazó Hill- ¡Deja de hablar y ayuda a Falcon!.

-Como ordene, Capitana Aburrida.

Meghan se topó con una puerta y, encogiéndose de hombros, la abrió.

Se encontró a sí misma en la oficina de Pierce.

Fury le disparó a Pierce y este cayó al suelo, rompiendo una de las pantallas.

-¡Genial!- exclamó, acercándose a Pierce.

Observó al hombre con el rostro ladeado, y luego pisó su entrepierna con fuerza.

Pierce dejó escapar un chillido femenino. Meghan le disparó, y el hombre dejó de moverse.

Levantó la vista y observó a Fury.

-¿No deberías estar ayudando a Wilson?.

Meghan observó sus alrededores como si acabara de notar que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

-¡Ups!- exclamó, acercándose a Natasha-Me pase de piso.

Se arrodilló junto a la pelirroja.

-¿Nat?- la sacudió con gentileza.

-Todavía voy a golpearte- murmuró Natasha.

Meghan sonrió y se volteó hacia Fury.

-Está bien. Sobrevivi…¡Ouch! ¡Ay!

Sintió un puño conectando con su mandíbula, y una de las piernas de Natasha conectando con las suyas, enviándola al suelo sobre su rostro.

-Apenas estamos comenzando- le dijo Natasha.

Fury suspiró.

-Solo tenemos treinta segundos.- le dijo.

-Apenas estamos comenzando estos treinta segundos.- Natasha se corrigió a si misma.

Fury, Natasha y Meghan estaban en el helicóptero y se dirigían hacia el piso cuarenta y uno, en donde estaba Sam.

Meghan observaba a Natasha con resentimiento mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pómulo, que ya comenzaba a ponerse negro.

De repente, Fury hizo una maniobra y el helicóptero viro violentamente, provocando que Meghan cayera de este por la puerta abierta.

Natasha se inclinó e intento tomar su mano, pero no la alcanzó.

Intento aferrarse a algo, pero sus manos solo encontraron aire.

Podía escuchar a Natasha gritándole, pero entre el ruido del edificio cayendo y el helicóptero, no entendió que le decía.

Cayó en el agua con un sonoro ¡Splash!. La fuerza de la caída no le permitió moverse por unos segundos, y la sorpresa le impidió detener el agua de entrar en sus pulmones.

Podía ver fuego y humo a través del agua, y escombros cayendo. Era una vista hermosa,…caóticamente hermosa, decidió.

Movió sus brazos y comenzó a patalear, anhelando llenar sus pulmones con aire.

Emergió en la superficie y tosió, escupiendo agua en el proceso. Comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla tan rápido como sus extremidades le permitían, intentando evitar los trozos de edificio y Helicarriers que caían en el río.

Vio fuego y nado por debajo, volviendo a la superficie cerca de la orilla.

Caminó con pesadez, comenzando a sentir el cansancio de la semana alcanzándola.

Se dejó caer sobre la tierra de rodillas. Respiraba pesadamente y tenía el cabello pegado al rostro.

Levanto la vista e intentó reunir las fuerzas para levantarse.

-Ya casi está- se dijo a si misma.

Pero sus párpados le pesaban tanto. Le dolía hasta lo que no tenía.

Se levantó, y temblando (de frío y cansancio), comenzó a caminar por la orilla del río hasta el punto de reunión.

Rodeó unos arbustos y se detuvo en seco.

Vio a Barnes dejar a un inconsciente Steve sobre la tierra. Lo observó con cuidado, lista para saltar en la defensa de su amigo.

Sintiendo su mirada sobre el, el soldado desvió sus ojos hasta encontrar los de Meghan.

Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos, esperando a que el otro atacara primero.

Finalmente, Bucky apartó la mirada.

-¿Cuidarías de él?- preguntó.

Su suave voz se perdió con el viento, pero Meghan lo escucho.

Asintió lentamente. Bucky la observo de reojo.

-No cuidaste de mi- dijo, sin acusarla.

Meghan bajó la vista, sintiéndose horrible.

-Lo siento- le dijo, con toda honestidad.

Bucky la observó. Asintió, aunque ella no pudo verlo.

Volteó y se retiró sin hacer ruido.

Meghan levantó la vista para encontrarse con que el soldado había desaparecido.

Sus ojos recorrieron la zona, pero fue incapaz de verlo.

Natasha y Meghan observaron a través de la ventana que daba al pasillo como Sam se sentaba junto a la cama de Steve y comenzaba a leer un libro.

La rusa extendió la mano en dirección de la americana.

Meghan tomó la pastilla verde y se la llevó a la boca, tragándola sin agua.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

Natasha sonrió de lado.

-Podría haber sido veneno, ¿sabes?-le dio una mirada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con la misión de salir del hospital.- Es para mantenerte despierta por unas horas más. Tenemos que dar testimonios frente al tribunal.

Meghan dejó escapar un quejido, siguiéndola y esquivando a los militares que patrullaban el pasillo.

-¿De verdad?

-No… Solo tú.

Meghan sonrió de costado.

-No van a arrestarnos- le dijo, su tono tan frío como la Antártida.

El congresista le devolvió la sonrisa, irritado.

-¿Y porque está tan segura de eso, mercenaria Parker?

No dejó entrever como la palabra "mercenaria" le molestaba.

-Porque nos necesita. - le contestó, como si la ignorancia que padecía el hombre con respecto al tema la confundiera- La tierra está bajo perenne amenaza, pero de vez en cuando, dichas amenazas son demasiado para ustedes. No admitir que la totalidad de la población mundial no volverá a verse en peligro a causa de algo que no comprendemos es estúpido, pero aún así, ustedes harán la vista gorda una vez más.

La próxima vez que algo de tal magnitud se presente, y ustedes se queden sin recursos para detenerlo; y ese momento llegará, necesitarán gente como nosotros para hacer el trabajo sucio por ustedes y mantenerlos a salvo.

Dándole una última mirada fiera, como si lo retara a contradecirla, Meghan se inclinó hacia atrás y se levantó.

Estiró su chaqueta y dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a todos los presentes en la habitación.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de más de un centenar de personas en su espalda, juzgándola.

Natasha había liberado todos los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D, exponiendo a Hydra en el proceso,…pero también se había expuesto a si misma, y a todos los agentes. Todos los expedientes navegaban en la web, esperando a ser leídos.

Ahora sabían sobre el pasado de Natasha y Clint.

Con la excepción de la existencia de Connor y las gemelas, sabían todo sobre Meghan.

Se sintió desnuda.

Se sintió más vulnerable que nunca.

Bajó las escaleras con soltura, como si fuera otro día normal.

Natasha la esperaba fuera de la corte, con un traje negro parecido al de Meghan.

Meghan se acerco a ella, y ambas se metieron en el auto sin decir nada.

Natasha encendió el vehículo y se internaron en las calles de Washington D.C

Cambiaron de vehículo cuatro veces antes de entrar en Canadá a través de un camino abandonado e irregular.

Viajaban en un todoterreno que se sacudía sin cesar. Meghan intentaba mantener la hamburguesa en su estómago mientras hablaba con su padre.

-¿Estas segura de que estás bien?- la preocupada voz de Tony Stark le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

Meghan rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Tener un padre que se preocupaba por ella era molesto,…pero le agradaba.

-Si, solo un par de rasguños,…y un par de golpes en la cara-dijo lo último volviéndose hacia Natasha y lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

La pelirroja rio por lo bajo.

-No me tientes, o re-crearé la escena.

-En ese caso,…¡¿Infiltrarte en Hydra?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?!.

-Fury me lo pidió- le contesto, abriendo la guantera y sacando un chicle de fresa.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TE LO PIDIÓ EL PAPA, PRINCE O FRANK UNDERWOOD! ¡DEBISTE HABER DICHO QUE NO! ES MUY SIMPLE. SOLO DOS LETRAS. REPITE CONMIGO: NNNNNNNOOOOOO.

-Tiene razón-le dijo Natasha, escuchando a Tony gritar del otro lado.

-¡Cállate, Romanoff!

-¿Esa era Romanoff? ¿Ves? ¡INCLUSO TUS AMIGOS SOCIOPATAS ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CONMIGO! ¿Qué piensa Legolas de esto?

-Emm,..bueno,…recuerda hacer lo que te pedí, por favor.- Meghan cambió el tema a toda velocidad- Consíguele un buen puesto a Hill, pero no le digas que yo te lo pedí.

-¡Meghan…

Comenzó a hacer ruido con la envoltura del chicle.

-¡Te estoy perdiendo! Te llamo luego.

Colgó y apagó el celular, pero este se volvió a encender por su cuenta. El rostro de Tony apareció en la pantalla.

-¡ESTA EMBRUJADO!- grito Meghan.

-¡ANA MEGHAN PAR…

Meghan abrió la ventana y lanzó el celular.

El artefacto cayó y se hizo añicos.

-¡Ups!. Yo no fui.

Natasha volvió a reír.

-¿Nat?- Meghan se inclinó, apoyando un brazo sobre el la ventana del auto-No estoy muy segura de esto.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a patear?- le preguntó, seria- Ese hombre y esas niñas te han echado de menos como no te imaginas. Ahora, pon un pie delante del otro y avanza, o te llevaré de la oreja.

-Pero, ¿y si no me perdonan? - Meghan no podía imaginarse una vida en la que Clint y sus hijas la odiaran.

-Déjate de estupideces y camina, Parker.

Meghan desaceleró el paso hasta detenerse a un par de metros.

Clint estaba lijando un gran trozo rectangular de madera. Usaba esa vieja camiseta que ella había ensuciado accidentalmente con pintura rosa, y el sudor le corría por el rostro.

No levantó la vista.

Por primera vez, estaba demasiado distraído como para notar la presencia de su prometida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo esta vez?-preguntó Meghan, intentando (y fallando) que la voz no se le quebrara.

Clint levantó la vista y se quedó observándola por un par de minutos. Demasiadas emociones pasaban por sus ojos a gran velocidad, y Meghan no podía identificarlas.

-Hola, extraña- saludó por fin, dejando la lija.

Tomó una pequeña toalla y se secó el sudor del rostro. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, deteniéndose a unos centímetros.

Clint no era muy alto, pero Meghan era más baja, y en momentos como ese, cuando ella no usaba tacones, uno notaba la diferencia.

Ella miró al suelo.

-No te has aparecido en cuatro meses. - le dijo como si nada.

Meghan restregó un pie contra el otro.

-Puedo explicar. Fury me pidió…

-Lo sé. Nat me dijo. – la interrumpió, su tono gélido como la noche más fría del invierno.

Los ojos de Meghan se llenaron de lágrimas, pero dejó la vista clavada en el suelo.

-N-no podía decirle que no.- se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose como una niña perdida en una multitud, aunque la persona que buscaba estaba frente a ella, y eran los únicos en kilómetros a la redonda. - Y Hydra estaba a punto de enterarse de las gemelas, …y…

No pudo continuar. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por meses comenzaron a caer, y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse.

Clint suspiró y la atrajo en un abrazo rompe-huesos. Enterró su rostro en su cabello e inhaló.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así Meg- le dijo, dejando que un par de lágrimas se derramaran.

Meghan asintió con ferocidad, aferrándose a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-L-lo sient-to.

-Eso fue estúpido y peligroso.

Ella asintió. Clint la atrajo aún más cerca.

-Pudiste haber muerto. Pude haberte perdido.

Meghan apoyó su mejilla en su pecho, y escuchó el latido frenético de su corazón.

-¿Cómo hubiera criado a dos niñas yo solo, he?- le dijo, balanceándose ligeramente de izquierda a derecha- Soy un incompetente en esa área.

Meghan dejó escapar una risa.

-Yo también soy bastante mala.

-Estoy en desacuerdo.

-¿Quién se olvidó de recogerlas en la escuela?

-¿Quién olvido que a los ocho meses no saben ir al baño solas?. Las pobres estuvieron con el mismo pañal todo el día.

-¿Quién pinchó las cuatro llantas?

-¿Quién hizo el agujero en el suelo?.

-¿Quién quemó la ensalada?

Meghan podía sentir a Clint sacudiéndose con la risa.

-Muy bien. Tú ganas. Pero supongo que se necesitan dos desastres para hacer algo bien.

Sonrió entre las lágrimas. Levantó la vista para ver que Clint se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella.

-La próxima vez que alguien te pida hacer algo estúpido que no quieres hacer, di "no". No importa si es Fury, el presidente, o la reina. Y si siguen insistiendo me llamas y les haré entender tu idioma.

Meghan asintió, secando las lágrimas de su rostro, y luego de el de Clint.

El arquero se inclinó y la beso.

-¡Papi! Natasha colocó jalea dentro de la tostadora- Amanda bajó los escalones del porche, usando un vestido blanco con flores rosa.

Meghan y Clint se separaron.

-Le pusiste el vestido al revés a propósito, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

Rodó los ojos.

-Los cierres no van adelante, tontuelo.

Clint emitió un quejido por lo bajo

-Esa niña va a odiarme cuando llegue a la pubertad.

-Odiará a todo el mundo, no te lo tomes a pecho.

Natasha bajó detrás de su hermana, con un mono de jean y una camisa negra debajo.

-¡Yo no fui!

Ambas se detuvieron en seco ante la escena frente a ellas.

Natasha frunció el ceño. Amanda sonrió y corrió hacia su madre.

-¡Mami! ¡Volviste!

Meghan se acercó, y la recogió cuando saltó a sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

Meghan tomó un mechón rojo entre sus dedos y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-Un amigo muy tonto se metió en problemas, y también me metió en problemas, con gente muy mala.

-¿La gente mala te hizo daño?- le preguntó la niña, colocando una pequeña mano sobre el rostro de su madre y observándola, como si esperara encontrar una herida.

Meghan sonrió.

Los moretones ya habían sanado gracias a su ADN alíen.

-No. Pero tuve que irme para poder darles su merecido, y para asegurarme de que no meterían a nadie más en problemas.

Amanda asintió en silencio. Algunas veces, Meghan olvidaba que sus hijas apenas tenían cinco, pues eran demasiado inteligentes para su edad.

-¿Les diste su merecido?

-¡Por supuesto!- Meghan la sacudió, haciéndola reír. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Natasha, quien la observaba con recelo desde el porche. Meghan no la culpaba. Natasha era parecida a ella cuando se trataba de confiar y perdonar, mientras que Amanda era igual de comprensiva que su padre- Y no voy a volver a irme…no quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad?

-¡NO!- gritó la niña, rodeando el cuello de su madre con sus pequeños brazos.

Meghan seguía observando a su otra hija.

Clint se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la espía.

-¿Nat?¿Vas a saludar a tu madre?

Con el recelo todavía brillando en sus ojos azules, la niña se acercó.

Con Amanda todavía en brazos, Meghan se arrodilló sobre la gravilla.

Natasha se quitó el desordenado cabello rubio del rostro, se inclinó, y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

-Hola- fue lo único que ofreció, de forma seca y cortante.

Meghan intentó no sentirse muy triste. Ella se lo había buscado, después de todo.

Natasha se acercó a su padre y tomó su mano.

Los ojos de Clint encontraron los de Meghan, y esta vez si pudo leerlos.

-_Bueno, pudo haber sido mucho peor._

Un auto se detuvo frente a ellos, y Natasha salió del auto con una bolsa de papel.

Meghan ensanchó los ojos.

-¡Dijiste que no podías traerme hasta aquí! ¡Dijiste que te desviaría de tu camino!

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, mientras que las niñas corrían a saludarla.

-Si; bueno, mentí. Más o menos. Me desviabas de mi camino a la tienda de dulces. Además, quería que hicieras la caminata de la vergüenza tu sola.

El noticiero seguía hablando sobre la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Todos los demás se habían ido a dormir hacía una hora.

Meghan se sentó en el sofá con una taza de té en sus manos.

Podría ser verano, pero aun así, seguía necesitando calor para no enfermarse. Ella suponía que tener poderes traía sus desventajas.

No sabía que debía hacer.

La cena había sido un poco tensa, pero no tanto como ella había anticipado.

Amanda se había pasado todo el rato actualizando a su madre con lo que había estado sucediendo mientras ella estuvo lejos, Natasha soló hablo con su padre y su tía, y Clint apenas le dirigió la palabra.

Meghan podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo, con el ceño fruncido buscando un tema del que hablar con ella, pero además de un par de comentarios sobre el clima, no intercambiaron palabras por el resto de la noche.

Tenía sueño. Estaba exhausta, pero no quería hacer las cosas más incómodas subiendo a su antigua habitación. Clint no le prohibiría descansar en su cama, eso era obvio, pero no quería que las cosas fueran incluso más incómodas entre ellos.

Intentó acomodarse en el sofá. Era demasiado incómodo para pasar la noche ahí.

Meghan cerró los ojos por un segundo, prometiéndose apagar el televisor y subir a la habitación…en cinco minutos.

Despertó sintiéndose cálida y segura, algo que no sentía desde hacía meses.

Notó el brazo sobre su cintura, y sintió el calor que irradiaba Clint a su espalda. El debió de haberla cargado hasta la cama. Sonriendo, tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Sintió un par de labios fríos detrás de su oreja, y se encogió de forma involuntaria.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez.

-¿Dormí diez horas?

-En realidad, dormiste treinta y cuatro horas.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-No te sentí traerme hasta aquí.

Sintió el pecho de Clint temblar con una risa silenciosa.

-No hubieras despertado ni con un terremoto. Casi parecías un cadáver.

Giró el rostro para verlo mejor. La luz matutina lo hacía ver un par de años más joven.

Clint apoyó su frente en el costado de su rostro. Luego se inclinó, en busca de sus labios.

-¡YA LEVANTENSE!- le llegó la voz de Natasha del otro lado de la puerta- ¡DEJENSE DE COCHINADAS! ¡HAY NIÑOS EN LA CASA!

Meghan rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos de Natasha alejándose.

-Al menos está vez no es en mi cama- la escucharon murmurar, lo suficientemente alto como para que ellos la escucharan.

-Nunca nos va a dejar olvidarlo- masculló Clint, alejándose de ella y restregándose los ojos.

-¡YA SUPERALO!- gritó Meghan, cubriéndose con las mantas y gruñendo.

(N/A: Escribí el resto del capítulo escuchando la canción "Little Talks" de la banda "Of monsters and men". Si quieren, pueden escucharla para darle un poco más de efecto)

Dos meses después…

Worland, Wyoming.

Agosto 24, 2014

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

So hold my hand I'll walk with you, my dear

The Stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even dress myself

It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary this

Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Meghan nunca creyó que volvería a esa casa.

Tampoco creía en aliens, pero dos años atrás había ayudado a evitar una invasión.

Le sorprendía que la casa no volviera a venderse. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que era un pueblo pequeño, apenas tenía cuatro mil habitantes, la casa no era muy bonita (se estaba cayendo ladrillo por ladrillo, de hecho),…y dos muertes y una desaparición habían tomado lugar. Eso no ayudaba a convertirla en la casa perfecta.

Amanda y Natasha esperaban en el auto junto a la espía rusa y el arquero. Meghan apreciaba su consideración.

Observó el picaporte como si creyera que iba a quemarla.

Bufó. Eso sería interesante.

Quería entrar. Por supuesto que quería entrar, había crecido ahí después de todo. quería comprobar el estado, ver si era el tipo de casa abandonada a la que los adolescentes iban para jugar a la Quija, o para hacer algo ilegal alejados de los ojos de sus preocupados padres.

Tenía miedo. Si ponía un pie dentro de la casa, los recuerdos, tan resguardados detrás de irrompibles muros de diamante en su mente, volverían con fuerza.

Doce años habían pasado, y todavía era invadida por el pánico.

Inhaló. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Una mano callosa se deslizó por la suya.

-¿Meg?- llamó Clint con suavidad. – No tienes que hacer esto.

Exhaló el aire que no había notado estar conteniendo, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Entrarías conmigo?- pidió, con voz temblorosa.

Clint no dijo nada, pero sujetó su mano con más fuerza.

Meghan giró el picaporte y dio un par de firmes pasos dentro de la casa.

No le sorprendió lo que encontró.

Botellas de alcohol (algunas de aspecto viejo y otras recientes) cubrían el suelo, junto con jeringas usadas, y lo que Meghan y Clint hubieran preferido que fuera harina. Varios colchones viejos estaban esparcidos por la sala y la cocina.

Se internaron un poco más, escuchando el sonido del vidrio roto bajo sus pies.

-Me sorprende que esté vacía- dijo Clint, observando el polvo blanco con el ceño fruncido.

Meghan no dijo nada. Observaba sus alrededores como si fuera la primera vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar.

Las paredes con humedad, las ventanas sin vidrios y sus cortinas rasgadas, las sillas y mesa rotas (probablemente usadas para una fogata), y el refrigerador volcado al suelo.

Soltó la mano de Clint y continuó avanzando, en dirección de la habitación de su madre.

En la oscuridad de la noche, todo se veía incluso más lúgubre; casi daba la impresión de que un fantasma saldría en cualquier momento.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrió. La habitación de su madre tampoco se había salvado. Su perfume estaba en el suelo, y aunque no se había derramado, la mayor parte se había evaporado, dejando solo un cuarto de la fragancia que Amanda creaba en su propia casa. Meghan no recordaba como lo hacía, ni el aroma, pero recordaba el sentimiento de tranquilidad y seguridad que la invadía cuando lo sentía.

Se acercó y recogió el frasco de cristal con cuidado, buscando alguna fisura.

Ninguna.

Casi sonríe.

La puerta del armario estaba abierta, pero desde donde estaba podía ver claramente todas las prendas rotas y chamuscadas.

El espejo también estaba roto, y diez Meghan le devolvían la mirada. Se acercó al tocador de madera blanco, y tomó los caballos de porcelana (uno blanco sobre sus patas traseras, y uno negro al galope).

Observó la cama destrozada, las sábanas con moho en el suelo, y el viejo colchón rasgado a la mitad, que despedía un desagrádale hedor, y salió.

Notó a Clint observando un punto en el suelo.

Entró en su habitación. Estaba, sorprendentemente, en un estado decente.

Era claro que habían pasado años desde que alguien había habitado esa parte de la casa, pero todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado.

La pintura lila de las paredes había caído casi por completo.

Esta vez, dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

Junto a la puerta había un pequeño escritorio.

Volteó, y sin mirar, tomó la caja musical en una mano.

Camino hacia Clint y se detuvo a su lado.

Seguía observando el suelo.

Meghan siguió su mirada, encontrándose con una vieja mancha de sangre.

-Lo haría de nuevo- murmuró.

Meghan se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya no puede dañar a nadie- le dijo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los objetos en sus brazos- ¿Puedes llevarte esto? ¿Y esperar fuera?

Clint asintió, tomando las cosas y saliendo sin hacer el menor ruido.

Meghan dio una vuelta sobre si misma. Una corriente de aire paso, y no pudo evitar temblar. Usar una falda, incluso con medias debajo, no había sido una idea muy brillante.

Ajustó el gorro de lana (que resbalaba, amenazando con caer de su cabeza), y se acachó junto a una botella medio vacía de whiskey.

La tomó, destapándola y dando un trago.

Comenzó a esparcir el líquido por toda la habitación. Sobre los abandonados números de Cosmopolitan, los colchones, las sillas y todo lo que pudiera alcanzar.

Se rostro no traicionaba sus sentimientos.

Una vez vacía, dejó que la botella cayera entre sus dedos, rompiéndose al golpear el suelo. Unos pedazos de vidrió cayeron sobre su bota negra, pero no pareció notarlo.

Tomó otra botella de lo que parecía vodka y repitió el proceso.

Una vez vacía la segunda botella, la dejó sobre la mesada.

En ese momento, no sentía nada.

Esa era la única forma que veía para clausurar esa parte de su vida.

Su vida comenzó un veinte de abril, doce años atrás.

Tendría que renunciar a los buenos recuerdos también, pues no podía recordar uno de esos sin acabar pensando en los malos.

Pero quería estar bien…o tan bien como alguien con su oficio podía.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, apoyó su mano sobre la mesada.

Envió su poder a su mano derecha, y se concentró solo en ese punto. Sintió el escozor en sus ojos y cuero cabelludo, indicando que estos cambiaban al color rojo.

La mesada comenzó a derretirse, y una de las revistas se prendió fuego. Luego otra. Y otra. Otra cayó sobre uno de los colchones, incendiándolo en el acto.

En un minuto, la casa entera comenzaba a arder, pero Meghan permanecía intacta.

Volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Atravesó el umbral y se colocó la capucha de la chaqueta negra (pues el gorro se había caído de su cabeza, prendiéndose fuego), y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Caminó hasta el final de la manzana sin mirar atrás.

Clint la esperaba recostado contra la Van en la que habían viajado.

El arquero sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y se acercó a ella. Por encima de su hombro, podía ver las llamas, que consumían la residencia Parker con ferocidad.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Sin decir nada, la atrajo en un abrazo.

Meghan rodeó su cintura con fuerza. Espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, pero no lloró.

Se sentía triste. Feliz. Asustada. Aliviada.

Se sentía libre.

Sintió una carga siendo removida no de sus hombros, sino de su pecho.

-Una parada más- dijo.

Clint asintió, terminando el abrazo.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la condujo hasta la Van, ayudándola a subir.

Natasha estaba al volante, mientras que las gemelas dormían en asiento trasero.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó, mientras Clint ayudaba a Meghan con su cinturón de seguridad.

-Cementerio- le respondió la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Natasha asintió, esperó a que el rubio subiera, y se puso en marcha.

-¿Alguna vez has robado un cuerpo?

-Por supuesto- respondieron Natasha y Clint al unísono.

-Pues yo no.

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love_

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_'__Cause though the truth may vary this,_

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Though the truth may vary this,_

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Meghan no pudo entrar al cementerio. No porque tales lugares la angustiaran, sino que no tenía la energía ni el estómago para desenterrar a su propia madre.

Se quedó en el auto junto a sus hijas, mientras que Nat y Clint buscaban la tumba.

Habían pasado diez minutos cuando un camión de bomberos pasó a toda velocidad, yendo en la dirección por la que habían venido.

Meghan estaba segura de que no podrían salvar la casa. Con el estado en el que se encontraba, ya debía de estar cerca de ser puro escombros.

Mientras el camión se perdía de vista, los otros dos espías volvían con una caja plateada de forma rectangular.

Cuando entraron en la Van, Meghan frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Cenizas-respondió Natasha, colocándose el cinturón (era una regla que tenía Meghan para cuando las gemelas estaban en un auto).

-Que recipiente tan…inusual.

Meghan había querido enviar a Amanda y Natasha a casa con su amiga pelirroja, pero las niñas eran testaduras.

Luego de ceder (en contra de su mejor juicio), abordaron el Quinjet.

El viaje de Wyoming a Mykonos duró solo tres horas, gracias a la tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Aterrizaron en un área desierta frente al mar.

Sin decir nada, los cinco bajaron hasta la costa.

Meghan sostenía las cenizas.

Grecia era el país favorito de Amanda Parker. Meghan recordaba como su madre le prometía que un día vivirían ahí, en una bonita casa blanca de techo azul junto al mar.

Avanzó sola unos pasos dentro del mar. Natasha y Clint la observaban con cuidado.

Observó la caja rectangular.

No sabía que decir.

No había nada que decir.

-¡Mami!- Amanda se desprendió de la mano de Clint y corrió hacia Meghan, con Natasha pisándole los talones.

Ambas niñas se detuvieron junto a su madre, con el agua por la cintura. Levantaron la vista.

Meghan les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Si?.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó Amanda, señalando la caja plateada.

Meghan observó los rostros infantiles de sus hijas. ¿Cómo lo explicaba de forma delicada?.

Enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca:

-Mi madre- decidió que la honestidad era un mejor camino.

-¿Tienes una madre?- preguntó Natasha, curiosa.

Meghan dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante los rostros confundidos.

-La tuve, si. Todos tenemos o hemos tenido madres, aunque no la conozcamos.

-¿Cómo cupo ahí?- preguntó Amanda, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, como si se tratara de un truco de magia, y quisiera desvelarlo.

Meghan se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura.

-Bueno, no es ella. Solo son las cenizas.

Natasha se veía horrorizada. Amanda parecía estar pensando.

-¿Cenizas?- preguntó Natasha, tomando un mechón de cabello rubio y mordisqueándolo. Observó la caja con nervios y desconfianza- ¿Por qué hacen eso?

Amanda observó a su hermana.

-No seas boba. No la convirtieron en cenizas por maldad.

-La boca- la reprimió Meghan.

Amanda bajó la vista, avergonzada. El sol se reflejaba en su cabello rojo, creando un halo.

La espía se volvió hacia su otra hija.

-Es lo que hacen con las personas cuando mueren.

-¿Con todos?- le preguntó.

Meghan negó.

-Solo los que así lo quisieron.

-¿Y como saben si es lo que querían?.

-Hay gente que trabaja en unas oficinas especiales. Solo vas, les dices lo que quieres que suceda con tu cuerpo y firmas unos papeles.

Natasha asintió, perdiendo el miedo.

Meghan se volvió para observar la caja.

El mar estaba tranquilo, y las pequeñas olas la golpeaban en el pecho, intentando tirarla.

-¿No les duele?- preguntó Natasha, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-No, ya no duele nada.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Porque a mi madre le gustaba este país, y creo que le hubiera gustado que esparciera sus cenizas aquí.

-¿Qué es "esparciera"?- preguntó Amanda, observando la caja.

-Significa que vamos a dejarla irse con el agua.

Las niñas compartieron una mirada.

-¿Y porque demoras?- preguntaron al unísono.

Meghan no apartó la vista de la caja.

-Porque me cuesta dejarla ir.

Nadie habló por unos segundos.

Dos pequeños pares de manos se posaron sobre la caja, abriéndola sin quitársela.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes-le dijo Amanda, colocando su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de su madre.

-Podemos ayudarte, mami- habló Natasha, sujetando la caja con su mano derecha, y colocando la otra sobre la de Meghan.

Las niñas guiaron las manos de Meghan, bajando la caja hasta que casi tocaba el agua. Inclinaron la caja y dejaron las cenizas caer.

En un parpadeo, se perdieron en el agua cristalina.

Las niñas retrocedieron un paso, y Meghan dejó que la caja también cayera al mar.

Suspiró.

Se levantó, sonriendo. Dio la vuelta. Alterno la vista entre sus hijas.

Amanda y Natasha se miraron y rieron.

Dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr, pero fue inútil. Meghan las atrapó y las llevó hasta la orilla, riendo y fingiendo estar a punto de dejarlas caer.

Clint y Natasha se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Tía Nat! ¡Ayuda!- llamaron las niñas -¡Pa!

Se acercaron al trío con las sonrisas todavía plasmadas en sus rostros.

-¿Ese monstruo las está molestando?- preguntó Natasha de forma juguetona.

_You're gone gone gone away_

_I watched you disappear_

_All that's left is a ghost of you_

_Now we're torn torn torn apart_

_There's nothing we can do_

_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

_Now wait wait wait for me_

_Please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

2 Días Después…

En algún pueblo perdido en Quebec, Canadá.

-¿Seguro de que no olvidamos nada?- preguntó Meghan, volteándose sobre el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta para checar las bolsas con las compras.

-Seguro- le respondió Clint, encendiendo la radio sin quitar la vista del camino.

-¿Ni siquiera del papel higiénico? Siempre nos olvidamos de eso, y lo recordamos en el peor momento.

Clint intentó no reír ante los cientos de recuerdos que asaltaron su mente.

-Créeme, llené un carrito de paquetes. La mujer de la caja me miró raro.

Meghan se dejó caer sobre el asiento, ajustándose el vestido negro. Tomó su chaqueta de jean del respaldo y se la colocó.

Clint dejó una emisora y puso ambas manos en el volante.

Una canción de "Of Monsters and Men" comenzó a sonar.

Meghan apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo y se volteó, clavando sus ojos cafés en el rostro de Clint.

-No entiendo porque frunces el ceño así. Esta carretera siempre está desierta- le dijo.

-Uno no puede ser demasiado precavido- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Rodó los ojos.

-No, pero al menos podrías ser menos obvio.

Clint bufó, pero sonrió de costado.

-Tu también podrías ser menos obvia. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Meghan sonrió con juguetona malicia.

-La nariz.

Clint frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tengo en la nariz?

-Nada. Es que es muy grande.

El agente pisó el freno en seco, pero Meghan no se movió.

El rubio se volteó a verla, ofendido. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¡¿Qué?!. ¡No es verdad! Mi nariz es perfecta.

Meghan rio.

-No. Es muy grande. Asumo que eras un niño muy mentiroso.

Clint entrecerró los ojos y bufó, claramente ofendido.

_Don't listen to a Word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Though the truth may vary this,_

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Meghan se inclinó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron, dándole una caricia lenta.

-No te sientas mal- susurró- Extrañamente, me gusta tu gigantesca nariz.

Clint se inclinó, capturando sus labios púrpuras entre los suyos.

Meghan enterró una mano en su cabello lacio, y la otra pasó sobre sus omóplatos.

Clint la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hasta quedar sobre su regazo.

Se acomodó tanto como pudo, mientras que el rubio le quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba al asiento trasero.

-Esto me recuerda a aquel video porno…-comenzó Clint.

-Cállate. Vas a arruinar el momento.

_Don't listen to the a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Though the truth may vary this,_

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary this,_

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

_Though the truth may vary this,_

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.__ Little Talks, por Of Monsters And Men.

**ChloeStone**: jajaj :p.

Awww, re-leerla? En serio? :3 Me siento importante! NO LLORES!

muajajajajajaj! Todo es parte de mi plan malévolo para conquistar el mundo!

jaaja, dios!

Me alegra que ta haya gustado (y que también te hayan gustado los anteriores)

Yo también extrañaba a Clint,...¿ahora está mejor? :3

Bss y cuidate :))

**Guest**: Holis! He vuelto desde el más alla :p. Me alegra que te haya gustado, en serio :). Lo lamento, de verdad intento actualizar seguido :(

Romanogers? mmmm, interesante

Bss y cuidate :))

Así que….Hasta aquí llega la línea del tiempo de Winter Soldier.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¿La odiaron? ¿Muy larga? ¿Muy corta?

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo en general?. Tenía otra idea sobre que hacer con la pelea en el edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero por alguna razón salió otra cosa,…no muy diferente, pero 'ta.

Sobre Meghan volviendo con Clint, ¿Qué les pareció?. ¿Y sobre lo de volver a Wyoming?

Diganme díganme! Quiero saber sus opiniones!

Lamento haber demorado tanto. Hacía varias semanas que tenía el capítulo casi terminado, pero no podía sentarme a terminarlo por varias razones:

malditos estudios y los malditos profesores.

obsesione con Vikingos y ya llegue a la tercera temporada, jijijij.

¿Están emocionados por Escuadrón Suicida? :3 gbsaduigdiua YO NO PUEDO ESPERAR! Hasta tuve una idea de un crossover de Marvel/Dc,…un Meghan/Harley :3, pero no se si voy a publicarla, tengo otra idea de Wanda/Meghan/Bucky,..y mi fic de Game of Thrones, y estoy trabajando en un Draco/Oc para Harry Potter, y entre la vida y los estudios no creo que me den los tiempos por ahora L

Lalalala, URGENTE!

Quiero que voten, queridis!

Hay un "Momentos perdidos" acercándose,…pero no se si debería ser antes o en medio de Age of Ultron. En el, veremos la vida de Meghan y Clint sin S.H.I.E.L.D y ….otras cosas :3 muajajajajaja.

Voy a presentarles a alguien en ese capítulo.

Así que, voy a dejarlos decidir.

¿Antes de AOU o en medio?

Iba a arreglar este capítulo y publicarlo ayer,…pero tenía sueño.

Perdón.

Bueno,…no tengo nada más sobre lo que divaga….

¡¿Vieron en nuevo tráiler para Sherlock?! Ngesghads *.* AY DIOS!

Ahora si! ^-^

Tengan una buena semana!

Bss y cuídense! :))


	19. Momentos Perdidos IV

**Momentos Perdidos IV: De Connor Summers…**

**Octubre, 2013**

Coulson había llamado pidiendo ayuda. El agente, junto con el resto de su equipo, buscaba a un lunático que se hacía llamar "El Clarividente", y por supuesto, cuando Phil llamó pidiendo la ayuda de Meghan, está no pudo rechazarlo.

Ambos bajaron de auto y Meghan depositó un beso en el capote.

-Aquí nos despedimos, Lola- le dijo al auto con voz rota- Siempre te amaré.

Phil se acercó y limpió la marca de los labios de Meghan con su manga, la tomó del codo con gentileza y juntos se dirigieron hacia el cuartel.

-Antes de que lleguemos, debería advertirte de que el agente Wa…

-¡Ana!

Meghan se congeló a medio paso, sus ojos se oscurecieron y con una expresión digna del diablo, volteó lentamente hacia el lugar del cual procedía la voz.

Grant Ward bajó las escaleras caracol del avión seguido por una bonita joven con piel oliva y largo cabello negro.

Ward se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y extendió los brazos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Como te he extrañado! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, acercándose con la intención de abrazarla.

_El muy descarado._

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el puño de Meghan conectó con su mandíbula, enviando al hombre al suelo.

La chica que lo acompañaba se cubrió la boca con sus manos y se acercó a Ward a toda prisa.

-¡Oh por dios!

Detrás de la escena, Coulson suspiró.

-Si, intentaba advertirte sobre eso.

Meghan hizo caso omiso de él y continuó su camino en dirección del laboratorio.

Las puertas de deslizaron, permitiéndole el paso.

Las únicas personas en el laboratorio eran una joven alta de cabello claro y su novio, un par de centímetros más bajo y con cabello rizado.

Meghan los observó por unos segundos. Hacían una linda pareja.

Se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención del par, que la observaron con la boca abierta y expresiones atónitas.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegre, dando un par de pasos dentro del laboratorio y extendiendo su mano derecha.-Soy Meghan. Coulson creyó que podría ayudarlos con esta misión.

La joven fue la primera en acercarse, sacudiendo la mano de Meghan con entusiasmo.

-T-tu eres Sagitta, ¿verdad?. No puedo creerlo. Fitz ¡Fitz!.

Ante el segundo llamado, el joven salió de su trance y se acercó a Meghan, quien los observaba sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Es un honor, señorita Sagitta- Fitz estrechó su mano fervientemente. - Soy Leo Fitz, y ella es mi compañera Gemma Simmons. Somos grandes fans.

Meghan les dio una sonrisa radiante. ¡Ella tenía fans!

-Aw, gracias; pero ya puedes soltar mi mano.

Leo hizo lo que la agente le pidió, mientras que un adorable rubor cubría su rostro.

Meghan frunció el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta. Esta vez, fue su turno de emocionarse.

-¡Oh!. ¿Ustedes son Fitz-Simmons? - preguntó, ante lo cual ambos asintieron con entusiasmo, observándola embelesados- ¿Ustedes diseñaron mi primer traje?

Volvieron a asentir.

-Fue todo un reto- comenzó Gemma, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma- En especial hacer que la tela fuera fresca y respirara luego de ajustarla para soportar la temperatura.

-Y luego tuvimos que modificarla para que la contuviera- añadió Fitz, comenzando a maquinar mejoras en su cabeza.

Phil y May entraron en ese momento, seguidos por Ward y la otra chica.

Meghan sonrió de costado al notar el moretón formándose en el apuesto rostro de Ward, quien le lanzó dagas con los ojos.

-Muy bien equipo- comenzó Phil, restregándose las manos con anticipación- Explique la situación y el plan a la agente Parker en el camino, y ella estará con Simmons y conmigo. Su habilidad podrá sernos de gran ayuda. Todos conocen el procedimiento, así que prepárense. Llegaremos en dos horas.

Meghan se acercó a Gemma y a Leo, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Ya que tenemos dos horas para matar, me voy a robar a tus ratas de laboratorio. Tengo algunas ideas para mejorar mi traje y necesito su ayuda.

Gemma y Leo compartieron una mirada de júbilo.

-Sagitta necesita nuestra ayuda- Gemma susurró emocionada.

-Lo se- contestó Leo, con los dientes apretado para evitar gritar.

-Sagitta está aquí y los escucha- Meghan intercaló la vista entre ambos científicos, divertida y halagada.

Sin decir más y sin soltarlos, dio la vuelta y se los llevó.

**Agosto, 2015**

Meghan se miró en el espejo una vez más. Ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de lugar, pero sus nervios estaban sacando lo mejor de ella.

Alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido de verano en el mismo instante en el que sonó el timbre.

Tragó en seco.

Escuchó a Clint en la sala mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión y se levantaba de su sofá. Ya no podía escuchar los sonidos del partido de futbol americano que había estado viendo.

Meghan salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Dos tropiezos después, llegó al primer piso, en donde encontró a las gemelas intentando armar un rompecabezas de Winnie the pooh.

_Mejor eso que Dora o Pepa cerdita. _\- pensó.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, en donde Clint se encontraba recibiendo a Tony y a Pepper.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esto no era una buena idea.

Meghan había decidido que confiaba en Tony lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar en su vida por completo. Eso incluía, dar a conocer la ubicación clasificada de su hogar, …y contarle sobre la existencia de sus nietas.

Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor si se lo hubiera dicho por teléfono.

Tony vio a Meghan asomarse sobre el hombro de Clint y sonrió.

Mientras Pepper le comentaba a Clint cuanto le gustaba el porche que él mismo había construido dos veranos atrás, el billonario entró en la casa sin necesidad de una invitación.

De repente, Meghan se sintió consiente de sus alrededores. Su acogedora casa era muy diferente a las mansiones y edificios de su padre, aunque sabía que Tony no era quisquilloso con ese tipo de cosas.

Tony se detuvo frente a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo que Meghan devolvió gustosa.

Una vez había leído un libro en el que la protagonista mencionaba lo segura que se sentía en los brazos de su padre, pero no había sido capaz de comprenderlo hasta el día en el que dejo que Tony la abrazara por primera vez.

Se preguntó si así se sentían sus hijas al abrazar a Clint.

-Así que, …¿te gusta todo eso de la vida en una granja?- le preguntó a Meghan, divertido- Sinceramente, no puedo imaginarte alimentando a unas gallinas u ordeñando una vaca.

Meghan se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, al igual que se abstuvo de decirle que no tenían vaca, …y Clint era el único valiente que se acercaba a las condenadas gallinas asesinas.

Pepper apareció detrás de Tony, pegándole detrás de la cabeza con suavidad. Le frunció el ceño, y luego se volvió hacia Meghan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es adorable, Meg- le dijo su madrastra, acercándose a saludarla- Y me enamoré del porche. Clint dijo que lo construyó él mismo.

Meghan bufó.

-Si, luego de destruir el anterior.

-Fue un accidente- se defendió el arquero, cruzándose de brazos como una adolescente dramática.

Meghan escuchó pasos detrás de ella y comenzó a sudar.

Carraspeó, intentado aclararse la garganta, y se volvió hacia Tony con expresión nerviosa.

-Um,…hay algo que debería decirte antes de que pases.

Había clavado sus pies en el suelo del pasillo con firmeza, como si eso fuera a impedirles pasar. Podía escuchar los pasos en la sala, y estaba segura de que Natasha y Amanda no tardarían mucho en aventurarse hacia la entrada.

Tony palideció.

-No estas embarazada, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, entrando en pánico.

Detrás de él, Clint se llevó un puño a la boca en un intento por contener su risa.

-Un poco tarde para eso- masculló, aunque solo Pepper lo escuchó.

-Bueno, no. No exactamente. - Meghan le respondió a Tony, quien comenzaba a sudar tanto como su hija.

Tony vio un espejo cuadrado colgando de la pared y se acercó a el. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que su aliento empañaba el vidrio, y observaba su reflejo con reciente obsesión.

-No soy lo suficientemente vie,..em, mayor, para ser abuelo. Ni siquiera tengo canas.

-En el salón se encargan de eso- Pepper rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo.

-No, no es eso.- Meghan colocó sus manos en los hombros de su padre y lo apartó del espejo con suavidad.- Es que,…

-Hola- hablaron dos voces al unísono.

Meghan cerró sus ojos, y los de Pepper se ensancharon.

Clint sostenía su estómago mientras reía en silencio.

Lentamente, Tony volteó.

Delante de él, dos niñas de no más de siete años lo observaban. Ambas tenían ojos azules. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, y la otra de un feroz rojo. Las observó de cerca, sintiendo como si alguien estuviera golpeando su cabeza con un martillo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la pelirroja por más tiempo. Hacía años no veía cabello como ese. Un rojo así solo podía pertenecer a una persona, a quien, a pesar de no haber visto por casi treinta años, Tony no olvidaría nunca.

La niña pelirroja, notando los nervios del hombre parado delante de su madre, sonrió amablemente y ofreció su pequeña mano.

-Un placer, señor. Ella es mi hermana Natasha, y yo soy Amanda.

Tony las observó en silencio otro par de segundos.

Luego, se desplomó en el suelo.

Esta vez, la risa de Clint resonó por toda la casa, mientras que Natasha se le unía.

Amanda miró a su madre con ojos culpables.

-No lo maté, ¿verdad?.- preguntó preocupada, dando una pequeña patada al cuerpo inerte de su abuelo.

**Diciembre, 2015**

Tony los había invitado a pasar navidad y año nuevo en Nueva York. Las gemelas se habían mostrado entusiastas, en especial cuando su abuelo les prometió llevarlas a ver el Empire State a la media noche del treinta y uno, aunque Clint se había mostrado reacio.

Al final, fueron tres contra uno, por lo que en ese momento, los Barton se hospedaban en el edificio Avengers, en la isla de Manhattan.

Meghan se había enojado con Tony al descubrir que no le estaba dando comida real a sus hijas, sino golosinas. Luego de un par de amenazas y romper un jarrón, había tomado su cartera y se había dirigido a la tienda de comestibles más cercana.

Meghan volvía al edificio con el trasero congelado y los brazos repletos de bolsas de papel cuando lo vio.

Por fin estaban inaugurando la estatua en honor a la famosa "Batalla de Nueva York". El hecho de que lo estuvieran haciendo a un par de calles del edificio "Avengers" había hecho que Tony fuera un dolor en el trasero para la mayoría de aquellos quienes lo rodeaban, pues no paraba de alardear sobre la estatua que estaban construyendo en_ su _honor.

_-Claro- Clint había rodado sus ojos, comenzando a sentirse molesto-, porque fuiste el único que estuvo ahí._

_Meghan se hundió en el sofá en medio de los dos "hombres" que en ese momento, parecían dos viejas envidiosas._

_-Al menos no tuve que retirarme por falta de munición, señor doce flechas- había sido la respuesta de Tony-_

_-¡Uh! Golpe bajo- masculló Meghan._

Meghan se detuvo, observando desde una distancia segura como el alcalde terminaba su discurso.

La calle había sido cerrada y estaba atestada de gente, tanto locales como turistas.

El alcalde volteó y dio la señal.

Cuando descubrieron la estatua, las bolsas resbalaron por los brazos de Meghan, impactando contra el duro asfalto.

La estatua no mostraba a los Vengadores, sino a un grupo de policías en poses heroicas.

La sangre de Meghan comenzó a hervir.

Esos mismos policías que se habían mostrado dubitativos a la hora de ayudar a evacuar las calles, y que cuando vieron el tamaño del ejercito Chitauri, salieron despavoridos junto con el resto de la población.

¡Y ahora les hacían una estatua en honor a su valor!

No construyeron la estatua tan cerca del edificio Avengers para honrarlos, Meghan se dio cuenta, sino para burlarse.

Meghan casi podía ver el rostro del general Talbot, podía escuchar su voz, advirtiéndoles de las consecuencias si alguno se atrevía a hablar al respecto.

Meghan sintió la familiar picazón en sus ojos, que indicaba que estos estaban cambiando de color.

_Esta noche me voy a divertir con esa maldita estatua-_pensó, recogiendo las bolsas del suelo, y continuando su camino al edificio Avengers como un bólido.

**Enero, 2016**

Meghan entró en el taller de Tony, o como ella lo llamaba para irritarlo, "El sótano del científico loco".

-Gracias, Jarvis- dijo con tono ligero, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Un placer, señorita Stark- respondió la voz con acento inglés.

Por alguna razón, Jarvis siempre se refería a ella como "Stark" en lugar de "Parker". Sospechaba que Tony lo había programado de esa forma a propósito.

Sus ojos recorrieron el sótano del científico loco, pero no vio señales de su padre.

-¡Tony!- llamo, jugueteando con la invitación color crema en su mano.-¿En dónde estás?.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, pero no se alarmo, …mucho. Era normal que su padre se enfrascara tanto en lo que fuera que estuviera construyendo que llegaba hasta el punto en que no notaba el mundo a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa a su izquierda, donde un expediente descansaba, esperando a que algún curioso lo tomara.

La palabra "Clasificado", impresa en diagonal de un rojo intenso hubiera sido demasiado para cualquiera. Especialmente Meghan.

Dejando el paquete que Pepper amablemente le había pedido que llevara a Tony sobre la mesa, tomo el expediente.

Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que su padre no estaba cerca, y lo abrió.

Las palabras "Proyecto Ultrón" encabezaban la primera página, gruesas y negras. Debajo, podía ver varios planos de lo que parecía un droide. Comenzó a pasar las páginas, viendo más planos, cálculos y notas.

No tuvo la oportunidad de ojearlo todo antes de escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¡VA A EXPLOTAR!- el grito lleno de pánico se acercó a ella a toda velocidad.

Meghan volteó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, solo para encontrarse con que Tony ya estaba frente a ella, tomándola por las piernas y lanzándola sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!- comenzó Meghan, pero tan pronto como Tony la había levantado, la había dejado caer sobre el duro suelo fuera del taller.

Tony cerró la puerta de una patada justo antes de que se escuchara una gran explosión.

El billonario apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo ahí?- preguntó su hija, entrecerrando los ojos-¿Intentabas construir una bomba atómica o preparar el desayuno?

-¿Qué has estado haciendo tu?- le respondió con voz entrecortada-¿Entraste a un concurso para subir de peso?.

Meghan le lanzó dagas con los ojos.

-Mi peso es perfecto, muchas gracias. Haz ejercicio.

-Come fruta.

Meghan rodó los ojos y le ofreció la invitación.

Tony la tomo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas segura de esto?. Me refiero a, ¿y si te arrepientes?

Meghan observó sus uñas con indiferencia.

-Existe el divorcio, ¿sabes? - dijo con indiferencia.

Volvió su mirada suspicaz hacia él, arrojando el expediente a sus pies.

-¿Qué es eso?- demandó.

Tony lo observo con los labios presionados en una fina línea.

-¿Cuánto leíste?.

Meghan bufó.

-No leí, solo miré las fotos, pero entendí lo suficiente.

-Es solo una idea- Tony intentó quitarle importancia con un ademán de la mano.

-¿No has visto "Terminator"?- peguntó su hija, exasperada. Levanto las manos sobre su cabeza, como si eso fuera a probar su punto de vista- Lo de los robots nunca termina bien.

-Es solo una idea- repitió su padre, su tono más duro que antes.

Meghan lo observó detenidamente.

Luego de unos minutos, habló:

-Espero que permanezca de esa forma.

**Marzo, 2016**

Clint le había dicho que era una mala idea. Natasha le había dicho que era una mala idea. Bruce le había dicho que era una mala idea. Incluso Tony le había dicho que era una mala idea. Steve era demasiado educado para hacer comentario alguno, pero ella había visto la expresión en su rostro.

Por supuesto, Meghan había hecho oídos sordos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ahora se arrepentía.

Natasha, quien era la dama de honor, se inclinó hacia la novia.

-¿Dónde sacó el bruto la licencia para esto?

-Internet- fue la respuesta que recibió.

Bufando, volvió a enderezarse.

-Barton, eres un granjero malhumorado con una gran puntería-Thor desvió sus ojos hacia las gemelas por un segundo, provocando que Meghan rodara sus ojos ante la pésima broma- pero aun así malhumorado, aburrido, fuera de forma, y viejo. Sin mencionar…

-Ya entendimos- le interrumpió Clint, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Thor sonrió de oreja a oreja, ajustando el cíngulo antes de proseguir.

-Aún así, por una razón más allá de la comprensión de la ciencia, Bálder y Freya, esta mujer parada frente a nosotros en este fabuloso vestido ha decidido que quiere desperdiciar el resto de sus días mortales contigo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Tony por lo bajo.

Los invitados suspiraron.

-¿Por qué está hablando de un "balde"?-Natasha le preguntó a su hermana.

Amanda se encogió de hombros, demasiado enfrascada en la ceremonia.

-Lady Meghan, eres una de las personas más en onda de Midgard, tienes buenos chistes y sabes cómo patear traseros.

Meghan le dio una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero también eres un dolor en el trasero la mayor parte del tiempo y tiendes a ser grosera.

La sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido mientras los invitados, y el mismo novio, intentaban disimular su risa.

-Aun así, por alguna razón que más allá de la comprensión de la ciencia, Bálder y Freya, este, … "hombre" frente a nosotros en ese horrendo traje ha decidido que prefiere pasar sus últimos años mortales contigo que solo y amargado.

Clary suspiró desde su asiento, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo bordado a mano que Steve le había hecho.

-Me encantan las bodas- susurró con voz emocionada.

Pepper la observó como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Natasha (la agente, no la niña) miró en dirección de Sam, sus ojos brillando como si se tratara de una niña en una tienda de dulces.

El hombre moreno levanto un pulgar desde su lugar, detrás de la última fila de asientos, donde estaba filmando la ceremonia.

Natasha sonrió con malicia.

-Puro oro- murmuró, volviendo su atención a la ceremonia que finalmente (luego de una hora y veintiún minutos del bullying por parte de Thor) llegaba a su fin.

El Dios del trueno junto sus manos delante de su pecho con fuerza, restregándolas entre sí mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro. Se veía bastante ridículo en su Hábito blanco.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde están los anillos? - preguntó jovial.

Steve rebusco en su bolsillo y dio un par de pasos, acercándose a Clint. Depositó las alianzas de plata sobre la mano del arquero y volvió a su puesto original detrás de este.

Clint le dio una de las alianzas a Meghan, mientras se preparaba para colocar la otra en su mano.

Thor comenzó a saltar de un pie a otro, incapaz de contenerse.

-Ya no lo soporto- dijo el Dios- Los declaro marido y mujer. ¡Beso!

Y antes de que la pareja pudiera reaccionar, Thor los empujo con un poco de brusquedad, provocando que cayeran en los brazos del otro.

-Mmm, necesitan otro empujón.

Y eso volvió a hacer, provocando que Meghan besara a Clint con confusión. Ni ella ni el arquero entendían que estaba sucediendo.

Thor aplaudió con fuerza.

-¡SI!- gritó, lanzando un puño en el aire- ¡Al fin!...Ahora, hay que embriagarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tony?- preguntó Meghan extrañada, acercándose a Bobby y Hunter.

La pareja se había divorciado por quinta vez cuatro meses atrás, para volver a casarse ocho semanas después.

El trio observó al billonario, que se encontraba en el bar junto a Pepper, quien llevaba un vestido plateado con detalles en negro y sacudía la cabeza como una madre resignada. Parecía que su meta del día era acabarse todo el licor antes de la medianoche.

-Ni idea- Bobby se encogió de hombros, tomando un trago de su champagne. Su vestido era del mismo color que la bebida, y dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas bronceadas.

Hunter parecía incómodo en su traje, y suspirando, depositó su bebida en la mesa a su derecha para aflojar su corbata. Bobby lo miro mal, pero Hunter no pareció notarlo, volviendo a tomar su vaso y tomando el whiskey de un solo trago.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- habló, su atractivo acento inglés más prominente a medida que continuaba bebiendo.

Clary y Steve pasaron delante del trío sin siquiera notarlos, parecía que intentaban huir sin ser detectados…y estaban fracasando miserablemente. Meghan se sintió ligeramente ofendida al ser ignorada, pero luego una idea cruzó por su mente y se abstuvo de sonreír.

_Parece que Steve finalmente va a colocar la baguette en el horno-_pensó, llevando la copa con champagne a sus labios y dejando que el sabor la invadiera.

-Ilumínanos, querido- Bobby habló con voz tensa, sin despegar sus ojos de la corbata de Hunter, que ahora sobresalía ligeramente del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir negro.

-Es la boda de su única hija. Intenta no pensar en ello.

Meghan se sintió afectada por sus palabras.

-¿O sea que está triste?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, tentada de ir y abrazar a su padre.

-No. Es el único día en el que está seguro que tendrás sexo y no quiere pensar en ello.

Bobby y Meghan se ahogaron con sus bebidas. Hunter sonrió, alejándose con paso ligero, listo para otro trago.

**Noviembre, 2016**

Era un día frío en la granja. El hombre del clima había advertido a toda la provincia de Quebec sobre una posible tormenta de nieve que llegaría entre esa noche y la mañana siguiente.

Meghan estaba en la sala jugando con Amanda Y Natasha. Había pasado la mitad de la tarde enseñándoles a multiplicar, y aunque ambas niñas aprendían rápido, por supuesto, se aburrían con aún más rapidez. Amanda peinaba a sus muñecas, Natasha se entretenía con sus autos de colección, y Meghan intentaba dibujar un mándala.

Observó su reloj de pulsera y se levantó; dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Sin colocarse guantes, abrió el horno y sacó las galletas que había dentro de este al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

Frunció el ceño. Clint llegaría para la cena (a menos que la misión en Sudáfrica su hubiera retrasado), y no esperaba a nadie más. Tomó la Sig Sauer que tenía debajo de la mesada y la colocó en la cintura de sus pantalones, cubriéndola con su suéter.

-Vayan a su habitación y no hagan ruido- le dijo a las gemelas.

-Pero no…-comenzó Natasha, pero se calló cuando su madre le envió una mirada severa.

Natasha se levantó del suelo, tomó la mano de su hermana, y la llevó a su habitación.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Meghan se acercó a la puerta, una de sus manos en su espalda en caso de que tuviera que sacar el arma, y abrió.

Su respiración se cortó, y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba un niño. No debía de tener más de once, era de complexión pálida, y tenía lacio cabello castaño que caía sobre sus ojos, que eran de color café. Su postura delataba incomodidad. Meghan necesitó dos segundos para reconocerlo. No lo había visto en toda su vida, pero lo reconocería donde fuera.

Frotaba un pie contra otro, igual que Meghan cuando se sentía extremadamente incómoda. Una mochila con diseño militar colgaba de su hombro derecho, y con su mano izquierda sostenía una patineta.

-Amm,… Hola- el niño cambió la patineta de mano y extendió la que le quedó libre.-Soy Connor. Connor Summers.

Meghan le estrechó la mano, incapaz de hablar.

-Estoy buscando a Meghan Parker.

Meghan no pudo hacer más que observarlo en silencio.

El niño la miro con duda.

-¿Es usted?.- preguntó con lentitud.

Lentamente, Meghan asintió. El niño acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro.

-Lamento llegar así, pero este tipo, Phil algo, me dejo en la entrada. Tiene un auto increíble, y dijo que vivía aquí

Meghan ladeó la cabeza, observando al niño como si fuera un espécimen recién descubierto.

-Coulson- habló finalmente la ex-agente con lentitud, como si le costara hacer las conexiones. - Phil Coulson. Es un amigo. Lola es bastante increíble.

El niño asintió, cada vez más incómodo. Miró a los lados y no pudo detener el escalofrío que subió por su espalda.

Los instintos maternales de Meghan se activaron.

-Te estás congelando- no era una pregunta. Lo tomó del hombro y casi lo jaló dentro de la casa.

Tomo la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros y la patineta, y las llevó hasta la sala.

-Umm,…gracias- dijo el niño, luego de entregarle sus pertenencias.

Siguió a Meghan dentro de la acogedora casa. La agente dejó las cosas de Connor sobre el sofá y se volteó.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo?-le ofreció con una sonrisa amable.-¿Chocolate caliente?, ¿te?, ¿agua?, o…

-Chocolate está bien- Connor sonrió con nerviosismo.

Meghan se dirigió hacia la cocina, y luego de dudar por un par de segundos, Connor la siguió.

Tomó una taza y la colocó sobre la mesada.

**_Diciembre 1, 2003_**

_Estaba asustada. No. Asustada era quedarse corto. Aterrada. Si, decidió; aterrada se adecuaba más a la situación._

_Clint tomó su mano, pero ella ni siquiera volteó para mirarlo._

_Phil entró en la sala junto con el doctor Kent, un hombre en la mitad de sus treinta, con piel tan oscura que la luz le daba un extraño brillo azul._

_El doctor Kent la revisó, y Meghan tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su auto-control para no alejarse y refugiarse en los brazos de Clint. El doctor no iba a lastimarla, al contrario, estaba ahí para ayudarla._

_-Hay que esperar a que dilate un poco más, pero ya casi estamos listos- le dio una sonrisa gentil, pero Meghan no lo miro._

_Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el aliento que había estado conteniendo salió de forma errática._

_Phil tomó su otra mano. Meghan volteó a verlo con ojos llorosos._

_-No falta mucho, Meg.- le sonrió con tristeza._

_Meghan quería gritar. Quería golpear a cada persona que le había dado la misma sonrisa penosa durante los últimos nueve meses. Quería golpear a Phil, a Melinda, a Andrew y al doctor Kent por ser tan cuidadosos con ella, como si una palabra o un simple gesto pudieran romperla más de lo que ya estaba. Quería golpear a Clint, por ser tan paciente, y tan buen amigo. También quería golpearlo porque se sentía culpable; por su culpa, Clint había peleado con su novia Laura hacía cuatro meses._

_Laura Hoffman, como era de esperarse, demandaba la atención de su novio. Al principio, entendió que Clint no podía ni quería dejar a Meghan sola (la historia oficial era que Meghan era la hermana menor de un amigo que trabajaba en el ejército y había caído en combate en Irak, y Meghan no tenía más familia que la recibiera), pero con el tiempo, comenzó a pelear con Clint. Laura creía que la razón por la que Clint había "adoptado" a la hermana de su amigo fallecido era para poder tener a Meghan en su casa sin que las autoridades sospecharan. Laura había ido tan lejos como para creer que Clint la estaba engañando con Meghan, y que él era el padre del niño. _

_Como si Clint tuviera tan poca moral como para embarazar a una adolescente._

_Tuvieron una gran pelea. Laura le dijo que si no se deshacía de Meghan, ella se iría y no volvería. _

_Clint la quería. Pero Fury le había dicho que el bienestar de Meghan era su misión. Además, se había encariñado con la adolescente. _

_Laura se fue. Clint estuvo deprimido por un par de semanas. Meghan se sentía culpable y lloraba en las noches. _

_A la tercera semana, ya no lo soportó. Marchó hacia la habitación de Clint en medio de la noche, como un tornado. Entró estrepitosamente y se arrodillo del lado en el que el agente dormía._

_Lo sacudió con brusquedad. Clint despertó. Meghan lloraba a mares, y no paraba de disculparse._

_-Yo puedo ir a buscarla. -decía entre sollozos. - Le diré la verdad._

_Clint se restregó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Él no quería que Laura Hoffman volviera a su vida._

_Atrajo a Meghan hacia sí y la abrazo. Le dijo que no era su culpa, y que era mejor así._

_-De todas formas, las cosas venían mal desde mucho antes- le había dicho._

_Eventualmente, Meghan se había calmado, y cuando Clint volteó su rostro, notó que estaba dormida._

_La acomodó debajo de las mantas con él y no la soltó. Fue la primera noche en la que Clint no la escuchó llorar dormida._

_Hasta ese día, Meghan se sentía culpable._

_-Clint, lo siento- Meghan se volteó en la cama de hospital para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

_El arquero la miró, la confusión predominaba en su rostro._

_-¿Por qué?. ¿Te comiste mis galletas de nuevo?_

_Meghan dejó escapar una risa. Clint le sonrió. No esa sonrisa triste que todos le habían regalado en los últimos meses, era una sonrisa de felicidad. Meghan no sonreía con frecuencia, mucho menos reía, pero cada vez que lo hacía, aunque fuera una sonrisa o risa diminuta, la habitación se iluminaba, ….al menos, eso pensaba el agente._

_Meghan no pudo explicarse ya que, en ese momento, Melinda May y su esposo, Andrew Garner (quien también era el psicólogo de Meghan) entraron. _

_Melinda se acercó a la cama._

_-Fuera, Barton- ladró._

_Ligeramente intimidado (como se sentiría cualquier otro si la agente May los mirara así), Clint se levantó y se escabulló de la habitación, murmurando algo sobre café para todos._

_Melinda se sentó en la incómoda silla de plástico, y Andrew a los pies de la cama._

_-Al menos calentó el asiento por mí- Melinda le guiño un ojo a Meghan, y la adolescente sonrió de costado, para luego doblarse de dolor._

_Su agarre en la mano de Phil se incrementó, y podía sentir a Andrew dando pequeñas palmadas reconfortantes en su pierna. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se rehusó a derramarlas._

_El doctor Kent volvió a entrar, acompañado de Clint, quien traía un vaso con lo que parecía ser café, y una bolsa de papel con donas._

_-Ya es hora-anunció Kent, luego de revisar las máquinas postradas junto a Meghan._

_Clint dejó caer la bolsa y el vaso, mientras perdía el color a una velocidad increíble. Meghan trago en seco._

_Se dejó caer sobre la camilla. Estaba exhausta. Podía escuchar el llanto. Clint le apretó la mano._

_-Ya terminó- le dijo con suavidad._

_Habría sonreído, pero estaba demasiado cansada._

_El llanto se escuchaba más cerca, más cerca, más cerca, hasta que lo tuvo a su lado._

_-Es un niño- dijo la enfermera, una señora de mediana edad con el corto cabello teñido de un rojo intenso. Cuando Meghan no se movió, ni siquiera volteó su rostro, preguntó, más vacilante- ¿Quiere sostenerlo?_

_Meghan negó con la cabeza. El niño seguía llorando._

_-Lléveselo- susurró, derrotada._

_La enfermera miró a Clint, con la duda en sus ojos azules, y cuando el agente asintió, la mujer le dio a Meghan una mirada llena de reproche (aunque la adolescente no la vio), antes de marcharse, murmurando cosas sobre "los adolescentes irresponsables de hoy en día"._

_Meghan bostezó, y lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue la puñetera sonrisa lastimera de Clint._

_Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue dolor. _

_Sabía que era lo que sucedería, después de todo, acababa de dar a luz, y además, sus caderas debían volver a su lugar. Pero no imaginó que dolería tanto._

_Dejo escapar un quejido, y una mano ocupo su campo de visión. Clint se inclinó sobre ella. Tenía unas ojeras tan grandes que parecía que La Roca lo había golpeado._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó con urgencia. Meghan le lanzó dagas con los ojos, y Clint carraspeó- Lo siento, por supuesto._

_Le dolía lo que no tenía, ¿y Clint preguntaba que como se sentía? Meghan quería golpearlo más que nunca, aunque en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal, pues el solo estaba siendo un buen amigo, y de verdad se preocupaba por su bien estar._

_Meghan quería agua. Y cambiar de posición._

_Sus ojos se movieron por toda la habitación, aterrizando en la pequeña mesa que estaba contra la pared, en donde había un par de arreglos florales, y una gran jarra de deliciosa agua._

_Abrió la boca para hablar, y notó que tan seca tenía la garganta._

_-A..- se rindió._

_Se volteó. Clint la observaba con atención, como si ella le estuviera enseñando algo en una clase. Meghan señaló la jarra, Clint siguió su mirada y asintió._

_Phil entro con una bolsa de McDonald's y bebidas grandes._

_-Pensé que tendrías hambre al despertar- le sonrió como si todo eso fuera normal, y Meghan se sintió tan agradecida que casi lo abraza, … de no ser porque le dolía todo. - May tuvo que irse, Fury llamó. Y Andrew tuvo que ir a atender a un paciente, pero te dejaron saludos._

_Dejó la bolsa y las bebidas en la mesita de noche, y sin decir nada, se inclinó y ayudó a Meghan a cambiar de posición. La ayudo a sentarse de costado sin que ella se lo pidiera, y Meghan se sintió incluso más agradecida._

_Clint volvió y le dio el vaso a Meghan, quien bebió todo el contenido en un par de tragos, mientras que el arquero observaba a Phil, quien había robado su silla._

_-Ceda el asiento a los mayores, Barton- Coulson sonrió con falsa inocencia, y Meghan bufó._

_La adolescente se inclinó y tomó la bolsa. Le dio la ensalada a Clint, y colocó las papas grandes, la McBacon, y la Dos cuartos sobre la cama. Observó su comida con ojos ambiciosos._

_-¿Quieres, Phil?- preguntó sin levantar la vista._

_-Comí en el camino, gracias- respondió este, pasándole a Clint, quien se había sentado al borde de la cama para disfrutar de su ensalada, su bebida._

_Meghan asintió en silencio. Dos segundos después, atacó su comida con voracidad._

_Phil roncaba en la silla, y Meghan se había movido para hacer espacio para Clint._

_El agente yacía en la cama junto a ella. Un brazo alrededor de sus hombros era el único confort que le había permitido._

_Sabía que Meghan no estaba durmiendo. Podía sentirla temblando a su lado, pero prefirió no decir nada, sabiendo que, si quería hablar, lo haría a su propio tiempo._

_-¿Estas despierto?-susurró._

_Ya pasaba de la medianoche._

_Un pequeño "Mhm" fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta._

_-Soy una mala persona, ¿verdad? - preguntó Meghan, luchando para mantener su voz firme._

_Clint frunció el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- inquirió, la confusión clara en su voz rasposa._

_-Por no hacerme cargo del niño. Debería ser responsable y cuidarlo yo misma._

_El arquero suspiro, dejando que sus brazos la acercaran un poco más._

_-No hay nada de malo en lo que hiciste, Meg. Nadie espera que hagas algo que no quieres._

_La adolescente se incorporó con un poco de esfuerzo, e ignorando el dolor en su sección media, se apoyó sobre un codo para observarlo._

_Clint abrió los ojos con lentitud y le devolvió la mirada, esperando a que ella sola vociferara su argumento._

_Luego de unos minutos, Meghan no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Bajó la vista y jugueteó con el borde de la sabana._

_-Es que, …tengo miedo de no ser capaz de amarlo._

_Clint no hizo ningún comentario, esperando con paciencia a que Meghan se decidiera a explayarse, cosa que hizo unos segundos más tarde._

_-Solo me recordaría de __él,__ y lo que hizo. No vería a mi hijo, sino la constante alusión de mi vida arruinada, y de mi madre bajo tierra- su voz comenzó a temblar, pero inhaló con fuerza y prosiguió- Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo resentiría, aunque no fuera su culpa, pues ningún niño pide nacer. No quiero eso. No quiero que crezca siendo negado, sin que nadie lo cuide. Quiero…_

_-Alguien que sea capaz de amarlo- Clint terminó por ella. _

_Meghan asintió, dejando que su cabeza caer sobre el pecho de Clint con suavidad._

_Por un minuto, se dedicó a contar sus latidos._

_-Pues, en ese caso, eres la peor persona del mundo- dijo Clint._

_Meghan se sentó de forma abrupta, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor. Tendría que ser más cuidadosa._

_Observó a Clint con los ojos desorbitados, pero el agente le sonreía, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad con algo semejante al orgullo._

_Meghan golpeó su hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa._

Colocó el líquido caliente en la taza y le llevó hasta la mesada, dejándola frente a Connor.

El niño le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un tímido "gracias", antes de tomar un sorbo.

Cerró los ojos.

-Está muy bueno- elogió, tomando otro sorbo más grande que el anterior.

Meghan le sonrió.

-¿Galletas?- le ofreció.

El niño observó la taza con un ligero rubor ascendiendo por sus mejillas.

-Por favor.

Meghan se levantó y fue hasta el horno que había apagado minutos antes. Sacó la bandeja y colocó varias galletas (algunas con chispas de chocolate, y otras con pasas) en un plato.

Volvió a sentarse frente a Connor y dejó el plato junto a la taza.

Luego de dudar por un par de segundos, Connor tomó una galleta con chispas, dando una pequeña mordida, y emitiendo un pequeño sonido de aprobación.

Meghan intentó no volver a sonreír. Las gemelas hacían el mismo sonido cuando probaban algo nuevo y les gustaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio. Connor ingería las galletas y bebía su chocolate mientras Meghan lo estudiaba, como si fuera un espécimen recién descubierto.

Tenía algunas pecas sobre su nariz, como ella.

El niño acabo su chocolate y Meghan le ofreció más. El niño se negó con educación, y Meghan le dio una servilleta, pues tenía un pequeño bigote de chocolate.

Enrojeciendo, Connor se limpió y tomo otra galleta.

Meghan observó el plato.

-¿No te gustan las pasas?- preguntó, notando que no había tomado ninguna de esas.

Connor sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, provocando que su cabello cayera sobre sus ojos.

-Soy alérgico- respondió.

Meghan asintió con lentitud y tomó una galleta con pasas. No le gustaban, pero a Clint y las niñas sí, y por eso las cocinaba de vez en cuando.

La dejó delante de ella y comenzó a destrozarla con lentitud.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó, sin levantar la vista, pues no quería incomodarlo.

Si el niño era un poco como ella, se sentiría más cómodo respondiendo preguntas personales si no estaba siendo observado.

-¿Qué sucedió con qué?- preguntó Connor, visiblemente incómodo.

Meghan dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran de forma sutil.

-¿Porque estás aquí?- se explayó con amabilidad, no queriendo que él pensara que le molestaba su presencia.

Connor suspiró y miro su taza vacía con el ceño fruncido.

-Hui- confesó en voz baja.

Las cejas de Meghan casi tocaron el inicio de su cabello.

-¿Huiste de casa?- preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse.

La culpa comenzó a invadirla.

¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si había acabado con una familia abusiva? Era su culpa. Su culpa. Su culpa. Su culpa.

Connor volvió a negar.

-Hui del orfanato- explicó, con sus puños cerrándose sobre la fría superficie de la mesada.

-¿Orfanato?- preguntó Meghan, confusa. Phil se había asegurado de que Connor fuera adoptado, y cada dos años se aseguraba de que el niño siguiera con una familia.

-Mis padres murieron- dijo en voz baja.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron. Meghan estuvo sobre sus pies en un santiamén, y antes de que pudiera registrar sus propias acciones, ya había rodeado la mesada y se encontraba junto a Connor. Su mano pasó por su cabello en un gesto propio de una madre, y el niño se inclinó hacia ella, dejándose abrazar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Natasha y Amanda asomando sus cabezas por la puerta, pero Meghan les dio una mirada severa y con un ademán de su mano, las niñas se retiraron tan silenciosas como habían llegado.

Meghan sostuvo a Connor y lo dejo llorar.

Luego de unos minutos, el niño comenzó a contarle su historia.

Había sido adoptado por una pareja gay. Louis era un escribano y Will trabajaba en una firma de abogados. Eran buenos padres y vivían en Los Ángeles. El año anterior, una pandilla de republicanos extremistas incendiaron la casa en medio de la noche. Louis logró sacar a Connor junto con algunas de las cosas del niño (en ese entonces de once años), pero había vuelto para ayudar a Will a salir.

Ninguno logró escapar de la casa antes de que esta colapsara, y Connor no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como el fuego consumía la vida que había conocido, y acababa con los hombres que lo habían criado con tanto afecto.

Meghan quería saber más. ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Las personas responsables del incendio habían sido atrapadas? ¿Cómo es que un niño de apenas doce años había atravesado la frontera solo? ¿Cómo supo de su existencia? ¿Y cómo supo en dónde encontrarla?

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Lo dejo desquitarse en silencio, aliviada, ya que al menos, ahí estaría a salvo.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Connor se calmara, pero cuando lo hizo, se alejó de Meghan con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro infantil.

Meghan sonrió y le preguntó si le gustaría tomar un baño e instalarse en su nueva habitación.

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon y comenzó a tartamudear.

Meghan rio con soltura y rodó los ojos sin malicia.

-¿Pensabas que iba a echarte o algo así?- le pregunto, ligeramente divertida.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

Meghan dejó que tomara sus cosas de la sala y lo guio hasta el segundo piso, en donde había dos habitaciones.

Pasaron por su puerta y se detuvieron unos pasos más adelante, en la habitación de invitados.

Meghan abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar primero.

Connor observó sus alrededores en silencio. Dejó la patineta en el suelo, la mochila en la cama, y no permitió que sus ojos se despegaran de las paredes, pintadas de un lindo color crema.

-Podemos arreglarla a tu gusto una vez que Clint regrese- le dijo, apoyada en el marco.

Encendió la luz y Connor se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Quién?- preguntó, extrañado.

-Mi esposo-contestó Meghan, sin darle importancia.

Connor tragó en seco, de repente nervioso. ¿Qué sucedería si ese tal Clint no lo quería en su casa?

Meghan dio un par de pasos hasta estar de nuevo en el pasillo y señalo la puerta al final del mismo.

-Ese es el baño. Hay toallas limpias.

Connor se asomó y observo la puerta, asintiendo con lentitud.

-La cena estará lista en un rato. Llama o baja si necesitas algo.

Con una última cálida sonrisa, Meghan volteó y comenzó a descender.

-Gracias, …por todo-la voz de Connor la detuvo en el escalón superior.

Luego de un segundo, Meghan continuó su descenso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me agradezcas, niño. Para eso es la familia.

Connor le sonrió a su figura en retirada, y volvió a su habitación para sacar un cambio de ropas de la mochila.

Cuando Connor volvió a la cocina (usando ropas limpias y con el cabello mojado), notó que Meghan no estaba sola.

Meghan estaba sentada en el mismo taburete que había ocupado una hora antes. Sus codos estaban apoyados en la mesada, y se había inclinado hacia adelante para hablar con sus acompañantes.

Eran dos niñas de no más de siete años. Una de ellas rubia, y la otra pelirroja.

Ambas observaban a su madre con atención, absorbiendo cada palabra que ella les decía.

La niña rubia fue la primera en notarlo. Se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa serena. Sus ojos azules brillaban con curiosidad.

Bajó del taburete con un pequeño salto y se acercó a él, atrayendo la atención de la otra niña y su madre en el proceso.

Meghan observó en silencio, dejando que la situación se desenvolviera sin su ayuda.

La niña se detuvo frente a Connor y extendió una pequeña mano.

-¡Hola!- lo saludó, excitada- Soy Natasha, pero todos me llaman Nat. Mamá dice que ahora eres mi hermano. -entrecerró los ojos antes de añadir- ¿Es eso verdad?

Connor sacudió su mano con gentileza, rezando para que no notara el sudor.

-Um, …- sus ojos se desviaron a Meghan, que le dio una sonrisa idéntica a la que su hija le había ofrecido unos segundos atrás. Fue suficiente para que se relajara. Se encogió de hombros- Supongo.

Natasha soltó su mano y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, con un pequeño chillido emocionado.

-¡Siempre quise un hermano mayor!

Detrás de ella, Amanda se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un hámster?

Natasha rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia su hermana.

-No seas tonta- le dijo- No puedes ser mi hermano, eres una niña.

-¡Tonta serás tú!- replicó, sonrojándose ante su error.

-Basta- habló Meghan, su voz firme y el semblante serio, aunque sus ojos parecían reír.

Las gemelas bajaron la vista y se disculparon.

-¿Por qué no le muestran sus juguetes a Connor mientras sirvo la cena?

Natasha volvió a tomar la mano del pre-adolescente y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Amanda los siguió unos segundos más tarde, comenzando a ganar un poco de confianza.

Las gemelas se encargaron de contarle a Connor todo sobre el pueblo que se encontraba a solo unos pocos kilómetros de la granja, mientras que Meghan comía su cena en silencio.

Connor la observó. La mirada de su madre se intercalaba entre la silla vacía a la cabeza de la mesa, y la ventana de la sala que daba al frente de la casa. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Connor no fue el único en notarlo.

-Mami, ¿en dónde está papi? - preguntó Amanda, observando la silla vacía como si fuera algo de otro mundo- Dijiste que volvería hoy.

Meghan volvió su atención a sus hijos.

-Oh, olvidé decirles. Su padre llamó hoy y dijo que su viaje se atrasó- mintió con facilidad.

-¿Cuándo va a volver?- preguntó esta vez Natasha, intentando no hacer una mueca de asco ante el sabor del brócoli.

-No debería tardar más de una semana- Meghan volvió a mentir, pues Clint no había llamado, y se suponía que ya debería haber vuelto.

Las gemelas y Connor aceptaron la respuesta y volvieron a su cena.

Connor apenas pudo terminar su desayuno esa mañana.

Amanda y Natasha estaban ansiosas por mostrarle la granja y el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos, y no desperdiciaron ni un segundo en arrástralo fuera de la casa luego de abrigarse.

Meghan los observó a través de la ventana de la sala con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecían estar divirtiéndose, corriendo entre el pasto y riendo.

Ajustó el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro mientras se limaba las uñas.

-…así que ahora vivirá con nosotros. - finalizó.

Había estado al teléfono con su padre por la última hora. Antes de eso, había llamado a Clary para pedirle consejo sobre cómo proceder en esta situación, a lo que la psicóloga contestó que mientras no le comprara un oso de felpa al niño, todo estaría bien.

Todavía tenía que llamar a Natasha, pero Meghan no la veía desde hacía dos meses, y la pelirroja no se había puesto en contacto por cuatro semanas. Meghan se preguntó si estaría bien, pero era Natasha, ella siempre encontraba una forma de estar bien.

Esperó pacientemente por la respuesta de su padre, pero luego de cinco minutos de silencio, esa paciencia se esfumó.

-Tony, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó con voz dudosa, colocando la lima de uñas en su bolsillo.

Nadie contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

Suspirando, Meghan colgó el teléfono y marcó otro número, solo para ser enviada al correo de voz.

-Hola, Pepper-saludó con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose a la cocina y agarrando una banana- Creo que deberías ir a ver a tu novio. Le di una pequeña noticia y el muy exagerado se volvió loco, …bueno, en realidad no reaccionó, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez tuvo un ataque al corazón y ahora está muerto. ¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! No pareces de cuarenta. Espero que la pases bien. ¡Bye!

Colgó y procedió a pelar la fruta con aburrimiento.

Pasaron otros dos días antes de que Clint volviera.

Amanda y Natasha estaban durmiendo la siesta, por lo que Meghan y Connor fueron hasta el pueblo, pues necesitaban algunas cosas para preparar la cena.

Meghan estacionó la camioneta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Delante del porche estaba la motocicleta de Natasha, tan pulcra como siempre.

Meghan bajó del auto, aliviada al saber que al menos su mejor amiga seguía viva.

_Aunque tal vez soy una viuda_.

Connor le ayudó con las bolsas y juntos entraron en la cálida casa.

Meghan dejó las llaves colgadas en la entrada y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la sala.

-¡Nat! ¡Me llevan los caminantes! No te he visto en siglos. ¿Adivina? Hay alguien que quiero…

Se detuvo en seco al notar que la rusa no se encontraba sola.

Clint y Natasha se encontraban en el sofá; ambos lucían apaleados. Bruce Banner los observaba desde cerca con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

El doctor fue el primero en notarla y dándole una sonrisa, se apresuró en su dirección para ayudarla con las bolsas.

-¿Qué onda, Banner?- saludó Meghan, aceptando la asistencia.

Bruce le dio una mirada confusa.

-¿Ondas electromagnéticas, sonoras o periódicas?- le preguntó el hombre, tomando una de las bolsas.

Meghan rodó los ojos, pero le dio una sonrisa amable.

-Que como estas- aclaró, intentando no reírse.

Las mejillas del doctor se tornaron rosa.

-Oh. Yo estoy bien. Espero que no te importe, Nat me invitó. Dijo que Clint iba a cocinar pescado y que el suyo es el mejor del mundo.

Meghan enarcó una ceja ante el apodo que Bruce la había dado a Natasha, pero no hizo comentario.

El frío debía de estar afectándola.

-Para nada.

Clint se levantó del sofá con gran esfuerzo y se acercó a Meghan, quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos.

-Había estado pensando en ir a inscribirme al "Club campestre de las viudas" el martes, pero veo que no será necesario.

Clint dejó escapar una sonrisa sarcástica antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Natasha decidió hablar en ese momento.

-Lo habrías hecho de no ser por mí. Le estaban dando LA paliza cuando lo encontré y lo salvé. Por cierto, ¿Quién es el niño? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a ti?

Meghan volteó para encontrarse con Connor detrás de ella.

El niño sostenía dos bolsas y parecía incómodo, con la vista baja observando sus zapatos.

Meghan se volvió hacia Clint, quien observó al niño con atención por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos azules encontraran los cafés de su esposa.

Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Clint se apartara de su abrazo, acercándose a Connor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Connor levantó la vista con los ojos (idénticos a los de su madre) desorbitados.

-Eh, …sí, sí señor. Um, por favor- contestó tenso, extendiendo un brazo para que Clint tomara una de las bolsas.

-Connor, -Meghan se acercó al par con una sonrisa reconfortante.- Él es Clint, pero puedes llamarlo Legolas. El bombonazo en el sofá es Natasha, y el tipo que está por detrás de mí con cara de estreñido es Bruce.

-¡Hey!

Connor les sonrió a los otros tres adultos con nerviosismo.

Natasha lo observaba con la cabeza ladeada, como si estuviera intentado decidir si era de confianza o no, mientras que Bruce le devolvió la misma sonrisa nerviosa y lo saludó con la mano desde su lugar en la entrada de la cocina.

-Bueno, - sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre Clint, quien había pasado un brazo por sus hombros. Era pesado y cálido, y Connor se sintió seguro. Comenzó a guiarlo hacia la cocina- supongo que ahora el chef tiene un asistente.

**Diciembre, 2016**

-¡Clint!- siseó Meghan, sus ojos lanzando dagas- ¡No puedo creer lo ignorante que puedes llegar a ser!.

-¡Pero es un varón!- protestó el arquero.

-¡¿Y eso que?!- casi grito ella, arrebatando el control remoto de sus manos y lanzándolo al sofá con fuerza.

-Debería estar yendo a clases de football o karate, no bailando en un tutú como una mariquita.

Los ojos y cabello de Meghan se tornaron rojos en un parpadeo.

-¡Eso es muy machista! No hay nada de malo en que no le guste el football o el karate. Y es un leotardo, no un tutu.

Clint rodó los ojos, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Eso lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡No lo es!

-Además, las chicas pensarán que es gay. Nunca conseguirá una novia.

Meghan tomó el horrendo jarrón que había pertenecido a la difunta madre de Clint y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. El rubio lo vio venir y se inclinó.

La pieza de porcelana china se estrelló contra la pared, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-Eso es un estereotipo. Además, ¡¿y que si lo fuera?! ¿Lo amarías menos?

Clint dudó un par de segundos antes de responder.

-No, claro que no. No me molestaría que fuera, …eso. Pero sus compañeros de clase se reirían de él. Solo quiero que sea feliz.

Así como el cabello y los ojos de Meghan se tornaron rojos, volvieron a la normalidad.

Clint se asustó aún más. Esa expresión fría y tranquila era peor.

-Yo también quiero que sea feliz. Así que lo llevaré a la ciudad el lunes; hay una buena academia de ballet ahí. Connor quiere bailar para la compañía rusa, así que necesitará retomar sus clases lo antes posible. - habló con un tono que no daba lugar a las objeciones.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón, se detuvo.

-Espero que te guste ese sofá, porque pasaran mucho tiempo juntos a partir de hoy.

Con eso, subió las escaleras como un bólido y cerró la puerta de la habitación principal de un portazo.

Clint suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Meghan nunca lo había hecho dormir en la sala.

**Enero 2017.**

Las manos de Meghan se aferraban al volante con tal fuerza que Connor creyó que en cualquier instante se partiría en dos.

Observó a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos brillaban con furia, y amenazaban con tornarse rojos. Inhaló, contuvo la respiración unos segundos, y exhaló con lentitud. No quería perder el control de sus poderes y derretir el auto.

Connor no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Había sido testigo de la mirada fulminante de Meghan cuando, acuclillado en las esclareas para no ser visto, espió a su madre y a Clint discutiendo en la sala; ser el receptor de esa mirada no era para nada placentero.

Volviendo los ojos hacia el camino, Meghan apretó la mandíbula antes de hablar:

-Así que, ¿crees que es divertido golpear a tus compañeros? -preguntó, su voz más fría que la nieve que cubría los lados de la carretera.

Connor se removió en el asiento trasero, claramente incómodo.

-Ellos lo iniciaron. - intentó defenderse.

-¡Eso no es excusa!- Meghan levantó la voz de forma inconsciente. Suspirando, intentó recomponer su control- No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a la gente, Connor. La violencia no resuelve nada.

Su consejo le dejó un gusto desagradable en la boca; después de todo, ella solía ganarse la vida golpeando y matando gente a diestra y siniestra; y no importaba cuantas veces se dijera a si misma que era diferente, que lo hacía para mantener a las personas a salvo, Meghan tenía que admitir que, tristemente, ella no conocía otra manera de arreglar las cosas. La política era cosa de Bruce o Nat, lo único que Clint y Meghan sabían hacer bien era destruir, …y hacer bebes. ¡Demonios! Sus hijas eran perfectas.

Connor observó sus manos como si fueran el descubrimiento más interesante que hubiera tomado lugar hasta el momento.

-Lo se. -masculló el niño, mirando el paisaje por la ventana. Como a Meghan, tampoco le gustaba el frío-Pero estaban diciendo cosas malas de ti, y me enojé.

Meghan volvió a posar sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor, su expresión se había ablandado de forma casi imperceptible.

Connor continuó explicando:

-Comenzaron a molestarme porque saben que estudio ballet. Eso no me molesta, los chicos en mi antigua escuela también se burlaban y ya no me afecta. Creo que notaron mi indiferencia, porque ahí fue cuando comenzaron a hablar de ti.

Meghan se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y que dijeron?

Connor hipó, y solo entonces Meghan notó que estaba llorando.

-Cosas horribles. Saben que eres mi madre, y sus madres les dijeron que eras una zorra.

Meghan no tuvo el corazón para regañarlo por el uso de palabras.

-Dijeron un montón de cosas horribles. Y me enojé porque no son ciertas. Se lo que sucedió de verdad; le pregunté a mis papas y ellos me contaron un año antes del incendio. Me enojé porque te estaban faltando el respeto, y porque sus madres son personas horribles, y…

Meghan pisó el freno, se quitó el cinturón, y volteó.

Tomó la mano de Connor entre las suyas. El niño volteó la vista y la observó con ojos rojos.

-No tienes que prestarle atención a lo que ellos digan. La gente siempre va a encontrar algo malo que decir de otra persona, pero si le damos importancia pasaremos nuestras vidas siendo miserables.

Connor utilizó su mano libre para sacar un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo.

-Pero si supieran la ver…

-Eso no cambiará nada. No tenemos por qué ir por la vida contando nuestra historia a todos para agradarles. Y aunque lo hiciéramos, encontrarían la forma de criticarnos por ello.

Connor no dijo nada, y Meghan llevó una de sus frías manos a la mejilla de su hijo.

-Promete que no lo volverás a hacer, ¿por favor? No puedes perder el control. Sabes lo que podría pasar.

Connor asintió con vehemencia. Por supuesto que sabía.

Sus poderes podrían despertar en un arrebato de ira, y una demostración pública atraería demasiada atención por parte de los enemigos de Los Vengadores.

Meghan, Bruce y Tony no estaban seguros de que Connor poseyera el gen In-humano, pero mientras esperaban por el veredicto, se habían asegurado de tomar las precauciones necesarias.

-Lo prometo- dijo Connor, dándole un apretón a la mano que todavía sostenía la suya.

Meghan sonrió. Connor le devolvió la sonrisa.

Poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo, la espía suspiró.

-Bueno, amigo, … te suspendieron por el resto de la semana. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

Esto de la maternidad era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

Guest: Volví!...y desaparecí,...pero ¡Volví de nuevo! Wiii. De verdad lamento la demora :(, juro que no lo hago a propósito. Romanogers? mmm, veremos, veremos. Bss y cuidate :))

Guest2: Wii! Me alegra! :D. Sabes, si vas a mi twitter BolenaBorgia, y te fijas entre los tweets viejos, verás que lado elige Meghan ;). Hay varios shippers en el barco Romanogers :3, es una idea atractiva (cualquier idea es más atractiva que Sharon Carter para mi :p ), pero me gusta Romanogers, así que veremos. Gracias! Bss y cuidate :))  
ChloeStone: Clint is back, bi*ches! Aw, yo extrañaba publicar algo :(. Jajaja, me alegra que te parezca sbiuag y no eww. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y pensé que publicarlo antes de comenzar AOU sería lo mejor, así no los distraigo de el robot psicópata y Wanda :3. WandaWandaWanda, hay que prestarle atención a esa chica :3 muajajajaja! *tose* Gracias por la paciencia! Bss y cuídate :))

**Holis! :D**

**Lamento la demora, pero es que este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir, ****no solo por la decisión que tomé de forma precipitada con respecto a alguien que todavía no aparece en la historia, muajaja.**

**Las clases casi terminan ****J**** (aunque tengo exámenes de verano ****L**** ), se acerca la navidad, pasé mi proyecto con buena nota (Choca los cinco), y hoy y mañana no tengo clases! Wiii!**

**Como han estado? Alguien mira The Walking Dead? Yo apenas comencé la cuarta temporada, pero sabía que iba a suceder en la nueva así que mire la mitad del episodio,…hasta el fatídico momento :'( …Igual, por alguna extraña razón, Negan me cae bien :p**

**Alguien va a ir a Ver ? Yo no creo poder ir *se sienta en la esquina a llorar*, pero si voy a ir a ver "Animales Fantásticos".**

**Alguien leyó el libro nuevo de Harry Potter?! *-* gsaogñbh, yo casi muero! Lo leí en com días y cuando terminé me sentí triste porque ya no hay más después de ese, jijijiji :p**

**Para los mixers leyendo,… escucharon las nuevas canciones?! :3 Me En-Can-Tan!**

**…Quiero un panda,… uno de verdad.**

**Espero que tengan un lindo día, y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Como siempre, me interesan sus opiniones ****J**

**Bss y cuídense! **


	20. AvengersChapter 15

The Avengers_ Capítulo 15

Age of Ultron_ Capítulo 1: Tendencias de Twitter.

_En sus sueños, Meghan veía a una joven._

_Era apenas unos pocos años menor que ella, y bonita. Meghan no podía evitar notar que era muy, muy, muy bonita._

_Tenía largo cabello castaño que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su complexión pálida resaltaba sus grandes ojos, de un hermoso verde agua. _

_Con el tiempo, Meghan había descubierto que la joven tenía preferencia por los colores oscuros, viendo que casi siempre vestía de negro o gris, y lo único que la hacía resaltar de vez en cuando era su chaqueta roja._

_Meghan no sabía su nombre, pues cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, no escuchaba nada._

_La primera vez que soñó con ella, la vio en una celda, un extraño humo rojo abandonaba sus manos mientras un cubo de madera giraba sobre sí mismo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La expresión de su rostro asustó a Meghan. Parecía perdida entre los demonios que ocupaban su mente._

_La segunda vez, estaban sentadas sobre un sofá, llevaban puestos sus pijamas, la estufa estaba encendida y esa, junto con la luz de los edificios neoyorquinos, eran las únicas fuentes de luz en la espaciosa habitación. La joven abre la boca, y aunque Meghan no puede escuchar nada, comienza a reír. Ríe hasta que sus mejillas duelen y lágrimas caen de sus ojos, y la joven le da una sonrisa radiante, gateando hasta estar frente a ella. Quita las lágrimas del rostro de Meghan con delicadeza y, sin dejar de sonreír, se inclina y besa su mejilla. _

_El corazón de Meghan se detiene, y luego comienza a latir desenfrenado._

_La tercerea vez, la vio junto a un hombre rubio con ropas azules, mientras ambos entraban en un laboratorio. Meghan le frunció el ceño a sus manos entrelazadas._

_Esa noche, Meghan se encontró a si misma en un lugar desconocido, sentada frente a ella en una pequeña mesa fuera de un café. La joven había ordenado un té._

_Meghan abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió. La joven rio, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y juntando sus manos (llenas de anillos) delante de su pecho._

_Sin embargo, si escuchó su risa. No era una risa digna de una sirena. Su risa era como la de cualquier persona normal, pero Meghan pensó que era la mejor risa del mundo, y quería escucharla de nuevo._

_Tomó un sorbo de su café con demasiada azúcar y le sonrió. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró el brazo sobre la mesa, tomando su mano._

* * *

-¿Meg?

-Yo no maté a Bianca- murmuró contra la almohada, girando sobre su lado izquierdo en un vano esfuerzo por alejarse de aquel que se atrevía a perturbar su sueño.

-¿Quién es Bianca?- preguntó Clint, frunciendo el ceño.

Meghan suspiró con frustración, ya habiendo perdido el sueño. Se quitó el cabello oscuro del rostro con brusquedad y se sentó.

-Es de un libro. ¿Por qué me despiertas en mi día libre?

Su mal humor comenzó a escalar rápidamente.

Envíala a pelear contra veinte sola sin ningún tipo de arma, y Meghan se las apañaría para matar a dichos veinte sin sudar, pero desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la cafetería del pueblo como mesera (en momentos como ese lamentaba no haber ido a una universidad, ya que S.H.I.E.L.D se encargaba de esos gastos para todos sus agentes), se encontraba a sí misma cada vez más cansada. Estar cansada la ponía de mal humor. Estar de mal humor causaba peleas con Clint.

Todo eso, sin mencionar el hecho de que a diario lidiaba con un niño entrando en su etapa de adolescente y dos demonios de siete años que cada día parecían tener más energía.

Y ahora, Clint la despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana en el único día de la semana en el que podía dormir un par de horas extra.

-Tu padre llamó- le dijo, sonriendo con ternura ante el puchero que su esposa le estaba dando.

-¿Qué? ¿Amenazó a otro terrorista y necesita mi ayuda de nuevo? -preguntó Meghan.

Salió del refugio que las mantas ofrecían al frío aire de la casa. Un violento escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se volteó hacia Clint, y este le dio una mirada de simpatía.

-El calefactor se averió- fue la explicación que le dio.

Meghan lo observó boquiabierta.

-Si,… hace una semana. Y no lo has reparado, ni has llamado a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo.

Tomó una de las mantas de la cama y se envolvió en ella.

Para cualquier extraño, parecería que Meghan simplemente exageraba, pero quienes la conocían sabían que tenía derecho a sentirse enojada, aunque ella misma podría haber llamado a alguien. Desde que había desarrollado sus poderes, se había vuelto susceptible al frío. Si una persona normal usaba una simple chaqueta fina, ella necesitaba un sweater y un abrigo. Vivir en el norte de Canadá tampoco ayudaba. Más de una vez Meghan intentó convencer a Clint de mudarse a un lugar cálido, como Arizona o Texas, y cada vez había fallado.

Se colocó sus pantuflas y fue al baño, desesperada por una ducha caliente que la ayudara a mantenerse a una temperatura decente por un par de horas.

-Podrías llamar a Tony- le dijo, su nivel de mal humor en ciento veintidós porciento. Tomó un conjunto de ropa interior sin mirar y se volteó, yendo hacia el armario- Sería otra excusa para que visite a los niños.

Meghan sabía porque Clint se rehusaba a llamar a Tony. No le agradaba el billonario, y no lo quería cerca de sus hijas y de Connor.

-No es necesario llamarlo por un calefactor roto. Yo puedo arreglarlo. - se quejó, rascando su nuca y pensando en la forma más rápida de acabar la discusión.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí parada a punto de entrar en la primera fase de la hipotermia? - le pregunto mientras sus dientes comenzaban a castañear.

Tomó una simple camisa blanca y dos sweaters, junto con unos pantalones negros, y se dirigió al baño.

Clint se levantó de la cama e intentó ir tras ella.

-Meg, cariño, lo sie…-pero no pudo terminar, ya que Meghan le cerró la puerta del baño en el rostro.

Volteó y rodó los ojos, intentando controlar sus poderes. Lo último que necesitaba era derretir la casa entera solo porque tuvo una pelea con Clint, … de nuevo.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro y dejó su ropa ahí. Abrió la llave de la ducha y la giró hasta el extremo izquierdo. El agua hirviendo comenzó a caer casi al instante, y para el momento en el que Meghan estaba entrando en la ducha, el baño estaba lleno de vapor.

Le dio la bienvenida al agua con un pequeño suspiro e intentó calmarse.

Pero Clint había interrumpido su sueño sobre la joven misteriosa para hacer que se levantara en su día libre para, … ¿discutir?

Meghan frunció el ceño. Él había mencionado algo sobre Tony. Tal vez le sucedió algo, o a algún otro miembro de Los Vengadores, y ella todavía no sabía porque estaba muy ocupada discutiendo por algo tonto.

Salió del baño ya lista para comenzar su día en tiempo record y casi salta todos los escalones en su apuro por llegar a la cocina, en donde podía escuchar a Clint preparando el desayuno.

Enarcó las cejas ante la escena ante ella.

Clint preparaba tocino y tostadas. Las gemelas estaban sentadas frente a la mesada, ambas restregándose los ojos y sin peinar. Connor dormía con su rostro sobre una tostada untada en mermelada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó.

Si los niños ya estaban levantados, significaba que tenían que irse. Connor, Amanda y Natasha probablemente se quedarían con Clary, lejos de la locura, mientras que Meghan y Clint, …bueno, ella no estaba segura de a donde irían.

-Encontraron una señal. - le contestó, sin voltearse a verla- Creen que es el cetro de Loki.

Asintió con expresión solemne aunque Clint no podía verla, pero no dijo nada.

No creía que fuera el cetro de Loki. Ya habían hecho otras tres incursiones, creyendo haber encontrado la fuente de poder del Asgardiano; dos de esas veces habían sido falsas alarmas, en cambio, la tercera vez, cuando la señal provenía de un laboratorio escondido en el Amazonas, llegaron muy tarde. Solo encontraron unos planos olvidados que no les servirían de nada, algunas herramientas, y una que otra arma de fuego.

Sería increíble que esta vez la señal fuera auténtica, pero Meghan no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, nunca le confesaría eso en voz alta a Clint. Habían pasado más de dos años desde la caída S.H.I.E.L.D, y a Meghan le costaba acostumbrarse a la rutina mundana que la mayoría de las personas llevaban.

Se levantaba temprano, preparaba el desayuno mientras Clint levantaba y vestía a las gemelas, las llevaban a la escuela junto con Connor, y luego iba a cumplir con su turno en la cafetería mientras Clint también cumplía su propio horario en el taller de autos que estaba a un par de calles. Los cinco volvían a casa, cenaban, miraban algo en la televisión y se retiraban a sus habitaciones, para repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente.

Mientras trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D, Meghan había tenido dudas. De vez en cuando, mientras se encontraba a sí misma en una situación especialmente comprometedora, no podía evitar preguntarse como hubiera sido de haber elegido una educación normal, y no tener que mirar sobre su hombro cada cinco minutos para asegurarse de que nadie intentaría matarla.

Al principio había sido agradable poder estar en casa con su familia, y con la adición de Connor, le dio tiempo de conocer al niño, pero luego de unos pocos meses notó que había ciertos hábitos de los que no podía deshacerse.

Todavía llevaba un arma a todos lados, y aunque nadie más lo notara, siempre estaba demasiado atenta a sus alrededores, como si esperara que un cliente de Linda fuera a sacar una granada de un bolsillo y fuera a lanzarla en su dirección. Todavía dormía con una navaja bajo la almohada, y aunque Clint había quitado las armas que había escondido alrededor de su casa, Meghan se había visto incapaz de hacer tal cosa con las suyas.

Ir en esas misiones con el resto del grupo en busca del cetro era su única distracción. Le gustaba sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo, le gustaba utilizar sus poderes sin restricciones, le gustaba sentir la presión de tener que formar un "plan b" en el último minuto. Le gustaba el peligro. Extrañaba el peligro.

Frunció el ceño. Extrañaba pelear. ¿Eso la convertía en un monstruo violento? Por supuesto que sí, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a la mesada. Sacudió el hombro de Connor con suavidad, provocando que el adolescente despertara con un sobresalto.

Se volteó hacia Clint, quien le ofreció un plato con tocino y tostadas. Meghan lo tomo con una tímida sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Desde dónde viene la señal?

-Hay dos señales- le informo Clint, sirviéndose un plato y sentándose a su lado. Todos comenzaron a ingerir su desayuno, los menores ignorando la conversación entre los adultos, pues había aprendido con rapidez que si no escuchaban no estarían en peligro- Una en España y otra en Rusia.

-¿Vamos a dividirnos o iremos todos juntos?- preguntó, dando una mordida al pan ligeramente quemado.

Clint dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Nat, Bruce, Steve y tu irán a Rusia. Thor, Tony y yo iremos a España. Así será más rápido.

Meghan observó su tostada y la trago con gran esfuerzo. Tenía mermelada de fresa, la única mermelada que no le gustaba.

La dejo sobre el plato y se limpió las manos. Volviéndose hacia Clint, jugueteó con sus dedos, demostrando que tan nerviosa se sentía.

-Lo siento- susurró, intentando atraer su mirada.

Pasaron unos segundos en intenso silencio. Clint suspiró y dejó que su rostro cayera sobre una de sus manos. La luz se reflejó en la alianza en su dedo anular, y Meghan no pudo evitar observarla fijamente, tocando la que adornaba su propio dedo.

-Está bien, Meg. De verdad, no importa. Debí haber arreglado el calefactor hace días.

Se quiso golpear a sí misma.

-No. Si importa. Exageré por algo sin importancia.

-Tu salud es importante. - Clint le dio una pequeña sonrisa cansada-Debí ignorar mi deseo egoísta de que te acurrucaras a mi lado para dormir.

-Ew- comentó Connor, colocándose sus auriculares a toda prisa para no tener que seguir escuchando la conversación.

Meghan le lanzó su tostada a medio terminar, que aterrizó en el rostro del niño. La comida parecía sentirse atraída hacia el ese día.

-Si, pero me comporté peor que Regina George- Meghan continuó insistiendo.

Clint solo rio y se inclinó sobre su asiento, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

Bueno, ahora comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. Abrió la boca para continuar, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

Se levantó como un rayo antes de que Clint se ofreciera a responder, y casi corrió hacia la puerta.

La abrió con brusquedad, encontrándose con Tony Stark en su umbral. Cargaba con varias cajas y un gran oso de felpa en su espalda.

Meghan parpadeó.

-¿Ese oso es pariente de Thor?. Son del mismo tamaño.

Tony rodó los ojos y entró, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hija en el proceso. No era extraño que cada vez que se aparecía, el abuelo Tony siempre tuviera algún regalo para sus nietos… o cien

El resto de los vengadores desfiló por la entrada con expresiones somnolientas.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Connor, Amanda Y Natasha ya se encontraban en el suelo, abriendo sus regalos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Connor desenvolvió uno de los regalos para encontrar una colección de las grandes obras de Tchaikovsky. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Genial! Gracias, Tony- volteó para darle una sonrisa al billonario, a quien no le gustaba ser llamado abuelo.

Tony le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Espero ver tu Sigfrido pronto, niño.

Clint frunció el ceño.

-¿El que?

-Es de "El Lago de los Cisnes"- contestó Bruce, aceptando la taza de café que Natasha le ofrecía.

El arqueo hizo una mueca. Todavía no le gustaba que Connor estudiara ballet.

Meghan y Natasha le lanzaron dagas con los ojos, pero no dijeron nada.

Amanda levantó la vista de su nueva muñeca y se sonrojó furiosamente al ver a Thor sentado en el sofá junto a Steve. Los rubios parecían estar inmersos en una conversación.

El Dios del Trueno volteó la vista y notó a la hija de Lady Meghan observándolo. Le dio una sonrisa amable y los ojos de la pequeña se ensancharon antes de volver a sus juguetes nuevos.

-Preferiría interpretar a Rothbart- Connor se mostró en desacuerdo con su abuelo- Debe de ser divertido ser el villano. Además, al final de la obra, los cisnes se vuelven en su contra. Sería increíble tener a tantas chicas lanzándose sobre mi.

Tony le sonrío con sorna, asintiendo.

* * *

-Chico listo.

Tal y como Meghan predijo, había sido una falsa alarma.

Todos se reunieron en el jet con expresiones malhumoradas, más que listos para volver a casa.

Meghan se sentó en el asiento del copiloto junto a Clint sin articular palabra.

Clint le dedico una breve mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía que hacer algo lindo para Meghan. Últimamente sentía como su esposa se alejaba de él. A menudo la notaba observando el oscuro cielo canadiense, perdida en sus pensamientos, y no añoraba el toque de Clint tanto como antes.

Una idea lo golpeó e intentó no sonreír.

Estaba seguro de que eso funcionaría.

* * *

Meghan se restregó los ojos, intentando ahuyentar el sueño.

Sirvió una taza de café a Bill (el dueño de la ferretería y padre de Tommy, un amigo de las gemelas) y se volvió hacia Mike, el cocinero, al escuchar una pequeña campana.

-Waffles y Omelette. ¿Por qué tan cansada? ¿Clint te mantuvo ocupada?- movió las cejas de forma sugestiva, y Meghan le lanzó un sobre de azúcar al rostro.

Tomó la orden, y colocándola en una bandeja, intentó verse más alegre mientras se acercaba a la mesa cinco.

Depositó la orden con cuidado y se retiró, observando el gran reloj en la pared.

_Solo dos horas más_\- se dijo a sí misma, tomando otra orden y volviendo a su lugar detrás de la barra.

Linda pasó a su lado, llevaba puesta su cara de valiente y Meghan supo que se dirigía hacia los baños.

-Suerte- dijo Meghan, pues limpiar los baños de un local público era lo peor, y en ese momento, no la envidiaba.

Linda la miro de reojo y amablemente le pidió que trajera servilletas de la parte trasera.

Tuvieron que pasar casi diez minutos para que Meghan volviera a escuchar la campana sonar, indicando que alguien había entrado.

Levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Clint frente a ella. Se había peinado, y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y jeans azules.

Meghan se sintió ridícula en su uniforme rosa.

-He venido a robarte- anunció Clint, marcando el ritmo de una canción de AcDc sobre la barra con sus índices.

Arqueó una perfecta ceja.

-¿A si?- sonrió divertida.

Clint asintió, asintiendo en dirección de la camioneta; la había dejado afuera, con la puerta del conductor abierta y encendida.

-Si. Te conseguiste una cita.

Meghan intentó dejar de sonreír y colocó la taza debajo de la barra.

-Bueno, mi cita tendrá que esperar. Mi turno termina en dos horas.

-¡Oh por dios!- la cabeza de Linda asomó por la puerta del baño.- El hombre está intentando ser romántico y tú lo haces sudar. ¡Cierra el pico y vete!

Meghan no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se quitó el delantal blanco y dio la vuelta, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Clint.

Salieron hacia el frío aire del invierno. Meghan intentó correr hacia la camioneta en busca de refugio, pero la mano de Clint en la suya la detuvo.

Se volteó hacia el confusa.

-Casi lo olvido.

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, plantando un firme, efímero beso en sus labios.

La mano libre de Meghan encontró el camino hacia la mejilla de Clint, y casi se olvida del frío.

Casi.

* * *

Obviamente, la cita no terminó bien.

Comenzó a llover torrenciales y tuvieron que cancelar el picnic.

Meghan suspiró con cansancio, decidida a ignorar el mal humor de Clint.

_Ya habrán más citas.- _pensó resignada.

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un picnic en invierno?- no se resistió de preguntar.

Clint bufó.

-Pues discúlpeme señora, por intentar hacer algo amable para levantarle el ánimo.

Meghan se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

-¿Qué tal si mejor levantas la temperatura de la casa?

-¡LO SABÍA!.

* * *

-¡WIII!- el grito de Meghan podría haberse escuchado en un radio de un kilómetro, pero ya que Hydra sabía que estaban cerca, no creyó que importara.

Saltó de la jeep, deslizándose por la nieve y acabando con algunos guardias en el proceso, hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie en terreno llano.

Saco su teléfono, fue a su lista de reproducción, y colocándose sus auriculares, apretó el botón de "play".

Balanceó su katana con una mano como si se tratara de un bate de baseball, y casi de forma casual, abrió el cuello de un guardia que se acercaba a ella.

Señalando al cadáver con un dedo, canto:

-Head to toe soul player- y haciendo una mala impresión del Moon Walk, continuo su camino- Uh, ¡look out!

Pop pop, it's show time, show time.

Guess who's back again?

Oh they don't know? Oh they don't know?

Otros dos guardias corrían en su dirección. Lanzó una navaja a uno, provocando un gran corte en su yugular, y le disparó al otro entre los ojos,…o donde ella supuso estaban los ojos.

-Ooh, shit. I'm a dangerous girl with some money in my pocket.

Keep up.

So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket.

Keep up.

Why you mad? Fix ya' face.

Saltó detrás de Natasha con intención de esquivar las bombas que Hydra (de forma poco sutil) había colocado y miró a su alrededor.

Por un segundo, todos los miembros del grupo conocido como "Los Vengadores" estuvo suspendido en el aire.

Meghan arqueó una ceja.

_Esto no se va a repetir._

Notó que su cabeza iba a ser la primera parte de su cuerpo en entrar en contacto con la fría nieve, por lo que apoyó una mano en la misma y se impulsó, dando una vuelta sobre su cuerpo hasta estar sobre sus pies.

Ain't my fault y'all be jocking

Keep up.

Players only, come on.

Se detuvo junto a un árbol y lanzo el puño al aire.

-Put your, pinky rings up to the moon

Girls what y'all trying to do?

Twenty-four karat magic in the air

Head to toe soul player

Uh, look out!

Second verse for the hustlas

Gangstas

Bad bitches' and ya ugly…

_-¡Ese lenguaje_!- la voz de Steve llegó a través del bluetooth.- Jarvis, _¿Qué ves desde arriba?_

_-El equipo central está protegido por algún tipo de escudo de energía._

-Um, creo que ya lo notamos, Sherlock- se burló Meghan, pateando a un guardia y esquivando los disparos de otro.

-_El "fin" no llega nunca, chicos_\- le llegó la voz de Natasha.

-Amén- Meghan se mostró de acuerdo.

Habían pasado toda la noche rastreando la señal del cetro de Loki, hasta que se encontraron a sí mismos a las afueras de Sokovia, luchando contra lo que parecía un ejército interminable.

Alcanzó al guardia que le había estado disparando y lo desarmó con bastante facilidad.

Meghan colocó su pie sobre el hombro del soldado y sacó su katana, colocando el filo en la nuca de este.

-En nombre de la humanidad y de los chimpancés, yo Meghan de la casa Stark y Barton, primera del nombre y el ser más genial del universo hasta la fecha, te sentencio a muer…¡Hijo de…! Un segundo.

Vio a Clint caer al suelo y su corazón casi deja de latir.

Tomó la granada que llevaba en su cinturón y le quitó el seguro. Dejó caer su katana y lanzó la granada en dirección del puesto de vigilancia del que había provenido el disparo.

Meghan sonrió al ver la explosión.

_Esta clase de cosas no deberían alegrarme, pero los chupa…¡Oh no!._

El soldado se arrastraba con sigilo, intentando escapar de su verdugo.

Meghan tomó la katana y le atravesó el cuello; jaló hacia el costado y abrió la mitad del cuello del hombre.

_He aquí el tátara nieto de Nick Casi Decapitado-_pensó, haciendo una mueca de asco y ladeando la cabeza, observando el desastre que acababa de causar-_Sir Tontis Casi Decapitado._

Miro hacia la derecha y vio que Thor ya se estaba encargando de llevar a su esposo a un lugar seguro.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a la Legión de hierro volar en su dirección.

Los robots aterrizaron y procedieron a arrestar a los guardias que seguían vivos.

Meghan frunció el ceño. Todavía no aprobaba la idea de La Legión de Hierro, pero su padre era incluso más testarudo que ella, por lo que convencerlo de que los robots eran una mala idea había sido tiempo desperdiciado.

-Chicos, voy a ir a ver a Clint. ¿Pueden encargarse? - habló por el bluetooth.

Steve le dio el visto bueno casi de inmediato, y Meghan tomó prestada sin permiso la motocicleta de este.

Escuchó el quejido que el líder del grupo emitió al verla irse con su medio de transporte, y Meghan soltó una risa antes de acelerar.

* * *

-Ugh. Voy a morir. Ya estoy muerto.

Meghan rodó los ojos y entró en el jet.

-No seas tan dramático, Barton.- le dijo, sentándose en el borde de la camilla.- No está tan mal. Sobrevivirás.

Clint abrió un ojo, para cerrarlo un momento después.

-¿Se ve muy mal? Creo que voy a tener un agujero.

Meghan suspiró y compartió una mirada con Thor, quien intentaba contener su risa.

-Un agujero más o uno menos. ¿Quién cuenta?- decidió seguirle la corriente.

Thor se acercó y les ofreció una cerveza.

-Clint no puede beberla- le dijo, sonriendo con mofa- Se saldrá por su nuevo agujero.

Thor lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio con soltura, mientras que Clint intentaba elevar la cabeza para poder comprobar la teoría de su esposa.

El dios del Trueno alzó su botella.

-Por una batalla más cerca de Valhala- brindó.

Meghan brindó con él y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza, sin sorprenderse al ver que Thor se acababa la suya en menos de cinco segundos.

-¿Qué clase de doctores se embriagan frente a sus pacientes?- preguntó Natasha, entrando junto con Banner.

-La clase que me agrada- respondió Tony, pasando a por su lado a toda prisa.- Yo conduzco.

Meghan lo siguió con la mirada, notando que Steve cargaba el cetro y lo depositaba en una base en el rincón de la nave.

-¿No dijeron que habían dos mejorados?- pregunto.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- le respondió Steve, dejándose caer sobre uno de los asientos.

-¿No les parece raro que no intentaran proteger el cetro?

La pregunta provocó que todos se detuvieran en sus lugares, y la tensión no abandonó el aire por el resto del viaje.

* * *

-¿Se están besuqueando?- preguntó Clint en un susurró.

Meghan estiró el cuello y miró en dirección de Natasha y Bruce con aires de frustración.

-No, todavía no. Solo están hablando.

Clint bufó.

-Son unos abuelos.

Ella se mostró de acuerdo.

-Thor- Natasha llamo en voz alta- Informe sobre Hulk.

-Las puertas de Hel resuenan con los gritos de sus víctimas…Pero no los gritos de los muertos, claro. Gritos de heridos. Lloriqueos, sobre todo. Muchos lamentos e historias de esguinces, de deltoides, …y gota.

Meghan miró a Clint.

-Yo me habría quedado con el primer informe.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-¿Segura que va a estar bien?

Meghan levantó la vista al escuchar la pregunta de Natasha.

-Fingir que lo necesitamos une al equipo.

Clint rodó los ojos y Meghan sonrió, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

-No hay posibilidad de deterioro. La funcionalidad nanomolecular es instantánea. - Helen hablaba como si fuera algo sencillo de entender.

Meghan y Natasha compartieron una mirada, asumiendo que no debían preocuparse.

-Está creando tejido- explicó Bruce.

-Al fin alguien habla español- murmuró Meghan.

Tony entró al laboratorio con una de sus bromas, provocando que todos excepto Meghan rodaran sus ojos.

Luego de un pequeño intercambio, Tony invitó a Helen a la fiesta que tomaría lugar ese sábado.

-¿Irá Thor?- pregunto la doctora en un miserable intento por ser sutil.

Meghan sonrió.

-Si. Y su color favorito es el rojo- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que estén tramando?- preguntó Meghan, leyendo los titulares en el periódico con expresión aburrida.

-¿Quiénes?- Clint se levantó y estiró, emitiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Tony y Bruce- le respondió, haciendo a un lado el periódico y levantándose con intenciones de tomar una ducha. -Han estado encerrados en el laboratorio por casi tres días.

-Tal vez descubrieron que se aman- bromeó Clint, buscando uno de sus zapatos debajo de la cama.

-No digas tonterías. Tony le pertenece a Steve.

Clint rio por lo bajo.

-Como sea, creo que están tramando algo.

* * *

-Hola, Sam.

Meghan levantó su puño y Sam la saludó.

-¿Qué onda?

Meghan abrió la boca, pero Steve no le permitió hablar.

-No hagas el chiste de las ondas magnéticas de nuevo. Es muy malo.

Ella le dio una mirada ofendida.

Sam la observó de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, una bufanda y tacones rojos.

-Meg, ¿si te das cuenta de que navidad fue hace dos meses?

Ella se encogió de hombros, lanzando un extremo de la bufanda sobre su hombro con dramatismo.

-El espíritu me llegó tarde…pero al menos me llegó.

* * *

Meghan rodó los ojos y se volteó hacia Natasha, quien estaba preparando unos tragos.

-Clint no ha dejado de perseguir a Helen- señaló la pelirroja.

Meghan también lo había notado.

-Está obsesionado con su herida. Cree que ahora está hecho de plástico.

Natasha también rodó los ojos.

-Pobre mujer.

Natasha le ofreció un vaso y Meghan lo tomo gustosa, observando el líquido rojo como si intentara decidir si era una buena idea o una mala.

Probablemente una mala.

Dio un sorbo y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, Nat- sonrió.

Vio que Bruce se acercaba a la barra y decidió ir a molestar a alguien más.

-Ya me arrepiento de darte eso.

Meghan le lanzó un beso y se retiró.

* * *

Meghan frunció el ceño e intentó enfocar su vista. Estiro una mano y su dedo entró en contacto con el bíceps de Steve.

-Wow!- rio- Son como rocas.

El rubio le dio una mirada confusa.

-¿Qué dijo? -Preguntó a nadie en general.

-Los de Clint son como algodón.

-¡Oye!-

-Pero me gustan. Son buenas almohadas. ¿De dónde sacaste esos palillos? - pregunto, señalando los objetos con los que estaba jugando.

Clint le respondió, pero Meghan no estaba escuchando, demasiado enfrascada en observar el techo.

Natasha se sentó junto a ella unos minutos más tarde y le ofreció una taza de café.

-Me lo agradecerás mañana-

Meghan se sentó y tomo la taza sin protestar.

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó, observando divertida como Tony y Rhodey fallaban miserablemente en sus intentos por levantar Mjolnir.

-Creen que es un truco. - sonrió Natasha.

Meghan asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

-¿Quién sigue? -preguntó Thor luego de que Tony cayera al suelo.

Luego de un momento de duda, Bruce se levantó del sofá y se acercó al martillo.

Rhodes se hizo a un lado con resignación.

Si Meghan creía que los patéticos intentos de Tony habían sido divertidos, era porque todavía no había visto a Bruce.

-¿No es adorable? -Susurró Natasha en su oído, tomando un trago de su Martini.

Meghan la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Qué bueno que te tenga que gustar a ti y no a mí.

La pelirroja le dio un leve golpe con su hombro, sonriendo.

Bruce casi cayó de la mesa, pero logró mantenerse en pie en el último segundo. Levantó sus brazos y gruñó.

Meghan y Clint intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

_De seguro que Natasha tendría material con el que trabajar en la habitación._

Natasha golpeó su costado, y Meghan le dio una mirada inocente.

-Ya basta- le dijo.

-Yo no hice nada-

-Los conozco, par de pervertidos.

-¿Nat? -llamó Bruce, ignorante a la conversación que había tomado lugar detrás de él.

-No, gracias. Ya sé cómo acabará eso.

-¿Meg?

-Todavía tengo orgullo y dignidad. Paso. ¿Qué tal tú, Capitaleta?

Steve suspiró antes de levantarse. Paso junto a un muy relajado Thor y coloco sus manos sobre el gran premio.

-Vamos Capi- animó Tony.

Meghan le dio otro sorbo a su café y se congeló. Mjolnir se movió. No estaba alucinando.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Thor y pasó al de Meghan.

El dios del trueno volvió a sonreír luego de que Steve se diera por vencido.

-Nada- se burló, riendo, tranquilo otra vez.

Tony y Clint comenzaron a hacer sus propias conjeturas, mientras los demás observaban divertidos.

-Steve! Clint dijo una mala palabra- señaló Hill.

Meghan rio, mientras que Steve miró al suelo, sonrojándose.

-¿Le dijiste a todo el mundo?- pregunto a Tony.

Meghan bufó.

-¿Decirlo? Lo tweeteo. Es tendencia desde hace dos días.

-¡¿Qué?!

Meghan desbloqueó su teléfono y le mostro la evidencia. Steve gimoteó y escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos.

-Genial.

Meghan asintió, no captando el sarcasmo en el tono del Capitán.

-Creo que la traducción correcta sería "Quien quiera que lleve las huellas de Thor"- Especuló Tony, rehusándose a darse por vencido.

Thor asintió, levantándose y acercándose a la mesa de café.

-Si, si. Es una teoría muy interesante, pero tengo una mejor.

Levantó a Mjolnir, lo lanzó y volvió a atrapar sin siquiera mirar.

-Presumido -resopló Meghan por lo bajo.

-¿Te recuerda a alguien? -bromeó Bruce, sonriéndole.

La castaña lo observo sorprendida. No era consciente de que el buen doctor tuviera actitud.

-Oooh!- se burló Natasha, ofreciéndole su botella de cerveza- Ten, pon esto sobre la quemadura.

-No son dignos- concluyó Thor, provocando que todos en la habitación se quejaran.

Un fuerte pitido interrumpió las risas. La taza se deslizó de las manos de Meghan y se hizo añicos en el suelo, ensuciando la alfombra con el café.

Se cubrió los oídos y gruño. Era muy temprano para una resaca.

-Digno- se escuchó una voz desconocida.

Arrastraba la palabra como si acabara de aprenderla.

Se escucharon unos fuertes y pesados pasos, y todos miraron a su alrededor hasta que encontraron a su visitante.

Frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los robots de "La legión de Hierro".

Meghan se levantó de un salto, sobria de un momento al otro.

-No. – habló el robot, volteando en su dirección y avanzando lentamente- ¿Cómo podrían ser dignos? Son unos asesinos.

Steve llamó a Tony, quien a su vez intentó comunicarse con Jarvis, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Lo siento, estaba dormido…¿o estaba soñando?

Tony intentó reiniciar el programa, pero Jarvis seguía sin contestar.

Meghan se acercó al sofá en el que Thor había estado sentado y estiró el brazo con sutileza.

-Había un ruido terrible, y estaba enredado en hilos. Tuve que matar al otro. Era bueno.

-¿Mataste a alguien?- pregunto Steve.

Meghan quiso señalar que era bastante obvio, pues el mismo lo había confesado dos segundos atrás, pero decidió permanecer en silencio. Su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que era un milagro que sus dientes siguieran intactos.

Ella estaba segura de que eso sucedería. Le había advertido a su padre, había intentado convencerlo de que era una mala idea. Cuando eso no dio resultados, acudió a Steve, luego a Nat, y luego a Clint.

Nadie la escuchaba.

Excepto Banner. Casi lo convence de que la "Legión de Hierro" era una mala idea, pero Tony conocía al científico mejor que ella, y sabía cómo persuadirlo.

-No era lo que quería- contestó la máquina. - Pero en el mundo real hay que enfrentarse a decisiones difíciles.

La mano de Meghan se cerró alrededor de un arma, y con cuidado, la fue sacando del holster que la sostenía.

-¿Quién te envió?- preguntó Thor, aferrando Mjolnir hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

La máquina no respondió.

-_Imagino una armadura alrededor del mundo-_se escuchó la voz de Tony, que parecía salir de la máquina.

-Ultrón- dijo Banner.

Meghan reconoció el nombre. Era el mismo que había visto en un expediente en el laboratorio de Tony años atrás.

-En carne y hueso- le respondió Ultrón- O no. Aún no. No en esta crisálida, pero estoy preparado. Tengo una misión.

-¿Qué misión?- preguntó Natasha con voz tensa.

-La paz en nuestro tiempo.

* * *

Guest: jajaj, mi segundo nombre es "sorpresa" :p…okno. Romanogers? Es interesante, aunque personalmente no lo shippeo.

Guest2: Todavía faltan varios capítulos para Civil War….pero vamos a llegar :3 muajaja.

ChloeStone: No llores…todavía, muajajaj. Al principio lo único que pensaba era que Meghan tuvo suerte de no embarazarse,…pero soy cruel y me llegó la idea de Connor :3.

Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Sip, Ward se merece más que un golpe :p

Somos dos; todavía me rio cuando me acuerdo.

Uno de estos días, Meghan va a provocarle un ataque al corazón al pobre Tony, y no creo que sobreviva, jejej.

Gracias :3 3. Las quejas se aceptan, mientras sean planteadas de forma civilizada :p.

¿Fines de febrero? Es mes de exámenes, pero prometo intentar, de verdad, verdadera!

Okey,…se suponía que iba a publicar esto el 24 como regalo de navidad, pero me demoré con mis otras dos historias. Ayer ni siquiera me acerque a la laptop, pues estaba lidiando con una pequeña resaca, jejeje :p

Espero que no se enojen mucho, y que acepten mi regalo de navidad, aunque llegue algo tarde :/

Espero que hayan pasado bien estas vacaciones, sin importar si la celebran o no.

Agradezcamos a Halsey (sobre todo a Halsey), Ed Sheeran y Twenty One Pilots, ya que ellos me ayudaron a escribir este capítulo.

La canción que Meghan está cantando es "24K magic" de Bruno Mars.

Tengo que ser honesta, un par de partes fueron complicadas de escribir.

Okey…acabo de mirar el nuevo capítulo de "Sherlock" y me llegó al cora y destruyó mis emociones. Estoy muerta por dentro :'(…así que me disculpo por la falta de musa en esta nota.

Bss y cuídense :))


	21. AvengersChapter 16

Age of Ultron-Capítulo dos: Pinocho y la bruja.

Meghan estaba segura de que todo ser humano con al menos ocho años de edad conocía el refrán "Cuidado con lo que deseas". Ella misma creció escuchándolo. Recordaba la forma en la que bufaba cada vez que alguien lo decía, y como había jurado nunca arrepentirse por ir en contra de ella.

Finalmente, luego de veintinueve años, la célebre frase había vuelto para morderla en el trasero.

Extrañaba pelear contra alguien, pero podría haber pasado el resto de su vida viviendo en paz sin la necesidad de que UN EJÉRCITO DE ROBOTS MALÉVOLOS INTENTARA DESPEDAZARLA!

Se lanzó al suelo, apenas evadiendo a uno de los maltrechos robots de la Liga de Hierro.

Steve cayó a su lado, incrustando su codo en el estómago de Meghan.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Meghan asintió e imitó su acción.

_Era uno de mis vestidos favoritos.-_pensó, sintiendo como se reducía a nada, mientras su cabello y ojos adquirían el característico tono carmesí que indicaba que su temperatura estaba en aumento.

Tony había insistido en crear ropa diaria con el mismo material con el que había hecho su traje, y en forrar el interior de su calzado con el mismo, de esa forma, Meghan no tendría que reponer su armario con mucha frecuencia.

Clary había fruncido el ceño, decidiendo que los tacones de Meghan eran demasiado cálidos, pero la agente estaba inmensamente agradecida con su padre, pues sus pies y manos siempre estaban fríos.

La energía a su alrededor la hizo sentir poderosa, y se dio un segundo para saborear dicho poder antes de unirse a la pelea.

Vio a uno de los robots persiguiendo a Natasha, quien tenía dificultades para subir escaleras y cargar un arma al mismo tiempo.

Corrió hacia el elegante piano de cola negro y saltó sobre el. A continuación, saltó otra vez, rodeando las piernas de hierro del robot con sus brazos.

La máquina comenzó a derretirse.

Máquina e In-humana cayeron al suelo. Meghan rodó hacia un lado para evitar un disparo del robot, antes de lanzar un puñetazo a su cabeza, atravesandola con algo de esfuerzo.

Se levantó ignorando el contorno de su cuerpo que ahora marcaba el antes pulcro suelo.

Volteó justo a tiempo, pues otro robot volaba en su dirección. Se agachó en el último momento, lo tomó por la pierna y lo jaló al suelo.

Trepó sobre la máquina y vio cómo se reducía a nada en meros segundos.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, escuchó el sonido de metal rompiéndose y un dolor agudo le nubló los sentidos.

Un trozo del soporte del techo se había roto, y Meghan había tenido la suerte de estar justo debajo.

Podía sentir el metal, que casi rozaba su tibia, luchando por hundirse aún más.

Sus ojos y su cabello volvieron a la normalidad, pero ya había un segundo hoyo en el suelo, y este había salvado su pierna.

Si el metal hubiera caído un par de segundos antes, Meghan habría acabado como Hershel.

Emitió un quejido de dolor y levantó la vista. Uno de los robots se acercaba con paso lento pero letal.

Mirando a su izquierda, vio un arma en el suelo. Se estiró en su dirección, sus dedos la rozaron, y esta se deslizó fuera de su alcance.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Volvió a estirarse, y gritó. El movimiento provocó que el metal se enterrara aún más profundo.

_Prefiero tener una pierna a estar muerta._

Volteó justo a tiempo de ver al robot disparar, pero antes de que la ráfaga la golpeara, Steve cayó frente a ella con el escudo en alto. El disparo rebotó y el robot estalló.

Steve no desperdició ni un segundo. Se levantó del suelo y con una mano, quitó el trozo de metal de la pierna de su amiga.

Meghan ahogó un quejido, y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían. Rodeó la cintura del soldado con un brazo y, saltando a medias, avanzaron unos pasos.

Steve desvió otro disparo. Meghan se dejó caer al suelo y se deslizó hasta estar segura debajo de una mesa.

-¡Que dramático!-exclamó Ultrón luego de unos segundos- Lo lamento. Se que tienen buenas intenciones. Simplemente no lo han pensado bien.

Meghan lo observó con cuidado. Tenía que admitir que Ultrón tenía razón, hasta cierto punto. Salvaban al mundo porque era su deber; ninguno de ellos lo había elegido, y (tal vez con la excepción de Steve) no lo habrían elegido aunque se les hubiera dado la opción.

Tal vez tampoco pensaban antes de actuar; pero cuando tienes a un ejército de alienígenas invadiendo tu planeta, o a una división nazi intentando matar a más del setenta por ciento de la población mundial, no tenías mucho tiempo para sopesar las opciones.

Meghan tenía una sola cosa clara: ese robot no tenía derecho a ponerse en plan "Reina Roja".

-Quieren proteger el mundo pero no quieren que cambie. ¿Cómo puede salvarse la humanidad si no se le permite evolucionar?

Y en ese momento, sonaba como si el mismo Ultrón estuviera confuso.

-¿Con estos?- preguntó, agachándose y tomando uno de los robots entre sus manos.

Meghan lo siguió con la mirada, apuntando, lista para disparar.

Aunque, ¿de qué le serviría? Simplemente perderían a Ultrón en la red.

-Solo hay un camino hacia la paz: la extinción de los Vengadores.

Thor parecía haber escuchado suficiente, pues lanzó a Mjollnir contra Ultrón, quien se deshizo en el suelo.

-Tenía hilos, pero ahora soy libre- citó el robot.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar por varios segundos.

Finalmente, Meghan bufó.

-Y el maldito tenía que arruinarnos la infancia también. Desconsiderado.

* * *

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?- preguntó Nat, arrodillándose frente a Meghan.

-Sana más rápido si lo hago yo misma- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin despegar sus ojos de la máquina que estaba regenerando el tejido.

Natasha observó el tejido re-formándose en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar:

-Hacer eso acelera el…

-El proceso de envejecimiento. Lo se.

La castaña y la pelirroja se observaron por unos momentos. Sabían que, aunque Meghan utilizara sus poderes para curar su herida, no le afectaría mucho. A la velocidad con la que sus células se regeneran, llegaría a los setenta sin parecer de más de veinte.

Pero utilizar ese poder era demasiado adictivo. Incluso la persona con mejor autocontrol se rendiría. La idea de autoinflingirse heridas para poder curarlas sonaba atractiva.

Natasha le regaló una sonrisa tensa.

-Solo faltan unos minutos. Estoy segura de que esperar no te matará.

Meghan asintió con lentitud y le permitió alejarse.

Clint no tardó en tomar su lugar, sentándose a su lado en el frío suelo.

-Así que, ¿Ultrón está en la Internet?- preguntó Meghan, luchando por contener una sonrisa.

Clint suspiro.

-Eso parece.

-¿Crees que me dirá que clase de porno miras?

Observando de reojo, notó como el rostro de su esposo se tornaba rojo.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, no necesito preguntarle a un robot. Te gustan los tríos, ¿he?. ¿Porque nunca lo mencionaste?.

En ese punto, el rostro de Clint estaba tan rojo que podría haber conseguido trabajo en un faro.

Estaba considerando escapar y vivir en uno, eso era seguro.

A un par de metros de distancia, Bruce observaba a Meghan con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro.

La regeneración en la pierna de Meghan estaba completa. Se acomodó el pantalón deportivo que le había prestado Natasha y sonrió en dirección del doctor.

-¡Oh! No intentes hacerme sentir como una desvergonzada, Bruicie. Se que te gustan las correas.

Le guiño un ojo. Bruce también enrojeció y se volteó, pretendiendo estudiar unas ecuaciones.

Dejó que su mano cayera sobre el hombro de Clint y se inclinó para que nadie más los escuchara.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, habría dicho que si.

-Estás mintiendo- acusó Clint, aunque esperaba lo contrario.

-Nunca lo sabrás.

Riendo, se levantó y caminó en dirección de Steve, quien aunque no había escuchado la conversación, parecía tener miedo de su amiga.

La risa de Thor reemplazó la de Meghan. El Dios del trueno tomó el asiento que la castaña había estado ocupando unos segundos antes.

-Meghan es toda una loquilla, ¿he?- palmeó la espalda de Clint con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe un hueso, pero el arquero no reaccionó- Suertudo.

* * *

-Todo nuestro trabajo ha desaparecido- informó Bruce al resto luego de revisar las computadoras en la sala-Ultrón se ha ido. Ha usado el internet como vía de escape.

Meghan se cruzó de brazos, olvidando su plan para torturar a Steve.

-Ha estado en todo- les dijo Natasha, enderezandose. Su tono era frío, pero su rostro delataba su preocupación- Archivos. Vigilancia.

-Tu mamá en tanga. Cersei- añadió Meghan

Sam le chocó los cinco.

Todos los demás los ignoraron.

-¿Y si decide acceder a algo más emocionante?

-Códigos nucleares- Hill respondió a la pregunta retórica de Rhodey.

Meghan notó su ceño más acentuado que de costumbre, por lo que decidió ser una buena persona.

Caminó hacia ella y le quitó la pinza de cejas de las manos.

-¿En dónde está?- le preguntó, tomando su pie derecho y jugueteando con la pinza.

-No se de qué estás hablando- le respondió, poniendo cara de valiente.

Meghan enarcó una ceja.

-El trozo que no puedes alcanzar.

-¿No vas a intentar nada gracioso?.

Meghan sonrió de costado.

-Eso depende de tu definición de "Gracioso".

Hill suspiró, aceptando que era su mejor opción.

-Debajo de este dedo- señaló el dedo medio y Meghan asintió.

-¿Nucleares? Ha dicho que nos quería muertos.

-No dijo "muertos"- la corrigió Steve- Dijo "extintos".

-También dijo haber matado a alguien- agregó Clint, deteniéndose cerca de Meghan y Hill, en caso de que su esposa decidiera intentar algo,...gracioso.

Meghan sonrió triunfante al quitar el trozo de vidrio y se levantó. Tener los ojos fijos en un punto pequeño provocó un ligero dolor detrás de sus ojos. Los cerró por un par de segundos

-¿Puedes con el resto?-le preguntó a Hill, depositando la pinza y el vidrio en un recipiente a su lado.

Hill asintió, y pareció haber tragado algo asqueroso (probablemente su orgullo) antes de agradecer a Meghan por su ayuda.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Meghan se amplió, antes de decirle a la otra mujer que sería mejor que no se acostumbrara.

Un holograma apareció en medio de la habitación. Parecía estar roto.

-Esto es una locura- murmuró Bruce.

En el silencio de la sala, se escuchó tan fuerte como un grito.

-Jarvis era la primera línea de defensa- notó Steve.- Hubiera apagado a Ultrón. Tiene sentido.

Jarvis era un programa, pero aún así, Meghan se sintió triste. Iba a extrañar la forma en la que sonaban los chistes en el acento británico de Jarvis.

-No. Ultrón no puede asimilar a Jarvis. Esto no es una estrategia: es ira.

Thor atravesó la habitación en una zancada, y tomó a Tony por el cuello.

Meghan se levantó y desenfundó su arma, lista para proteger a su padre.

-Tengo más que palabras para describirte, Stark- le dijo, elevándolo en el aire.

-Thor.- advirtió Meghan, apuntando a su brazo.- Basta.

-¿El legionario?- se interpuso Steve.

El Dios del Trueno dejó a Tony en el suelo y Meghan se apresuró en su dirección. Guardó su arma e inspeccionó el cuello de Tony. Moretones comenzaban a formarse.

-La pista se pierde a ciento cincuenta kilómetros, pero va hacia el norte. Y tiene el cetro. Hay que recuperarlo, de nuevo.

Meghan suspiró. ¿En donde estaba Sarah Connor cuando se la necesitaba?

-Eso es secundario.- habló Natasha, cruzándose de brazos -El problema principal es Ultrón.

-No lo entiendo- habló Helen desde un rincón- Tú creaste este programa. ¿Por que intenta matarnos?.

Tony se acercó a una pantalla. El resto de los vengadores parecía igual de confusos que la doctora.

Meghan pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando alejar el sueño.

-Porque tiene mente pero carece del factor humano- pensó.

Tony comenzó a reír, lo que solo empeoraba su posición.

El Round dos de Thor versus Tony comenzó, pero esta vez, Meghan no interfirió.

* * *

Clint la observaba de cerca, sus brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por supuesto que no, Clary. No es una película apropiada para niños.

Clary la Santa había cancelado sus vacaciones en Hilo, cambiando la bella ciudad Hawaiana por la fría Quebec, ya que Meghan no había anticipado tener que abandonar a sus hijos, de nuevo, para salvar a la tierra, de nuevo, de una invasión de robots.

Clary la Santa había llamado pidiendo el permiso de Meghan (porque Clint era el padre aburrido) para mirar Ouija junto con Connor, Amanda y Natasha.

Esa era el tipo de película que Meghan le mostraba a sus hijas para que luego hicieran como se les ordenaba,...por supuesto, Clint no tenía idea de que su esposa amenazaba con traer a Samara si las niñas no limpiaban su habitación una vez a la semana.

El arquero sonrió con orgullo y volteó, yendo en dirección del refrigerador y tomando una cerveza.

Meghan no desperdició el tiempo.

-Por supuesto que pueden. Asegúrate de que vean la precuela, es la que asusta más. Verás que serán mucho más fáciles de controlar luego de eso. Bye.

* * *

-¡AY NO! Maldita sea. ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Clint se despertó de un salto. Sus ojos azules viajaron por la habitación en busca de la amenaza.

Vio a Meghan corriendo en dirección del baño y se levantó con rapidez, tomando la daga que descansaba debajo de la almohada de su esposa.

Meghan cerró la puerta del baño y movió la cortina de la ducha.

-_¿Meg? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que sucede?.-_la preocupada voz de Clint llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Meghan abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

A pesar de que había conocido a Clint por más de catorce años, todavía se ruborizaba cuando tenía que hablarle sobre,...asuntos femeninos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, demasiado avergonzada como para hacer contacto visual.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con cautela. La última vez que Meghan había evitado mirarlo a los ojos ella había colocado una barra de chocolate en su trasero mientras dormía.

Clint pasó medio día con el dulce entre sus mejillas, para luego creer que había tenido un accidente...frente a Fury.

-Vas a querer cambiar las sábanas- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua caliente cayera a su máxima presión.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Meghan salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y envuelta en una toalla gris.

Clint había cambiado las sábanas púrpuras por otras sábanas púrpuras de un tono más claro.

Tenía una tablet en su mano y parecía que estaba leyendo algo importante

Levantó la vista y sonrió de costado al ver a Meghan acercándose.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó, ofreciéndole una barra de chocolate con almendras.

Los ojos de Meghan casi se salen de sus cuencas. En un parpadeo, se encontraba entre las sábanas, acurrucada junto a Clint, y luchando por abrir el paquete.

-Necesito llamar a la fábrica de esposos- le dijo, tomando un trozo de chocolate y llevándoselo a la boca.

Clint la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hasta que sus torsos se tocaron y sus piernas estuvieron entrelazadas.

Meghan le ofreció un trozo del dulce pero él declinó.

-¿Por qué es eso?.

Ella se encogió de hombros y mordió otro pedazo.

-Solo quiero dejarles saber que me tocó el mejor… y restregarlo en el rostro de Aslaug.

Clint dejó escapar una pequeña risa y la sostuvo con más fuerza.

* * *

-Así que, ¿Ultrón quiere Vibranium?- preguntó Meghan.

Un "mjm" de Steve fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Meghan creyó que sería una buena idea pilotear el jet, y luego de dos horas y tres experiencias cercanas a la muerte, el resto del grupo estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar.

-¿A qué país nos estoy llevando?.

-Wakanda- respondió Bruce con voz trémula.

Meghan sonrió.

-Suena a una canción, ¿no les parece? Wakanda-Ha! Wakanda-He! Wakanda, te hue-len los pies.

Thor se inclinó hacia adelante y devolvió su desayuno.

Meghan no quería averiguar si era por su forma de volar, o su composición.

* * *

-Veo que conoces bien el lugar- comentó Meghan.

-Claro que no. Deja de moverte.

Tony había insistido en cargarla hasta el barco con la intención de llegar más rápido, pero las piernas de Meghan resbalaban contra el traje de Iron Man.

-¿Estás seguro de que nunca le vendiste nada a este tipo?- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seguro.

-No te creo.

Tony la soltó. Meghan flexiono las piernas y cayó con elegancia.

-Oh, Junior- habló Tony, mientras que Thor y Steve los alcanzaban- Vas a romperle el corazón a tu viejo.

Meghan se levantó y volteó. Ultrón no se encontraba solo. Los mejorados los observaban desde un lado, listos para atacar.

-Si no me queda de otra- respondió Ultrón.

-Nadie tiene que romper nada- intervino Thor.

-Se nota que nunca has hecho un omelette.

-O intentado enseñar a Steve como utilizar un celular- murmuró Meghan.

-¡Hey!

-Me han ganado por un segundo- habló Tony.

Meghan sospechaba que estaba sonriendo.

-Esto es gracioso para usted, señor Stark- habló uno de los mejorados.

Meghan lo observó. Él debía de ser el rápido. Era alto, musculoso, rubio (claramente teñido), y parecía que le gustaba el color azul.

_Podría equivocarme._

-¿Se encuentra cómodo?

Meghan decidió no desperdiciar tiempo escuchando el resto, y en su lugar, se enfocó en la chica. Era algunos años menor que ella, llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, vestía de rojo y negro, y le recordaba a Ojos Locos de "Orange Is The New Black". De seguro que había sacado su pose intimidante de ahí.

La joven habló, y por primera vez, Meghan notó el fuerte acento que acompañaba las palabras de los gemelos.

Le gustaba ese acento.

-Me gustaría explicar mi plan malévolo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, Meghan se encontró a sí misma suspendida en el aire, contra el muro, siendo asfixiada por uno de los secuaces de Ultrón.

El golpe le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones, e inhalar simplemente la hizo toser.

Sus ojos y cabello se tornaron rojos, y la mano metálica que presionaba su cuello se derritió. Meghan cayó al suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Clint se arrodilló a su lado. Sonaba agitado.

Meghan asintió, levantándose del suelo.

-Y luego yo soy el viejo- se burló Clint, tomando una flecha y disparando a un hombre con una metralleta.

Meghan vio a uno de los robots volando en su dirección y corrió a su encuentro. Saltó y dejó que su poder se encargara de la máquina, convirtiéndola en nada

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro de los robots la tomó por un brazo. Meghan movió su mano hasta encontrar el metal, y volvió a caer.

_Hoy no es mi día._

Se quedó en el suelo por unos segundos, escupió un poco de sangre, y se levantó con lentitud. Intentó colocar peso sobre su pie izquierdo, y levantó la vista justo a tiempo de verla acercarse.

Meghan frunció el ceño. Su rostro le era vagamente familiar.

La mejorada movió sus mano, de las cuales salieron humos rojos.

Retrocedió.

Sacudió sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos.

Los volvió a abrir.

* * *

_La confusión se apoderó de sus rasgos. No recordaba que estaba haciendo._

_Una brisa fría entró por la ventana y le heló los huesos. Intentó cubrirse con sus brazos pero fue inútil._

_Vio un viejo saco de lana sobre el sofá y sus pies descalzos se movieron en su dirección. _

_Colocó el saco alrededor de sus hombros y observó sus alrededores._

_Una de las ventanas estaba rota, y la mitad de la misma era cubierta por un viejo trozo de cartón. El sofá apestaba a orina y alcohol, pero Meghan ya se había acostumbrado a eso._

_La sala se encontraba a oscuras. No podía ver más allá de esa habitación (y a duras penas), que era iluminada por una pequeña vela verde que se encontraba sobre la mesada._

_No podía escuchar nada más que su fría respiración. _

_Observó a su alrededor. Las cortinas ocultaban las otras ventanas, y había una lámpara rota en el suelo._

_Escuchó un sonido chirriante y volteó. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, y una luz dorada y cálida asomaba entre la oscuridad._

_Meghan casi sonríe._

_Comenzó a caminar en su dirección y se detuvo. No había notado el dolor en sus muslos. Cuando bajó su mirada, notó un hilo de sangre que casi llegaba a su tobillo._

_Su garganta se cerró, y su pulso aumentó._

_-Oooh, Meeeghan! ¿En dónde te has metido, mocosa?- escuchó una voz acercándose.- No has sido una buena niña. ¡Es hora de tu lección!_

_Meghan no sabía de qué dirección venía la voz. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. La luz la cegó y luego se extinguió de forma abrupta, siendo reemplazada por Charles._

_Aunque apenas podía ver, noto la sangre que adornaba su horrible rostro, y que habían dos más detrás de él._

_Varios pares de manos la tomaron por detrás y la lanzaron al suelo._

_Meghan grito y pataleo, pero no podía salir del cuerpo de su yo de quince años._

_Los Charles rieron y Meghan gritó aún más fuerte._

_-¡Meg! ¡Meg!_

_Sintió un puño conectando con su rostro, e incontables manos lascivas invadiendo su cuerpo._

_Abrió los ojos y vio a Clint._

_Su esposo yacía en el suelo, con el carcaj en la espalda y la boca entreabierta. Sus ojos azules estaban vacíos, desprovistos de luz._

_Una mano grasosa se enredó en su cabello, y uno de los Charles escupió en su rostro._

_-¡¿Creíste que podrías escapar de nosotros?!_

_Su cabeza golpeó el suelo con fuerza. _

_No queriendo ver a Clint, giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con las miradas muertas de las gemelas y Connor._

_Un grito desgarrador se abrió paso en su interior._

* * *

-¡MEG!- Steve se encontraba a su lado. Su rostro bañado en preocupación mientras la sacudía por los hombros.

-¡NO! ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!

Meghan se lo sacudió de encima y retrocedió, arrastrándose hasta la pared más cercana. Colocó sus piernas frente a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás.

Steve se levantó despacio, procurando no asustarla.

Podía escuchar a Clint del otro lado de su comunicador, preguntando por el estado de su esposa, cada vez más cercano al pánico.

Steve se quitó el comunicador y lo aplastó con su mano.

Se acercó a Meghan despacio, con las manos en alto en un intento de probar que no intentaba dañarla.

-¿Meg?- llamó en voz baja, pero la mujer no parecía reaccionar. Dio otro paso en su dirección- Todo está bien. Estás a salvo.

Parecía que lo había escuchado, porque comenzó a negar de forma profusa.

-Si. Si, estás a salvo.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, y su respiración se volvió errática.

-¡No! Por favor. ¡No!. No, no, no.

-Shh. Estás bien. Estarás bien.

Steve había visto a Meghan sobria, ebria, aburrida, triste y en su humor usual, pero nunca la había visto en ese estado. Sintió como sus ojo se llenaban de lágrimas. Meghan tendía a burlarse de todos, ella misma incluida, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo sonreír, en ocasiones lo acompañaba a visitar a Peggy, y era buena escuchando, aunque la mayoría no sabía eso.

Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, Steve la había admirado. Cuando su prometido fue hipnotizado por el enemigo, no se rompió. Cuando su padre fue dado por muerto, no se rompió. Nunca derramó ni una lágrima. Cuando abandonó con su familia para acabar con una división nazi, tampoco se rompió.

Verla en ese estado, acurrucada en el suelo, llorando a mares y apenas siendo capaz de respirar, le rompía el corazón.

Extendió su mano y acarició su cabello. Meghan rehuyó el contacto, pero Steve fue persistente. Volvió a pasar su mano por la cascada azabache, y Meghan se quedó tan quieta que parecía una estatua. Se quedaron en esa posición por un par de minutos.

Lentamente y sin alejar la mano de su cabello, Steve se sentó a su lado. La tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Depositó un beso en su coronilla y dejó que una lágrima cayera por su rostro.

-Estás bien- le susurró, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Meghan negó. Su llanto había disminuído.

-Creo que nunca voy a estar bien. No del todo.

Steve suspiró, con su nariz enterrada en su cabello. Olía a frambuesa.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que estés tan bien como sea posible.

Meghan se removió en sus brazos y Steve la soltó. Una vez libre, soltó el collar que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y fue su turno de abrazar al Capitán.

Steve le devolvió el abrazo.

Clint asomó por la esquina cargando con Natasha, quien parecía tener dificultades para salir de su trance.

El arquero y la rusa se detuvieron frente al otro par.

La pareja se observó en silencio por un momento.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Clint.

* * *

**ChloeStone:** Tu capítulo será publicado pronto, lo prometo. Y de nuevo me disculpo.

Espero que hayas podido leer el resto del capítulo. Y lamento disfrutar como tu corazón sufre por Clighan.

**Guest:**Mmmm, tu idea es MUY interesante! Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes,...tengo planes. Muajajajaja.

Con respecto al bebe, hay algo planeado :3 jijijijijijijiji

* * *

Son casi las 5am en donde vivo, y mi cerebro ya casi no conecta, por lo que voy a mantener esto breve.

Lamento mucho la demora. No fue mi intención. Febrero es período de examen y tuve que comenzar a estudiar a mitad de enero. Por suerte salvé lo que tenía que salvar. Wohooo!

Como están ustedes? Como les va con sus estudios? Trabajo? Vida en general? Espero que estén bien :)

Tengo una pequeña sorpresa: Va a ser una publicación doble!

Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo mañana o pasado, en compensación por la espera.

Bss y cuídense :))


	22. Momentos Perdidos V

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a CholeStone :)_

_Momentos Perdidos 5_ Annabelle y el Internet..._

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**_

_I wanna, __**hey**_, I wanna_**, Hey,**_ _I wanna..._

-¡BASTA!

Tony volteó en dirección de Meghan y Clint, quienes iban al final de la fila.

La pareja se detuvo y observaron al grupo con rostros inocentes.

-Pero no hicimos nada.

-Estaban cantando- Natasha señaló lo obvio, como si fuera un gran crimen.

Detrás de la pelirroja, Thor hizo comillas con sus dedos ante la palabra "cantando".

Bruce parecía aliviado, y Steve los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Es eso lo que los jóvenes escuchan hoy?- preguntó.

Meghan y Clint compartieron una mirada antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír.

-No.- le contestó Meghan- Es un tema viejo. De cuando Tony no tenía arrugas.

-¡Oye!

Sam la observó con desaprobación, mientras mascullaba algo que sonaba como : "maldita música para blancos".

Con una última mirada, Tony volteó, ajustó la mochila en sus hombros, y continuó caminando.

Últimamente, los Vengadores habían estado discutiendo con frecuencia...con más de la usual al menos, y para arreglarlo, Steve había tenido la *sarcasmo activado* brillante idea de ir acampar.

-¿Que tal algo de "Les Misérables"?- preguntó Meghan, tomando un trago de agua.

Estiró el brazo en dirección de Clint, pero cuando este fue a tomar la botella, Meghan la alejó de su mano y volvió a guardarla.

_Iluso._

Clint simplemente rodó los ojos.

Al frente de la fila, Tony suspiró.

-No.

-¿Beyoncé?

-No.

-¿Queen?. Mi Bohemian Rhapsody es genial.

-No.

-¿Eminem?

-No.

-¿Derulo?

-No.

-¿Taylor Swift?.

-No.

-¿Ray Charles?

-No.

-¿Paquita la del barrio?

-No.

Meghan no volvió a hablar, por lo que el resto del grupo se sintió agradecido.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaban y observando los árboles con expresiones aburridas.

Meghan observó los alrededores y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las correas de su mochila con fuerza.

La tentación era demasiada.

-Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente. Barney viene a jugar cuando…

-¡BASTA!

Tony volteó, depositó su mochila en el suelo, y tackleó a su hija.

-¡Ow! ¡Hey! El suelo está sucio.

-¡Natasha! Pásame la corbata de Bruce.

Natasha hizo como le pedían.

Bruce protestó, pero dejó que Natasha le quitara la corbata a su traje.

Solo Bruce Banner usaría un esmoquin para acampar.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, los Vengadores llegaron a la conclusión de que ni una mordaza detendría a Meghan de irritarse con su horrible canto.

-If iu laik e ben iu jud put a rrin on it. If iu laik e ben it jud put a rrin on it. Oh oh oh, oh oh oh.

Steve parecía ser el único al que no le molestaba. Se detuvo para quitarse el sudor de la frente y sacó el mapa de su mochila. Los otros se detuvieron a esperar.

Steve observó el mapa, luego sus alrededores, el mapa, los alrededores, frunció el ceño y emitió un pequeño "Hmmp"

-¿Algo interesante, cap?- preguntó Natasha, guardando su botella de agua.

Steve guardó el mapa con expresión solemne y ajustó las correas de su mochila.

-No...Simplemente nos perdimos. Este es un buen lugar para armar las tiendas, ¿no les parece?.

-¿Nos perdimos?- Bruce habló despacio, intentando mantener al otro sujeto bajo control.

Steve asintió con la misma expresión plasmada en su rostro y dejó caer su mochila al suelo.

-Alguien debería ir a buscar agua y leña; será una noche fría.

Comenzó a armar su tienda con tranquilidad.

-Si estamos perdidos, ¿como volveremos a la carretera?- preguntó Thor, tomando un oso de peluche púrpura entre sus manos. Había dicho que "Helado" vigilaba durante la noche, lo que le permitía dormir en paz.

-Un problema a la vez.

-Malditos blancos- masculló Sam por lo bajo.

-No es tan malo- intentó animarlos Meghan, acercándose al grupo con serenidad.

-¿Cómo te quitaste la mordaza?.

-Todavía tenemos Wi-Fi. Podemos pedir ayuda.

Natasha se palmeó la frente, Tony y Clint gruñeron, Bruce rodó los ojos.

Thor parecía confundido.

-¿Waffles?-

-¡Gran idea!-felicitó Steve, caminando en su dirección y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.-¿Lo ven?. No es tan malo. Y mientras,podemos pasar un par de días de calidad con Madre naturaleza.

-¿Madre? ¿Todos son hermanos?- Thor parecía escandalizado. Sus ojos viajaron de Meghan a Clint.

* * *

Meghan frunció el ceño, jugueteando con la lámpara en sus manos.

-Maldita sea- murmuró por lo bajo, golpeando el artefacto contra el tronco caído de un árbol.

La lámpara se encendió, y la agente sonrió triunfante.

Carraspeó y colocó la lámpara debajo de su rostro.

-Hora de historias de terror terroríficas.

Natasha gruñó, rodando los ojos. Thor tomó una manta, cubriéndose a sí mismo y a Steve. Bruce suspiró, Tony apenas le dirigió una mirada, y Clint suspiró.

Sam estaba demasiado ocupado atragantándose con un sándwich de atún.

-Advertencia: Esta historia no es apropiada para aquellos con problemas cardíacos y renales.

-¿Que tienen que ver los riñones con una historia?-preguntó Natasha, colocándose una chaqueta.

Meghan se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, pero espero averiguarlo. ¡AHORA!- todos saltaron ante el repentino grito. Meghan apagó y encendió la linterna repetidas veces antes de dejarla encendida. Colocó su mejor sonrisa malévola y comenzó:

-Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un grupo de amigos super increíbles que decidieron ir a acampar al medio de la nada en el trasero del mundo.

-¿Estás hablando de nosotros?-preguntó Tony, abriendo una bolsa de chips.

Meghan suspiró, exasperada.

-Dije "amigos super increíbles" no "super lelos". Ahora cállate.

Carraspeó de nuevo y continuó:

-Caminaron por dos días antes de encontrar el lugar perfecto para dormir.-

Natasha hizo una mueca, pero se abstuvo de abrir la boca.

-Levantaron un campamento bastante decente para jóvenes de ciudad y armaron una fogata bien chida- la voz de Meghan había cambiado. Bajó un par de octavas y emanaba de forma rasposa, dándole un aire misterioso.

Thor y Steve sentían que lo peor estaba por venir, y se abrazaron bajo la manta,intentando disimular sus temblores.

Sam tragó un trozo de sándwich con lentitud.

Bruce se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¡LUEGO LLEGÓ LA NOCHE!- Meghan se levantó de su asiento; sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos le daban un aire aterrador.- Todo iba bien. Comieron sandwiches de atún.

El sándwich de Sam cayó entre sus manos.

-Cantaron canciones de Mariah Carey.

Clint hizo una mueca de asco. No le gustaba la voz de la mujer.

-Y compartieron chistes sucios antes de decidir que era hora de descansar.

Lentamente, Meghan comenzó a rodear la fogata. Se había inclinado de tal forma que parecía la hija de Quasimodo.

-Pasada la medianoche, uno de ellos despertó. La rubia tonta que siempre muere primero.

Clint bufó, pensando que la voz de su esposa sonaba demasiado similar a la de Mushu.

-La rubia tonta salió de la tienda con intenciones de…¡IR AL BAÑO!- al gritar la última parte, Meghan se inclinó en dirección de Steve y Thor, quienes dejaron escapar un agudo chillido.

Meghan sonrió con sorna y continuó:

-Por extraño que les parezca, mis putines amigos, la rubia tonta encontró un baño...les ahorraré los detalles, pero les dejaré saber que los frijoles no sientan bien al estómago.

Tony se cruzó de piernas, concentrado en la historia.

-Volvió al campamento tarareando una canción de Hannah Montana, para encontrarse al resto del grupo fuera de la tienda.

Confundida, se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó la joven, deteniéndose frente a las cenizas de la fogata.

-¿En donde has estado?- preguntó otro, suspirando aliviado.

-La pobre rubia menza parecía aún más confundida.

-En el baño.-respondió, señalando la dirección por la cual había vuelto.

-Pero, Natalie- respondió su mejor amiga, acercándose y tomándola por el brazo con gentileza- No hay baños en el bosque.

Bruce jadeó. Sam llevó sus piernas a su pecho.

Meghan se detuvo frente a Natasha, quien rodó los ojos.

-En ese momento, el amigo negro del grupo, quien normalmente es el segundo en morir, se acercó. Se veía aterrado. Sudaba a gota gorda, y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Meghan se detuvo en su lugar, y comenzó a sentarse con lentitud.

-Chicos- dijo él, tragando en seco.- Hay Wi-Fi gratis.

Steve y Thor gritaron, abrazándose con fuerza.

Bruce y Tony se cubrieron los ojos, mientras que Sam comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Meghan contuvo la risa.

-Fin.

Natasha y Clint compartieron una mirada.

* * *

Decidieron levantar dos tiendas.

Natasha y Meghan compartían una, mientras que Tony, Thor, Steve, Sam, Clint y Bruce compartían la otra.

-¿Crees que haya espacio para todos?- le preguntó Meghan a Natasha luego de subir el cierre.

La otra mujer se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaba con la ardua labor de desenredar su cabello.

-Se las arreglaran.

* * *

-Muévete- Sam pateó a Thor en las costillas, intentando acomodarse.

El Dios del trueno se lo sacudió, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo. Sí me muevo voy a sentir a Willys de nuevo- un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Sam gruñó, removiendose en su saco de dormir.

Tony parecía ofendido.

-Se llama "Junior", no "Willys". Y solo le temes porque sabes que te gusta.

-Stark- advirtió Steve sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué? Es cierto. No te preocupes, Capitaleta. No tienes que ponerte celoso.

Clint rió por lo bajo, mientras que Bruce suspiró.

-¿Colocaron las trampas para osos?- preguntó el científico, intentando apaciguar las aguas.

-Dudo que hayan osos por estos lares, compadre- le respondió Clint con pereza.

-Pero, ¿y si los hay?- insistió Bruce.

-Lo notaremos cuando despertemos en el cielo,...lejos de Tony- respondió Steve.

El aludido no parecía afectado por el comentario.

-Al menos estaré cómodo y caliente allá abajo. Mucha suerte con el frío en el reino de Jebus.

-¿De qué hablan?- Thor parecía confuso. Levantó la cabeza para poder verlos mejor- Solo habrán banquetes, batallas y hermosas mujeres en Valhala.

Sam cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Me gusta como suena eso, mi amigo. Dime más sobre este Va y Jala.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un sonido largo e irregular.

-¡Ya está!- Tony se sentó de forma brusca, tapándose la nariz-¿Quién fue el asqueroso?

Clint lanzó una carcajada.

* * *

Meghan tuvo mucho cuidado de no arruinar las uñas de Natasha. Ambas habían acordado que sí iban a morir en el bosque, al menos se verían bien.

Levantaron la vista al escuchar el sonido del cierre, y un segundo más tarde, Tony asomó.

Llevaba consigo una bolsa de dormir y una almohada. Su rostro estaba rojo.

-Tu esposo es un neandertal- escupió, entrando y cerrando la tienda.

Meghan enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, lo he notado- se mostró de acuerdo, para luego volver a enfocarse en las uñas de Natasha.

-¿Quieres que pintemos las tuyas, Tony?- bromeó la pelirroja, mostrándole la pequeña selección de esmaltes que habían llevado.

-Solo si puedes escribir "Hammer apesta" en ellas- les dijo el mecánico.

Meghan y Natasha compartieron una mirada.

-Seguro.- respondieron al unísono.

* * *

A pesar de que las palabras "Hammer Apesta" estaban compuestas por más de diez letras, Natasha se las arregló para hacer que funcionara.

Las uñas rojas de Tony nunca habían lucido tan glamorosas, y las letras doradas le daban clase al insulto.

Una máscara facial más tarde, el mecánico casi entendía a las mujeres.

-Entonces, si Pepper me dice que le duelen los pies, ¿tengo que ofrecerle un masaje?- preguntó, sintiendo la nueva suavidad de su rostro.

Meghan asintió, acomodándose en su saco.

-Si.- respondió.

-¿Tengo que ofrecerlo de _mi _parte?.

-Así es.- confirmó Natasha, colocándose sobre su lado derecho.

-Y si acepta la oferta, ¿tengo que hacerlo? ¿No puedo simplemente decir que era una oferta para hacerla sentir mejor?

Las únicas respuestas que obtuvo fueron dos puñetazos.

* * *

Sam necesitaba ir al baño. Urgente.

_Maldita seas, Meghan. Tú y tus historias._

Armándose de valor, se sentó y tomó su celular. Encendió la linterna y alumbró el rostro de Bruce.

-Pst-le llamó.

Bruce se quejó, pero no despertó.

-No le des atún a Pato.- murmuró, dándose la vuelta. (N/A: ¿Quién reconoce la referencia?)

Sam suspiró. Clint no lo ayudaría. El sueño de Thor era más pesado que el de la Bella Durmiente. Steve estaba siendo aplastado por el brazo del otro rubio.

Inhaló, y salió al exterior.

Meghan les había contado esa aterradora historia, por lo que era justo que ella lo acompañara.

Bajó el cierre de la tienda en la que Meghan descansaba, y lo volvió a subir.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar la imagen de Tony durmiendo con ruleros rosa y decidió responder el llamado de la naturaleza por su cuenta.

* * *

Se alejó casi doscientos metros antes de encontrar un arbusto.

Escuchó el característico sonido de una rama partiéndose y volteó. Observó sus alrededores con cuidado para luego suspirar.

Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y notó que un búho lo observaba desde una rama.

-Voltea, hermano. No puedo ir si estás mirando.

Los ojos del búho se desviaron por un segundo, luego desplegó sus alas y remontó vuelo.

Sam suspiró con satisfacción. Subió el zipper de sus jeans, y le dio una última mirada al arbusto.

-Maldición.- palideció.

Las hojas verdes de la hiedra venenosa parecía burlarse de él.

Alguien dio un golpe suave en su hombro, y Sam volteó.

-Así que ahora si me quieren acompañar, ¿he?.

Se congeló. Frente a él, vestido de amarillo y con un pañuelo cubriendo su rostro, había un hombre.

Había perdido gran parte de su cabelllo, y el poco que le quedaba era de un traicionero blanco, revelando su edad. Lo poco que se veía de su rostro era rojo, probablemente a causa de tanto alcohol. En lugar de manos tenía garfios, y uno de ellos estaba cubierto en sangre fresca.

-Oye, tú- la voz del hombre era rasposa, delatando el abuso del cigarrillos.- ¿Quieres Internet gratis?

En años venideros y hasta el día de su muerte, Sam negaría haber sido él el del grito afeminado. Las acusaciones de Meghan caerían en oídos sordos, pues él no gritaba como princesa.

Excepto esa única vez, pero nadie lo sabría.

Comenzó a correr como si el diablo mismo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡ES JASON!

Llegó al lugar donde estaban acampando para encontrar a los demás despiertos.

Natasha se restregaba los ojos, Thor se limpiaba la saliva de la mejilla, Bruce se cepillaba los dientes, Steve hacía sentadillas , Tony se quitaba el último rulero, y Meghan jugaba con un gato negro.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron sobre Sam. Sonrió, con un brillo peligroso bailando en sus ojos.

-Hey, Sam. Mira lo que encontré.- tomó al gato entre sus brazos y se acercó a Sam- Lo he nombrado Lucifer.

Antes de que Sam gritara de nuevo, Natasha habló:

-Oigan…-Todos voltearon para darle su atención. La pelirroja levantó la vista de su celular- Hay Wi-Fi gratis.

Una brisa fría atravesó el campamento, y en la distancia, retumbó un trueno.

Tony gritó.

-A eso llamo soprano- dijo Meghan, levantando las cejas- Con esas vocales puedes interpretar a Christine Daae.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días y cinco noches antes de que Rhodey y su equipo los encontrara.

-¡Oigan!- los recibió con el ceño fruncido- La próxima vez que salgan podrían invitarme. ¡Oh, Dios! Necesitan una ducha.

En una competencia por el título del ser humano más repugnante, ninguno ganarían por estar demasiado sucios.

Meghan se aferró a Rhodey con fuerza. El general intentó quitársela de encima, pero la mujer tenía brazos de acero.

-Fue horrible- murmuró con voz trémula.

-Sí,- respondió Rhodey, arrastrando la palabra- bueno, ¿por que no se acercan a la camioneta? Ahí encontrarán mantas, comida, bebidas calientes…

El grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección del vehículo.

-Y Wi-Fi.

Corrieron el la dirección opuesta.

* * *

**Dos Semanas Después…**

Era martes de películas, y era el turno de Meghan de elegir.

Afortunadamente, su elección era una decente.

Miraron "Malos Vecinos" en la comodidad de la sala de estar de los Barton. Tuvieron una pequeña pausa para ir al baño y estirar la pierna antes de comenzar a ver la segunda película: Annabelle.

La primera hora pasó en relativa tranquilidad.

Meghan tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las llevó a la boca. Sam tomó un trago de su bebida, para escupirla dos segundos más tarde.

El resto del grupo se congeló.

La pantalla se congelo en un primer plano de la espeluznante muñeca.

Nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo.

El estero se encendió, e "Easy Street" comenzó a tocar.

_We're on easy street (estamos en la Calle Fácil),_

_and it feels so sweet ( y se siente tan dulce)._

'_Cause the world is 'bout a treat (porque el mundo no es más que un regalo=_

_When you're on easy street (cuando estás en la calle fácil)._

Un relámpago se abrió paso a través del oscuro cielo canadiense, seguido de un trueno.

_And we're breaking out the good champagne (Y estamos abriendo la buena champagne)._

_We're sitting pretty on the gravy train (estamos sentados en el tren de la salsa)._

_And when we sing every sweet refrain repeats (Y cuando cantamos cada dulce estribillo se repite),_

_right here on easy street ( aquí en la calle fácil)._

El ruido de acero contra vidrio los alertó, y todos voltearon en dirección de la ventana más cercana.

_It's our moment in the sun (Es nuestro momento en el sol)._

El mismo hombre que Sam se había encontrado en el bosque los observaba desde el otro lado de la ventana, con la terrorífica muñeca Annabelle en un brazo.

Ambos sonrieron.

El grupo gritó, levantándose de un salto y corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

_And it's only just begun (Y apenas ha comenzado)._

_It's time to have a little fun (es hora de divertirnos un poco)_

_We're inviting you to come and see why you should be (Te invitamos a venir y ver porque deberías estar)_

_on easy street (en la calle fácil)_

* * *

_19irene96: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que este te resulte más liviano y entretenido._

So,... se que dije que sería un día o dos, pero perdí el archivo (tenía medio capítulo escrito) y cuando me hago a la idea de comenzar de nuevo lo encontré! *Grita emocionada*

Luego leí una novela histórica y destruyó mis sentimientos.

Y tuve dentista y fue peor (a la que iba antes se mandó buenas ca*adas y van a tener que sacarme un diente *se sienta a llorar*)

Pensaba publicar el 20 porque es el cumpleaños de Meghan, pero no quise hacerlos esperar más!

Lo lamento, de verdad! No me odien!

Bss y cuídense :))

PD: Este capítulo no fue editado, por lo que me disculpo de antemano por cualquier tipo de error que se encuentren.


End file.
